Companion
by Precious Pup
Summary: McGee centric Vampire fic. The team is slowly introduced to Dante the Vampire that McGee is linked with. But danger follows and when the time comes will he sacrifice himself for his team? Will Abby be the one to betray him?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on McGee! It's just a graveyard!" Abby called out to McGee in frustration as he lagged behind her and Tony.

"Well I'm sorry but I still think it's a bit weird to have a party in a graveyard" Tim groused as he threw another look over his shoulder. He was sure someone was watching him in the darkness but every time he looked there was nothing.

"It's not weird. Besides I'm sure all the dead people wished they were having fun like us. If they could talk I'm sure they would be encouraging us to have fun…while we can!"

Tony laughed as he strode along besides Abby, her velvet cloak rippling out behind her.

"Not helping Abbs" Tim frowned as he felt that prickle down his neck again.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The vampire watched the three of them from the shadows and smiled. He was beautiful. Yes he would make a fine companion. Tall, intelligent, expressive eyes. He had a rich complexion, dark slightly curling thick locks and the beauty of the chiseled planes of his face matched his easy physical grace as he walked through the long grass around the gravestones.

Dante briefly touched his mind. Just a whisper. Just enough to feel his excitement and the joy of teasing his friend.

Anthony DiNozzo.

Yes he was the one he had been waiting for. But it was more than his looks. Underneath the swagger and bravado there was such vulnerability and hurt. A wealth of untapped emotions. Fear, desire, uncertainty, confidence all conflicted and ran through this man. This excited Dante far more than he could express. A dozen human life times had come and gone and each time he felt himself growing further away from his own emotions.

Dante hungered not for blood but to feel again. To be connected to something, someone.

When he was a young vampire and he had heard of others searching for a companion he had sneered at them. Fools! They were immortal. They were powerful. Why yearn to be shackled to a mortal and all their petty worries and concerns? And yet millennia after millennia had rolled past and he watched humans as they wept from joy and sorrow, laughed through fear and happiness and cried out to him in the night.

Anthony DiNozzo cried out to him whether he knew it or not. His soul was searching too. Searching for something to fill the hidden emptiness in his heart.

Dante had tracked his souls cry over weeks, scenting him, tasting him through the night sky. It was easier late at night when 'Tony' was alone in the dark. It was then that Dante could feel his pain, his regret as he contemplated his past and he dropped the foolish bravado that had become like an armour around his heart. It was then as Tony sat in the dark, alone in his apartment with the photos of his past glories in one had and a glass of hard liquor in the other that Dante could practically feel a wash of emotions running through him.

Tony.

And now he was here watching him and his two friends, the Goth girl and the boy.

Waiting.

Waiting for his chance to introduce himself to the man he hoped would become his companion.

(So trying for a bit of different style for me here. Let me know what you think. Precious)


	2. Chapter 2

Tim watched the man as he watched Tony. The laughing, dancing crowd surged around them to the music's wild beat but seemed to leave the two of them untouched.

He wasn't sure what it was but there was something different about this man that Tim couldn't quite put his finger on. There was something a little …off.

But then again this whole night seemed a little off to Timothy McGee. It was Halloween for a start and unusually they weren't working. Tony had been regaling them with stories from his time as a cop in Baltimore about how all the crazy's would come out of their hiding places this one night of the year. Consequently he had made no plans as he had been convinced that they would be called in to attend to a case.

When Abby found out they were both unattached for the evening she had then invited (read demanded) the two of them come with her to attend a party.

It wasn't until they got there that Tim had realized that the party itself was being held at the edge of an actual graveyard.

Tim turned his eyes back to study the man standing at the edge of the crowd, far from the flickering light of the large bonfire. He was dressed obviously as a vampire. His immaculate early twenty century dinner suit with snowy white shirt and trim waisted black jacket was complemented with large black cape lined in blood red silk and a black top hat. He stood at ease, his hands gloved in leather and resting on the top of his silver toped cane.

It was far from the most eye catching or outrageous outfit being worn at the party. One brave soul had large feathered wings stained black soaring from his shoulders while another had two heads connected to the one neck. There were nearly naked dancers covered in exotic jewels, murdered brides, mad scientists and grotesque murder victims.

And yet amongst the riot of color and noise Tim's eyes were drawn to the silent handsome man. And he was handsome. Tim might not be the best at rating men's appearances but had to give him that. Tall, about 6.2, with bright blue eyes and black hair and an expressive mouth. He was pale but that just seemed to highlight his chiseled features.

Why was he staring at Tony? Tony didn't seem to even notice as he danced and flirted and laughed without a care in the world. Tim envied Tony his easy grace. The way he could drop into a party unannounced and make himself at home. Tim wondered what it must be like to never be lonely and have a thousand friends to call on any time of the day or night.

Tim felt a surge of protectiveness towards Tony. The man was reckless in his own way when he wasn't in the field and although Tim knew full well that Tony could look after himself he decided he wouldn't have that third drink…….. just in case.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The Boy was watching him again.

Dante didn't move but he could feel the Boys curious eyes watching him through the night, searching him out in the flickering darkness. His eyes were intelligent, he was no fool but there was a sweet roundness to his countenance that resulted in Dante feeling no threat.

He would live through the night.

Besides it wouldn't be a good introduction to the one he wanted as companion if he killed his friend.

Dante watched as the Boy moved towards him wending his way through the surging raucous crowd with a sense of purpose until he stood before him.

"Hello. I thought I would introduce myself. I'm Timothy McGee. I see you have taken an interest in my friend there, Tony."

Dante smiled. How sweet, he was trying to protect his friend from danger. Curious. His obsession with Tony must be throwing his abilities off. Normally he was able to exude a feeling of calm, a non threatening sensation allowing him to move through human crowds without alerting their primitive senses to the predator which lurked inside.

The Boy knew though. The Boy of all the hundreds of people here knew he was a threat. Not what sort of threat but enough that he wanted to do what he could to prevent harm coming to his friend. It was sweet really. Pointless but endearing none the less.

Tim watched as the man assessed him back as they stood nearly toe to toe alone in the crowd. Gibbs had taught him to trust his gut, and his gut was telling him to run away.

There was something else though. A fascination he hadn't felt since he had sat entranced during the lessons at John Hopkins on string theory. Something marvelous and unexplained and immense that went back to understanding the very fabric of the universe had entranced him them. String theory and all its marvelous complexities aroused in him the same sensations as this strange man.

Tim cocked his head and tried to understand the strange compelling questioning that was running through his mind.

The man smiled and his eyes flashed bright in the darkness.

"I am known as Dante"

Tim fought back a smile. Abby's friends always were a little dramatic. Ok he could play along.

"Like the poet?" Tim enquired politely trying to recognize the slight English accent in the mans rich deep voice?

"Like the stages of Hell"

Dante replied with a smirk. Normally by this stage humans excused themselves from his company overwhelmed with a primitive sense of dread.

Tim smiled "Oh yes I always liked that"

Dante was surprised. The Boy barely blinked even though he had used his voice to subliminally suggest he leave post haste and allow Dante to contemplate Tony's beauty in peace.

Tim wanted to assess this man further and get him as far away from Tony as he could. He didn't feel threatening to him….. just odd. He felt a strange compulsion to know more. To understand this man.

"Would you mind talking a walk with me?" The suggestion was out of Tim's mouth before he even realized what he was asking. Dante looked down at him and then with a small smile slightly inclined his head. So curious.

"Well into the darkness then my Little One……" Dante replied as he walked beside Tim away from the crowd and into the quiet darkness of the graveyard.

Abby looked up from her sweating laughing companion to see McGee slip silently away into the dark with a tall handsome man.

Hinky.

She looked across searching for Tony, to see him laughingly wrapped around two blondes dressed as a French Maid and a Nurse respectively.

What was McGee up to?

Abby's attention was diverted as her partner grabbed her waist and whirled her back into the center of the heaving crowd. McGee could look after himself. He was a Federal Agent after all.

_(Ohhhh I hope its nice and dark for you? Timmy! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to wander off into the dark with strangers? Precious)_


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a vampire aren't you?" Tim politely enquired as they walked through the cool darkness of the graveyard.

Dante looked at him all his sense alert. Was this a trick? Had the Boy been sent as a lure by his enemies? Was he walking into a trap?

Tim indicated his outfit with a waive of his hand.

"You know …for the party. You're dressed as a vampire."

Dante suddenly smiled at his own foolishness. After all these years the Boy had shown him that he might be immortal but he could still be taken by surprise.

"Yes" He replied simply

"It suits you"

Dante looked at the Boy and curiosity overwhelmed him. He touched his mind briefly then withdrew. Interesting. The Boy seemed to feel much the same way about him as Dante did about the Boy. There was confusion, curiosity and a desire to understand but there was no fear.

Tim wondered just exactly what he was doing taking a walk with a stranger…a man in the middle of the night in a graveyard. He should be dancing badly and laughing at some stupid drunk jokes back at the party. But for some reason it felt right to be here.

Dante paused and climbed nimbly up onto a large square crypt and then reached down to pull Tim up beside him.

"Ummm I don't know if that is a very good idea" Tim bit his lip hesitantly

"Come…Timothy. The dead do not mind that we sit here. Would you have us walk around in the dark forever?" Dante used his voice to compel the Boy and images of him falling over in the dark, falling into open graves, spraining his ankle suddenly filled Tim's head.

"Uh ok"

Dante reached down and pulled him up and they sat on the edge with their legs hanging over the edge. It really was a magnificent view with the party and its bright bonfire to the far side of them and the silent weeping stone angels and ancient trees spreading out before them.

"It is a beautiful night is it not?"

Dante smiled, sat his cane and top hat beside him and lay back along the flat top of the crypt and looked at the stars. For some reason he felt positively chatty tonight.

"Yes it is really" Tim lay back himself and for the first time in a long time he relaxed and looked up at the huge open sky and its carpet of twinkling stars. They used to evoke such wonder in him. But these days he worked long into the night either on cases or at his type writer and he had forgotten how beautiful and majestic they could be with their cold fire.

Dante could feel the Boys smile through the darkness and heard his slight sigh.

"What are you thinking when you smile like that?" Dante knew what he was thinking but wanted to know if the Boy would tell him.

Tim didn't think to ask how Dante could see him smiling in the darkness.

"Oh I was just thinking how much I missed looking at the stars. But also the way they feel…you know? The majesty of them all. I know the stars, I know the constellations, why they look like they are burning, how far away they really are, how they were created, everything.

But looking at them like this all of that doesn't matter. The science is simply overwhelmed by the feeling they create inside me, the feeling that if I just reach out far enough I might just be able to touch them. After all these years it is still like I am a child when I am looking at stars."

Tim fell silent and Dante could see him reach his arm up to the stars almost to prove his point and then laugh softly at himself.

"Sorry sounds all a bit gushy doesn't it." Tim was embarrassed at talking this way to a stranger.

Dante's voice came soothingly out of the dark. Pleased with his answer.

"Not at all. Timothy. Thank you for sharing that with me. I had forgotten you see. Forgotten how the stars feel"

Tim thought that was a slightly odd thing to say but then again it seemed like they were both being a bit out of character tonight.

"Tell me more Timothy. You said you know many things about the stars. Tell me about them"

Dante sighed out his ancient loneliness as he lay on his back on the crypt with a boy only a few decades old who told him all about his stars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Where the hell is McGee?" Tony yawned. It was going to be morning soon and he really needed to go home and hit the hay and get some sleep.

Abby looked nervously around the departing stragglers. It had been hours since she had seen him disappear into the dark with the stranger. She had figured whatever he was up to he would have been back well before now.

"Well the last time I saw him he was disappearing off into the graveyard…with a man. But that was hours ago."

Tony screwed his nose up "Really? That doesn't sound like McGee behavior. I mean if it was a girl I would think he might have picked up. You sure it was a guy?"

Abby nodded "Definitely. Tall, handsome, top hat and cape. Should we go look for him?"

"Look for who?" McGee suddenly appeared at Abby's elbow and she whirled around and hugged him

"McGee don't do that! You gave me a fright. And don't go wandering off like that. I was getting worried"

"So what have you been up to Probie?" Tony looked at him suspiciously.

Tim shrugged "I got talking with some guy. Ended up having this big conversation about String Theory. He was really interested. I didn't realize how much time had passed and then when I said morning was nearly here he said goodbye and I don't know …..took off I suppose?"

Tony rolled his eyes and swung an arm around McGee's shoulders.

"Probie you are such a geek! We are at a totally hot party with lots of eager woman. Even you might have had a chance to score and instead you spend the night talking about String theory with some guy?"

Tim shrugged. He had actually enjoyed himself. It wasn't often he could talk about these things with someone who was actually interested. And there was something about Dante. Something different.

Abby gave him a thoughtful look. "He was very cute"

Tim frowned and blushed at the same time "Abby! I did not disappear into the bushes to go have sex with him."

Tony laughed and drunkenly ruffled his hair "She's just teasing you McGeek. Come on lets get you home."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Dante watched from the shadows as Tony threw an arm around the Boy and the three of them headed off. He couldn't linger long, it was getting dangerous.

Later as Dante lay down in his coffin to sleep he found himself regretting the missed chance to meet Tony. Still he had time. Time was something he had lots of.

But still when he closed his eyes it was the Boys face with his joyful expressive green eyes that lingered before him. Filled with the hot cold fire of the stars.

(_Thanks for the reviews and for those alerting. This is a bit different for me and Im hoping to keep it quite dark. I do tend to get funny but hopefully I can maintain the intensity. Thanks Precious)_


	4. Chapter 4

Dante smiled. Tony was calling him again. Well not calling for _him _exactly but he was screaming out his loss and fear to the world.

To be precise he was having a nightmare. Again.

A nightmare filled with dark haired women with bullet holes in their heads and bullet proof jackets around their chests, exploding cars, tearful elevator farewells and hanging off the side of a building. An endless nightmare of being unable to breathe, of drowning, of falling, of burning, of running.

It was time. He would meet Tony in the dream world. The cross over was strong and hopefully Tony would associate him with the ending of painful things rather than as a blood sucking immortal. Dante could soothe away his terror of the night.

He was the terror of the night.

Dante paused. There was another voice. It was small but this time it was calling his name. Almost like a question.

Dante?

Dante quested out with his mind searching for who made the call.

The Boy.

Dante stood. A decision needed to be made. He couldn't attend both of them and the Boy had already distracted him from Tony once before. Still ……..the Boy called for him specifically while Tony simply needed comfort from someone.

Who should he choose?

Tony woke from his nightmare bathed in sweat, panting. That was a bad one. He ran his hand over his face, calming his hammering heart. This was no good. He needed to get his sleep.

He knew what it was. There had been that moment today when he had been facing a loaded gun…again and he had wondered just when his luck would run out. It hadn't and he had survived another day.

But each time he came to that instant it brought back the memories of all the other moments when he shouldn't have survived and did.

Tony got out of bed with a sigh. The first night was always the worst and he knew from experience that it would fade away. He opened his bathroom cabinet and pulled out the sleeping tablets.

He and Ducky had a private arrangement. He would talk to Ducky when it got too bad and Ducky got him some prescription sleeping tablets. Off the record.

He never abused them but sometimes he needed to just forget. Tony washed his face in cool fresh water, swallowed the tablet and climbed wearily back into the comforting warmth of his tangled blankets.

Soon he could give himself up to peaceful oblivion.

Dante cursed. Tony had taken medication and the dream world was now closed to him. He couldn't cross through into a mind closed down in that way.

It looked like it was to be the Boy tonight who would receive a visit. Dante found with surprise that he didn't really mind the exchange. The Boy didn't delight Dante with the vast out pouring of emotions the way Tony did but somehow he did make him feel.

And it was his own distant emotions the Boy re awakened rather than living through the violence of another's. Curious.

Tim awoke to find Dante standing in the dark beside his bed smiling down at him. Tim frowned in confusion.

"I think I was just dreaming about you? We were talking about the stars."

Dante smiled "You are still dreaming about me, Timothy"

"Oh? Am I?"

Suddenly Tim found himself dressed and standing beside Dante looking down at himself fast asleep in his bed.

"Oh so I am"

Tim looked at Dante who was dressed now in a modern suit complete with a black silk shirt which had several of the top buttons undone. He looked immaculate like he had just stepped out of one of Tony's catalogues. Perhaps that's where he got the image from?

"Nice shirt"

"Thank you. Would you like one?"

Suddenly Tim found himself wearing an identical outfit including silk shirt. He felt the silky material between his fingers with surprise.

"This is a very real dream"

Dante soothed "You have an excellent imagination"

Tim nodded. That was true.

Tim considered his apparently magic, handsome, pale, late night companion. "Are you a vampire?"

Dante smiled "Yes I am"

"Oh….now why am I dreaming about you being a vampire?"

Dante attempted to look thoughtful.

"Well perhaps because I was wearing a vampire costume when we met at the party and now when you are dreaming about me you associate me as being a vampire?"

Tim nodded yes that would make sense. He looked down at himself asleep in the bed. He was definitely dreaming although it seemed a very strange dream.

"Ok so now what?"

Dante smiled. "Since you are dreaming….and we can essentially do anything in your dream……how about I show you a few things?"

Tim smiled "Ok"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((9

Dante grinned as the two of them ran breathless down the narrow cobbled streets of Victorian London following the wild shrill whistles of the Bobbies as they chased Jack the Ripper.

Tim's eyes were bright and the chill night air curled from his warm mouth as he eagerly followed Dante's nimble form through the pools of light thrown out by the dim street lights.

It was all a strange dream game to him but this was from Dante's memory. He had been there. He had been a silent observer to the human horror as he slit the throats of his victims and let their blood drain uselessly out into the cold night. Dante had remembered regretting the waste and knew that his own actions would have to be more careful as the people of London looked around in fear.

But that had been all.

But this time with Tim at his side he was able to taste the excitement, feel the fear in those they passed, feel the tremor of desperation as they drew close to their prey and disappointment as once again he slipped through their grasp.

Timothy's large expressive eyes took it all in. The stench of the streets piled with refuse, the glitter of gold broaches against velvet jackets, the soot of the coal on everything he touched and he heard the drunken carousing of the bulging taverns as they drunk away their fear.

It made Dante gasp in a way the running would not. The Boy just felt so much. Everything was a cause for excitement and was taken in and filed away for later consideration.

Dante smiled at Tim's breathless joy. This was better than he had imagined. He was so open to him, to his mind, not realizing how they were joined and how if he wanted to Tim would never wake up from this moment. He would die alone in his bed and no one would ever know why.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Abby felt Tony release his nightmare and she breathed a sigh of relief. It was hard to sleep when she felt his discomfort so clearly. She always had in her dreams.

She felt all of them. They were an uneasy group of people to love. They all had torments to bare. Pain that Abby felt in the darkness when she dreamed.

Gibbs was restlessly dreaming again of his little girl playing on the swings, Ziva saw people who had died in her arms, ones who had trusted her to keep them safe and who now haunted her solitude.

Normally McGee was the quietest. He had few dreadful visions to haunt him. Perhaps that was why she had found rare rest when they had lain together and he had held her tight while she slept safe in his arms.

Even now as friends they were close. But tonight something was wrong. Abby wasn't sure what it was but he was in danger. He didn't know it but whatever he was doing was very bad, very dangerous.

She cried out to him to warn him.

"McGee!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tim cocked his head and looked at Dante.

"Did you hear that? I could have sworn I heard Abby calling my name?"

"Abby?" Dante asked the question but linked as they were, the image popped into his head of the Goth girl from the party.

A Dream Walker? Interesting.

"Perhaps it is time we went back."

Dante didn't want Timothy assailed with visions of death and soulless eternity by an anxious Dream Walker. He wanted to do this again, share his mind and re experience everything through his eyes. If he was frightened of him it wouldn't be the same. The fear would tinge everything and Dante had tasted enough fear to last a lifetime.

Tim pouted disappointed and an instant later he was back standing beside his bed. Tim yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes sleepily after his adventurous night excursions.

"Why am I yawning? Aren't I asleep?"

Dante smiled "Yes you are."

And like that he was.

Dante stood and looked at the Boy while he slept, so vulnerable, so defenseless. He could hear the rich blood rushing through his young veins as he stood. He would need to eat soon the urge was coming upon him.

But first the Dream Walker.

Abby heard him coming for her in her sleep and at first she was afraid. Dante soothed her with fingertips like velvet and draped his mighty wings around her covering her in his power.

"Do not be afraid Dream Walker. When he is with me……in that way……. I will do him no harm."

Abby sighed in her sleep, relaxed and dreamt of vast leathery bats wings shielding her from harm.

"Thank you"

_(Thanks to those alert and commenting. Please let me know if you like or what you think as this is a bit different for me and im curious. Precious)_


	5. Chapter 5

Tim looked at Abby curiously the next day in the lab

"Are you ok McGee? You don't look that great'

"Just tired Abby. I haven't been sleeping very well. I keep having these vivid dreams and I wake up like I haven't slept at all."

Abby gave him a comforting hug. She hadn't felt fear from him while she slept so they couldn't be nightmares.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat dinosaur cereal so close to beddy byes then"

Tim shot her a dirty look and she laughed before skipping over to her Mass Spec.

Tim returned to his work and thought carefully. He wanted to ask someone about his dreams. They seemed so vivid and they had been going on for weeks now. The scenery was always different. Bright Mardi Gras festivities in Venice, ancient Greek ruins, standing at the docks beside a tall timber sailing ship, chasing snorting prancing ponies through fields of golden wheat. It was the _when_ that seemed wrong. They were all from times long past. It was all in a detail he never knew he had in his head so how could he be dreaming it?

And that wasn't the strangest thing. Always he was accompanied by the man he met, just that once at the Halloween Party.

Dante.

It was almost as if they were close friends now and when night fell and he showed up at his bedside Tim had stopped questioning his appearance knowing an evening of wonders awaited him.

But wasn't that a little weird that he was dreaming about some guy he had met just the once? Over and over again?

His piercing blue eyes, his strength, his hands cool to the touch, the way he seemed to know just what Tim was thinking, his speed, his incredible vision across distance…so many things. It was almost as if he was a……

Tim looked across at Abby and was going to ask her. She wouldn't laugh at him would she? There were just dreams….. right?

Tim bit his lip and kept silent. He would ask Dante tonight. A dream creation surely couldn't survive the questioning of its own existence.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tony sighed and pulled Ziva close to him and buried his face in her hair. For so long he had tried to fight his attraction to her knowing the risks would be too much for the team to bare if it didn't work.

But the loneliness and the pain had become too much. When she arrived at his door late at night just as he was contemplating a pre emptive sleeping tablet along with his bourbon to enable him to get through the night he knew he was damned.

There had been no turning back and he had no regrets. One look into her eyes and she had known the pain he tried to hide from the world. The pain he had hidden under the false bravado and jokes.

One look from her eyes and he had seen her fear. The fear she tried to hide everyday that anything she cared for would be lost. The fear she had for him as he slowly started to loose the spark of delight that made him Tony DiNozzo. The fear she had as she watched him slowly walk towards the precipice and prepare to throw himself off.

And so here they were again. Lost together.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Abby smiled to herself as she felt her two friends dream together. The dreams were gentle and softer than she had felt from either of them in a long time. They would keep each other safe.

Dante released Tony as he felt his agitation settle into relief. He wasn't meant to be Dante's companion. The more Dante had watched Tony the more he knew he could never drag him from his world and have him be happy.

Tony couldn't discuss the creation of Greek democracy, he wouldn't wonder at the beauty and the terror of Mount Vesuvius as it destroyed itself, he wouldn't want to watch the Gladiators of ancient Rome as they willingly gave their lives for glory, spilling their blood into the sawdust of the arena.

He would want to go home. And eat pizza.

Dante's attraction to Tony had been how he had made Dante _feel_. The sheer intensity of it. The passion. The despair.

But another had come to soothe Tony and his dreams now were simple and still and restful. Each day he awoke more rested and less despairing of what he had made of his world.

Dante stretched out in his ancient coffin and reached his mind out towards another. Another who had taken Tony's place. And this one had an enquiring mind. He wanted to discuss books and history. He wanted to understand everything. He was a man of science who understood this new world but he had the vision and imagination to be able to grasp the idea that there was more to the world than mere mortals.

Timothy McGee.

Tonight was the night. Tonight Dante wanted to meet with Timothy in real life and not through his dreams. He knew he was beginning to wonder. The brief touches Dante had allowed of his mind had shown him that. But he hadn't wanted the wonders to cease so he had been hesitant to question it.

Tonight Dante would show him there were more wonders in the real world than there ever could be in dreams.

_(Don't worry Tony and Abby and the rest will still play big parts in the story.Its going to get a bit rough and pretty dark at times for the team. Thank you to those reviewing. Precious)_


	6. Chapter 6

Tim didn't know quite why but he knew Dante waited for him at the edge of the graveyard after work. The graveyard where they had first met.

Dante found himself smiling as he saw Timothy pull up in his car. It was the first time he had tried to send a specific message to him. All the hours they had spent linked by mind had resulted in an unexpectedly strong bond.

It was an unexpected but excellent start to their relationship.

Dante found he approved greatly of the Boy he hoped would consider becoming his companion. He was honest and true and he had an educated innocence which delighted Dante's jaded senses. He laughed rarely but smiled often and when he threw his head back to laugh it seemed as if the stars were re aligning themselves just to see it.

Dante made himself visible and was pleased when Timothy didn't jump with alarm.

"You knew I was here didn't you?" Dante s voice was soft and running through Timothy's head like a vapor

Tim nodded "I don't know how but I wasn't scared as I knew… I knew you were there and that you wouldn't hurt me."

Dante smiled pleased.

"Come Little One, sit beside me. There are things I must show you."

Tim turned and cocked his head. He couldn't describe it but he could feel Dante in his head, in his mind as if he was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Tim found he wasn't scared just excited and a bit nervous as if he needed to pass a test.

Dante was impressed. He thought his touch had been light but the Boy had still felt it.

"I was looking for Vampire lore…in your mind. I wanted to see what you knew. Or thought you knew and if you had any reason to be afraid of them."

"It's because you are one of them. Isn't it?" Tim whispered.

"Yes Timothy I am. Come. Walk with me for a bit." Dante walked beside Timothy and allowed him to adjust to the truth. There were some minutes of silence as they both walked side by side further amongst the gravestones.

"Are you going to ….to…drink from me?" Timothy's voice was soft but unwavering.

Dante turned to him in surprise. "I expected your first question to be whether I was planning on killing you or not."

Tim smiled wryly "If you wanted to kill me you have had a thousand chances to do so. So it must be something else you want."

Dante inclined his head "Clever Boy"

Tim turned back to Dante assessing him "I am no boy. I am 30 years old, a Federal Agent and I too have taken lives when it has been required of me"

Dante just quirked an eyebrow at Timothy's spirit and continued walking.

"And I, Timothy am generations older than you could even conceive."

"So what do you want from me then?" Timothy continued to push trying to understand.

"I wish for you to consider becoming my companion"

"Your companion? What is that exactly" Tim could feel an excitement unfurling in the pit of his belly. To become the companion of an immortal?

"To put it simply Timothy I am lonely. I am fractured and disjointed from this world. I feel almost nothing..except when I am with you. I see and experience the world through you. I wish you to share yourself with me and I will share what I can with you. I can show and teach you many things. Wonders few mortals have ever seen. And in return you spend time with me, talk to me, argue with me, and help me feel what it is to be alive again."

Tim frowned "Sounds like marriage"

Dante laughed "In a way it is. Once you accept though you cannot go back. You will be changed through sharing with me. Already simply sharing dream worlds we have created a bond that enabled me to tell you where I was."

Tim looked up as Dante stopped and he realized they were standing beside the large crypt where they had lain and watched the stars all those weeks ago.

"Come with me Timothy" Dante leapt up in a single flawless bound and then leaned down to reach for Tim.

Tim could feel his strength as without effort he bodily lifted Tim up to sit beside him. Dante smiled.

"There are many things I can show you now that you know who and what I am"

Tim nodded his mind spinning as he sat beside his first actual vampire…..on a crypt…..in a graveyard….at night.

"I wonder who this crypt belongs to" Tim idly wondered as he searched for something mundane to consider.

Dante smiled "Actually it's mine."

Timothy turned and stared at him and Dante grinned.

"Well its one of mine. I had it made when Washington and this graveyard was very young. I have them scattered across the world from my travels. You never know when it is a good idea to have an empty crypt waiting for you at the other end."

Timothy just shook his head in amazement.

Dante waited although he knew the Boy too well. The decision had already been made. His curiosity and his desire to learn meant he couldn't turn down knowing what few others in human history had seen.

"Yes. I'll do it"

Tim looked at Dante and watched as Dante's eyes flared and actually seemed to throw out color. Dante smiled his delight and allowed his fangs to grow as his full lips thinned. He could feel the boy's heart racing and hear the blood pounding through his veins and he could smell his excitement and the hesitation at what came next.

Dante smothered the cry he wanted to make to the heavens knowing it might terrify Timothy at this delicate stage.

"Now what?" Tim suddenly felt nervous as Dante loomed over him and he actually felt a sense of power emanating from him. Wings? Could he see a shadow of wings??

"If you would allow it I would like to seal our bond. I would taste you. Taste your blood, feel your true thoughts and you feel mine. It would weaken you slightly but I promise I would not take much."

Dante felt unexpected delight as he pushed Timothy back pinning him to the crypt and looked into his eyes at the wonder he saw mirrored there.

Tim felt like a mild electrical charge was being run through his body at Dante's touch on his chest. Dante had him pinned. Trapped by his beauty and his majesty and his wonder.

Tim knew there was no going back now. Otherwise he would live out his life despairing at the lost opportunity, everything tasting incomplete compared to the chance he once had and threw away.

Tim didn't trust himself to speak and he only nodded.

Dante's eyes widened in lustful delight and he pounced on the helpless man before him and quickly sank his teeth into the tender flesh at his neck.

Tim cried out in pain and then moaned in pleasure as he felt the vampires power enter his body. It felt like every atom in his blood was being re written and he tingled agonizingly from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair. He arched under Dante's touch and wept salty tears as Dante dug his claws into his flesh and held him firmly in his embrace as he deeply drew a draught of Tim's pure hot blood.

Abby screamed in her sleep as a riot of images flashed into her brain. Pain, lust, endless loneliness, desire, amazement, confusion, fear, black soullessness, white hot purity, desperate eternity, truth, conviction, completion, purpose.

"No McGee! No!" Abby cried for her friend's soul as she felt him alter inside her heart.

Dante held back a scream as the pure blood of an innocent given to him willingly burnt its way down his throat. He had never tasted anything like it. It was like the forces of nature re wrote themselves where his fangs entered Timothy's flesh.

The Boy tasted of light and happiness and truth and it seared his body of darkness and despair and loneliness. He was champagne instead of water. Dante felt Timothy's blood fizz in his mouth and sucked desperately for more. Emotions so thick it was like golden honey wrapped there way around Dante's trembling molecules. He felt himself filling with light as if the blood were transforming him.

Dante had heard some of the ancient ones speak of a chosen few companions. Ones who were 'fairy touched' or 'angel guided'. They held a power all of their own and were whispered of only in ancient tales.

Dante knew at the taste of him and by the force ripping its way through his body that Timothy was such a companion.

His heart if he ever had one now belonged to Timothy McGee.

Dante had been soulless before but now he was bound hopelessly to a mortal.

He was damned.

_(Do please review. There are lots of interesting things coming up and some violence and team stuff but I will give you some warning if I need to up the ratings into the M section. Precious)_


	7. Chapter 7

Dante pulled back shocked, fangs bared as Tim sagged pale and unconscious in his arms. That wasn't supposed to happen! He had taken far more of Tim's blood than he planned, but he had taken far less than he wanted.

The need to latch on again to Tim's neck was strong but Dante after a violent struggle with his demon self managed to subdue it.

Barely.

It raged in its caged captivity for the life of the Boy in his arms. Tim's blood called to him, more than that it _sang_ to him in a language so ancient it spoke of a time before rocks were bound helpless to the earth. Dante cursed and raged against his own nature as passion again flared white hot behind his eyes. No! He hadn't felt such blood lust since he was a newly made vampire. The older and stronger in his magic he became the less he lusted uncontrollably for blood.

Normally.

But this wasn't normal. He had never taken a companion before but from all he knew while he should have experienced a connection between him and his Chosen One, it shouldn't have been the heavens dividing wrench it had been.

He shuddered with the power of the emotions running through him from Tim's rich blood. He needed to think. Something unexpected had happened and he didn't know what it was. He almost felt weak as if it had been Tim who take taken and drained him instead of the other way around.

He briefly touched his mind to Tim's and felt his consciousness twitch beneath his touch. Although he was weak and helpless in Dante's strong arms, with some rest Timothy would recover.

He pulled Tim's limp unresponsive body into his arms in a gentle caress and lying down onto the marble topped roof of the crypt, pulled his large wings protectively around them both. They would be invisible to any outsiders and there were many hours of dark night to come. For now they were both safe. For now they both needed to rest.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((9

Abby bolted out of her bed and scrambled for her phone. She didn't know what it was but something dreadfully wrong had just happened.

She had no comparison for what she had just felt. It wasn't a nightmare but it almost wasn't of this world either. It was as if demons and angels fought against each other and yet lay down together as friends?

McGee was alive. That much she knew. There was no cold vast emptiness in the spot where he resided in her mind but the flame of his consciousness had died to a low ember instead of its usual bright flicker. The desire to speak to him and hear his gentle voice nearly overwhelmed her and with trembling fingers she dialed his number.

"Pick up McGee! Pick up pick up pick UP!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Dante opened his eyes and studied the man in his arms. His long fair lashes curled against his soft cheek while he still slumbered clutched in Dante's arms. He was so warm compared to his own cool touch, his body rich with the flush of blood as he restlessly dreamed of fallen angels. The Boys vulnerability and trust in a vampiric demon to keep him safe touched Dante in a spot he had forgotten existed. He swept Tim's silky hair off his forehead and smiled as he felt Tim stir and then re settle into sleep …………in his mind.

Dante closed his eyes and studied the sensation.

_Timothy._

He was surprised at the brief flash of fear he felt at how strongly they were already connected. And then it was gone. Wasn't this what he had been after? A companion to share his long sleeping daytimes and bright eternal shining nights?

They both needed more rest but it was getting dangerous to remain here. Tim certainly wasn't in any condition to drive and Dante was loathe to simply abandon him to the approaching daylight. Timothy seemed exhausted, far beyond what he should be hours after the loss of a relatively small amount of blood.

Decision made Dante swept Timothy up into his arms and flew to where they would both be safe.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"I'm telling you Tony something is wrong. I can just feel it. McGee isn't answering his phone, he's not at his apartment and his cars missing!"

"Abby…Look it's Saturday. It's been a long week. Maybe he went out last night to blow off some steam, had a few too many drinks and stayed wherever he was. He's probably at some snow elf, chess champion, comic book convention thingy."

Abby frowned. How could she tell Tony that it was more about what she had felt then anything else?

Abby sighed "Ok ….I'm sure your right just…..if you hear from him AT ALL then get him to call me. I'm worried about him"

Tony's voice was soft "Ok Abby I will. Hey don't worry he will be fine."

"Bye Tony…and Thanks"

"See you at work Monday Abb's. I will make sure I give him a punch in the arm for making you worry when I see him"

Abby hung up the phone and chewed on her lip. She hadn't ever really acknowledged her abilities to anyone. Even to herself. She felt things through her dreams. Sometimes she even saw things through her dreams. But everyone could do that right?

Abby lay down in her coffin relaxed closed her eyes and tried to search for her friend.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tim felt an overwhelming sense of disorientation. He felt different somehow. He remembered being at work…and then… he wasn't sure. He was in a small enclosed space and he was lying on something.

Tim cracked open an eye and registered his surroundings.

He was buried alive! Tim started screaming in his panic, clawing at the heavily lined lid of the large coffin he was in. He was hyperventilating as he sucked in huge gasps of air, his heart hammering like a drum beat, fast and furious. He turned frantically in the dark trying to find a way out and there was a body! It was pale and cold. A dead body!

Tim's heart rate soared in his panic as the adrenaline surged through his body and he wept and screamed his despair as he hammered uselessly in the lid.

"Please! Anyone! Let me out!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Abby cried out to her friend as suddenly he was there in her mind.

He was screaming.

_(I hope you are still enjoying. Please review and let me know your reading. I know Vampire fics aren't the most popular of styles but still there is some delicious about the dark don't you think? Precious)_


	8. Chapter 8

Dante cursed as he was woken by Tim's furious panicked struggles

Dante cursed as he was woken by Tim's furious panicked struggles. He had been away from mortals too long. He had unthinkingly brought Tim to the place HE felt the safest and most comfortable. He had forgotten that being in the confined space of a coffin wasn't necessarily pleasant for a human accustomed to bright open spaces to breathe.

"Shush Companion, you are unharmed" Dante attempted to sooth Timothy's panic and held him tight in his arms as he had done when they had been joined.

Timothy's terror escalated as he felt cold arms creep around his chest and hold him as he struggled. Suddenly, deprived of oxygen in his hyperventilating panic he fell into blessed unconsciousness.

Dante sighed. Well this wasn't going as well as he would have liked.

Tim sucked in a deep breath and opened his eyes to find himself in his bed. He panted furiously and looked around. Familiar bed, familiar door frame, familiar clothes in a neat pile on the floor, familiar smell of cleaning products and his aftershave.

A nightmare. He had just had a nightmare. He was going to be fine. Tim ran his hand over his face and noticed he was trembling from head to foot and covered in a fine sweat. Tim forced his pounding heart to slow down and took in several deep slow breathes.

Dante stepped out of the shadows with a smile as he watched Tim slowly calm down.

_Hello Timothy_

Tim blinked. Dante? He had heard him speak but he hadn't opened his mouth. He had heard him clearly inside his head?

"I was…. I was having a nightmare wasn't I? About being buried alive? And you are here because…… I don't ……I don't actually know how you fit into all of this."

_Actually Timothy….THIS is your dream. Being in your bed, wearing your favourite t –shirt, feeling awake ISN'T real. Your real body is actually many miles from here in my coffin which is in a sealed room far beneath my home in Georgetown._

Tim gaped as he tried to wrap his mind around what he was being told.

"But this ….this feels real. This smells real. I can feel the texture of the sheets under my hands. "

_Timothy…I brought you here because it would feel familiar to you. I needed you to feel safe so your mind would be open so we could talk together in this way. I need you to believe me. I need you to remember._

"Remember?"

But sudden he did. He remembered Dante looking more like a demon than a man as he slid his bone white fangs into his flesh. He saw himself sprawled out helpless across the top of the cold marble crypt in the graveyard weeping to the stars. He remembered the agonising rush as his blood burned white hot. A thousand images, faces, places flashing into his mind as he saw into the immortals ancient mind as he was touched with his power.

He knew instantly that Dante while not the eldest of his kind was far from young.  
Once he had wallowed in violence, pain and fury rejoicing in the emotions of his prey as he experienced them through the taking of blood and the draining of their lives. As his strength grew through the years, his need for violence lessoned as his crazed blood lust slowly abated and he found himself slowly withdrawing even further from the mortal world.

The creature before him who had no heart beat of his own now quenched his thirst for blood from those that committed acts of violence on others, stumbling magically into his dark path as they fled their actions. Sometimes there were even those that called to him in the night asking him to end their lives and free them of their pain. He did not choose his meals this way because it was 'nice' or 'right'. There was no guilty or innocent or those more or less deserving of death. It was simply easier.

Dante did not have a moral compass of good and bad the way Tim did. He existed and he was mighty and that was enough. He had operated outside of the human world as a distant observer for many of Tim's lifetimes and it was only the overwhelming desire for a Companion that had sent him out searching through the endless darkness.

Tim realised with a bitter jealous twist that it had been Tony who had called Dante to the graveyard that night when they first met. Tony's pain had been what had lured him but it had been Tim's mind and all he held up in wonder which had captivated the immortal.

All this information absorbed in an instant as the mortal man and immortal vampire had been linked mind, body and soul had overwhelmed Timothy's senses and he had released his physical self into Dante's care as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

All this Timothy knew in an instant.

_I remember_

Dante smiled in pleasure as his companion touched minds with him for the first time. Tim's eyes widened as he felt an echo of Dante's pleasure touch him faintly.

_Good. There is still much I need to show you…….much you need to learn about me. Now I can do it mind to mind……. but first there is someone you must speak with. She is concerned for you._

Who?

The one you call Abby.

Abby?

Dante opened himself up and Tim could feel a faint battering at the edge of his awareness, which seemed somehow familiar. 'Abby' he breathed and then Tim looked around him in surprise as his bedroom dissolved and he found himself looking down at Abby in her open coffin. Her eyes were closed but she seemed to be muttering to herself, anxiously.

_"Abby?"_

"McGee?"

"Yes. It's all right. I am fine"

"You're fine? You were screaming. I could hear it"

"I had a fright."

"You had a fright? Are you serious? You were screaming and then I could feel you fade away. I felt you disappear! Where are you? I have been up all night worried about you. I checked your apartment, phoned you a zillon times and nearly put a BOLO out on your car"

"I ….think I passed out. Buts its ok I'm fine now. I'm with a friend."

"Who?"

Tim tried to smother his smile at the jealousy and suspicion he could feel from her.

_"Its no one you have met before. Please Abby I need to go but I want you to know that I'm fine. Please don't worry about me."_

"McGee. I can hear you talking in my HEAD. I know we are close but come on this is ridiculous. Something Hinky is going on and don't think we aren't going to talk about it……..

Tim smiled and kissed her phantom cheek. _"I promise that once I understand it you will be the very first to know about it"_

Tim felt Abby relax back into a true sleep as her own exhaustion overwhelmed her and watched the scene before him fade away.

Tim looked at Dante curiously.

_She will not remember the conversation you had. She will only know that she felt relieved and that you have not been harmed._

Come companion. There is much to show you. Are you willing to return with me?

Dante stood in front of him, his hands on his shoulders and leaning forward, his blue eyes sparkling he brushed his cool lips against his cheek. Tim's skin tingled where Dante had touched it although it was far from unpleasant.

Tim took a deep breath and considered. He had changed. No he was changing. He could feel it. Something had been unlocked inside of him and he could feel whatever it was slowly unfurling in the pit of his belly. It felt strange but not foreign. There were other things as well, a stirring in the back of his mind but Tim somehow knew that these other things were a result of Dante's touch.

_Is this you? Have you done this to me? _Tim quested out as he tried to isolate the new sensation he felt.

_No Timothy……..that which you feel is you._

Me?

Tim furrowed his brow and tried to concentrate. How could he be doing it to himself? Or was it something he had always had and his recent contact with Dante's power had simply released it?

It wasn't anything he had any ability to describe as he had no comparison. He simply felt different. He was still Timothy McGee but if he shut his eyes it was white in the space behind his eyes now instead of black.

_I do not understand it myself, Timothy. There was a force greater than I expected at our connection and I felt a power beyond my own interacting with mine. Perhaps as we go we will understand it together? _

Dante could feel Tim's hesitation and uncertainty as he truly understood the extent of Dante's dark powers and desires for the first time. He felt suddenly swamped in his own mortal insignificance and it made him afraid. What could this mighty creature truly need from him? How could he not know what was happening to him? What was he hiding from him?

_I do not…in fact I cannot hide anything from you now so know that I speak the truth. Look into me Companion and know that I do not hide what I know from you. I wish only to share it with you._

Tim cocked his head and 'looked' and he knew instantly that Dante was telling the truth. He might be hundreds of years older than Timothy could ever hope to be and a thousand times more powerful but there were still things he did not fully understand. And one of them was him.

_I will come with you_

And so Timothy McGee NCIS Special Agent lay down in the dark cool embrace of one long dead and allowed his mind to run free through the world and all its magic's.

While his own power began stirring within him.


	9. Chapter 9

"So Probie what have you been up to this weekend? Abby checked and your car wasn't there Saturday morning. So did you get lucky then? Huh? Come on spill. A one night stand that went all weekend? Is that why you're looking a little tired and pale? Huh? Come on McGee."

Tony's boundless enthusiasm for lecherous details made him nearly bounce on the edge of Tim's desk.

Tim's found himself struggling to come up with something that would pass as a reasonable excuse. Every image and sensation he called up from the weekend seemed to be charged with a sensual erotic energy and even though he hadn't had sex he found himself blushed furiously.

The silky slide of the cold marble under his fingertips, the rich silk of Dante's shirt, the rush of adrenaline as it drained from his body leaving him shaking, the soft velvet darkness as Tim lay with his head resting on Dante's broad shoulder as he soothed him of his mortal fears.

"Ah Ha!" Tony crowed as Tim stumbled to try and make his mind work and come up with something other than the thrill he felt when Dante ran his hands possessively over him in farewell.

Tim looked up at Tony and remembered the reflected emotions he had sensed and cocked his head. It had been a shock to him to realize how much pain Tony carried around with him and how behind the smiling façade he presented to the world there were a lot of times he had been drowning in sorrow. And Tim had never seen it.

Tony, Tim realized had years and years of practice at hiding. Hiding his pain, his loss, his fears, even his intelligence. What emotional cataclysm had triggered the start of this defense mechanism wasn't clear except that it must have happened to him fairly young. Young enough that he had integrated it into his life almost seamlessly until even he didn't realize what he was doing.

The handsome, funny and happy jock illusion had actually become the real Tony DiNozzo which left the despairing remnants of who he once was only brief moments where they peeked out at the world behind frightened eyes.

Tim cocked his head "Why do you do that?"

"Do what McLucky?" Tony grinned.

Tim reached for Tony in the way he had learned he could reach for Dante. It was like a slight poke in the ribs, a catching of attention, a hand waiving at the edge of someone's peripheral vision.

Tony just blinked at him and Tim frowned. Nothing.

"You place so much attention onto other people that people forget to really look at you, Tony. Why don't you want people to see who you really are?"

Tony looked at McGee, the sudden change of topic catching him off guard and for an instant Tim thought he saw a flash of fear before it was smothered in a cocky grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine. People can look at me all they like…in fact people like looking at me because I'm so good looking. Channel DiNozzo…...all DiNozzo …all the time."

Tony smirked and strolled away happy to have the conversation back onto lighter topics.

It didn't escape Tim's attention that Tony walked away, sat down at his desk and didn't continue his harassment of McGee. Tim knew he was onto something and he felt like he had touched on a nerve. He fully intended to poke it again.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Gibbs glared at the man behind the glass. Hours and hours and nothing. Fornell stood beside him as they both sipped their coffee.

"Smug Bastard knows we don't have anything on him. He's not going to break Fornell. Hell we have both had a crack at him and he knows the longer he's here without us placing charges on him the more likely it is that he's going to walk out of here a free man."

Silence held fast in the crowded observation room as Gibbs, Fornell, Tony, Ziva and McGee all stood and watched the man they believed to be responsible for the violent butchering of four women. The frustration had grown over the days as they just couldn't prove it.

In a last ditch effort to at least for now stop the killings and show Bradford they were onto him they had managed to bring him in. Gibbs had hoped to break him and if not get a confession get something they could use, a new lead to pursue, anything. So far they had achieved nothing but empty coffee cups in the wastebasket.

"Can I speak to him Boss?" McGee's voice broke the silence and Gibbs turned surprised.

"Why? You got something you want to ask him?" Gibbs assessed his computer expert, brilliant but the most inexperienced of his team in interrogation.

Tim shrugged not really sure himself, only knowing he wanted to try and get closer to Bradford and really look into his eyes and see what sort of man he really was under that grinning, well dressed, intelligent veneer.

"It can't hurt can it? I mean no one else has had any luck and at this stage we're running on empty so I can't make it any worse.'

Gibbs smirked. Well that was true.

"Alright them McGee. Have at him. Let's see what you can do"

Tim gave Gibbs a nod and tried to stifle a smile before turning and leaving the room. He took a deep breath, calming himself and stepped into the room and introduced himself to the Monster.

"Well now what do you want? How long am I going to have to stay here? I have already told you all I haven't done anything."

Bradford huffed and dismissed the young looking agent before him. Inside he grinned. They were really scraping the bottom of the barrel now. It wouldn't be long before he was free. He might even get to play with the girl in the basement for a while if he was lucky.

Tim just smiled politely and leaned in to have a closer look at Bradford. His nostrils twitched and he took in a deep breath. What was that scent? Memory stirred in the back of his mind that didn't belong to him.

"What?" Bradford frowned at the agent who sniffed him

"You smell like blood. Old dried blood. Not yours. You should know that."

Tim found himself surprised at the confidence his voice carried. It was true. He wasn't sure how he knew it but the longer he sat in this mans presence he could not only smell the blood but he could see it. Bright and red and fresh splashed across Bradford's face and hands as he grinned, his eyes sparkling manically with delight.

Bradford sat back and stared at the young agent before him. He knew. He wasn't sure how he knew but he could see it in his green eyes. He found himself getting defensive under the implacable gaze.

"I do not smell of blood. That's ridiculous. Besides blood doesn't even have a smell!"

Tim smiled "Yes it does and you of all people know it does. The tang of iron, the musty salt, the warm heat. You must have smelt it when you cut Sharee Wild up? The cuts on her body would have meant that the blood sprayed everywhere. But you like it like that don't you? Like an abstract painting? Each victim is a new work of art completely original?"

Bradford gaped. How had the boy known that? It was only something he voiced in his own head as he disposed of the bodies. The individual beauty of the soaring arcs of blood splatter as life drained out in violent surges.

Gibbs twitched in surprise as he watched Bradford fumble for the cool mask of control he had been wearing comfortably for hours. Damn McGee was getting under his skin already and he had only been in there a few minutes.

Tim watched as Bradford tried to regain his footing again.

"You have already had every piece of my clothing checked for traces of blood and found nothing. You are just making nonsense up. Trying to scare me. Trying to rattle me."

"Do you have something to be scared off Bradford? We will find the clothes that do have the blood on them. It may take us some time but this is what we do, day in and day out. So since we have nothing better to do than to chase you we will eventually find the clothes and then we will charge you."

Tim smiled warmly at the monster across from him.

Bradford realized that the Boy was far more dangerous than he had originally thought. A threat. He didn't like threats. He was tired, he had been here for what felt like days. He wasn't going to let some wide eyed boy trick him into saying something now. He was lying, he couldn't small blood on him no matter what his eyes said. He must have found a way to make his eyes lie. That made him dangerous. Unreadable.

"Are you threatening me? Why don't you leave me alone? You can't prove anything so let me GO!" Bradford angrily voiced his frustration and Gibbs watched as he almost rose out of his chair. Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm as he instinctively stepped forward to protect his young team mate.

"Tony. He's ok. He's going a good job. Leave him"

Dante stirred in his coffin, feeling agitated. Something was happening.

Tim stared again into Bradford's eyes trying to see who he really was. All he could see was a memory almost of blood. Blood and more blood. Blood dripping down his face and being wiped away. Smeared across a cheek.

Dante reached for his companion to feel what was happening.

Dripping, gushing, pooling. So much of it. Blood belonging to four women. Bright red blood. Red hair. Black hair. Brown hair. Streaked hair.

Blonde.

Tim's eyes grew wide.

"There is another isn't there? Another woman somewhere? You're just waiting for the attention to die down and then you're going to kill her too, aren't you?"

Bradford screamed and lunged at Tim and grabbed his throat, shaking him. How could he have known that? It was impossible. She hadn't even been reported missing.

Bradford snarled as all genteel elegance disappeared and revealed the true killer underneath. With brute strength and crazed eyes he dragged a surprised McGee over the table, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of his neck as Tim scrabbled with alarm trying to free himself.

"Holy Shit!" Gibbs swore and pushed his way to the door as the silence on the other side of the glass as the two men stared at each other erupted into violence. NO!

Dante hissed in anger as he felt Tim's panicked gasps and felt another's nails pierce his skin. How dare he touch HIS companion!

Dante reached for the man through Tim and glared at him. Death was coming and he would not be merciful.

Bradford through his rage screamed in fear as he watched the panicked but gentle green eyes of the man he was holding by the throat turn blazing blue and ice cold. Eternal painful death waited for him. He could feel his heart, that had been pounding with adrenaline suddenly slow as if squeezed and his breath caught as it seemed someone else fought his grasp. He felt freezing cold numbing his fingers as he dug into the tender warmth. Gruesome images assailed him of his impending death even as he squeezed the life out of the boy. His own blood arcing through the air to the demon's joyful glee. His flesh sliced open to be examined by the world.

Knowing as he looked into the cold blue eyes that it was his last chance he hurled the demon across the table and started scrabbling in terror at the walls in the far corner.

"Let me out! Get me away from him. He's going to kill me! Let me out! I confess. I swear. I'll tell you were she is. Just let me OUT!"

Bradley screeched in his terror as all his darkest fears stalked him driving him nearly insane.

"McGee!" Gibbs had been through the door in a flash followed by the others but it felt like a lifetime. McGee's crumpled body lay in the corner while Bradley clawed at the walls his fingertips already bloody from his terror, leaving blurred stripes down the walls.

"Shit!" Gibbs pointed to Tony and Ziva to watch Bradley in his madness while he edged around the desk to McGee.

Gibbs knelt at McGee's side and he reached for his young agent only to have McGee draw a deep shuddering breath. Gibbs heart hammered in his chest as Tim moved, his head hanging down as he supported himself on his elbows, shaking.

Thank god. Gibbs shook his head as he helped Tim to his feet where he stood there swaying, the livid crimson marks across his throat clear for all to see.

Tim blinked furiously as he found himself almost standing in Gibbs supportive embrace.

"What happened? Did he break?"

Gibbs smiled.

"Did he break? Damn McGee I don't know exactly how you did it but ….you did good. You Ok?"

Tim looked at Gibbs his gentle green eyes slightly puzzled. "I….I think so"

Bradley turned and saw Tim and started screaming again.

"Don't let him look at me. He's going to kill me. I'll do whatever you want!"

Gibbs glared "Tony, Ziva get him out of here"

Tim watched weakly as Bradley was dragged off babbling his confession.

Gibbs turned to McGee "How did you know there was another one? Another woman?"

Tim bit his lips. How had he known? What could he say?

He shrugged "Lucky guess? Thought I would try and stir him up a bit?"

Gibbs laughed, short and bitter.

"Well you did that. Come on lets get Ducky to take a look at you"

Tim allowed Gibbs to guide him from the room. Gibbs watched him warily seeing Tim's face grow a little blank in his distraction.

_Thank you _

Dante smiled at the mind touch of his companion and settled back deeper into his sleep.

Foolish mortal trying to take what was his.

(

_(Do please review and let me know that your still reading. I hope you enjoyed this more action packed chapter. Precious)_


	10. Chapter 10

Tim blinked wearily and smothered another yawn. He had discovered a distinct disadvantage to being linked to a nocturnal creature. Just as his body wound down for the day and started to feel tired, Dante woke up and was feeling his most energetic. Consequently even when he was asleep his dreams were active and full of flying and soaring and beautiful visions of forbidden places.

Just last night Dante had decided to take a walk through the Museum, allowing Tim access into areas he had hadn't even realized existed. Boundless wonders and beauty as Dante told him the stories that belonged to each item. A jeweled charm here or a glittering blade there. A simple clay urn sketched with images of the sun, a cloak made for an emperor by a slave.

Tim hadn't wanted it to end and yet at the same time he was exhausted as he 'woke' supposedly from a solid eight hours sleep.

Dante had assured him that with practice he would be able to close his mind to Dante's enquiries and allow himself some much needed sleep. But for now it was like he was suffering permanent jet lag as he would fall sleep easier during the day as his mind was quiet but his body insisted on sleep at night.

Night would come with its creeping velvet softness and Dante would take Tim for long walks and ask him questions about the new world around him. His appetite for information was voracious and Tim found himself discussing Newtonian physics one moment and explaining breakfast burritos the next. It was exhilarating to be able to discuss a topic such as genetically modified foods with a creature who had walked through the mighty grain fields of Egypt and who had seen humans make the first steps to selecting their strains of crops in order to prevent attacks of mould and disease.

Tim smiled as he remembered falling asleep on top of the large marble crypt that had become their meeting place. It had been after one of their many walks and Dante had watched Timothy slowly succumb to his exhaustion and Tim woke hours later to find himself wrapped carefully in Dante's warm velvet clock and his head tenderly pillowed in his lap.

Tim found himself longing for the day to be over so he could go and crawl into bed and sleep. If he was fast enough he could get a few hours before Dante truly woke for the evening. He smiled as he remembered Dante's latest gift to him.

A bed.

It wasn't just any bed. It was an ancient massive carved timber four poster bed that now resided in the same room as Dante's coffin. It had sheets of purest silk and the thick warm comforter was blood red satin. It was piled high with embroidered pillows and cushions of every shape and size. It was higher than he was used to, somehow regal and when he lay back into it and relaxed it felt perfect, as if it had been made for him.

When Tim had laughingly told Dante that, he had been corrected and told that the bed had been originally been made for Henry the Fifth but had been rarely used since he spent most nights either with one of his wives or one of his many mistresses. Tim had thrown a pillow at Dante for teasing him which Dante caught without even looking. Turning with a quirk of his arching eyebrow and the first twitch of humor across his cool lips Tim had realized that Dante hadn't actually been joking.

It meant that Tim now had a place of his own where he could sleep when he visited other than Dante's coffin, although Tim's fear of that had abated once he had been able to examine it with his logical mind. It was far larger than a standard coffin and even Tim had to admit it was beautiful. He wished briefly that he could show it to Abby.

It was to this lovely new bed that Tim wished to crawl rather then the cold modern one that his tiny lonely apartment held. He wished to snuggle in, draw the thick velvet curtains around the bed to create an intimate new world and fall asleep free of digital alarm clocks, phone chargers and automatic software upgrades.

Tim closed his eyes with a sigh and imagined the slide of the silk sheets beneath his fingers. Not long now.

Gibbs watched McGee as his eyes drooped again as he sagged at his desk, his eyes blood shot and weary. Was it the attack Bradford made a fortnight ago on him? Was it still giving him restless sleep? The shrink they were all obliged to see after any attack or significant incident had cleared McGee to go back into the field. Although he had said that there appeared to be something else that McGee was keeping to himself, it appeared to be of more a personal nature and he didn't think it should affect his performance.

McGee had insisted to Gibbs that he was all right and Gibbs had believed him. He had of course been determined to keep a closer eye on McGee in the preceding weeks.

Gibbs watched as a gentle soft smile played across McGee's face and suddenly a new thought popped into Gibbs head and surprised him.

Was McGee seeing someone? Was the tiredness a result not of nightmares and private fears but because of a stomach filled with butterflies of anticipation? Or even of nights filled with physical passion from a new relationship?

Gibbs blinked and smiled to himself. He certainly hoped that was the explanation. McGee was a very private person and unlike DiNozzo didn't announce his relationships to the world.

Humm. Gibbs found himself smirking and positively cheerful at the thought that his young team member might have found someone who complimented both his gentle nature and his inquisitive mind. He might just need to make some discrete enquiries.

(

_(ok just filling in some of the spaces in this universe and an interesting chapter to come. Precious)_


	11. Chapter 11

Dante smiled as he stood beside Timothy's bed and watched him sleep. Timothy didn't know it but sometimes he came to Dante smelling of death. Sometimes it was new death, rich and fresh and often violent. Sometimes it was old and faint and corrupt.

But even as his days were filled with often gruesome deaths and discoveries when he slept his mind was filled with joy and sunlight. Dante reached out and gently touched Timothy's mind and smiled. He was dreaming of angels again. It seemed that the sensations of flight from Dante's night time wanderings that Tim received via their connection had translated into him regularly dreaming of angels.

Not angles with huge leathery bat like wings, but white feathery hallelujah chorus type angels. Dante smirked to himself and shook his head at his fate. He, a dark demon of the night was bonded to a man who dreamt of angels.

Dante considered again the intense moment when he had sunk his teeth into Timothy's neck and drank of his blood. He had been hesitant to discuss what had happened at their joining as he simply didn't know the answers to whatever questions Timothy might ask of him. Dante trailed his fingers softly down the side of Timothy's cheek in a sort of curious wonder.

There wasn't exactly a central library of useful vampire information. You learned what you needed to survive and you lived long enough that you figured most things out..or died. Vampires weren't particularly social. The young ones were still crazed with blood lust and impossible to speak with while the elders were often so withdrawn into themselves there was little point in seeking knowledge from them.

There was another reason that Dante almost couldn't admit to himself as it seemed so pitiful. He was jealous. He simply didn't want to share his companion with another vampire. He didn't want them to know Timothy existed or the strength of the bond they already shared. He didn't want them to touch Timothy through him, or ask him questions or have him smile softly at them. Dante especially didn't want to show them his own ignorance by asking why his companion affected him so.

The thought of another vampire even laying eyes on Timothy's beauty and growing strength was enough that even now Dante could feel the rage building and he snapped his wings and twitched his tail instinctively in response to his own anger.

Mine.

Dante tried to smoother it but he knew he should warn Timothy of the dangers. It was rare that Vampires sort each other out but if another should decide that Dante had lived enough of his life then an easy way to hurt Dante would be through his mild mannered companion. Timothy's death at a crucial time might be enough to distract him or even weaken his powers.

So whether they wanted Timothy for themselves or to use against Dante Timothy needed to know that other Vampires were to be avoided at all costs.

Dante was suddenly filled with the wild desire to renew his bond with his companion. Timothy was his and no one else's. Dante almost hissed in possession and he slipped into the bed behind Timothy and snuggled in behind him, wrapping his strong cool arms around his waist.

Timothy woke with a bleary smile and a surprised look in his eyes at the intense look Dante was wearing.

"Are you alright? " Tim asked quietly

Dante smiled grimly and nodded, feeling his fangs lengthen and his grip tighten instinctively around Timothy's warm flesh. Dante struggled through his rising blood lust to form coherent thoughts and express them in a way that wouldn't terrify Timothy.

"Timothy…..I want….. I would like to drink from you again…..If you would allow it. I wish to…..renew our bond. I also have questions about our joining that may be answered if you will allow me to taste you again"

Tim blinked over his shoulder at Dante and instantly tensed up in fear before his rational mind kicked in. Dante had already done it once and it hadn't been unpleasant. Intense and almost indescribable but not horrendous. Dante was asking him permission, not demanding it of him.

There were also many things he too had wondered about that night when he became Dante's companion and he had quietly considered this very question. What would it be like to have Dante drink from him again?

Dante could feel the surge of emotions through his tender companion and he almost licked his lips in anticipation as fear worked its way through to curiosity and acceptance.

_Alright_

Tim touched Dante's mind with the answer knowing that doing it that way he was also communicating all of his fears and the trust that Dante would not willingly hurt him.

Dante lunged hungrily at the permission and sank his fangs deep into Tim's neck. Tim twitched and gasped in shock before sagging back boneless onto the bed, his eyes glazing over as a wave of intense connection overtook him.

He was Dante's and Dante was his.

Tim could feel Dante sucking and drawing his warm blood into his mouth. The sensation of Dante's immense power entered his body and it made Tim gasp as he tingled all over and arched in Dante's arms. More visions and thoughts crashed into Timothy head making him see infinite impossibilities while Dante wallowed in rich shining emotions ranging from intense to tender as they lay entwined together on the massive bed.

It wasn't sex. But that was the closest thing Tim could use to describe it. There was a sense of intense emotional completion, a physical release and even afterwards as Dante withdrew his fangs and tenderly licked at the wounds on his neck healing them, a sense of relaxed exhaustion.

Tim found himself blushing shyly and he bit his lip as he turned his head to look at Dante. Tim's eyes widened in wonder as he took in Dante's normally icy blue eyes now turned to blue fire.

"Did I do that?" Tim asked softly as he reached up to touch Dante's face which for an instant seemed warm.

Dante threw back his head awash in Tim's beauty and laughed.

"Yes. Do you know what you taste like to me? You are like a fistful of cocaine dumped into a large glass of champagne…and wrapped in chocolate."

Dante growled and buried his head back into Tim's shoulder making his shiver and finished licking at Tim's wounds on his neck until they were completely healed.

Tim sighed and smiled slightly to himself.

"Well at least now we know. The whatever it was between us wasn't a one off. In fact ….to be honest I wouldn't mind if we did that more often"

Dante could hear the teasing humor in his Boys voice as it covered over his surprise and relief. More? His companion offered him more? He needed to make him understand that this was serious.

Dante growled suddenly and pinned Timothy to the bed, wiping the smile from his face.

"Do not offer me such things lightly Companion. You are addictive and I fear you may be my undoing"

Tim looked up, honestly a little frightened at the ferocity before him.

"You must stay away from other vampires. Each time I drink from you and we renew our bond of blood you become more marked as mine. Another vampire will know you are mine simply from the way you smell. If you even sense one near you, call for me and then run. Do you understand Timothy? They may try to take you for themselves as a curiosity or as a pet perhaps even as a blood slave. They may even take you so that they can hurt me. I will not stand for either option to happen. Do you understand?"

Timothy considered the implications of what Dante told him and he nodded seriously knowing that Dante's fear of loss was underneath his sudden anger. Timothy reached for Dante to try and understand and for the first time found his touch blocked. He recoiled in surprise.

Blood Slave??

Dante shook his head "No my Little One. I will not show you what horrors have existed between my kind and mortals. Only know that what I say is true and you must take all precautions as you may be in danger"

Tim nodded and he felt a faint almost smothered backwash of anxiety from Dante as the Vampire gathered his beloved in his arms and held him tight from imagined fears. Tim reached around and tried to soothe him but Dante was lost in his own mind, sealed off from Timothy so he couldn't hear the screaming and feel the terror of approaching death.

Concerned, Timothy offered Dante the only thing he knew of such strength that it would bring him back to the here and now instead of dwelling in the evils of past deeds.

Tim bent his head to the side and offered Dante his neck again.

Dante blinked and smiled before his fangs sank down into tender flesh.

"You will be the death of me, my sweet Companion"


	12. Chapter 12

"So you just _beat_ it out of him? What sort of marine are you?" Gibbs' voice was furious as he slammed his fist down onto the table and glared at the suspect

Tim stood beside Tony in Observation as they watched Gibbs interview Michael Clarke. As he moved to the side to allow Ziva some more room he accidentally brushed up against Tony's hand.

_A boy_

Tim shook his head to clear it of the image. What was that? A boy? What boy? It didn't have anything to do with the current case so where had it come from? Tim _reached_ towards Dante and felt nothing only a mild sleepy enquiry.

Tim turned to Tony who was staring intently at the man behind the glass.

"What were you thinking just then Tony?"

"What?" Tony tore his glance away and looked at McGee with a frown "Nothing"

Tim cocked his head to the side and studied the man across from him who was trying to look relaxed and wasn't.

Tony was lying to him. Why would Tony do that? Was he hiding something from him?

_A young boy huddled in fear, his tear streaked face hidden behind his raised arms._

Tim continued to look at Tony who started to get anxious, his eyes darting around the room wondering what Tim was trying to get at.

"What's up with you McGee? Gibbs is supposed to be asking the questions not you"

"Hey Tony. It's ok. It was just a simple question….are you ok?"

Suddenly the familiar Tony was back and he grinned and shrugged it off before returning to study the man behind the glass.

"Sure. Why?"

Tim shook his head not actually knowing what he had seen.

"It doesn't matter." Tim frowned and fell back into silence as Ziva quietly maneuvered her way to Tony's side.

Tim didn't know what to make of the occasional flashes of information he seemed to be getting. They weren't premonitions as nothing he had seen had come true or been repeated in any way.

A woman sliding her hand over a stereo speaker to sense the vibrations

A hot, dusty and crowded busy marketplace

And now the image of the young boy.

It didn't make any sense. He didn't even know any 9 or 10 year old dark haired boys. He wasn't sure how the images related to him in any way. They were so short they gave him almost no information at all. It was more a feeling that they left him with and generally he didn't know quite what to do with those either. They seemed to leave him feeling sad or afraid or sometimes even sick. Generally it was all very unsettling and he wasn't sure who to talk to about it.

Dante was actually very little help as he was so implacable. Accept it or fight it was all Dante could tell him. It seemed to be something that affected him as the mortal companion side of their bond but Dante had not heard of anything like this being mentioned in the Companion lore.

After Tim had told Dante of these 'flashes' he had felt Dante watching him speculatively as if he was puzzle of surprising complexity.

Could he talk to Abby? Could he confess what he had been doing to Abby? She was one of the few people Tim could think of who may not immediately think he was crazy if he said he was currently a mortal companion to one of the eternal undead.

It would be a relief to talk to someone about what was happening. Everything seemed to be so intense and strange. It was all light and dark, death and murder during the day and gentle conversations and spilling of blood at night. Tim had found himself standing in a brightly lit supermarket isle the other evening staring at the Count Chocula breakfast cereal wondering if he should be eating that instead of his favorite breakfast burritos?

It was all so confusing and exhilarating at the same time.

He was changing as Dante had told him he would, the longer he spent with him. But what was changing and how much would he change and what if he wanted it to stop? Was it just superficial or ultimately was he going to end up changing what made him Timothy McGee?

Abby already seemed to have some sort of link to him and she seemed to have sensed when he was in trouble and feeling distressed.

How had she been able to do that anyway? Perhaps Abby had some secrets of her own?

Tim decided perhaps it was time to have a chat with their own Mistress of the night.

The next time he saw Abby he would ask her to come over for? A movie night? Dinner? It would need to be at his apartment as this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have surrounded by strangers.

Yes. Abby would give him a hug and tell him he would be fine. Perhaps he should ask Dante first though to make sure? Reassured of his plan Tim returned to watching the interrogation and tried to forget about the unknown boy.

*******************************************************************

Tony looked at McGee. Something was up. Maybe the Probie was sick and trying to hide it? He seemed jumpy around Tony like he was trying to hide something and he kept catching him watching him.

Also McGee seemed tired and pale. He would also get distracted easily and several times Tony had watched his face go blank and he would zone out for a moment before snapping back to the task at hand. It had happened several times, mostly at night and this was strange because McGee had always been supremely focused on the task in front of him. And then there was Gibbs. Gibbs had asked him some rather strange questions which were making Tony curious.

Did Tony know if McGee had accepted the offer to join the team after work for a drink Friday night? Did Tony think McGee was particularly happy or sad lately?

So even Gibbs was suspicious something was up. But what?

McGee was so boring and Leave it to Beaver his nights when he wasn't at work were filled with his writing or maybe some online gaming. Weren't they?

Tony grinned as a new project entered his mind. Operation Probie Secret. Sure the guy liked his privacy but hey maybe he was up to something? Maybe he was in too deep to ask for help? Hell he had been undercover for months and no one picked it. And as Senior Agent he deserved to know what was going on with his team.

And since Tim liked his privacy so much what would it hurt if he followed him home on occasion. If he was living the life of a monk as expected then no harm done. But if he was up to something well maybe he could help him out?

Tony grinned and rubbed his hands together thinking of the weekend ahead.

****************************************************************

Tim sat at his desk and found himself considering a very daring idea. Ever since Dante had told him of how he had forgotten how the sun felt as it warmed his skin he hadn't been able to shake the idea away.

Dante had given him so much and this was something precious and rare that Tim alone could give to him. He could send him the sensation of the sun soaking into his flesh and warming him into lax relaxation, without the sensation of searing flesh and imminent death to his Vampire companion. A glimpse into what it was like to be mortal and live again under the suns rays.

Tim bit his lip nervously. Could he do it? If he was going to do it then simply taking his shirt off wasn't going to do the trick although Tim had never been that comfortable even doing that. So somewhere VERY private. The roof of his building was banned and sealed up. But it was very secluded. Could he break through the door, strip naked and sun bathe in private?

Tim considered further as the idea wouldn't leave his mind. Ok so maybe with the assistance of some alcohol he might be daring enough? He could take a nice thick towel, book, sunscreen, sunglasses and a cushion and sneak onto his roof and get nice and comfortable before _reaching_ for Dante.

He could project to him the taste of the salty sweat on his skin and the warm languid heat as it soaked into his pale tender flesh……

It wasn't a book voucher but then what sort of gift could he get someone like Dante? He already had wealth and knowledge aplenty and he was willingly sharing all he had with him.

Tim sighed. He would do it. This weekend. He would probably need to pick up some alcohol though on his way home. And make sure the Super for his building was away. Hell, make sure the rest of his building was away.

It would be fine. It might even be good for him. Abby was always telling him he was a little uptight so it might be good for him to do something a little wild.

As long as no one saw him.


	13. Chapter 13

Tim took a deep breath and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He felt so obvious it was almost like he was doing a sort of strip tease with every move being carefully studied. He knew the plan was to strip off until he was completely naked and that made the simple act of taking his shoes and socks off seem somehow …..erotic.

He stood bare chested wearing just his chinos and carefully looked around again ensuring that there was no way anyone could see him. He had carefully picked the lock on the door and then set up camp on the far corner of the roof behind the air conditioning vents. This way even if someone did happen to burst through the re locked door and come out onto the roof he would still have precious seconds to toss something over himself before they saw him.

It was small comfort though. He bit his lip and poured another large margarita out of the iced pitcher he had brought up from his aprtment. He quickly downed the drink and licked his lips.

Ok it was now or never. Tim slowly nervously undid his belt and carefully unbuttoned the top button of his trousers. He stood for an instant in the warm afternoon sun and then decided that it should be done quickly, like ripping off a bandage. Tim pushed down his trousers and the silk boxers he wore underneath to his ankles and with a quick flash of blinding white rear end bent down and quickly picked them up, folded them and placed them in a neat pile along with the rest of his clothes.

Tim screwed up his eyes and stood on the roof of his building in the middle of the afternoon completely naked and wondered just what the hell he thought he was doing. He resisted covering himself up with his hands and tried to relax. A slight breeze caressed his skin making him shiver and he could hear the distant sounds of the traffic below. A moment later Tim relaxed his eyes and took a peak. Ok no one there, no one laughing or staring. Excellent.

Tim lowered himself face down onto his thick plush beach towel and tried to relax. He lay as stiff as a board initially and then decided that perhaps the margaritas hadn't kicked in yet so he helped himself to another refreshing glass while it was still cold. Then he pulled the sunscreen out of his bag of supplies and slipped on his sunglasses while he attempted to liberally cover himself in sunscreen.

Tim discovered that it wasn't easy doing this without help. Eventually though he felt like he had managed a good enough job and he lay back down onto the soft thick towel.

Warm.

Tim worked his way through a relaxation technique he had been taught at the academy, slowly tensing and then relaxing the muscles of his body starting with his feet. By the time he had reached all the way through to the tips of his fingers and finished off the entire pitcher of drink he was beginning to think it wasn't such a stupid idea as the sun reached softly down into his pale tender flesh and seemed to warm him from the inside out.

Tim snuggled his head into the crook of his folded arms and sighed out all the weekday concerns. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the sunscreen and the sun warmed concrete. He visualized relaxing so much that he somehow became a boneless puddle of goo.

McGoo

Tim smirked as he heard Tony's voice in his head. Ok so the margaritas were kicking in now. Tim reached for his chiller bag and decided that since it wouldn't stay cold in this heat for long he should perhaps start on the second pitcher he had brought up. Just in case.

Finally feeling sufficiently relaxed Tim closed his eyes and _reached_ for Dante.

_Timothy?_ Came the sleepy enquiry as Tim essentially prodded Dante from his dreams.

Tim smiled and whispered gently into his Companions ear.

_I have a gift for you. Come to me._

Tim concentrated on the sensation of the sun gently warming his skin, the warm breeze blowing across his naked body as he lay stretched out on the empty roof top. He licked his lips and tasted the salt before rolling his shoulders and settling his head back into his arms.

Dante moaned as he felt the sensation of the sun wash over him for the first time in eons. His eyes flashed open to reveal the pitch black inside of his coffin. There was a second of momentary disorientation before Dante dived willingly back into sharing his Companions consciousness.

Dante sighed and tossed his head as he abandoned himself to the rapture of joining with his companion's body.

_Beloved…._

Dante had no words for the gift Tim had given him and Tim sighed relieved that he hadn't unintentionally hurt Dante in any way.

The mortal and the vampire lay bound together in the sensation of the glorious sun. Dante found himself reaching back through his many pasts searching the way he hadn't for a millennia to when he had last felt the sun on his face.

Tim saw with his minds eye a wide dusty gravel road with fields of golden wheat either side. He was surrounded by men, men like him. Soldiers. Mighty fighters for the Kingdom of Rome. Tim knew without being told that Dante would look the same as he did today young, beautiful and fierce. All around him bright banners flapped in the breeze, leather sandals slapped the road as they marched and he could hear the good natured rumble of men's voices and their laughter. Beyond that there was the sound of heavy timber carts, a horse's whicker and the rattle of hardened steel.

Dante smiled and started singing in Tim's mind in a rich deep tenor. It was a song that somehow Tim knew the words to. It was a marching song to distract them from the long road ahead and it was full of deep rhythm and a longing for the wives and mistresses at the other end of their journey. It curled around Tim's soul and whispered of bawdy taverns, red wine, scarred flesh and spilled blood. It was a masculine song of fierce fighters and bonded brothers. They were mighty and whole continents trembled as they came. It spoke of a world of men which Tim had only glimpsed at and he reveled in it as the song seemed to blend with his heartbeat.

Tim felt released and wild. He was a man and he was mighty. He needed to know nothing more than the strength of his arm and the speed of his sword. He rolled over to feel the rich taste of the sun on his face and chest, lying spread eagled out on the rooftop while Dante sang him joyfully into a deep sleep.

*******************************************************************

Tim woke with a drunken snort to find himself in the late afternoon gloom and heart achingly alone. He scrambled to his feet and swayed realizing that perhaps the second margarita pitcher hadn't been necessary. Every movement seemed painful and as he looked down at himself he became horrified.

He was red. Lobster all over getting more painful by the minute red.

Tim cursed. In rough roman Latin.

He scrambled slowly and carefully into his clothes and abandoned most of his carefully planned supplies and headed exactly to where his soul wanted to go.

Dante woke to find his companion pouting down at him while swaying slightly as he stood looking into his coffin.

"Timothy"

Dante greeted him lovingly as he stretched himself awake while Tim glared at him.

"Stupid vampire. You swung me to slleep and now I'm all burned. And lonely."

"Are you drunk my Timothy?" Dante couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

Tim shrugged "I took a cab. I'm lonely. I don't normally drink much and I think the sun made it worse. Did I mention I think I'm drunk?"

Dante smiled with his fierce blue eyes dancing and he held out his arms. Timothy sighed just once in surrender and climbed into the coffin beside Dante and snuggled into him.

"Stupid vampire" Tim whispered crossly into Dante ear and then he gasped as Dante's cool hands touched his burning flesh.

"Yes" Tim sighed and he moved to allow Dante to remove his shirt and plucked almost absent mindedly at Dante's buttons. Dante's soothed his companions searing flesh with his cool hands as he ran his hands down his broad back. Tim wriggled and kicked himself out of his pants and tossed them wantonly out of the coffin making Dante laugh.

"Here" Tim grabbed Dante's eternally cool hands and placed them on his sunburned buttocks with a surrendering sigh. Dante raised one eyebrow at him before shaking his head with a smirk. Tim wriggled further into Dante's embrace searching out more cool flesh and managed to peel back his shirt so they lay bare chest to bare chest. Dante gently pushed Timothy to one side, freed himself of his clothes and then wrapped himself around his gentle and silly and wonderful and currently bright red companion.

Tim smiled and relaxed into Dante soothing touch and felt the ache of loneliness that had been stabbing at his heart ease. He knew he was drunk but right now there was no where else he would rather be. With a thrill racing through his belly Tim offered up his neck to Dante who growled possessively as he sunk his fangs deep.

Dante's eyes spun as he drank from his drunken adoring companion. Such excesses of emotion even now it seemed to threaten to wash away all that Dante was. It was too much that he had found one such as this. Someone who had given him a gift beyond compare. The memory of being mortal again even for a few hours. Dante closed his eyes and concentrated his power to a shimmering glow and gently touched Timothy's bare aching flesh.

Tim moaned as he felt the now familiar dazzlement of Dante power entering his body and shimmer through him. He lay abandoned in Dante's strong arms as the immortal withdrew and lapped his tongue along the wounds on Tim's neck healing and closing them.

Tim blinked and sighed as he realized he didn't hurt quite so much anymore. He peered blearily at his arms and saw that instead of the bright red almost blistering skin of moment ago he now simply wore a deep even tan.

Tim smiled happily at Dante "Silly Vampire. You healed me?"

Dante smiled lovingly back at Timothy before drawing him into a gentle questioning kiss.

"No it is you who have healed me."


	14. Chapter 14

Tony rubbed the towel vigorously through his wet hair. Ahh he loved the feeling of a good sweaty work out followed by that nice clean feeling you got from a hot shower.

He looked up to see McGee, wearing just a towel standing across from him at the lockers in the process of getting dressed. He was about to call out some disparaging remark about their workout when Tim dropped the towel onto the bench behind him and started pulling his clothes out of his locker.

Tony stared.

*Smack

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs hissed at him. It was locker room etiquette that you NEVER stared at other men while they were changing, ESPECIALLY not your partners. It was a sure way to get the tongues wagging.

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs with a startled look like a deer caught in the head lights.

"No tan lines Boss!" Tony whispered fiercely back

"What?" Gibbs frowned

"No TAN lines…not one!" Tony twitched his head to the side towards McGee. Gibbs grit his teeth and took a quick unwilling peek at McGee's naked form. And stared.

McGee's generally pale skin was a deep tan…all over. There wasn't a t shirt mark or a sock line in sight. Even his bare ass was deeply tanned. Gibbs furrowed his brow and realized that every man in the locker room had tan lines of some description and they all had comparatively white rear ends. Except McGee.

Gibbs turned back to Tony.

"Fake tan?" He questioned curiously

Tony shook his head "Uh huh nope. I know my fake tans and that one is way too even and there isn't a hint of orange. McGee has been sun baking in the nude! Or up to something in the nude anyway"

Both men stared at each other as the ideas popped into their minds and then smirked at each other. Gibbs just shook his head.

"It's always the quiet ones. By the way DiNozzo if I ever catch you staring at McGee in the bare again I will head slap you silly."

Tony nodded 'Yes Boss"

Tony peeked across at McGee who was now pulling his trousers on. Just what the hell was McGee up to? He had been planning on following him over the weekend but his plans had been thrown out the window by a blonde air hostess. Tony looked thoughtful. McGee had been working out too. They had been each others spotter on the bench press during the weights section and Tony had simply kept adding more weights to the bar while McGee counted. McGee had seemingly without effort almost doubled his previous best weight and hadn't even noticed. He had been too busy counting the reps to take into account the extra weight Tony was adding. But Tony knew. Tony always spotted for McGee when they worked out together, knowing his little digging remarks tended to push McGee into working harder than he would with anyone else. He knew all of McGee's weight categories.

Tony took another look at McGee's broad back as he slipped on his shirt and started buttoning it up. Was there more muscle there than previously? Or was it just that freaky tan?

Tony turned to continue dressing himself before someone caught him checking McGee out again. Was McGee working out somewhere in the nude??

*******************************************************************

Tim felt a chill down his spine and suddenly he just knew from the twisting in his guts that there was another Vampire nearby. He looked up and down the dark alley and drew his gun although he didn't think it would be much help.

"Where are you…where are you?" Tim found himself muttering under his breath. Dante had told him to run. But he was stalking a suspect, Tony was going to flush him out by going through the front and then meet him here around the back. He couldn't just run and let the suspect get away. He couldn't leave Tony on his own.

And then suddenly he was there, stepping out of the darkness. And Tim felt awash with terror.

For the first time Tim understood what Dante had been trying to tell him about himself and what his life had been like when he was newly formed. This was a young vampire and he was filled with a searing blood lust and his handsome face seemed grotesque in its hunger. There was no reasoning or logical thought in this mind. It was all pure animal instinct to kill, fight and survive.

The Vampire was tall, thin and blond and he wore faded tight jeans and a dirty maroon silk shirt and battered cowboy boots. If it wasn't for his eyes he might look like one of those couldn't care less rock stars. But his eyes were crazed and his fangs already protruded against his bottom lip.

Tim found himself frozen as he faced the vampire stalking towards him who sniffed deeply of the air around him and then sneered.

"Hello……Companion" He said sweetly and his hands curled into claws ready to slash into Tim's flesh.

_DANTE!!!!!!_ Tim screamed his name in his mind and it was as if the spell holding him still was broken and he could suddenly move. He spun on his heel and ran down the alley way with the vampire's laughter ringing in his ears.

The Vampire suddenly leapt down in front of Tim blocking off his escape and he grinned at Tim who backed away his heart pounding trying to think of anything that might buy him some more time.

Suddenly the vampire cocked his head and paused as if listening before grinning at Tim.

"Two of you."

Tim then heard the pounding of feet coming around the corner and heard Tony calling his name.

"McGee? It's no good. Someone got to him first. He's already dead. In a bit of a mess to by the looks of it. McGee?"

Tim suddenly realized that the stains on the Vampires shirt were fresh. He hadn't lured the Vampire to him, he had walked right into the Vampires fresh meal.

The Vampire looked at Tim with his crazed eyes and in that second he knew what the Vampire was going to do. He was going to grab Tony by surprise as he came around the corner of the building and slash his throat open as he flew to the top of the building with Tony screaming and thrashing his life out in his hands. Within seconds he would be dead and he would then drop Tony's broken body so it fell and shattered against the hard concrete as a warning to any other Vampires who strayed into his patch.

In that split second Tim saw all of this before it happened.

"NO!" He screamed and he ripped open his shirt exposing his neck and chest.

"Take me! Take me instead! What could be worse than taking another's companion?"

The Vampire paused and cocked his head considering, before lashing out at Tim with a swipe of his claws. Tim leaned back turned and ran, his head pounding as the Vampire laughed and jeered at him.

"McGee?" Tony came around the edge of the building panting only to see McGee running away up the alley as if his life depended on it.

"Hey McGee?" Tony shouted.

Tim knew he didn't have long but he had to get the Vampire as far away from Tony and the rest of the team as possible. His heart hammered and his breath came in ragged gasps as he strained to escape a violent and painful death.

"Dante" he screamed in sheer panic as he felt a rush of wings close behind him and an icy chill down his spine.

Blackness.

(

_(Please review and let me know that you are reading..and if you like. Thanks Precious)_


	15. Chapter 15

"Dante!" Was the last thing Tony heard Tim scream into the darkness before a strange whoosh sound and then something that sounded like demon cats shrieking and spitting at each other.

Tony pounded after his friend and rounded another corner only to see a brilliant flash of light which dazzled and hurt his eyes. He threw his arm up to shield himself and stood there for an instant blinded. When he could see again he peered through the murky darkness.

"McGee!" Tony's heart lurched as he saw the crumpled form of his friend laying in the dirty gutter.

He knelt down beside Tim's unconscious body and awkwardly rolled him over onto the pavement checking for a pulse with trembling fingers.

"Thank God" Tony released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding as he felt the soft beat of Tim's heart but then he hissed as he saw the slash mark across Tim's neck now gently trickling blood.

The light from the street light was too far away to give Tony a good idea of how deep the cut was and he slapped his hand over Tim's neck trying to stem the flow of warm blood while he pulled out his phone.

"Gibbs? McGee's down. Get an ambulance. I don't know. Hit on the head I think. Unconscious.."

At the sound of Tony's voice Tim groaned and then as he struggled to breathe with Tony compressing this throat, his eyes flew open in shock.

Tony snapped the phone shut on Gibbs, all attention on his friend and hesitantly released his blood covered hand from Tim's neck.

"Tim? Are you ok?" Tony peered down with worried eyes.

Tim blinked up at him in confusion with pain filled eyes.

"Are you ok Tony? He didn't get you?" Tim rasped in alarm as his eyes traveled up and down Tony trying to see if he was ok.

Tony smiled and shook his head at Tim's response. His first thought after being attacked and coming around on the pavement would have to be checking to see if someone else was ok. Tony sat down positioning himself so he was pillowing Tim's head in his lap. He carefully smoothed away Tim's fringe off his forehead and looked nervously at how pale McGee was.

There was something almost grotesque about the scene as the blood continued to softly trickle from the deep scratch across Tim's pale neck. The blood seemed to shine in the dim wash from the street light and Tony had seen too many horror movies to not wonder what was coming next.

Location – Alone in a cold, dark, dirty alley.

Enter Screen Left – Best Friend (horrified) stays with victim only to become the next victim as the evil works its way into the blood stream.

Cue Screaming.

Tony mentally head slapped himself for imagining McGee was about to turn into a werewolf or something ridiculous. Where the hell was Gibbs? It was dark and McGee needed to get to a hospital. He needed to keep it together. McGee looked up to him to get him through this sort of stuff.

"What are you worried about me for? You're the one laying down on the job." Tony was jovial and tried to distract Tim as he carefully ran his hands over Tim's head and found the large lump at the back of his head that accounted for the unconscious state he had found him in.

"How's your neck?"

"What?" Tim's voice was small and dazed. Tony decided it would be a good idea to keep him talking as he still didn't sound all there.

"Your neck. It's cut although not at deep as I first thought."

"My neck?" Tim raised his fingers to his neck and stared at his sticky blood covered fingers with a sort of horrified fascination.

Tony swore under his breath. That was probably not a good thing to do.

"Dante?" Tim whispered softly searching internally for the connection he could always feel for the vampire.

_Timothy! Come to me my Beloved! You are hurt! You are safe now the other is destroyed. Be mine again. Timothy! Come to me. Let me heal you. Mine. Companion. Beloved Companion. I had to leave before He saw me. Forgive me! Timothy. Come to me….._

Suddenly Dante was everywhere swimming through Tim's mind anxiously as he sort reassurance that he was truly unharmed.

Tony watched alarmed as Tim seemed to zone out and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"No NO! No you don't McGee! No passing out on me. You hear me McGee! You are staying awake and you are staying here."

Tony repeatedly but gently slapped McGee's face and suddenly he was back his eyes alert and he blinked rapidly up at Tony.

"Stop slapping me Tony" Tim grumbled still in a daze and he tried to unsuccessfully slap Tony's hand away from his face.

Tony grinned the relief showing in his eyes.

"Don't EVER do that to me McGee!"

"Do what?" Tim queried confused as Dante battered at his senses demanding that he come to him while Tony insisted that he stay here.

Everything seemed to hurt. Why couldn't they just let him sleep?

*****************************************************************

The Vampire watched the two men from a distance, his eyes so dark they were almost black and they stormed like the restless sea. So the whispers had been right. Dante, once one of the most dangerous of the undead had gone and got himself a companion. And it seemed not just any mere mortal but a true bonded companion.

Some Vampires had mortal amusements and sometimes even blood slaves they referred to almost jokingly as companions but this one had called out to him through the night and Dante had come. More than that Dante had fought and killed for him ripping through the blonde vampire with a viciousness that was terrible to see.

How romantic.

It was almost sickening how it was weakening Dante. It explained why his kills were less, his presence once stamped across the city in blood now barely a timid whisper.

Still it did present an opportunity. But he would need to be cautious and he would have to plan carefully. Dante was still a force to be reckoned with and while he wasn't one of the Eldest he was stronger and older than he was.

The blonde vampire was young and foolish. He had been alive when Dante dropped out of the night with a screech of rage, reached into his chest and tore out his heart. The vampire had crumbled to ashes in an instant leaving Dante's vast anger unsatisfied as his companion lay unconscious and bleeding at his feet.

Lyric tasted the air thick with the sweet scent of the bloodied companion, stirring now to his feet with the assistance of the other man as more of his friends arrived.

He almost licked his lips at the imagined taste of the gentle green eyed man. Glorious rich sweet blood. No wonder Dante hadn't been able to resist. When Dante was dead and he came one step closer to becoming one of the Eldest he would take the companion to be his blood slave. He too would feed on the sweet riches of his lifeblood, growing strong and magical until Dante's once perfect companion was just a soulless husk chained in the dark too far gone to scream.

Lyric titled his head and almost smiled. He hadn't smiled in a hundred years and the sensation felt strange and foreign. He watched the weak and pathetic humans for a moment longer before he swept up unseen into the dark night, his mind already spinning as he made his plans.

*******************************************************************

Abby cried out in the night at the horror. She had heard from Gibbs about the attack on McGee and been assured that he would be ok. He was being kept over night in hospital for observation and she would be able to see him in the morning.

She knew that news like this always made her dreams restless. She had thought this time they might come from McGee himself as he processed his trauma or from Tony as he worried endlessly over his younger team mate. Perhaps she might even see things from this mysterious blue eyed other she seemed to be getting lately.

Instead she got images from another source but they were so powerful and clean she couldn't refuse them.

An unfamiliar man his naked body painfully skinny and broken, manacled hand and foot to a brick wall in the near darkness his body covered in weeping scabs and sores. There were black creatures swarming over him, draining him, weakening him to near death yet again before they left him slumped on the ground laughing cruelly as they left.

It was only when he lifted his head and Abby saw his huge green eyes in his pale sunken face that she knew who it was meant to be. McGee. But his once familiar eyes were dead and there was no spark of life left in them as he hung somewhere between hell and eternal living torment as his captors refused him the peacefulness of death.

Blood slave.

The title popped into her mind and she knew that was what the creatures called those they called into service to feed their rampant desires for both blood and cruelty.

Abby wept uncontrollably, curled up around herself in her white nightgown while she shook and gasped for air. For the first time she was truly frightened of her gift. Was this Tim's future?

_(As usual please review and let me know your reading. Keeps me encouraged and enthused. Thanks Precious. Are the bits of violence in the last couple chapters enough I should bump it into M? Please let me know as I do not want to offend.)_


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm fine Tony, really." Tim insisted for the thousandth time as Tony sat protectively at the end of his hospital bed.

Tony turned a questioning eyebrow onto him "Really? Then why do you keep sort of blanking out on us then?"

Tim turned his head away so Tony couldn't see into his eyes. He knew that it was because Dante kept calling to him and wanted him at his side. He wanted to hold him, touch him and reassure himself that his beloved companion was unharmed. In fact it was all Tim could do to say put and not sneak out of the hospital and curl up in Dante's strong cool arms. But apart from facing Gibbs' wrath not to mention Ducky's it would also result in a lot of unanswered questions. Like where the hell had he gone as they would surely check his apartment?

It was becoming increasingly difficult to block Dante's anguished call from his mind as Tim succumbed to his own exhaustion. But he could hardly tell Tony that. So he stuck doggedly to his story

"Look I'm just in the hospital for observation. I'm a bit knocked around but that's all. You were right behind me and must have scared the guy off. I didn't see him. He must have knocked me out from behind."

Tony studied his friends face and wasn't impressed. Timothy McGee was lying about something. But what?

"Who's Dante?"

Tim jerked as if he had been jabbed with a cattle prod at Tony question as Dante's consciousness surged again to the front of his mind in response. Intense blue eyes, silky black hair, pale skin, full lips………….Tim battled to stay focused on Tony and panted and blinked his eyes.

_Come to me!_

"Whoa there Probie, calm down its ok" Tony grew concerned as Tim jumped and then seemed to be struggling with himself. Tony placed a calming hand on Tim's shoulder and smiled and Tim focused on Tony's concerned face. He was frightening his friend. Again. Tony didn't deserve all this weirdness. Tim suddenly found himself back in the here and now of the hospital and he sagged back against the hospital pillows.

"What?" Tim tried desperately to look unconcerned but knew his extreme response had already been noted.

"Dante? You called for someone called Dante just before you went down. I heard you."

"Uhhhhhhhh I don't….uhhhhhhh" Tim's mind swam. He didn't want to lie to Tony. Besides he wasn't very good at it. But if he told him he did know someone called Dante then what? Just casually drop into the conversation that he was bound to a blood sucking immortal?

Tony watched as Tim tried to come up with an answer. Ok the fact that he was taking so long meant that yes he did know someone called Dante. Two it also meant that Dante was someone Tim was having trouble explaining to him. Did he think that this Dante person might help him in that second of panic? Or was McGee embarrassed about calling for help from anyone, thinking that Tony might think him weak?

Tim was saved from answering by a black and red whirlwind that flew through the hospital room door and launched herself into Tim arms. And promptly burst into tears.

Tim looked up at Tony startled as he tried to soothe Abby who had climbed up onto the bed beside him and now seemed to be trying to burrow into his arms even further leaving trials of mascara over the once white crisp hospital sheets.

"Hey Abb's its ok….I'm ok. Shusssshhhh" Tim rubbed soothing circles into her back which seemed to just make her cry harder. Tim looked up at Tony who just shrugged.

"Abby? Its ok you can cry if you want to but I'm ok. Really. It was just a knock to the head. No damage done."

Tony decided to shelve the thousand responses he had to that one as it really was just too easy and besides Abby seemed genuinely upset.

"You….you were dead! I mean you were alive but your eyes …….the McGeeness was gone and it was like you were dead!" Abby stuttered haltingly into Tim's neck and grabbed him tighter threatening to choke him.

Tony decided to step in as Probie looked like he was going to have trouble breathing soon.

"Abby, Come on McGee wasn't anywhere near dead."

Tony plastered on his trademark grin and licked his dry lips as he tried to skip over that instant in the dark as he rounded the corner to see Tim's crumpled body in the gutter only to roll him over and find his neck covered in warm blood.

That would be his own personal nightmare for later.

"Abby?" Tim continued to soothe his panicked friend, holding her tight in his arms. "It was just a dream. You know how vivid your dreams can be sometimes?"

Tim remembered the many times he had held her through the night when she had awoken panicked and crying from some nightmare in the night. They would rarely speak of it in the morning but it always warmed him that she could find solace in his arms.

Abby just shook her head and snuggled up further until she was practically on top of McGee.

"Not a dream. You were chained……to a wall….and they kept coming and coming…..they would torture you to hear you scream and they would drain you for your blood…….and they kept you in the dark and they wouldn't let you go…..but they wouldn't let you die either."

The horror of her dream hit Abby again and she burst into fresh choking tears as Tim stilled beneath her.

_Blood slave! _Dante hissed in Tim's mind.

_The dream walker has seen the truth. Come to me I must protect you! Come to me NOW!_

Tim felt the part of Dante's mind that he had kept closed off to him breach under the weight of Abby's words and he felt himself flood with wordless horror.

Blood. The lash. Pain. Fear. Chained. Torment. Endless terror. Alone. Cold. Insane hunger. Eternity.

_No!_ Dante cried and swooped in and gathered him up in his arms wrapping his wings around him and cocooning him in his ancient consciousness.

Tony stepped back and watched alarmed as Tim's face paled and then his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

"Doc! Docter? Anyone!!! Abby get off him something's wrong! What did you say to him! Help? Nurse please my friend…he was ok but he's passed out……..McGee???"

Tony grabbed a nurse passing by the door who quickly checked Tim's vital signs while he hauled Abby off the bed.

"What did you say to him? Abby? What did you do?"

Tony's panic caused him to shake Abby hard by the arms and she looked up at Tony with horror struck eyes, her eyelashes spiky with tears. What had she done?

***************************************************************

"They want to keep him in for another night Boss. He should be fine but they are worried as he sort of blacks out. They want to do some more tests….Possible swelling to the brain or something. I told him that brain of his was too big… "

Tony tried to keep the tone light and not show Gibbs how freaked out he had been when McGee had passed out in front of him. Although being Gibbs he probably already knew.

"Tony?" The groggy voice from the bed called and Tony's heart leapt.

"Gotta Go Boss. Yeah he's awake" Tony snapped the call shut and turned to his friend with a grin.

"Man you scared me there for a minute McGee. Again."

Tim nodded "Sorry Tony….I …."

Tony shook his head "Nothing to be sorry for. You're sick. Must have been a bigger crack over the head than they thought. They want to keep you here and keep an eye on you though for a bit longer than we first thought."

"WHAT?? No no they can't I ….I need to go home" Tim was positively distraught and Tony blinked in surprise.

"Hey it won't be so bad. No work, cute nurses…"

"No Tony I need to go home!"

Tim knew he couldn't explain it. The Doctors wanted to keep an eye on him as he 'blanked out' and even passed out but he knew that would only get worse if he couldn't get to Dante. It was a vicious circle. The longer he was away the more agitated Dante got and the more tired he became the more 'sick' he appeared.

"Please? Get the Doctor Tony? I will discharge myself if I have to but I'm going home"

Tony glared at his friend.

"Are you nuts? What's got into you? First Abby acting all crazy and now you too?"

"Abby? Abby! Yes that's it. Get her in here and the Doctor too."

Tony frowned and made a mock bow "Oh your wish is my command" before returning a moment later with a rather unnaturally timid looking Abby and a Doctor in tow.

"Look I want to go home. Now I know I passed out before but that's because I received some very distressing news from a friend. Isn't that right Abby?"

Abby nodded uncertainly, not really sure where Tim was going with this and simply grateful that he seemed to be talking to her at all. She had rather unthinkingly dumped a big Abby sized freak out on him while he was in hospital after being attacked. Not really the smartest thing to do.

The Doctor just looked doubtful as Tim plunged on.

"I know that I'm fine. And I hate hospitals so I will be much better off at home. Now I know you will probably refuse but if Abby here stays with me and keeps an eye on me all night in case something does go wrong?"

The Doctor frowned and looked down at the man who suddenly seemed so animated.

"As you say it will be against my recommendation…."

Tim grinned "Right Tony…hand me my pants I'm getting out of here"

*******************************************************************

Tony stood besides Abby car in the car park and kept calling instructions through the window.

"Abby, make sure he stays warm and don't let him stay up all night playing computer games. No junk food and no freaking him out with weird dreams either. Play quietly. I still can't believe you checked your self out against medical advice McGee. That's not very smart…"

"Will you please stop clucking over me like a mother hen Tony? I'm going to be fine. Abby's going to be with me. Now why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

Tony watched the two of them drive off towards McGee's apartment wondering at the change in always logical McGee's behavior. And he still hadn't answered his question as to who this Dante person was? And what was up with Abby? Hinky, Hinky, Hinky.

_I'm coming _

Tim turned to Abby with a nervous smile on his face.

"Abby? There's someone I would like you to meet"

_(Sorry about the wait real life caught up and visitors meant writing at night was impossible. But as of Tuesday I can have my computer back. Thanks Precious .Oh I can't wait for the next chapter!!! Claps hands.)_


	17. Chapter 17

_(Ok so people this is a long chapter and I hope you like it. WARNING: Bit of a big jump in sexual suggestiveness but no actual sex but if this isn't your thing then you have been warned. I don't consider it worthy of the M rating but if you think I should shift it I will. Oh and please review. Thanks Precious Pup)_

"So who is it you want me to meet? You say you want me to meet someone and then you clam up. What's going on?" Abby stood outside McGee's apartment door along with a very nervous Timothy McGee.

"Ok this actually isn't very easy. I kept thinking you're going to think I'm crazy and have me carted away or something " Tim cocked his head a little bit as if he was listening to something and then he smiled at Abby.

"Perhaps it's best if I just show you?"

Abby shrugged and stepped into the dark apartment "Ok whatever. Perhaps you might want to turn on the lights or so.."

Someone else was in the apartment. Abby froze, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up in alarm.

"McGee?" She whispered urgently.

"It's ok Abby he won't hurt you"

Abby blinked. He won't hurt me???

McGee switched on the light and Abby had to stop the scream coming out of her throat as everyone of her senses told her to grab McGee's hand and run as far and as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

It was a man or it looked like a man. Mostly. But Abby knew without anyone telling her what he truly was. A Vampire.

"Hello Dream Walker. We meet again."

Dante was polite even though all he wanted to do was rush to his Companions side. He almost shook with the desire to soothe away the cuts and grazes Timothy wore down the side of his face from his rapid descent onto the pavement. His beloved companion's scent alone was making his sharp fangs descend against his full lips and he almost quivered with fiercely controlled passion.

_Timothy…_

No. He would behave. Timothy considered the Dream Walker important to him and he had never before asked Dante for anything.

And so though it cost him dearly Dante tried to smother his demonic urges. He could appear mortal when he needed to and he did not want to scare her witless. His casual outfit of sports coat, dark blue jeans and white shirt was sufficiently modern enough to not raise any eyebrows. He would show no wings or claws to his human girl.

Dante smiled, his eyes glittering like cold ice and extended his strong long fingered hand for Abby to shake in the human manner. Abby recoiled instinctively knowing the flesh would be inhumanly cold to the touch.

"You're a Vampire aren't you?"

Abby whispered as she took in his pale skin and icy strange blue eyes and the almost delicate parchment quality of his skin. He was tall and breathtakingly handsome but it was as if he had been sculpted out of marble. Cold. Unmoving.

"Yes" His voice was soft and rich with a slight accent that Abby couldn't place.

Tim almost stuttered as he tried to choose his words carefully.

"Abby. This is Dante. He is…..he is my …friend. We met at the Halloween party you took Tony and I to. The one in the graveyard? Remember I said I met someone and spent the night talking about the stars and constellations? Well this is who I met.

I couldn't tell anyone but earlier …….in the alley….. I was attacked by another Vampire. It was Dante who saved me. That's why I needed to get out of the hospital so I could see Dante and let him know that I'm alright."

Tim chewed his lip as he watched Abby and Dante stare at each other. Should he say something? Try to explain more or just let it sort of happen? He wanted to say something as the silence was killing him but then what should he say? Would he make it worse? What if they didn't like each other? No they had to. They both made up too much of his life to not like each other.

Abby just stared as every one of the Vampire stories she had ever read ran through her mind. She wasn't even wearing a crucifix. She normally had one on her somewhere but not tonight. Isn't that always the way?

Her mind spun. Garlic. Silver bullets. No wait…wasn't that for a werewolf?

Dante smiled and quirked an eyebrow and leaned in towards Abby with a mischievous sultry whisper.

"Silver bullets are for werewolves. If you want to kill me I'm afraid it's a much more gruesome stake to the heart."

Abby flushed and stuttered a bit as she realized the Vampire had read her mind. Oh yes she had read that somewhere too, that some of the strongest ones could do that. She smiled awkwardly in what she hoped was a friendly manner at the now smirking Vampire.

Abby felt Tim's words finally sink into her mind and she looked up at him in surprise.

"And he's your….friend McGee?"

Tim nodded relieved as the silence was broken "Yes he saved me. It seems Tony and I stumbled into a young vampire's fresh kill and he decided to leave a warning. I managed to lure the other Vampire away from Tony and then I called for Dante. Abby are you ok?"

"Yes ….I think I will just sit down for a minute. Over there."

Abby went as far away from the immortal as she could in the tiny apartment. Tim handed her a cool glass of water before looking up at Dante. He knew he had about thirty seconds left of Dante's restraint before ….well he didn't actually know what Dante was going to do to him but whatever it was he didn't really want Abby watching it. He turned back to his friend who did seem a little paler than normal.

"Please just stay here. Please? I know its crazy and we have heaps to talk about but I need to see Dante for a moment. In the other room. Will you stay here until I come back?"

Tim had crouched down in front of her and had his hand on her knee trying to see if she really was alright. He looked up at her with concerned eyes.

Abby just nodded and sipped her water and peered at Dante over the edge of her glass. Vampires as fun were one thing. A real honest to goodness blood sucking immortal Vampire standing in front of her where she could feel his power and his strangeness was quite another.

Still he was _very_ attractive.

Abby shook her head at herself. Why did she always want the ones she couldn't have? Still it really was proving to be an interesting night.

*******************************************************************

Dante followed swiftly behind Timothy until he closed the bedroom door behind them giving them some privacy from Abby's still rather stunned eyes. Then with a spin and a push Dante growled and pinned Tim up against his bedroom wall.

Dante leaned in and sniffed his precious companion and felt the anger in him growing at the scents he found. Fear sweat, hospitals, the other vampire…. Dante needed to touch and taste his companion skin to skin.

He savagely tore open Tim's shirt and Tim heard the buttons bounce onto the hard floor like haberdashery rain. He shivered as his clothes were slit open with one razor sharp claw and he found himself weak kneed and panting as Dante began to thoroughly lick his companion clean with his demons tongue.

Trembling, naked and helpless with desire Tim remained pinned to the wall as Dante methodically mapped out his tender mortal body with his hands, claiming again his warm soft flesh to his touch, leaving behind nothing other than Dante's own scent and possession.

_Mine._

Tim's blood fizzed in anticipation as he waited for Dante to claim him and sink his glorious fangs into his neck and drink from him. To take what was his. Dante's own clothes had long since disappeared and Dante covered his tanned companion's body with his own taller pale one, the cool flesh soothing the burning of the warm one.

Tim whimpered and tossed his head, banging it against the wall as Dante pinned him helpless before he kissed him deeply with a desperation born of near loss.

*******************************************************************

Abby heard the hard thump that sounded like someone hitting the wall from the other room. She bit her lip. McGee had told her to stay here. Besides if Dante chose to hurt McGee what could she really do? Was Dante punishing Tim for revealing him to an outsider perhaps? Should she get a knife from the kitchen? Would that work like a stake if she managed to get him in the right place?

There were some more bumps and small crashes and what sounded like tearing. Abby winced. What should she do?

And then she heard a soft moan that stood the hairs up on the back of her neck. She recognized that moan. That was one of the sounds Timmy made when they were….

Oh

Ok. So maybe Dante wasn't _hurting_ McGee exactly. Abby found herself blushing. So maybe the friend bit was a bit more like a lover? Abby found herself listening intently to the quiet sounds coming from the other room. Well well this night had certainly got interesting. So McGee was having what…. A relationship??? With an undead immortal?

Or was it a friends with benefits sort of thing? Did vampires even have sex? Abby smirked at the high pitched desperate sigh that even muffled she heard coming from the other room.

Ok well _someone_ was having sex in there.

*****************************************************************

"You are mine Companion" Dante whispered harshly into Tim's ear before he sank his fangs deep into Tim's neck. Tim arched helplessly and thrashed in pleasure as Dante drew deeply from his blood.

Dante's eyes spun as he lost himself in his glorious companion. So much emotion. Desire, fear of loss, terror, rapture, release, completion. He wrapped his power around them both and shared in Tim's exquisite pleasure.

More he needed more.

Dante flooded Tim with his strength, healing his many cuts and small wounds as he desperately sucked harder and took more of his glorious addictive sweet blood than he ever had before. Tim cried out as he tingled agonizingly from head to foot in complete abandon.

*****************************************************************

Abby shifted in her chair as she found herself become aroused at the whimpers of pleasure coming from the next room. She licked her dry lips and her imagination ran wild as she tried to imagine just what Dante was doing to her sweet 'innocent' Timothy.

Oh Yeah….

Phew. Where was the cold water when you needed it?

Abby looked around the apartment as the cups and saucers in the kitchen started to rattle and the air seemed to thicken making it difficult to breathe. The lights flickered and she heard McGee cry out wordlessly. Suddenly there was a crashing scraping sound as something dragged against the bedroom walls.

What the hell was going on?

*******************************************************************

It was too much for his control and Dante felt his clawed wings suddenly appear and he spread them wide in joyful release filling the small room as he pulled his fangs out of Timothy's flesh. His companion's body sagged exhausted against him.

Dante curled protectively around Tim's sweating naked form and licked tenderly at Tim's neck healing the wounds in his neck before turning his attention to inspect his now healed light injuries and bruises.

"Wow….ok….I…..Abby…."

Dante smiled as Tim panting tried to work a sentence together.

"You need to speak to your friend and it would be best if you could do that in private?" Dante asked

Tim simply nodded and smiled as he felt the tiny thread that linked them strengthen at the contact.

_Yes…….but please do not go far. I would …..I would like you near me……_

Dante licked his lips and grinned "Oh Companion I shall always be near"

*****************************************************************

Tim coughed and blushed as Abby looked up at him with a smirk as Tim exited the bedroom soon afterwards. In fresh clothes. With wet hair.

"So where's Dante?'

"Um he's gone….for now….. I figured you and I better have a chat and it would be easier without him around. Although he can come back later if you have any questions for him?"

Abby nodded, trying to keep the smile from her face as her gentle friend and one time lover squirmed under her glance.

"So…….just felt like a shower then?"

"Ummm yeah. Dante needed to…uhhhh reconnect with me. He was worried about me and he…"

"Uh huh"

Abby smirked and Tim realized there wasn't much point in hiding what she had obviously figured out herself. He rubbed his face with his hands and still feeling rather weak kneed after his experience in the bedroom he went and pulling his computer chair over sat down directly in front of Abby.

"Ok here it is. Dante asked me to become his Companion. At the time I was looking at it as a purely intellectual thing. He has seen so much of the world and he knows so much. He was literally at the fall of Rome. He has seen empires rise and fall. He has seen science as we know it develop before his very eyes. The entire modern world has taken shape in his lifetime. He's amazing Abby. You really would like him when you get to know him a bit better."

Tim's voice softened as he admitted to himself what he had recently been struggling with.

"But its sort of gone past simply talking and sharing and we are sort of ….I suppose bonded together. I can hear him talking to me in my mind. He can share visions with me and I can feel myself changing somehow the more time I spend with him. I feel stronger and faster and I think its even changing my sense of smell. I mean changing….like at the molecular level."

Tim looked across at Abby with anguished eyes and wrung his hands together anxiously.

"I'm glad you're here Abby really….I have been wanting to talk to someone about it for ages but I just didn't know how."

Abby found herself dawn into Tim's confession and she could see how worried he was. It certainly was a lot to take on board.

"It's ok Tim….I mean it's a little out there but if he makes you happy?"

"That's just it. I mean he does but ….its complicated"

Abby rolled her eyes and just resisted giving McGee a head slap for the obviousness of that statement.

"Uh yeah of course it's complicated McGee. He's an undying immortal who lives off blood with supernatural powers and you're ..well a computer geek with a gun."

Tim sighed "I know"

Abby grinned "Still whatever you were doing in there….talk about feeling the earth move. You two were making the cups and saucers rattle."

"Really?" Tim sounded surprised before he blushed again.

"We weren't ….you know."

"Really? Could have fooled me. Sure sounded like it."

Tim coughed and wondered how to explain the best sexual experience of his life ……that wasn't actually sex.

"Vampires don't actually have sex…and I mean I'm not gay. I…you know wouldn't want to ….with a man…….but Dante's a Vampire so he isn't even _human_. So even if I did….which I don't …..then he couldn't…..so ummm you see I'm not gay. Am I?"

Tim looked up at Abby nervously as if her opinion held all the answers he had been seeking.

Abby looked thoughtful and tried to consider what McGee was telling her.

"Okay so let's get this straight. If it wasn't sex you two were up to in there, what was it?"

Tim chewed on his lip nervously. How did he describe it?

"Well that's what happens when he ……..drinks my blood. It forms a sort of physical and emotional connection between us and it feels….well fantastic. I can feel the power he has and he can feel what I'm feeling, my emotions. It's a sort of exchange."

Abby blinked "Wait, wait ….so in there he…" Abby put her fingers up to her mouth and hung them down like fangs either side of her mouth.

Tim nodded and ran his finger tips down the side of his neck exposing its smooth length to Abby.

"Wow. Hinky. I mean that's like super hinky. Superkalafragalicious hinky even. And it doesn't hurt? At all?"

Tim smiled and blushed again "Well I don't know what its like normally but between us two it feels pretty good actually.'

Abby looked thoughtful and the two of them sat in silence for a moment just letting this new reality sink in.

Timothy McGee was bound to a vampire.

"Do you think I could meet him again? Dante I mean? I was a bit shocked before to be friendly but I think I would like to get to know him a bit better."

Abby tried to sound confident and welcoming and thought she might just have managed it. Especially when she shoved her trembling hands between her knees so she could still the shaking.

Tim shot her a huge grateful smile before he turned and called softly into the otherwise empty apartment "Dante?"

Abby's eyes darted around nervously as she tried to see just where the immortal might appear from when she suddenly noticed what looked like vapor bubbling up from the floor.

"Uh McGee?"

Tim watched as the vapor billowed up into a tall column and solidified into Dante who then swept theatrically out of the smoke and with a swirl of his cape bowed low and deep to Abby.

"You seemed like a woman who would appreciate the classics"

Dante smiled as he indicated the immaculate black 19th century suit complete with scarlet lined cape and top hat he now wore.

Abby blinked as the cold unmoving creature of the night that she had first met now appeared to her as a completely different …well creature. His delicate pale parchment white skin now seemed to wear a slight rosy flush and his unusual eyes sparked with intensity.

With a start Abby realized exactly were she had seen that particular flush and the reality that the vampire had actually taken not just McGee's blood but apparently some of his inherent vitality as well almost shocked her.

"Uh Hi.. I mean hello. Abby Scuito"

The vampire took her proffered hand and shook it firmly before throwing himself into a chair, lounging his leg sideways over the edge while he threw his cape and top hat to land perfectly folded on the edge of the computer desk.

With a dreamy smirk and the slightest quirk of an eyebrow Dante announced "So Dream Walker. It is rare ones of my kind will allow themselves to be questioned so I would take this opportunity and ask your questions quickly of me"

Abby bit her lip. What should she ask first?

"Wait….. you keep calling me Dream Walker. What is that?"

Dante smiled indulgently "You have vivid dreams do you not? You are a Dream Walker as much as I am Nosveratu. You can feel others emotions when they are in a state of dreaming. The stronger the emotions the more you feel, so consequently pain and love are the ones you feel the most. You feel the most connection to those you know well, your friends and sometimes they don't even need to be asleep for you to sense their fears or of those around them. You do what you can to soothe your friends fears in their sleep. Sometimes you try to guide them in a certain direction…"

Abby sat back a bit alarmed that Dante had summed up so much from her so quickly. To him it was obvious. It was what she was nothing more. It wasn't to be feared or denied. It simply was.

She considered this for a moment as she thought of all the times she had tried to deny what she could feel and what she could see of her friends' thoughts. All those long anxious nights where she had wished she could simply sleep peacefully like others seemed to be able to do. Those times she doubted herself and was afraid to say anything for fear others would think her different than she already was.

Dream Walker. It had a name. There must have been others before her? She wasn't a freak or someone to be feared.

"Thank you"

Abby's words were soft but her eyes nearly filled with tears at the gift the Vampire had given her.

"_You are welcome ……Dream Walker Abby"_

Abby jumped as she heard Dante's voice in her head and yet knew that his lips did not move.

Tim watched the two people he was closest too talking together and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't exactly sure of all that had just happened there but he didn't think he needed to. Suddenly the relief that he was free to discuss everything that he had been up to and all the wonders that he had seen seemed to burst out of him.

With bright eyes and waving hands Tim launched into the night he ran through London after Jack the Ripper, no there was that time in Rome when Dante sang to him, oh oh Abby…. Dante had shown him what was _underneath _the Museum!

Dante watched his companion in amusement as his enthusiasm threatened to almost over balance him as he strode around the tiny living space of his apartment.

_You really should come sit with me Companion and warm me……_

Dante smirked from his chair and Tim smoothly slid sideways towards the vampire almost tumbling him into his lap. Tim simply ignored the gesture and still talking to Abby walked back to where he was originally standing in the middle of the room before sliding the three meters sideways again.

Tim frowned at Dante who attempted to look innocent as he sprawled over his chair in the corner.

"What?"

Abby tried and failed to hide the smirk on her face. The Dante she had first met with his cold eyes and dangerous strength had unsettled her. This Dante, who seemed almost playful she liked.

"Oh I'm sorry was there someone else in the room who had the power to move objects with their mind?"

Dante looked mildly curious as if considering the question seriously.

"I don't know…Abby?"

Tim rolled his eyes "Since when have you become Mr Comedienne?"

_Since I can taste you in my mouth and feel you running through my veins._

Dante answered mind to mind and Tim faltered and blushed again. Abby could tell something private had passed between them and guessed what Dante had done.

Now that was cool!!

Tim continued his rapt description of some of his recent adventures his complete absorption in his task allowing Abby no opportunity to ask questions or even make comment so she simply smiled and nodded.

Abby watched curiously as the top button on McGee's immaculate ironed shirt carefully undid itself before watching the next button began to slide out of the hole. Abby looked across at Dante who appeared to be concentrating intently on a speck of dust on the floor.

Abby wondered if McGee would end up shirtless before he noticed he was literally being undressed from the other side of the room.

It would appear there were certain advantages to having a partner with inhuman powers.

"Dante! Stop that!"

Tim suddenly realized his shirt was practically undone and 'someone' was working on his belt buckle. Abby tried to stifle a giggle as she watched as Tim pretended to be cross and Dante pretended to be contrite.

When Abby finally looked at the clock she realized that she had been listening and asking and watching them both for hours and as she stifled a yawn she knew it was time to go home. Besides it felt like her brain was full. She would seriously need several days just to sort through everything she had learned in the last few hours.

Tim saw her try and hide her yawn and realized how late or well how early it was.

"Oh Abby I am sorry. I should let you go."

Dante stood "It is approaching the hour at which I too must leave."

Tim nodded regretfully and escorted Abby to the door. Dante didn't particularly need doors.

"Abby…..please I would wish to speak with you. In private if I may?"

Tim tried to hide his surprise but decided he would consider it a good thing that Dante wished to speak with Abby privately.

"Uh sure. Bye Abby. And thank you. I…….well I will talk to you later. Ok I will go and ….find something to do inside"

Abby leaned in and gave her McGee a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for trusting me, Tim"

Tim blessed her with that smile of his that seemed to light up an entire country town before disappearing back into the apartment.

Dante waited until his beloved companion had made his way not only into the apartment but into the bedroom to collect up his shredded clothing before turning to speak with Abby.

"I am glad we have met Abigail Scuito. It heartens me to know Timothy has one such as you to watch over him. I believe you can now see some but not all of the dangers he faces by choosing to become my Companion. There is something I must ask of you. There are many things I can do to protect him but I cannot be with him every minute, especially through the day time. You on the other hand are with him at all the times I cannot be Dream Walker. I would ask that you watch out for him and if you have any need of me, you need only call for me and I will come."

Abby looked up into Dante's glowing blue eyes and smiled before extending her hand to be clasped in friendship by Dante.

"I will do all that I can to keep him safe for you, Immortal"

"And I will do all that I can to keep him safe for you, Dream Walker."

_(After eleven pages ???? Come on you have to review this chapter even if you haven't before. Do you like the Abby/Dante interaction?)Are you still enjoying it?_


	18. Chapter 18

_(A big thank you to those reviewing this story and keeping me inspired to write it. There is some fun stuff coming up. Precious Pup)_

Tim noticed a familiar figure slouching on a bar stool and sighed. It wasn't often he felt the need for a quiet drink and when he does who happens to be there?

DiNozzo. Great.

Tim ordered his drink and sat down next to his friend.

"Hey probie" Tony threw back another swallow of his drink and stared morosely into space. Tim though he sounded depressed and definitely not his usual confident arrogant self

"Hey there Tony" Tim sipped at his drink. He thought he knew why Tony was here tonight. He smelled like Ziva. Again.

Pomegranates and sandalwood. Not exactly Tony's normal scent of choice.

Still he figured Tony would tell him about it when he was good and ready. Beside who was he to raise an eyebrow at clandestine affairs?

That was why he was here tonight. When he was alone he found himself gravitating to Dante like he was a helpless moon caught in the gravitational pull of a bright shining star. Unfortunately lately it had seemed a little like Dante was actually a star that was about to go super nova and destroy the very fabric of his universe.

Or Tim thought with a shake of his head at himself he was a tiny x wing fighter to Dante's death star? Perhaps that was a better analogy?

And what was his advanced method of dealing with his emotional state? He tried not to be alone. If he was in a crowd or working, thinking, he didn't have a chance to consider what his life had become.

Tim found himself finishing his drink with a large swallow and with a nod of his head at the bartender he ordered another. A double.

Tony rather blearily turned his head and looked at McGee with surprise. So the Probilicious appeared to have problems of his own? Well good for him. It would put hairs on his chest. Someone probably burnt down his on line personas castle or something.

Ziva. Tony tried not to think about the way her thick dark hair tumbled across his pillow or how her eyes followed him as he moved around her bedroom even in the dark.

If only Ziva had pushed him. If only she had nagged or demanded or insisted then he would have been able to get angry and push her away and pronounce the whole thing a thoughtless slip. But instead it was like a slow patient interrogation and she was waiting silently for him to make up his mind.

What a bitch!

Tony squinted one eye into his now empty glass. He was sure that had been full a moment ago?

Seriously. How was she putting up with him? He had even chased other women, flirted, made jokes and still she just watched him as if she knew that eventually he would find his way back into her arms again.

And tonight he had.

He hated when she was right. He really, really did…….

What the fuck was he going to do?

Tony ordered another drink of his own and wondered how he had got himself into another mess precisely when he had been doing all he could to stay out of them. Without realizing it Tony found himself talking, staring out into space.

"Have you ever found yourself kind of in the middle of a situation without really realizing at the beginning what it might mean? I mean you knew but you didn't really think of how it would affect _everything_?"

Tim knew exactly what Tony was talking about as he considered his own situation.

"Oh Yeah"

"And now whether you do nothing about the situation or continue on and get involved further you are screwed anyway as nothing will be the same ever again?"

"Yup" Tim swirled his drink morosely as the two men sat together elbows on the bar.

Nothing would ever be the same again. He knew Vampires existed now for a start. He knew Cleopatra wasn't really beautiful like everyone said but she was sensual and charismatic. He knew the laws of physics could be broken with magic and he knew that for some creatures death was optional.

When Dante had come to him he had been dazzled by what he had seen and the wonders of a whole new world opening up in front of him. Tim had thought only of what he would gain by becoming Dante's Companion. He hadn't considered what he would loose.

And now it was what he couldn't have that was occupying all his thoughts. How could he go out on a date? How would Dante feel if he brought someone home with him? Could he involve this other person in his now complicated life? If he couldn't date then that also meant an end to other dreams he had quietly harbored.

Children, a wife and partner of his own, a normal life. Hell good old ordinary sex. Not that he had been getting an awful lot before but still it had been something.

Lately there had been a growing horror as Tim considered the eventual reality that he might end up old and feeble and bonded to Dante who was still young and strong and beautiful?

What would it be to live his life like that?

The silence stretched out for a while as each man was lost in their own unhappy situation before Tony with a slight slur started up again.

"So you find yourself feeling trapped and kind of angry even though it isn't really the other person's fault that you didn't really think things through?"

Tim heaved a big sigh as he realized the tension that had been bubbling away in his belly and making him anxious had just been identified. He was angry at Dante.

"Definitely"

"So then you don't know if you are really angry and unhappy about …well the _situation _because at times you feel like you have never been happier or if you're mad because it feels like you don't have any choice in it anymore. So then it spoils the happy times because you feel resentful and trapped."

"I understand completely Tony"

Tim threw his arm consolingly around Tony's shoulders as Tony leaned towards him frowning and pointing his finger to put emphases to his point.

"You do? Poor Probie then. It all feels loose/loose at the moment"

Tony ran his hands over his face before pronouncing to the world in general.

"It's all just so complicated"

Tim personally thought his scenario was even more complicated than Tony's but he could sympathize with his team mate. Ziva was a beautiful but complicated woman in her own right and being a member of the team and the daughter of Director David did make it worse.

Oh and she was a trained assassin who didn't like to be screwed with.

Still at least she was human.

Tim swallowed down the last of his third drink? Or was it his fourth? Whatever. He took a cab. He had been planning on getting drunk tonight and staying away from Dante so he could just think but seeing Tony a few stages ahead on the path to drunkenness was changing his plans.

"Come on Tony I think I had better get you home."

Tony nodded and gave Tim a manly double thump on his chest with his fist.

"You and me buddy. Don't worry I've got your back. Whatever happens in the end it's just you and me. Oh and Gibbs. Yeah he would be pretty good in a fight. I think we should have him on our side. What do you think McGee? Yeah I thought so and he's a guy so that's good right? Woman. Who needs em. Not me? Nah…Just you, me and Gibbs…..oh and we might need Abby sometimes too. Maybe we could give her a special pass or something into the club? She would like that. A special password or something……:"

Tony rambled as Tim practically carried him out on his own slightly wobbly feet.

"You're right Tony. In the end it's just you and me buddy."

Tim considered Tony's earlier words as the two of them rambled up the street towards the taxi rank and Tim carefully blocked out his mind to Dante's playful call.

He didn't want to see him tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

_Come to me!_

"No. I can't. I'm busy at work. We have a case." Tim whispered under his breath and resisted reaching out to touch Dante's mind as he answered him.

_You cannot always have a case on?_

"Yeah well this one is important."

_You always made time for me before? What is wrong? Why won't you come to me Companion?_

"Nothing. I just….I have to go."

He could hear the confusion and the longing in Dante's voice and knew he was the cause but he couldn't bring himself to naively abandon his recent resolve and run back to the creature that seemed to hold his very soul in his hands.

Tim bit his lip and closed his mind off to Dante's call. It was a trick he had learned recently and lately he had been giving it a lot of practice.

He just needed more _time_. Time to try and make sense of what he needed to do. The questions swirled around his head and he couldn't seem to stop thinking. Over and over again until he felt sick with anxiety.

Could he go back to how he was? Was it already too late? Did he really want to? What if he didn't? What did that mean about him that he would throw what had been his life away on a fantasy? Could he give up on a possible wife and children for strong cool arms and flashing eyes?

Would the changes he had felt in his senses reverse themselves if he stayed away from Dante's touch long enough?

Could he give up on a mortal life…..without being an immortal himself? Could he straddle the two worlds or would he be true resident in neither one? Would he too become cold and distant to the world like the others that watched? Or would he simply wither and die old and disappointed?

A deeper idea stabbed at him like a stake to his own heart. What if he truly gave himself over to Dante heart and soul to be his Companion and Dante found then another? Would he have to watch unable to be free himself while the immortal picked another? A boy child to explain to him the exciting new age in which he found himself?

Tim pushed the thought away as he felt an almost physical pain in his chest at the anguish of that idea. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind. The case. He needed to concentrate on the case. Tim straightened up and walked into Abby lab attempting to look focused and attentive.

"Hey McGee. " Abby's voice dropped low and she whispered with a conspiratorial smile at her friend "So how is that delicious boyfriend of yours?"

Tim winced and closed his eyes. Dante.

"Please don't call him that Abby"

"Why? I was just teasing. What's wrong?" Abby realized that Tim looked a little unwell and he had dark circles under his eyes. Surely the case had been treating him that bad?

"It's just….he…..I……."

Tim trailed off as he tried to express his doubts. How could he possibly explain? There had been flashes of concern over where his life had been headed since this whole thing had started. It was one of the reasons he had been so keen to talk to Abby about it. But now that she did know about Dante he wasn't even sure how to express the growing anxiety he could feel building in his gut.

He realized that essentially he had been swept away by the drama and excitement of it all. And the romance of it too in a way. It had been a long time since someone had wanted to hold him and share things with him. To comfort him and tell him that everything would be alright. To kiss him…..

Tim squelched that thought immediately. He didn't want to think of Dante's soft but cool dry lips on his. It made the protective shield he was holding around his emotions concealing him from Dante's enquiring touch too hard to maintain.

There was just so much at stake. This was his life and now he realized his future as well.

He had been so excited to share his discoveries with Abby and tell her of all the wonders he had seen and experienced. Dante had so quickly become his everything.

It had only been when he was sitting with Tony in the bar the other week that he realized that this wasn't some exciting fair ride where he could simply get off when he felt giddy to stand on solid ground again.

This was his _life_.

He was at the crossroads and he wasn't sure if he was ready to do his deal with the devil. Or demon as the case maybe.

And so slowly the wonders of both his old life and his new were being poisoned by his fear and indecision and he could actually feel himself physically sickening from lack of sleep and too little food. His mind chased itself around in his head until all logic seemed scrambled.

Gibbs talked to him and he couldn't understand him. Tony laughed and Tim couldn't hear him. Ziva touched his arm in concern and he couldn't feel her. It was like he was a bold explorer of a new world who discovers incredible wonders but realizes too late that he has also brought with him pain, death and disease.

Abby watched growing increasingly alarmed as Tim who had been standing there while trying awkwardly to construct a sentence instead started to silently weep pure glistening tears of utter sorrow. His face crumpled in despair and his big eyes implored Abby to instinctively understand his pain. He was lost.

"What am I going to do?" Tim's voice whispered broken and ragged.

_Come to me now COMPANION_!

Dante reached out lightening fast in desperation and _pulled_ at Tim.

Tim staggered almost as if he was pulled sideways and collapsed shaking to his knees.

"McGee!" Abby cried with alarm and rushed to her friend's side.

******************************************************************

The Vampire Dante wept. He didn't realize it but he cried glistening droplets of scarlet blood that slowly trickled down his icy pale cheek and stained his white linen collar.

The night was growing cold and once again he was spending it alone.

The longer he went without drowning in Timothy's mortal emotions the colder and more distant Dante felt himself becoming. Days had now slowly turned into weeks since he had last buried his fangs into his Timothy's sweet flesh. Too long. It wasn't a want anymore it was a _need._

His demon side stalked the city restlessly waiting for his Companion to come to him as he eventually must. Did he not realize they were _bound_ together? Why did he make him wait?

Dante took the blood of others to survive, ones who cried out to him in the night to release them of their pain but it wasn't the same. It enabled him to exist but nothing more. There was no connection, no thrill, and no surge of life or love from these willing victims. Just their blood.

He felt himself being sucked back into the isolated vacuum which had sent him out looking for a companion in the first place.

The thought that he had briefly not just smiled but laughed seemed foreign to him and now all he felt was a cold anger and a growing emptiness. Would he succumb to the shadows again? Would he once again consider his own non existence as a relief?

Dante seethed quietly. No. He was Dante.

Dante flexed his wings and snapped the air like a whip crack. No. Once the city wept in fear of him and now he was being spurned? What was he some sort of lap dog to be played with and then abandoned when it wasn't convenient anymore? He wasn't TAME! He was an immortal who stalked the night with power in his veins and death at his hands.

Well NO MORE!

He had a Companion and he would come to him. There would be no more of these mortal concerns. Timothy belonged to him heart and soul and he would bring him back to his side. He had waited long enough!

*******************************************************************

Tony stretched his arms above his head groaning as it looked like another long night at his desk. If only they got a hit on the BOLO or Dwight would just run a red light or something_._ Anything.

"Huh?"

"What is it Tony?" Ziva asked tiredly from behind her own monitor as Tony got up from his desk and curiously looked out the window at the black roiling clouds gathering above the building.

"Wow it was all clear skies a minute ago and now it looks like one hell of a storm is on its way."

_(To those of you reading and reviewing a big thank you as its keeping me inspired to write this AU story. Big scene coming up that I hope you like. The confrontation. Precious Pup Oh yeah a storm is coming alright.)_


	20. Chapter 20

Tim looked up at Abby with anguish in his expressive eyes. He had run out of time. Dante wouldn't wait any longer. He must go to him. He had no choice.

"Abby I must go. Dante is coming"

"No McGee. You can't go, not until you tell me what is wrong? And don't tell me nothing is wrong. You just fell over and you look really sick."

Abby was worried as she helped her friend shakily to his feet. Tim tried to sooth her as he knew she would try and stop him or worse try and stop Dante if she knew the truth of what he was going to do.

"It is fine Abby. I haven't seen Dante lately and he's getting a bit impatient. Vampires can be a bit demanding when they want to be. Go figure? Look I have been so busy with the case and I think I'm coming down with a cold. Between that and not sleeping lately I'm a bit shaky on my feet. But basically I'm fine. I need you to do me a favor. I'm going to go up on the roof and see Dante now. I know he is coming I can feel him and I need you to cover for me if any of the team come looking for me. Can you do that for me?"

Tim gripped Abby by the shoulders and tried to impart the seriousness of the request to her. He didn't want to be interrupted when he was up there as god knows what was going to happen.

Abby bit her lip. She knew something was off but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Ok. I suppose Dante is a bit much for Gibbs to take on at this stage huh?"

Tim smiled "Exactly, especially with the mood Gibbs is in at the moment with this stupid case."

Tim leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he turned and quickly left the lab. Abby watched him go and tried to shake off the feeling he was somehow saying goodbye to her.

*****************************************************************

Tim stepped out onto the roof and closed the heavy door behind him. Black storm clouds billowed above him in the dark night and wind gusted violently through his hair. There was a very fine rain starting to fall and Tim pulled his jacket closer around him and shivered. When had it got so cold? He took a deep breath and sealed up his emotions as tight as he could get them knowing that he would need all of his strength and conviction for his confrontation with the Immortal.

Tim walked through the swirling winds to the far side of the roof knowing instinctively that Dante waited for him there even though he couldn't see him. Thunder cracked above him and made him jump, the jagged lightening following a split second later lighting up the pale hard features of the man who waited for him.

Dante stood near the edge of the roof in a simple elegant black suit and black silk shirt. As Tim's eyes saw Dante for the first time in far too long he found he couldn't turn away from all the little details. The slim line belt with silver buckle that caught the light, the two buttons undone on his shirt, the cufflinks engraved with an ancient crest, the expensive leather shoes. He hungered for the very sight of the vampire even as he tried to deny the hold he had over him. Finally as Tim looked again at Dante's handsome pale face he realized that in all the time they had spent together he had never once been afraid of him.

Except for now.

He could feel the anger and rage the vampire held tightly leashed behind his flashing blue eyes and he knew the growing violence of the storm overhead was just an example of the force of that passion.

_Come to me!_

"I am here. What do you want?" Tim shouted above the growing winds not wanting to touch Dante's mind and have him feel his anxious confusion. He clutched at his jacket and pulled it closer around him trying to shield himself from the bitter wind.

"What do I want? I want you here by my side!" Dante's voices sliced through the cold night full of righteous indignation and he took a step towards Tim.

"I'm busy. I'm working!" Tim held to his lie searching frantically for a reason not to succumb to the desire to be held in Dante's arms. To rest his tired and aching head on his shoulder and simply sleep. To dream once again of angels.

Dante watched, implacable and completely still as everything seemed to swirl about him before slowly tilting his head to the side and replying.

"You do not need to be. Your work is at an end. The man you search for is dead." Dante's voice held cold certainty and Tim started to feel a rising panic of his own.

"Dead? What do you mean dead? How do you know that?" Tim demanded angrily.

Dante just looked at him and angrily bared his sharp fangs in a demonic hiss.

"You couldn't see me until your work was over. He is dead. He has been punished. Your work is now over. Now COME TO ME"

Dante threw wide his arms and the thunder rolled across the heavens as Tim staggered under the realization of what Dante had done.

A scream in the night. A throat slashed. Hot scarlet running over still warm skin. Cold dead eyes would greet the morning sun.

Dante had seen the man the team had been searching for in Tim's mind and he had killed him.

"You….you ATE him?"

Tim clenched his fists to his temples and reeled. Dante was a monster. _He_ was a monster. It wasn't meant to be this way. He was a federal agent to help people and bring perpetrators to justice not to be their judge, jury and executioner.

"What does it matter? You wished to find him and lock him away where he would do no more harm to others. To punish him for the lives he violently took. Well he will do no more harm. And he has been punished. Now you are free to come to me."

"No no no no no no no. NO! It doesn't work that way. This is important to me. It needs to be done right. You need to understand that being part of NCIS is more than what I do. It is a part of me. You can't just do what you want like that. It isn't right."

Tim tried desperately to explain, his words stumbling over themselves as he paced anxiously.

Dante bristled and his clawed wings flared out to either side of him as he responded angrily.

"It isn't right? It isn't RIGHT? What do you know of right? I am your partner and you DENY me. You lie and do not tell me what is wrong. I call out for you to come to my side over and over again and you turn your back on me. Is that right?

I have shown you wonders mortals have never seen. I have given you answers to questions you haven't even thought of yet. I have taken you places you have never even dreamed of and this is how you repay me? You cast me aside without a word as if I am worth nothing to you?"

Tim just stared knowing that what Dante said was true.

"What was I to do? I am a Vampire. I have few emotions of my own. That was why I searched for a Companion. To share with me this world. I can see you there looking at me like I'm a heartless monster well then you see the true me. I am but only because YOU MADE ME SO!"

Dante lashed out in frustration tearing his sharp claws through a metal grating at the fear he saw in Timothy's eyes. He never wanted his Companion to fear him only to come to him with his laughing eyes and loving heart. It was all turning out so WRONG.

He had so much power and he could do so many things but that which he truly wanted. He had no power over the human heart.

Dante turned back to face his beloved Companion and his mighty wings sagged in defeat. It seemed that he could not win. If Timothy did not want to be with him then they were both doomed. Could he not see it? Could he not feel it? Already he could see Timothy sickening from lack of contact. The part of him that had awoken on the night they were first joined had been starved of his contact and was slowly dying without his magic.

And if his Companion died then he would have no choice but to feel that death. To feel only that he was being left on his own. Forever. He had heard of Vampires surviving their Companions death but Dante knew that he would not be one of them. Even if he fought it the slow shadows of silence would overtake him and eventually he would choose his own unbecoming rather than remember the weeks of perfect shining life he had with his laughing Companion at his side.

"Why wont you tell me what is wrong?"

Tim felt the tears start dripping down his face at the desolation in Dante's voice. This mighty creature with so much power and grace at his disposal was pleading with him. Dante who had shown him so much, who had held him and saved him and came when he cried out in the night for him.

And suddenly Tim remembered.

He was the one that had watched Dante at the party all those weeks ago and it had been he who had walked over to Dante. He had asked Dante to take a walk with him and he had been the one to accept every offer Dante made to him.

He had pursued Dante as much as Dante had pursued him. From that first instant they had met Tim had needed to understand just what it was about him that drew him like a beacon of light through a storm. The wonder and magic and mystery of him enthralled him still.

And now he was turning him away. Why?

Tim dug down through his many hurts to find the source of his pain. Deeper and deeper still until he came to the thoughts he would not even speak of to himself. The one that hid in his own mind behind all the others. And closed his eyes as he found the tiny bitter steel barb that had wedged itself into his soul and was slowly poisoning him.

"Companion Please!" Dante shouted as thunder rolled again across the heavens needing to know an answer.

"Because I'm AFRAID"

Tim screamed, the tears streaming down his face blending with the rain now falling harsh and wet onto his face.

"You became my everything and I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you. Of you choosing another. You didn't come for me. You came for Tony and I'm just a substitute aren't I?

I knew it when you first showed me how to touch minds with you. Tony was the one you had come for and I thought I could live with that. I had you now and I tried to bury any worry about the future. But I can't. I just can't …knowing that I'm going to loose you to another. "

Dante stood stock still in shock. That was what his perfect one thought? That he would be replaced? That he had only _ever_ been a substitute?

Tim his raw feelings now exposed and stripped bare sank to his knees in humiliation and pain as the cold rain soaked him through. In that instant he was a solitary miserable huddled figure on the open rooftop as the lightening flashed overhead. It was over. Dante would leave and he could try and piece together what remained of his life and try and live again.

He knew that everything else would seem a dull shadowed imitation after the burning joy of Dante's touch but he couldn't live this pretense anymore. It wasn't really his life to lead anyway it was Tony's. He had only borrowed it for a while.  
And even if Tony didn't want this life there would be another. Someone funnier or more handsome or clever. There were so many others better to serve as Dante's Companion no matter how much he wanted it.

It was just a broken heart. He had had them before and survived. Still at that instant Tim sobbed and clutched at his chest. It hurt. It hurt so much. For an instant everything had been perfect and he could have given up children and a normal home for all the wonders and love he received in return.

"Oh my Little One. My beloved Companion. Is that what has hardened you against me? You are mine. I do not _live_ without you."

Dante whispered softly as he spread his wings and pulled Tim into his arms sheltering them from the driving rain.

"From that very first night I wanted you. Do you remember? I was thinking who is this silly Boy who comes to confront me? You of all those people that night were not afraid. You did not fall for my tricks or my compulsions. You saw straight through to the heart of me and I was lost right then and there although I did not know it. I dreamt of you and your stars as you dreamed of me. You are my True Companion and there will never be another. You make me remember what is was to be human. To feel the sun on my back and hold the one I love in my arms. We are bound together you and I for as long as we live."

Dante looked down smiling into his Timothy's eyes made huge with terrified helplessness. Leaning forward holding his head in his hands Dante tenderly kissed his full soft lips. Dante growled as he felt a shock run through him as he tasted again his cold and wet Companion, felt his mortal warmth, smelt his scent and held him in his arms.

Tim was lost as he reeled in an emotional overload. Hot, cold. love, fear, pain, desire. All he could hear were Dante's words as they echoed in his mind repeating over and over. Could it be?

"Truly? I am yours and yours alone? You do not wish for another?"

_Mine forever_

Dante sunk his teeth into Timothy's sweet neck and Tim threw back his head and screamed in completion and absolution as they were once again joined as one. The magic awoke in Tim again and surged through his mortal flesh like a forbidden ecstasy.

_Dante!_

_My True Companion!_

*******************************************************************

Tony watched horrified as the whatever it was lunged for Tim and obscured him from his view with its giant leathery bat wings.

What the hell was it?

He had come up to the roof to check out this freaky storm and then he had seen someone who he thought was McGee standing over on the far side. What was crazy probie up to now standing out in that freezing cold rain and wind?

His curiosity got the better of him and Tony went to investigate who the hell it was McGee appeared to be shouting at. An instant later he found he had instinctively ducked behind a block of ventilations shafts as his heart hammered and he struggled to reconcile what exactly he had just seen through the now almost driving rain.

Holy shit.

Tony clutched at his service revolver at his hip and was suddenly very glad he had strapped it on earlier in the evening anticipating a very sudden exit from the building.

Ok ok. So it would appear that vampires were real. There was something about the creature that cut through all of Tony's internal arguments about it being a very realistic prank. There was just no way. It had fangs and flashing cold blue eyes that seemed to glow not to mention honest to goodness wings. But it wasn't just that. He could feel the ….the…power and rage emanating from the thing. It was enough to make the hairs on his body stand on end.

It had to be a vampire. It was handsome and wearing what looked like Armani. And great shoes. It definitely wasn't an ugly troll or sparkly fairy or red skinned demon. What the hell was he thinking? Tony head slapped himself. How the hell did he know what it was? Did he really care anyway other than what the hell was it doing on the roof of NCIS?

How the hell McGee had the guts to stand in front of it and challenge it Tony didn't know but when he saw him collapse trembling to the ground and the vampire advanced on his friend through the buffeting wind Tony knew he had no choice.

Standing and pulling out his gun he slowly moved forward hoping the noise from the wind and the rain would cover his approach. Vampires…vampires….How the hell did you kill one? From what he remembered methods were all different depending on what you read but they all seemed to agree on a stake through the heart. Ok he didn't have a stake but if he emptied his entire clip into the heart of the thing it should be enough, if not to kill it to slow it down enough that he could drag McGee to some sort of safety.

Tony slowly stepped closer wiping the rain from his face and hoped the monster would stay distracted long enough he could get his shots in. He raised his gun and then froze horror stuck as the creature began to feed from his friend, his fangs buried deep into his neck. Tim's writhing scream shattered his fugue state and he swiftly released the safety on his gun and took aim at the heart of the creature.

_(Do please review and let me know what you think. I will try and get the next chapter done as quickly as I can. I hope this scene works!. Precious)_


	21. Chapter 21

"Tony! No!" Abby lunged at Tony and tried to knock the gun from his hand. The gunshot split the air and instead of tearing through Dante's chest into his heart it pierced a hole in the strong black leather of his wing.

Dante wrenched his teeth out of Tim's neck and looking up through the vicious rain, hissed angrily at the interruption. Tim screamed again as instead of the gentle tender extraction followed by Dante's healing touch he felt physical pain as blood gushed freely from the deep holes in his neck. Dante's eyes whirled blue fire as Tim's blood once again coursed through his veins and he angrily raised his hand and flung Tony aside slamming him down on the concrete several meters away.

"Dante! No!" Abby cried out through the rain terrified now that Tony would be the one hurt. She had been concerned that something was going on that McGee wasn't telling her about and she had reluctantly followed him up onto the rooftop. When she had seen Tony step towards the Vampire and his charge with his gun balanced in his hands she knew what it must look like.

"Abby. Run!" Tony was bruised but was already staggering to his feet, his eyes quickly assessing desperately how he could get McGee and now Abby away from this creature. Tony's eyes lit on the metallic gleam of his SIG lying on the wet concrete a few meters between him and the vampire. Could he make it in time? Suddenly Dante turned lightening fast and with just a glance the gun vanished over the edge of the building, swallowed by the black night.

The man and vampire glared at each other waiting for the next move.

"Dante! Please don't hurt him. He doesn't know. He thinks your trying to hurt McGee! Dante? Remember me? It's Abby?"

Abby begged the Vampire before her terrified that in the extreme of the moment someone would get hurt. Abby was truly frightened. Gone before her was the laughing playful man she had met who had teased McGee and asked her to protect him. Instead she faced a powerful creature who gripped McGee's body protectively in his strong claws with wild eyes and fresh blood mingling with the rain running down his face. She wasn't even sure that the Vampire recognized her as his eyes flashed like the storm above when suddenly McGee stirred in his arms and whispered.

"Dante? What's wrong?"

Tim clapped his hand over the source of his pain, his neck and awkwardly staggered to his feet looking wildly about him.

"Oh McGee!" Abby looked horrified as she took in the sight of a pale Tim standing soaking wet and trembling, blood pouring over his fingers and down his chest staining his shirt. He was looking around slightly bewildered trying to take in the scene that now included Tony and Abby as well as Dante.

They hadn't been there a moment ago had they? Tim couldn't remember. He had felt amazing and had been blissfully happy and then suddenly all he could feel was pain and cold and wetness. Tim trembled and considered the effort of sitting down before he faced the embarrassment of falling down.

Abby suddenly felt a righteous anger building in her that overcame her fear. How could he do that to McGee? How could he say he cared for him and then hurt him like that?

"Dante? Is that how you look after your Companion? No wonder he does not come to you! He is in pain and bleeding. Heal him or fix him or whatever it is you do right now or I will ……do something dreadful to you!"

Abby drew herself up to her full impressive height and glared angrily at the Vampire who still knelt on the ground, his fangs bared at her in a snarl and his mighty wings shining with the rain.

Dante blinked at Abby's rage and suddenly all the swirling rampaging emotions that had just been freshly been awoken in him finally settled into one shining point.

_Timothy._

Dante powerfully stood and swept his weak dazed companion back into his arms and reburied his fangs into his neck. Tim's eyes rolled back into his head and he sagged into Dante's arms as the Vampire lovingly swept his Companions body with his magic warming and healing him. This time as he withdrew he tenderly licked the wounds closed and Tim shivered with restrained desire instead of the cold.

Tim sighed out Dante's name as he felt the familiar shimmer of power caress him and he slowly felt all the pain and sadness ebb away like a retreating tide. He looked up into the dark night and watched as the storm clouds seemed to soften around the edges turning from black to dark grey. The pounding rain lessoned to a heavy drizzle as Tim smiled at Dante and tenderly wiped the blood from his face.

"That's better." Abby watched with interest as McGee blinked at her with no signs of the wounds to his neck he had worn moment earlier. Dante cradled him tenderly in his arms his scorching blue eyes now only on his Companion whom he seemed to have nearly lost one to many times this evening.

"Um hello? Would anyone care to tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Tony shouted through the rain from where he stood cradling his bruised shoulder.

"Oh right Tony…umm yes well um Dante this is Tony. I'm sure you have heard of him. Tony this is Dante. Dante is McGee's Vampiric lover." Abby smiled helpfully wiping the rain from her face.

Tony blinked before shouting back at her. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly Abby. Could you say that again?"

Abby looked down at McGee and was pleased to see he was looking healthier by the minute. In fact he was already back to his McGeeish self enough to blush at being seen in Dante's arms.

"Ahhh ok this might be complicated and I'm getting sick of shouting over this wind not to mention being freezing cold and wet so how about we take this down to my lab?"

*******************************************************************

Abby handed out some towels to dry everyone with. Tony rubbed the towel through his hair and regularly took alarmed peeks at Dante and Tim where they stood on the far side of the lab.

"Dante!" Abby tsk tsked at the large wet dirty drag marks his immense and very wet wings had left on her once pristine lab floor.

Dante smiled apologetically and shook himself like a large dog showering the lab with water before flicking his wings with a large snap and folding them up so they towered above his head.

"There is that better?" Dante smiled pleasantly and Abby frowned at him.

"Not really no. Now there is water not just on the floor but everywhere. How am I supposed to explain that to the cleaners? Can't you just …you know be fully human for a while?"

Dante was no longer listening to her though. Once again he had snaked his arms around Tim's trim waist and was contemplating the delightful texture and scent of his beloved companion's hair.

_Gossamer. _

Tim felt pleasantly relaxed and in many ways somehow better than he had in weeks. The touch of Dante's strong cool body behind him seemed to warm him although he was sure he looked a sight soaking wet and still wearing his macabre blood stained shirt.

_You could always take it off?_

Dante pleasantly suggested and Tim gave him a 'behave yourself' glare. Dante smiled and Tim gave up any pretense at defense and leaned back into his strong embrace with a sigh. Dante proceeded to nibble his ear playfully.

"Uh HEM" Tony stared at McGee and the thing wrapped around him, cleared his throat and gestured his head meaningfully at Abby.

"Oh yes right ok explanations"

Abby bit her lip and tried to foist off the explanation to either McGee or Dante but they seemed completely oblivious to anyone else.

Abby couldn't help smiling. Well whatever had been going on that had kept McGee and Dante apart appeared to have worked itself out up on the rooftop and she was glad. She had been really worried for McGee lately as he moped around sad eyed and pouty. There was one thing McGee could do and that was sad. Those puppy dog eyes of his could break your heart when they wanted to.

"Ok well like I said. Um Dante as you have probably guessed is a Vampire."

"A vampire?'

"Yes Tony. A Vampire. Actually it's good that you know. The other day in the alley when McGee got hurt? Well that was because you two stumbled into another Vampires patch. McGee lured him away as he was going to kill you as a warning to other Vampires and Dante got there just in time to save McGee. THAT'S why McGee kept blacking out because Dante's was trying to call for him and why McGee needed to get out of the hospital and was acting all weird. He couldn't just tell you what actually happened. So you actually should thank Dante and McGee for saving your life."

Tony pulled a face as he tried to absorb all the information at once and Abby continued her enthusiastic ramblings.

"Oh that would have been so bad. You might have hurt Dante up on the roof when he was the one that essentially saved you and by you hurting Dante then you would have really been hurting McGee who we know you were only trying to save because he is linked with Dante. Understand Tony?"

"Huh?"

Abby frowned at what seemed like a perfectly logical explanation to her.

"Oh by the way Dante you are alright aren't you?' Abby turned to Dante who melodramatically spread out one wing and poked his finger through the hole the bullet had left in the tough leather.

"I have suffered worse insults" he sniffed.

"Oh your marvelous wing!" Tim found himself rather shocked at the concept that Dante could receive any damage at all and Dante gathered him close in his arms and soothed him as Tim stared at the hole. Dante tucked his wing away and reassured his companion that he would be fine. A mere scratch.

Abby frowned at Tony "You really should check if they are friend or foe before just shooting people Tony"

"Ah Abby he was draining McGee's blood remember? Generally not considered something friendly? What was with THAT anyway?" Tony shuddered as he remembered the look on Dante's face in that instant as he looked up angry and blood stained.

Abby enthusiastically launched back into her explanation.

"Ok Vampires are real, blah blah stalk the city and McGee is….here is where it gets a bit tricky but he is Dante's Companion."

Tony raised an eyebrow "Companion? And just what does that mean? And before that do I really want to know?"

Abby laughed 'Well I'm a little vague on that myself but from what I can gather Dante shares McGee's emotions and in exchange Dante shares his experiences and some of his strengths with McGee. I think."

Tony frowned and paced up and down for a few steps turning his head every now and then to watch the bonded companions as they leaned together in silent communication.

Tony suddenly stopped and smiled. "Huh so it looks like I was right Probie. I don't know why you didn't admit it before. You're gay and that's ok by me"

At that comment Tim's eyes snapped open and he glared angrily at Tony "I am NOT gay Tony."

"Uh I would beg to differ Probie" Tony gestured to Dante's hand that was slowly drifting down McGee's chest and Tim slapped it away with a flush.

"We are _bonded_ together Tony. It's hard to explain. But Vampires don' have sex.."

Abby cleared her throat. "Yes you do. I heard you remember? And it sure as hell sounded like sex. Fantastic mind blowing sex actually."

Tim's face blazed up in a rosy flush and Tony gaped at Abby.

"uhhh You heard them? Ok I don't think I want to know."

Tim stumbled trying to explain "Ok whatever but I'm not attracted to the masculine part of Dante it's the …"

Tim faltered as he realized what he was about to say.

Abby grinned 'Yes Timothy? What were you about to say?"

"The demonic part of me?" Dante finished with a mischievous leer as he pulled his Companion closer and nuzzled his neck while Tim looked like he would prefer he dropped into the fiery pits of hell at that moment rather than face his two friends.

"Oh Timmy. You are SO BAD!" Abby crowed while Tony looked at his mild mannered friend with astonishment. Dante continued to adore his companion stroking and gently touching and generally drowning himself in the sensation that was Timothy McGee. It had been too long since he had felt mortal lust flaring through his veins. The clean scent of soap and cologne. The clever hands. The long sensitive neck.

_Finest silk…_

"Would you stop that?" Tim was growing frustrated and embarrassed. "My hair is not like finest silk"

"What? He didn't say anything and I sure as hell don't think your hair is like silk? Baby soft maybe…." Tony mused.

Tim huffed and Dante smirked.

"We can communicate mind to mind. Sometimes. We both need to be open to it though."

"Really? That's pretty cool. Ok like what am I'm thinking now?" Tony leered and stared at Tim with a smirk.

"Don't be disgusting Tony. And no I can't read your mind. Simply spending too many years listening to you tells me what's on your mind."

"Well I think it's romantic. I mean you can sense each other and share your thoughts and feelings. And Dante can heal McGee which I personally think is a pretty handy trick for a Federal Agent to have. "

Tony screwed up his nose "And what if one of you has had a really crappy day? Or wants a break? Can you tell the other one to just go away for a while?"

Dante decided to join in the conversation. "Vampires are relatively rare although not as rare as you might think. Vampires with Companions are rarer still. Few Vampires survive to an age where they desire to seek one out. And there are different sorts of Companions just as there are different sorts of marriages in your world. Some are short term, some are for convenience, some are happier than others."

"And you two?" Abby asked genuinely curious.

Dante's eyes turned rather intense again. "We are bonded together far stronger than I would have thought possible and grow more bound together by the day. In both body and soul we have changed each other in ways I do not fully understand. I do not believe that one would survive without the other."

Tim turned and looked into Dante's blue eyes and gripped his hand tightly in his.

"So it is for life then."

Dante smiled and pulled his beloved boy in for a passionate kiss.

"For life"

"Urgh" Tony made a gagging sound "Please Probie enough with the kissing already"

"Tony!" Abby smacked him hard on the arm "Don't be rude. McGee is a perfectly good kisser. Excellent in fact."

Dante pulled away from Tim and raised an eyebrow at Abby.

"What? Do you disagree?" Abby grinned at the vampire teasingly.

Tony threw his hands up in the air. "Ok people…….and vampire ………..while this has been very …interesting …….and sort of horrible and scary and sort of gross as well we really need to get moving because Gibbs is going to come looking for us and we need to find Dwight before someone else comes to an icky end.

"Ah" Tim chewed on his lip and snuck a look sideways at Dante.

"And what does Ah mean McGee?" Tony looked suspiciously at his friend who tonight seemed full of surprises.

"Well ahhhh I happen to know there is no rush on Dwight. He ahhhh isn't going anywhere." Tim stumbled unsure how to explain.

"And the reason you know Dwight isn't going anywhere is?" Tony narrowed his eyes at McGee.

"I ate him" Dante answered calmly

"I'm sorry?" Tony enquired politely for the second time that evening. "I don't think I heard you correctly"

Tim huffed in exasperation "Dante killed him. He read my mind and I refused to go to him because we needed to capture Dwight. So Dante tracked him down and …..ate him so there would be no more interference."

Tony blinked and pulling up a stool sat down while Abby looked at McGee with a worried look on her face.

"And how are you going to explain THAT to Gibbs? Sorry Boss but my immortal Boyfriend wanted to get my attention so he killed the suspect?"

"He ate him?" Tony looked at McGee and then Dante slightly horrified and Dante bristled under the scrutiny.

"He was a killer and he was planning to kill again. I was swift and I did not torture him unlike the way he played with his victims. It is a good thing he is dead. When you finally caught him he would have been in jail for the rest of his life and there he would probably have died a violent and painful death.

"But you ate him?" Tony seemed to have a hard time wrapping his mind around that reality.

Dante looked at Tony disdainfully "I am a vampire. I kill for blood. It wasn't like I did it because I enjoyed the taste of him. He tasted terrible. Bitter and twisted like his soul. Not like my Timothy"

Dante eyed Tim hungrily with a curious spark in his eye and Tony shivered before clapping his hands over his ears.

"La la la la la la I don't want to hear what McGee tastes like ok? It's just …..wrong."

Tim turned to Dante over Tony's continuous la la la la la ing "Yes it is wrong. And you will not kill another suspect or even a witness in a case again will you?"

Dante sighed "Fine. I will not _knowingly_ kill a suspect or witness in your investigation again. I wouldn't have done it tonight except I was desperate for your attention and could truly see no other way. I will not promise not to kill either to live or to defend myself though. It is who I am."

Tim nodded accepting the truth of what Dante said. It was who he was. Tim could feel Dante's touch in his mind as the immortal sought reassurance from him, his abandonment still echoing painfully through his heightened emotions. Tim smiled and made sweet promises with his eyes to make his abandonment up the immortal.

"Ok I can accept that. And Abby is witness."

Abby nodded solemnly to give the moment a sense of occasion.

"La la la la la la "

"Tony!" Tim called to his friend in growing frustration

"What I can't hear you discussing any of this …la la la la la "

"Shut up! That is very annoying"

"Fine." Tony stopped and glared at Dante. "I can't believe you ate him. Gibbs is going to be so pissed."

Abby looked thoughtful. "So what do we do? Anonymous tip about a dead body? Random violent mugging? Mob hit? What? Its going to need to be good to get Gibbs to drop the case otherwise he will continue on to find Dwight's killer in case its linked to these current murders. He's like a bloodhound that way."

The two agents and one forensic scientist turned and glared at the Vampire.

"You have seriously created work for us here do you realize?"

Dante had the grace to attempt to look shame faced but failed miserably.

Tony frowned and muttering to himself set to work concocting a plan to explain the death of Ian Dwight.

"I can't believe he ATE him. Way to go Probie."

_( I hope everyone had a good Christmas. I will try and get another update done but then Im away in New Zealand for two weeks. Do not be disheartened as i and the story shall return. Don't worry i am building to something here...just taking me a while to get there as screwing with Tony is to much fun. Thanks for reading and do please review. Precious)_


	22. Chapter 22

_(Thank you for the reviews. Glad your still reading. Acheron Blake? I hope I have spelt that right. Thanks. Your comments prompted this chapter. Warning: There is a suggestion of child abuse of one of the characters in this chapter. It isn't specific or detailed in any way but if that effects you don't read. Precious)_

"Ok so we are all in agreement that we think this is the best plan? A random violent opportunistic mugging?"

Tim looked at Tony and Abby who nodded.

"Well anything else leads to other scenarios which Gibbs would want to investigate so we need it to be a very dead end. A dead as a door nail dead end" Abby stated factually.

Tim looked thoughtful before turning around and catching Dante rather morosely studying the bullet hole in his wing. Tim smiled. The vampire might have reassured him that he had come to no harm and that it hadn't even hurt but that didn't mean that the vampire's vanity wasn't affected.

"Dante? Hey it's fine. It will make you look tough in front of the other vampires."

Dante scowled and tucked his wing away and Tim knew he was a bit embarrassed at being caught out.

"Dante, I need you to go back to Dwight's body and steal his wallet. Take his phone, watch, rings, anything that might help him be identified. It needs to look like he stumbled into a bad situation, he challenged it and ended up dead."

Dante swept into a deep mocking bow.

"Oh yes most beloved companion. I shall lower myself to become a thief if it pleases you. Is there anything else I can do for you Masterful Mortals? I shall scurry to do your bidding as the helpless immortal that I am. You every wish is my command."

Tim rolled his eyes and then turned a rather dark look on Dante.

"Don't make me get started on why we need to do this in the first place."

Dante shrugged and conceded the point.

"You could get me a Caf Pow on you way back? I am a little empty." Abby grinned delightfully and Dante's returning glare only made her laugh.

"Oh and don't get caught" Tim cautioned worriedly "The last thing we need is witness statements to deal with as well"

"Don't get caught?" This time Dante looked truly offended. "Don't get caught? I can slip past time itself let alone steal a wallet from a corpse in an alley. Do you think me nothing more than some amateur magician? I can …" With an angry mutter Dante vanished.

Abby looked at Tim. "Ouch. I think you really ticked him off with that."

Tony looked at where the Vampire had just been a second ago. "Did he just vanish?"

Tim sighed "Yeah. It won't take him long. He is very fast when he wants to be."

"Okay…but still……"

Tony pulled out his phone

"Ziva? Yeah…can you do me a favor? I need you to stall Gibbs for a while..as long as you can. I don't know just keep him busy. I'm down in the lab with McGee and Abby and we're working on something. If Gibbs looks like he's coming down can you give us a heads up? Great thanks. I owe you one…"

Tony paused and saw this team mates smiling innocently at him and he turned away.

"Ahhh yeah we will talk about that later…I've got to go now…..Ok bye"

Tony snapped his phone shut "Ziva's going to give us a heads up if Gibbs looks like he's heading down. What?"

Abby and McGee looked at each other and shrugged smiling "Nothing"

Tony looked thoughtfully at McGee "You know as weird as this night is it has explained a few things. You have been acting a bit hinky lately and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. But this whole vampire thing sots of explains it."

Tim frowned "What do you mean hinky? I haven't been acting hinky..have I?"

Abby just shrugged but Tony nodded "Oh yes you have. For a start you are much stronger than you were. Remember when we were in the gym and we were doing weights? I was putting on twice the weight you would normally do and you were doing it easy. You were counting the reps but not the weight."

"Really? I haven't really noticed but I suppose that could be right. I'm pretty sure my eyesight at night is better than it was. A couple of times I haven't needed to turn the light on in my apartment when I have come home because I can see were everything is anyway. And I know my sense of smell is much stronger than it was"

Tony cocked his head "Wait. When you were interviewing Bradford you said you could smell old blood on him. I thought you were doing it to freak him out but you could actually smell it couldn't you?"

Tim nodded "Yup. I could sort of see splashes of blood on his face too. Like a sort of vision and I could see women's hair and there were different types. That's how I knew there was another woman as I knew we hadn't seen a victim with blond hair yet."

Tony nodded "Huh and you started getting this sort of stuff since you and the Vampire….connected or whatever it is you do?"

Tim sat down onto one of the lab stool s and looked thoughtful.

"Yeah although I asked Dante about some of it and he doesn't think it has to do with being his Companion. He seems to think its something about me …that was sort of dormant and once touched by his magic I suppose you would call it, it woke up."

Abby scrunched up her face "And what the hell does that mean?"

Tim shrugged "I don't know. I don't think Dante really does either. It's just that whatever we have going for us goes way beyond what he has heard about a companion relationship. Not that there is information on wikkapedia about it or anything."

"So…" Tony sat down on a stool next to McGee "Have you had anymore visions since Bradford?"

Tim frowned as he recalled all the strange flashes he had been getting.

"Yeah actually. Not all the time it just seems to be when something is really strong or it really affects someone but most of them don't make sense to me. I have seen a older woman sliding her hand over a stereo speaker to sense the vibrations and then there was a foreign marketplace and when I was standing next to you Tony in Observation I kept getting this image of a young dark haired boy. He was crying and huddled in a corner. I think someone was trying to hurt him as he had his arms raised up as if to protect himself from a beating. But I don't know any kids that age. What do you think it could be?"

Tim turned back to find Tony looking at him in horror and even Abby had stilled into a focused silence.

"Tony? Tony are you alright?" Tim turned and reached for his friend in concern and Tony pushed back of the stool and stood breathing harshly.

"How could you KNOW that? I have never told anyone about that?" Tony's eyes looked a bit panic stricken as he turned from looking at Tim to Abby who smiled sadly at him.

"It's ok Tony. I already know he ….hurt you. It's ok."

"Wait? What? That was YOU?" Tim couldn't help the surprise and anguish as he realized that the young boy he had seen wasn't someone he should know now but was actually Tony as he was in the past.

Tony was panting trying to calm himself. "Its ok…It's ok…. Its …I'm fine. It's just I …….thought I could…forget about him if I just forgot about everything……."

Tony looked up and blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears leaking out of his eyes and Abby reached out and pulled her friend into a hug. Tim looked on horrified that his innocent words could have triggered such an extreme reaction in his confident friend. Tony was beaten? Once? No more than that. Tim closed his eyes and concentrated on what he had seen.

A young boy huddled in a corner trying to fend off blows from someone older, larger. Someone of authority.

"No please! No tonight…no. I don't want to. I'll tell them. I'll tell them what you do"

"Anthony please. No one will believe you. You know that. You always have your stories. Always looking for attention. Come on now. You know if you fight it only makes it worse."

Tim's eyes snapped open and he looked at Tony in horror.

"Oh my god Tony. I'm so sorry. I never realized."

Tony just scrunched up his eyes and Abby continued to run her hands up and down Tony's back. A moment later Tony's harsh whisper started up.

"He was my father's assistant. He ran everything and made sure nothing went wrong when my father went away. He …..would stay in the house……to keep an eye on me."

Tony's voice was bitter and he wouldn't look Tim in the eye.

"I used to run to just get out of the house, to get strong and fit so he couldn't….hurt me. Found out I was pretty good at it. As soon as I was old enough I left. I went to collage on a PHS Ed major and then I joined law enforcement. I couldn't even charge him or confront him. He died in a car accident not long after I left for collage. The so called innocent victim of a drunk driver."

"Oh Tony I'm so ……"

Tony raised his hand and cut Tim off.

"Please don't. It's ok really. You just caught me by surprise. In a sad way the bastard made me who I am. I wouldn't have become a cop and I probably would have followed my father into business instead. Could you see me doing International Finance instead of playing basketball?"

Tony smiled sadly and brushed the tears from his eyes and Tim tried to smile back. If Tony needed him to be ok about this then he would do what he could,

Tony blew out a deep breath and then resumed his seat on the stool beside Tim.

"Ok so where were we? Right Probie has visions." Tony smiled at Tim and then he paused and cocked his head at Abby.

"Wait…..wait a minute. You said you knew? How did you know? I have never told anyone? Did McGee say something that tipped you off?"

Suddenly Abby looked very nervous and both men turned to look at her.

"Ahhh well you see…..McGee might not be the only one with certain ……abilities"

Tony ran his hands over his face and glared at the two of them.

"Right. Ok. Spill seriously this night could not get any weirder so just bring it on"

Tony looked expectantly up at Abby who was nervously twisting her pigtail between her fingers.

"Ok I have always had very vivid dreams. But I thought that was what it was like with everyone. As I got older I kind of figured out that I could ….feel certain things about people's emotion states through their dreams. It is particularly strong with those that I care about and those that I spend the most time with. You guys. Sometime I can even see what you're dreaming. Your nightmares…"

"Fantasies?" Tony looked a bit alarmed at this concept and Abby grinned.

"Oh don't worry Tony. I have seen it all. If only Kate could have seen some of the stuff you were thinking about. Phew"

Tim smirked and Abby turned an arch look at him.

"Don't look so smug McGee. Mister Kate as a leather wearing dominatrix. Not so Boy Scout in your head are you?"

Tim blushed furiously and Tony turned to stare at him "Really Kate in leather?"

Tim opened his mouth in an attempt to explain and gave up. He decided that shifting the attention was the best thing.

"I think Abby was explaining?"

Tony laughed at the prim tone McGee had managed to acquire.

"I kind of thought I was a bit of a freak but when McGee introduced me to Dante after driving him home from the hospital he told me that there have been others. Dream Walkers he calls them. I mean there isn't enough to make a live journal community out of them but they have been around for like forever. It's a bit of a vague ability so it's easy to hide. I mean it's not like I can fly or see through walls or anything."

Tony looked thoughtful "So when you called me all worried about McGee and you just knew he was in trouble and something was wrong?"

Tim nodded "That was when I was first spending time with Dante. He was showing me some of his pasts. Amazing. He ….Ok maybe that's enough for tonight I will tell you the rest later. Anyway Abby could sense that he was different even through the dream state."

Tony scrubbed at his face with his hands "Ok ok let me get this straight in my head…….McGee is a Companion to a vampire who has increased sight, strength, smell and god knows what else plus some random visions on the side and Abby is a …"

"Dream Walker" Abby smiled and patted him on the back. He really was taking all this very well.

"That's how I knew when you had hooked up with Ziva. Your nightmares stopped and both your dreams were all warm and snuggly"

Tony's head popped up and he looked at the two of them shaking his head.

"Oh no me and Ziva? I don't think so…."

Tim smirked "Oh please don't try and deny it Tony. I could smell her all over you"

"Really?" Tony looked a bit alarmed and Tim nodded

"Sandalwood and pomegranate isn't exactly your scent of choice."

Tony looked at his two friends "So how long have you known?"

Abby and McGee shrugged "Weeks" "Ages"

Tony didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Ok so this is a good thing…I think. At least I don't have to worry about telling you guys because you already know. No one else knows right? I mean you haven't told Gibbs? Please don't tell me Gibbs is actually a shape changer who turns into Silver Fox when no ones looking?"

Tony looked up at them his face enquiring and honestly worried and Tim and Abby laughed.

"No Tony. You are fine. Gibbs doesn't know about you and Ziva and to my knowledge he isn't a shape changer either."

Tony smiled 'Ok Phew…..you know just checking. After tonight."

Suddenly Dante appeared back in the corner of the lab still with a disgruntled look on his face. He walked over and tossed a wallet, watch, a gaudy gold ring and an expensive phone onto the table.

"There. That was all he had on him. And No I didn't get caught"

Tim turned to Dante caught his face in his hands and smiled at him.

"Thank you"

Dante tried to hide the smile that rose onto his face at his companion's simple praise.

Tony looked at the vampire and shook his head.

"You know Dante? I think you are the most normal one of us here"

Dante seemed to have recovered his good humor and he smirked at Tony "Are you saying normal is a good thing?"

Tony grinned cheekily back at the vampire "You know you really should try wearing leather. I believe McGee here has a thing for it"

"Tony!" Tim was aghast and Abby simply laughed.

Dante cocked his head and looked at Tim intensely for a second then he brushed his hands in front of him and his outfit vanished to be replaced with chunky leather boots, black tight leather pants, a black t shit and a full length leather coat.

"How's that?" Dante smirked while Tim was making a strangled noise in his throat.

Tony grinned "Nice. Very Matrix. Good choice for the probster."

Abby clapped her hands. "Ok people lets stop ogling the pretty and totally hot vampire. Who wants to make the anonymous call about the body?"

Dante smiled "All taken care off. I place a suggestion in the mind of an early morning jogger that should she should try a different route today. It will take her right past the body and that way none of us can be implicated. It will take some days for the city morgue to identify him by which time the crime scene will be so compromised even your Gibbs will have nothing to work with."

Abby smiled "Oh sneaky. I like that."

Dante bowed gallantly to her.

Tony clapped his hands together and tried to look official.

"Alright people we need to get back to normal. Its late enough now that I think even Gibbs will send us home. Dante nice to meet you. Please don't eat me. Abby please make sure McGee keeps his leather wearing fantasies to himself and try not to invade my thoughts…particularly late on a Saturday night. It will creep me out if I think you can tell what I'm up to."

Abby shooed them out of her lab with a smile. Dante leaned in to give Tim a scorching kiss while Tony wasn't watching and Tim found his hand drifting up the back of Dante's leather pants to settle on his ass.

"Probie! Come on" Tim heard Tony calling him from the lift and with a sigh he released the vampire and trailed after his Senior Agent. Dante swept Abby another bow before he too vanished.

Abby looked around her lab and went to turn her music back up

"Well that was interesting"


	23. Chapter 23

Ziva sat and waited patiently for what Tony had insisted was the best Chinese this side of Washington. It was her turn to get dinner for the team. Tony. Huh what did he know?

Ziva tried not to feel the swell of impatience rise up into anger. She had told herself at the beginning she would give him whatever time he needed to sort through his stupid head that he wanted to be with her.

She just hadn't counted on it being quite this long. Stupid annoying infuriating man!

If only he didn't look at her in the dark the way he did when he thought she wasn't watching or tense up whenever another man smiled at her. They seemed to be stuck in a limbo of being together but not together, of seeing each other constantly but covering it all in a veil of lies.

Ziva huffed again. Patience. Patience. She had been trained to wait.

But should she?

"Oh I'm terribly sorry" A tall man stumbled back and spilt the drink she had been nursing in her hand as she waited. Ziva waived away his apology but he was quite insistent.

"I will get you another one. We might be here a while. Best Chinese this side of Washington."

Ziva smiled fakely "Yes. So I have heard"

The man sat next to her and apologized again "Sorry I'm rambling again. I can't seem to help myself. It seems I have fallen head over heels in love and it has turned me into a complete idiot. Never thought I would have seen the day but there you go. Smiling at nothing, talking to strangers. Please let me know if a van should pull up and men in white coats come in. I will sneak out the back."

Ziva couldn't help a more genuine laugh as he whispered this conspiratorially to her and she noticed how very handsome he was. Thick slightly wavy short dark hair, bright blue eyes, full lips and an athletic build. Her eyes drifted down and she couldn't help noticing he was wearing shoes that she thought even Tony might admire.

Ziva turned and smiled softly "I am glad you are in love. It is a rare thing"

The stranger smiled with a peculiar spark in his eyes "Yes you are right it is a rare thing."

"What is her name?" Ziva discovered she genuinely wanted to know the name of the one that had captured this mans heart.

The man smiled and leaned forward "Timothy"

"Ahhhh" Ziva smiled and realized why the man was so well dressed. Still at least he definitely wasn't hitting on her. As the saying went all the best men were married or gay.

"So do you mysterious beauty have someone special?"

Ziva paused just a little too long to answer and the man seemed to understand.

"Ah I see. Well do not give up. Just when you think all is lost he will come to you with a precious secret and suddenly he will find he must tell you _all_ his secrets. Just as you will tell him yours. And the truth will set you free into each others arms."

Ziva looked at this stranger and tried to figure out what about that sentence was disturbing her so. Instead she found herself asking him a question.

"Are you and your Timothy alike? Do you have the same background and qualities?"

The stranger laughed "On no no no no. We are like day to night, light to dark, my yin to his yang if you will. Complete polar opposites. I suppose that is why it works so well."

Ziva found herself cheered considerably by this. She hadn't spoken to anyone about Tony but sometimes she found herself wondering if the differences between them were too much. Maybe not. Maybe the differences between them would be what bound them together?

Ziva was lost in thought when the man gave her a gentle nudge "I think your order is ready"

"Oh thank you." Ziva stood and found herself smiling "I hope you stay ahead of the men in the little white coats for a long time to come. Being in love is a wonderful thing"

He smiled back at her "Do not loose hope then. I'm sure he is just figuring out how to say I love you. It can be a daunting thing, especially to those who have already lost."

Ziva frowned slightly at that and when she turned back after collecting the teams order she looked for the man to ask him what he had meant but he was gone.

How strange. She hadn't even got the mans name.

******************************************************************

Dante shook his head at himself. Mighty vampire indeed. It seemed he couldn't stop meddling in mortal affairs. Still it might buy Tony a bit more time and it would seem a shame for them to loose each other before they really had a chance to be together. He had felt Ziva's doubt as he sat next to her and he hoped he had given her enough reason to continue her strange dance with Tony.

What he had said had been right. He found he wanted others to be as happy as he was. The nights were long and cold enough without someone to share them with.

Dante smiled and hoped that Timothy would be able to return to him soon. He had just discovered the Home Shopping Network and he desperately wanted Timothy to explain the fascination the world seemed to have with health grills, 70's music CD compilations and Ped Eggs.

Would Timothy want a diamonte tie pin perhaps? A new quilt for his bed? Perhaps a vegetable steamer?

Dante hurried back to his home his mind fascinated. He should make sure he rang in the first twenty minutes.

*******************************************************************

"So Ziva I was right when I said it was the best Chinese wasn't I?"

Tony grinned at her from his desk where he leaned back with his feet on the desk and a strand of noodles dangling in front of his face.

"Yes" Ziva shrugged and found her mind wandering to the handsome stranger. Was Tony just waiting for the right time?

"Hey what are you thinking about? You seem pretty distracted for a woman with an untouched box of Kung Pow Chicken in front of her?" Tony probed curiously still stuffing noodles messily into his mouth.

Ziva smiled softly "Nothing much. There was a man I met while I was waiting for the order and he said something interesting that's all."

Tony's feet hit the floor and he leaned forward over his desk his eyes alight with suspicion.

"I'm sorry? A man? What man? Was he hitting on you? Was he good looking? Did you tell him to hit the road? Stab him with a paperclip?"

Ziva tried to hide her smile.

"Oh yes he was very good looking actually tall, well dressed, fit. Extraordinarily handsome actually."

Tony frowned "Tall? How tall? Taller than me?"

Ziva tried to look thoughtful "Oh yes taller than you but not too tall if you know what I mean. Just perfect."

Tony frowned further and angrily stuffed more noodles into his mouth. Ziva suddenly decided that yes she was hungry and she opened the Kung Pow chicken and eagerly started to sample her dinner. She glanced over at Tony who she caught peeking at her.

Ziva grinned and waived her fingers at him. Maybe she should wait a bit longer. Besides teasing him was fun.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ziva you and Tony take the next block over and start canvassing there. McGee and I will work through these admin buildings."

Tony darted a look at McGee which told him he would prefer to be trailing around behind him than the dark haired assassin and he smiled.

Poor Tony. Still in no mans land apparently.

Tim turned to find Gibbs already striding off and he hurried to catch up.

After hours of trudging around and questioning security guards and dock workers Gibbs and Tim headed over to the far side of the docks to investigate some storage warehouses. The sun was slowly setting and bathing the industrial scene in a rather cheerful glow. Tim found himself wiping the sweat and dust from his face and eagerly anticipating a nice fresh cool shower when they finished up.

"Ah Boss?" Tim bit his lip as he watched Gibbs nimbly climb the rusty fire escape ladder to check out the very high roof.

"What McGee?" Gibbs asked growing frustrated

"Could I maybe …uhh…go check out the next one?" Tim felt himself breaking out into a sweat just looking up at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled to himself and nodded. He had forgotten that McGee wasn't keen on heights.

"Sure McGee you get started and I will follow you once I have checked out up here."

Tim shot Gibbs a grateful grin and headed off around the corner out of sight heading towards the next warehouse while Gibbs continued his upward climb.

Tim hurried wanting to make use of the rapidly falling light. He really didn't like the idea of poking around somewhere like this in the dark.

It was with utter surprise that Tim turned around to see four large men approaching him, striding towards him with a sense of violent purpose. They looked like ordinary dock workers dressed in jeans, check shirts and steel capped boots but their muscle hardened physiques and predatory strides told Tim they weren't here to offer him a cup of coffee.

Something in his gut clenched in anticipation even as he tried to smile and convince himself he had no reason to be concerned. He instinctively started backing away trying to ensure he didn't get hemmed into a corner.

"Where you sent by the foreman? We asked him to send over anyone we might have missed who was at work here the day before yesterday?"

He received his answer in the form of a massive hardened fist being driven into his stomach. Tim doubled over and staggered back trying to asses his situation. Two of them grabbed his arms holding him as he wildly struggled and the remaining two men started raining blows down onto him. Soft belly, face, chest, ribs all seemed to announce their presence to him in the form of the pain they felt.

"No!" Tim screamed as blooms of red pain flourished all over his body. He struggled violently but there seemed to be too many and by avoiding one fist he only seemed to fall in the direction of the other. But still he fought, struggling and kicking hoping to break the hold of one of them and have a chance at escape.

A red haze seemed to fall over his eyes and he could feel hot blood pouring down his face mingling with the sweat and the dust. He seemed to be trembling and doubted his legs would be able to hold him up for much longer. Then again the muscle bound men holding him tight would probably still be able to hold him up without the assistance of his legs.

Tim's ears were full of the harsh scuffle of booted feet on the rough gravelly concrete, the grunts of his pain and the harsh thwacks of fist meeting solid flesh. The men though never said a word.

"Why? What do you want?" Tim screamed out in choked frustration his mouth flooded with too much saliva and blood.

A distant tortured cry echoed in his mind but he didn't have the time to answer it as another fist crunched into his face.

****************************************************************

Gibbs's head shot up as he heard McGee's distant anguished cry.

"What the hell? McGee?" Gibbs ran to the edge of the building and scanned where he knew his young team mate should be.

"Damn it" Gibbs couldn't see him amidst the stacks of wooden pallets, rusted 40 gallon drums and giant waste bins that littered the corridors between the buildings. The rest of his vision was obscured by the next warehouse which sat looking innocuous and appeared empty.

The unmistakable sound of soft bodies hitting hard ground and scuffling feet rose up again along with muffled pained grunting.

Gibbs was already off and running across the roof heading for the fire escape as he pulled out his phone.

"DiNozzo get back over here McGee's in trouble."

******************************************************************

Tim sagged between the two men as the attack relentlessly continued. Blow after endless relentless blow. He knew it had been less than a few minutes since the attack started but it felt like a decade had passed since that first fist to his gut. He concentrated on breathing, the sound coming harshly through his open mouth.

In Out

_Assholes_

In out

_Bastards_

How DARE they! Tim quickened his breathing and he found himself growing angry. Very angry. The anger seemed to smoother the fear and the pain. Tim screwed his eyes shut and the blood red haze behind his eyes flared white. Blinding white. Rage fuelled adrenaline surged through him and ceased the quivering in his legs. He could feel am impossible resolve uncoiling from somewhere deep in his belly.

Fight them.

A tiny ball that seemed to swell and rise up within him until he felt like he sparked with fierce joyfulness.

FIGHT THEM!

Impossible? No. He already knew that the impossible stalked the earth everyday.

Why not? He was stronger than he had ever thought possible. He was faster. He had just never put it to the test before.

Tim's eyes flashed open sparking green and with a cry he kicked his feet hard into the two men standing before him. They stumbled back in surprise and pain. Tim grinned and taking a firm grip on the men that had held him slammed them together with a might wrench.

Tim turned to run and then he paused. No. They shouldn't be allowed to go free.

He spat out the saliva that threatened to choke him and grinned at them with blood stained teeth, his eyes wild.

"Come on show me what you've got"

****************************************************************

"Jesus. McGee!" Tony skidded to a halt at the sight before him.

McGee knelt on hands and knees trembling with exhaustion, blood dripping from his nose covered in scrapes and already discoloring bruises. His clothes were torn and he seemed to be covered in smeared blood and sweat.

Gibbs was cuffing one of the four large men who lay apparently unconscious and battered on the ground.

"Tony! Ziva! Get the rest of these men in cuffs before they come to. Tony!"

Tony shook himself and ran to the closest man already pulling out his handcuffs.

"You ok Probie?" Tony asked worriedly with a quick glance across at Ziva.

Tim nodded panting feeling the last of the strange strength drain from his body along with his anger. When Gibbs had come around the corner and stared at him surrounded by the four unconscious thugs he had sunk to the ground.

What the hell had he been thinking???

"I've felt better Tony" Tim spat out another mouthful of bloodied saliva and curled up into a large ball on the ground not particularly caring who saw him. His eyes hurt, everything hurt and he was so tired.

Ziva saw Tony take several worried glances up into the darkening night sky as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. What was he looking for?

*******************************************************************

Lyric stood in the shadows and watched with interest. He had put a compulsion on the four men because he wanted to see just what the Companion was capable of. And it seemed that Dante was still able to surprise him. He had chosen a rare companion indeed, one who appeared to have abilities of his own.

Lyric had been careful and he had watched and waited until the vampire had grown complacent over his charge. Growing fat and happy in his love Dante was far away from this spot and even if his Companion had called for him it should have been too late for Dante to save him. Lyric had waited and planned carefully. The long years of his existence had taught him the value of patience. And cunning. It was early in the evening, few vampires apart from the strongest were even up and about which was why it was perfect for an ambush.

No one would even suspect he was involved.

He had selected the men carefully, touching their minds to see their thoughts. Resentment towards those in authority, criminal records, hardened street fighters, tendencies towards violent compulsions. He had barely whispered the suggestion and they were off and eager to hurt the so called Federal Agent who came to poke his nose into their business.

With the companion dead or hopefully dying painfully Lyric had planed on using the distraction to destroy Dante. His greater powers would be in disarray with his beloved bonded companion screaming out his death throes.

Instead the Companion had fought off four larger opponents and Dante was no where to be seen. The vampire wasn't there to heal his companion by touch or to lend him his strength instead something else had happened.

Lyric had felt the drawing of power. It was unpracticed and faint and it certainly wasn't vampiric by nature. But it was something.

It was all very interesting.

Lyric swept the scene again with his stormy eyes and considered the Companions scream of pain. Whatever he was he was mortal still and that meant he could be killed. Lyric knew he would not be so unprepared next time.

Would the companion be able to handle bullets? So many bullets his tender flesh was ripped open and couldn't contain his rich blood anymore? So many Dante himself would go mad from his Companions pain?

Yes. This thought pleased Lyric and he disappeared with a smirk into nothingness.

Men with guns were easy to find.

_(Aha so Lyric returns. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions as its really helping. Precious Pup)_


	25. Chapter 25

Tony peered into the growing crowd knowing that Dante couldn't be too far away.

There.

Tony spotted Dante's tall frame and anxious eyes suddenly at the edge of the crowd. He excused himself and walked quickly over grabbing the vampires arm and guiding him around the corner.

Tony interrupted what he knew Dante was going to ask.

"McGee is fine…mostly. Ok as I'm sure you know he is hurting. He got beaten up pretty bad but essentially he's ok. The ambulance won't be far away. They will take him to the hospital to check him out and make sure that he is alright. So I need you to calm down and not freak out and turn up with wings or anything right now ok? We have enough on our hands without a screaming terrified mob to deal with."

Dante nodded not trusting himself to speak as his eyes strained over Tony's shoulder trying to see his Timothy.

How could his most beautiful, gentle and sweet companion be hurt _again_? Was he trying to give him a heart attack? It was lucky his heart didn't beat and he was already mortally dead or the sensation of Timothy's fear and pain he had felt in that instant through the connection they shared might have crushed him.

Tony frowned "Actually I'm kind of surprised that it took you so long to get here. Well I mean it's only been a couple of minutes but still I figured you could…you know sort of zap in and out of places."

Dante shook his head frustrated at himself. He too had wanted only to be at his Timothy's side in an instant.

"My power is weak at dusk and dawn. It takes great strength to ..as you say _zap_ from one place to another. I was far away from this place and I had to come the old fashioned way."

Tony nodded sagely "Cab?"

Dante frowned at him exasperated in his anxiety.

"_Cab_? You think a cab could have got me completely across the city in a few minutes during evening peak hour? No I _flew_. You do remember that I'm a terrifying blood sucking Vampiric Immortal right?"

Tony nodded feeling almost embarrassed at the strange turn of conversation. "Yes of course I do. No need to be sarcastic. Now shush keep your voice down. I'm still getting my head round all this stuff."

Dante peered down at Tony his blue eyes intense and his strong pale hands clenched into fists at his side. "Take me to him Tony! I must see him. He is in pain. I can feel him. He needs me. I can compel the crowd so they do not see me. But you must take me to him. Now. I …."

Dante suddenly stiffened and his eyes widened before he turned and looked down at Tony.

"You must go to him! Quickly! He needs you."

"What? Now what's wrong? I thought you wanted me to take you to him?"

Tony felt himself being propelled through the crowd by a firm cold hand on his back and heard Dante's voice in his head.

_He has asked for me to wait for him at home. It pains him to send me away but it must be done. It is you he needs now. I must be ready. He has questions I cannot answer….._

Tony shook his head at the weird sensation of the voice in his head without the participation of his ears and turned to find Dante gone. Tony frowned as he continued back through the crowd to his fallen friend.

"Oh so _now_ he can vanish. Marvelous" he grumbled

"Tony!"

Tim's voice was so weak it made Tony's gut clench and he rushed to Tim's side kneeling beside him on the pavement where Tim was curled around himself defensively.

"Its ok buddy. The ambulance will be here any minute and they will get you fixed up as good as new."

Tony tried to keep the smile on his face even as Tim gripped his hand and looked up at him his face pale with pain and covered in sweat and smeared blood.

"Stall!" Tim hissed through pain clenched teeth as he squeezed Tony's hand as if his life depended on it.

"What?" Tony was surprised and he stared down at Tim's face awash in a sort of fierce determination which Tony had never seen before.

"Stall the ambulance Tony" Tim panted as he once again clenched Tony's hand and an agonized groan slipped through his trembling lips.

Tony shook his head and whispered furiously "No those guys must have hit you on the head because you're talking crazy McGee. Anyone can see you need to go to the hospital. You are hurt and you're in pain so don't be an idiot."

Tim looked up again and Tony felt skewered by the anguish in Tim's expressive green eyes.

"I can't" He hissed painfully "Not yet. I'm _healing_"

Tony again felt like he was participating in something where he didn't know all the rules.

"What?"

Tim moaned and Tony wasn't sure if it was from frustration or pain.

"I said I'm _healing. _Quickly. I can't let the medics see this because I can't explain it."

As Tony looked down in astonishment there was a small popping sound and Tim bucked on the ground curling tighter around himself and smothering the cry that leapt to his lips.

"My ribs. That was one of my ribs _mending_ Tony" Tim gasped his face white and now sheeted with sweat.

Tony lifted up the tattered remains of Tim's bloodied shirt and peered at his chest. With a blink he realized that even in the short time since he had first seen Tim it appeared that his injuries did look somehow better. Still awful but the bruising seemed less and the mangled shapes seemed to be smoothing out into something resembling normal flesh.

"Well stop it McGee!" Tony hissed back worried and unsure about what he should do.

"I can't Tony!" McGee writhed and held onto Tony hand so tight that he lost all sensation in it.

"Tony! Tell McGee that the ambulance shouldn't be too far off. They have just waived it through the gates" Gibbs voiced floated over Tony's shoulder as he looked anxiously down at his friend.

"McGee…what do you want me to do?"

Tim panted "Please Tony. I think…I think its slowing……It doesn't hurt so much. I can't control it. I don't even know what it is. Just try and give me as much time as you can."

Tim grimaced and winced over another small popping sound and Tony shuddered using his body to hide McGee from Gibbs' prying eyes. Tony took the opportunity to waive Ziva away. Ziva nodded understanding that perhaps Tim didn't like to seem 'weak' in front of her.

Tony gave Tim's shoulder a consoling squeeze before he stood and prepared to give a performance of a life time. Perhaps some timely crowd control might be appropriate? Damn it where was that vampire when you needed him?

**************************************************************

"Tony! Damn it what are you doing? How long does it take to get people out of the way so the ambulance can get here? Are you trying to make McGee walk to the ambulance?" Gibbs bellowed frustrated at the seemingly growing sea of people between his downed agent and the medical attention he needed.

What the hell was going on around here? First McGee gets jumped for no apparent reason then his Senior Agent appears to turn into some sort of idiot.

"What Boss? I can't hear you. There are too many people in the way!" Tony's voice floated over the crowd and Gibbs ground his teeth together.

"That's what I'm saying. MOVE PEOPLE! Get the hell out of my way otherwise I will shoot you for obstruction!"

"Gibbs" A quite voice stopped Gibbs in his tracks and he turned surprised.

Tim smiled, pale and weak but upright. He looked a mess with his tattered and blood stained clothes but his eyes were clear and bright.

"It's ok. I can walk over there. I'm feeling much better really." Tim's voice was soft but he proved his point by slowly carefully walking towards the ambulance.

Gibbs blinked as the crowd which had stubbornly refused to budge an inch parted before the injured man like the biblical red sea.

"Well I'll be……"

Gibbs shook his head and trailed after his young agent. First he takes down four much larger guys in an all out street brawl and then collapses as soon as Gibbs looks at him and then a few minutes later gets up as if Tony had just been chucking paper planes at him again. Timothy McGee was just full of surprises lately.

With a tearing sound the medic ripped off the pressure cuff from around Tim's arm and shook his head.

"Well it _looks_ like you were in one hell of a fight but basically you're in pretty good shape. We will need to keep you overnight to keep an eye on you but at this stage there doesn't appear to be any serious internal bleeding, no broken ribs just some heavy bruising. You will be a bit sore and stiff for a few days but basically you haven't got so much as a broken nose."

Tim smiled cautiously "Just lucky I guess"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

The medic smiled "Well Agent McGee. Just remind me to put some money on you if you ever decide to take up boxing"

Tony watched Tim's exhausted worried and slightly confused face as he was swallowed up by the back of the ambulance. Tim managed to mouth a quick 'Thank you" before the doors shut.

Tony grinned relieved that his friend seemed to be recovering from whatever it was that had gripped him. He turned still smiling only to find Gibbs beckoning him over towards him with a very unhappy look on his face.

Tony's smile vanished and he sucked in a quick breath. Uh oh now he was for it. McGee and his stupid vampire and his weird automatic healing and whatever else was now getting him in trouble. McGee better help with his reports for a month by the look on Gibbs face. Tony snuck another peek as he walked towards Gibbs.

Make that two months.

_(Thanks for reading and do please review. It keeps me inspired. I have returned from two weeks over seas and have several chapters ahead planned for this story so hopefully you will stick with me. There will be some sex coming up but what Im going to do is enter those sections or chapters under Companion the Missing Sections in the M section. When i update this story I will let you know if there are any M rated bits and this way if you wish to read them you can go across but if you happy with the story at this rating you don't miss out on the story either. Regards Precious)_


	26. Chapter 26

_(Ok this is how this is going to work. If you don't mind reading about sex and potentially slashy sex at that then this entire unedited chapter will be in the M section under Companion - the M rated sections. If you prefer to read without then this chapter is here and has all the plot point stuff just minus a page or so of sex. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope this will keep most readers happy. I don't like the idea of moving the entire 26 chapters across to the M section for the sake of a few sections. I hope the transition that is happening make sense. Please review even if it is to just let me know that you are reading. There is some humorous stuff coming up and Gibbs insists on meeting our favourite vampie. Thanks for your support Precious)_

_(_

"No!" Tim screamed panicked and afraid into the night.

Tim sat bolt upright in his bed and panted heavily into the darkness, his heart pounding in alarm and dripping with sweat. He wiped his hand across his brow as he sat naked on his bed surrounded in a tangle of white sheets. The bright moonlight made his familiar apartment bedroom dance with angular shadows as he forced himself to calm down.

It was only a dream. It was only a dream.

Tim repeated it to himself as he tried to slow the drumming of his heartbeat and an instant later he felt a soothing wash of cool air as his window opened soundlessly to the night air.

"Timothy?"

Tim sighed and bowed his head as Dante reached for him. The immortal sensed his Companions distress and didn't question further. Instead he stripped himself of his clothes and joined him in the bed pulling his companion into his strong cool arms.

Tim rested his head on Dante's chest and shuddered trying to free himself of the last vestiges of the horror which had overtaken him. It was soothing to surrender his overheated body to Dante's cool embrace and soft murmured endearments. It was his second night back since his stay in the hospital and the second night that he had had nightmares.

It wasn't the unprovoked attack of the four men that scared him most although that was how the dreams always started. It wasn't the surge of strength and purpose that had come with the swell of rage he had felt. It was the pain and the helplessness of his own body's healing which had terrorized him the most. He was completely out of control and he was doing it to _himself_. There was no one else to blame, no shadowy perpetrator forcing him to endue the unnatural harsh repairing of his bodily tissue. Just the screams of pain that he had to muffle and the panicked anguish that he had to endure.

This was Tim's fear. He was a man of science. He used his mind to understand problems and figure out a solution but he was suddenly playing a game where no one least of all him knew the rules. Where would it end? Had he set in motion something marvelous or something terrible in its creation?

Dante simply ran a hand up and down Timothy's back and listened to his heart beat slowly calm itself. Dante tried not to look at the yellowing ugly bruises and angry red scratches which still covered Tim's tender body. The fact that someone hurt his beloved angered him and that he hadn't been there this time to help him enraged him. Timothy didn't need his anger now so Dante studied the white ceiling as he slowly soothed the man in his arms.

"What's happening to me?" whispered up through the silence and Tim leaned up and looked at Dante with despairing eyes.

Dante burned to have the answers that would give Timothy the rest he so desperately needed but he had none.

"I am sorry Beloved but I do not know. All I can offer you is that I will be here to help you through this. To be changed slightly by being my Companion is one thing. It is inevitable that a mortal will change somewhat when linked to one so different to itself. As you have changed me in the time we have been together my Timothy. But what you have described to me…..what I _felt_ in you when it happened is something I do not understand."

Tim sank down again knowing that Dante had no more answers for him than he had the previous evening.

"Tell me about your…hunting tonight"

Dante stilled beneath his companion. This was something they generally avoided discussing as no matter what the situation Timothy knew that people died at the end of it.

When Dante didn't respond Tim pleaded.

"Please……I don't want to think about …….everything else that's going on. Every time I close my eyes I start dreaming again. I'm exhausted and to be honest a bit scared. I know we have spoken of it but never in detail and I think I need to know. I do not know what is happening to me and I need to know everything I can…in case it does one day affect me. Please Dante."

Still Dante hesitated and he felt Timothy reach for him through their connection which seemed to glisten gold in the darkness between them.

_Please Dante. It will not change what I think about you. I will not consider you a monster or a fiend. Dante I love you. _

Dante smiled sadly and reached down and gently kissed the top of Tim's head.

"You know I can never refuse you anything Little One"

Tim smiled softly into the darkness at the endearment and stilled to allow Dante tell his story.

"As you know I am very old Timothy. The older I get the stronger I become. My need for blood also lessons. Once when I was young I was like that young vampire that came after you. I was blood thirsty, territorial and savage. I didn't care where I found my victims and I was careless and over confident in my strength. There are few vampires in the world compared to humans but many vampires do not survive their own foolishness and arrogance. I did and as I got stronger I was able to decide and plan who my victims would be, free of the overwhelming bloodlust that controlled me. At first I used my powers to pick off the stupid and the weak…"

Tim squirmed in his arms at this admission from him and Dante hesitated unsure whether he should go on. Tim took in a deep breath and wrapped Dante's arm around him tighter. Dante took this as a sign to continue.

"But then I found more challenge, more fun" Dante paused again before continuing "in pursuing those of a criminal bent. They would often be up to their own plans, attempting concealment, creating diversions and mischief. I found it amused me to take the lives of those who planned such destruction. To end the lives of those who planned to kill others. Eventually I figured out that it wasn't just the challenge of the hunt but the satisfaction that in some way I was saving someone else. Someone who knew nothing about the sharp blade that had been waiting for them at the end of the alley."

Here Dante paused and Tim felt himself waiting curiously.

"It was quite a surprise to _feel_ something after so long. I found that I liked it. So I continued in this way for some time. Getting older and stronger and using my gifts to find those that meant harm to others. Eventually through I felt any feeling slipping away again and I continued this moral crusade out of habit and ease more than anything else. Time passed I do not know how long. It becomes more irrelevant as the centuries pass. Then I discovered that I was strong enough I could hear people calling to me. Crying out to me to end their lives. Begging me endlessly with desperate wails. I went first out of curiosity I think or it could have been boredom I do not know.

There was a man and when I appeared at the end of his bed he wept out of sheer joy. I did not understand it. He blessed me and called me his Dark Angel. He had prayed for me to come these many long nights."

"Dark Angel?" Tim smiled softly and Dante smoothed his sweat dried hair with a grin.

"Strange isn't it. All those long years a terror and a curse on mankind and he calls me his Angel. He was dying slowly and painfully and no one knew a cure. It was a form of cancer I believe his own body turning against him. His wife has passed on the year earlier and his young children had died of influenza before that. He was alone, in pain and he prayed every night to his God that he might die in the night and not be a burden to those that still cared for him."

Tim's voice was hesitant "So you killed him…didn't you?"

Dante looked up at the ceiling remembering the mans face and how hope had spread across his face when Dante in all his fierceness appeared before him.

"Yes Timothy I did. I was quick and it was painless for him. He whispered Thank you to me as he died. When I returned the next night there was no uproar about a murder no scandal or pursuit. His body was laid out ready for burial and his neighbors were grateful that his pain was finally over."

The silence stretched out between the mortal and the vampire for some minutes as Tim absorbed Dante's story. Then Dante stirred from his stillness and continued.

"From then on that was how I hunted. I had even less need of blood than I ever had before and I simply waited until I was called. Those in pain, those already dying in one form or the other. At first it gave me a sense of purpose and I felt reinvigorated to continue existing. Eventually this too faded and I found I continued from convenience. With a suicide note already written who would notice a few less liters of blood from a slashed wrist down the drain? I am careful and there are no fingerprints, DNA or any sign of me ever being there. I don't have to worry about disposing of a body or witnesses or being hunted. Essentially they are going to kill themselves one way or the other. It could be a rope or pills or a sharp blade. I just ensure that it is painless for them and some of them see my arrival as confirmation that there is more to life than what they know. They die in peace hoping for another chance on the other side."

"Dark Angel" Tim whispered again fascinated with this vision of the creature in whose arms he was wrapped.

Dante smiled "It also means less risk of discovery than simply snatching people off the street. Times and technology have changed and it becomes more difficult with people like you around investigating missing people and violent crimes. Not impossible but more difficult." Dante teased Timothy and ruffled his hair.

Tim found himself grinning and felt the weight in his heart ease slightly. Yes Dante still took life but faced with the same situation many people made the same decision everyday. They killed those they cared about to end their suffering.

Admittedly they didn't eat them afterward though.

Dante squeezed Timothy tight in his arms.

"Do you know what it is like for me to have you in my life? I had become so old I felt nothing and couldn't be touched by anything. I was slowly slipping away into unbecoming that was why I set out to search for a Companion. Entire centuries slipped through my fingers without me noticing. And now? Do you know what I did yesterday?"

Tim turned himself in Dante's arms to look down at him and couldn't help smiling at the Vampires enthusiasm.

"I brought a _Watch_"

Tim smiled but didn't really understand the significance and Dante laughed.

"Don't you see my beloved one? With you in my life I don't just count the centuries. I count the _days_. I count the _hours_. The _minutes_ until I can be by your side. I find myself wondering when you will be finished with work. When will you have returned home from your movie? Even the weather interests me because it affects you. Are you cold? Did you get wet today? Everything has become precious to me. Everything has meaning for me because of _you_."

Dante placed his hands on either side of his face and drew him into a passionate kiss filled with longing and love. Tim eventually had to pull back panting grinning in spite of himself.

"Ok breathing may be optional for you but I'm still pretty fond of it" Tim panted.

Dante suddenly looked hesitant and Tim cocked his head.

"What is it?"

Dante icy blue eyes stared into Tim's gentle green ones. His voice was softer than Tim had heard it for a long time.

"Would you let me drink from you? I long to taste you but I know that you are scared that the changes you feel ….will become worse if you do. I am here holding you in my arms but it is another that I taste after my earlier ……hunting. I know you understand but it seems wrong to me, a betrayal. I long for it to be your blood that I taste on my tongue."

Tim stilled in Dante's arms and considered his question. Could he ask Dante to never drink from him again? Is that even what was causing the changes? Dante's magic? Or was it something deep inside himself? Did he want to never experience that deep connection again?

Tim thought about how he felt when he tried to stay away from Dante for a few weeks. How he tried to push him away even as his own heart broke. How he felt empty and distant from everyone around him as if he was sealed behind glass walls barely participating in his own life.

Tim turned to Dante lying completely still beneath him trying to give him the chance to answer honestly. Tim stroked Dante's perfect and impossibly beautiful cheek as the vampire looked longingly at him.

Tim bowed his own head regretfully and tried to hide his smirk. How could Dante possibly think he would deny him that?

Dante suddenly hissed and grabbed Tim's wrists and rolled on top of him. Tim felt the laughter bubbling up inside of him as he feebly wrestled with the immortal. Dante growled angrily and Tim might have been afraid if it wasn't for the hope that shone in the vampires eyes.

"Oh you think to trick me do you? Think you are the clever little mortal boy who has me twisted around his finger do you?"

Tim laughed and wriggled as Dante teased him pinning him to the bed. Dante grinned delighted. It was good to have his playful companion back again. For two days he had watched Timothy's beautiful worried eyes fill with anguish and remembered pain. It had been devastating to once again realize how helpless he was when it came to helping his Companion.

Dante's eyes flashed in the darkness and Tim's laughter died away as Dante buried his fangs into his neck.

With a moaning cry Tim felt himself buck beneath Dante as they joined together and Dante's magic flowed through his blood. Tim's eyes flew open at the intensity of it and he felt as if his blood has turned to molten quicksilver flowing not red but silver and gold. The floodgates opened and he was awash in images. His sisters first Christmas day, Abby's laugh, the rejection letters for his book, Erin Kendall lying dead on the floor, Gibbs in a hospital bed burned, his published book on a shelf in a book store, Tony patting him on the back for a job well done, Ziva's dark hair………….

It was too much! Dante swallowed and thirsted and drank desperately before wrenching himself away with a keening cry. He gathered Timothy up in his arms and shuddered as his blood burned its way through his limbs. Pleasure so intense it was almost pain gripped them and they trembled through the aftermath.

The mortal and the immortal stared at each other in the darkness and as their eyes met there was an almost audible snap and they felt the connection between them flare gold. What had felt tremulous and hesitant like spiders gossamer silk between them was now a steel cable made up of gold thread.

Dante reached for Tim through the connection and he could not just sense him but he could _feel_ him. He could feel his heart beat and the rush of blood through his veins. He could feel the expansion and contraction of Timothy lungs as he sucked in great gasps of air. Timothy started at Dante his eyes made huge with wonder as he felt the vampire's strength and unchangability. His cells didn't die, didn't recreate, while his own body was a riot of chaos Dante's body felt calm and ordered.

_Your blood has changed. It is somehow…MORE than it was?_

Dante's voice full of uncertainty echoed in Tim's head and he nodded.

_Do not be afraid Timothy. Please._

Tim could hear the almost begging tone in Dante's voice and he tried to smile to ease the vampire's fears.

Dante gently pushed Tim down onto the bed and Tim could feel his wonder as he explored his body with his hands feeling the sensation of the warm blood moving through his veins, the muscles contracting under his touch, the hitch in Tim's breathing as he found a sensitive spot.

_I can feel you. And what you feel._

Tim smiled genuinely as he felt Dante's wonder and desire and love wash over him through the connection.

_And I can feel you._

Dante smiled his eyes fully of mischief.

Slowly he slid down to the end of the bed and began placing kisses up both sides of Tim's bare legs. Tim felt his heart rate pick up and he began to breathe quicker as Dante got closer to….

Dante grinned as he felt his companion's excitement and nervousness through the new found depth of connection between them. This was something they had never tried before. They had been tender and intimate in other ways but vampires by nature were unchanging and unfeeling making physical sex rather one sided between them. They found a sort of physical connection and release when Dante shared of Tim's blood and that had seemed to be enough to keep them both satisfied.

Until now.

***********************************************************************************************************

Edited Section

***********************************************************************************************************

Abby sat bolt upright at the echo of a cry she heard in her mind. It was disconcerting as it was two voices crying out as one. She searched through it then smirked as she felt the familiarity in it.

She lay back down in bed and pulled the covers up laughing to herself.

Yeah right they didn't have sex. That one was enough to wake her up on the other side of town!

(

_(Please review and let me know what you think!)_


	27. Chapter 27

"So McGee…… How was your week off? Feeling _better? _Anything you know….. _good _happen that I should know about?"

Abby smirked as Tim stood oblivious next to her in her lab. Abby wiggled her eyebrows furiously at Tim and he frowned at her curiously.

"Ahhhh well I was pretty sore at first but most of the bruising is starting to go away although I still have some pretty ugly colors from the worst ones. Kind of green and yellow now instead of purple and blue/black. During the day it was pretty boring and I felt tired so I ended up sleeping a lot. Perhaps it was the medication they gave me? I don't normally sleep so much during the day. Played some computer games, did some writing, went back to the doctors to get checked out again plus couple of trips to the Physiatrist to explore any unresolved issues, you know the deal. But it's good to be back."

Abby grinned "I'll bet you slept all day and _you know_ all night?"

"Huh?" Tim looked up from the report he was reading and Abby sighed exasperated.

"Really McGee you do not know how to play this game at all."

"What game? Oh did I interrupt something you were playing?" Tim apologized and Abby rolled her eyes.

"McGee seriously for a smart guy you are pretty clueless sometimes do you know that?"

Tim instinctively pouted uncertain why Abby seemed to be picking on him when he had only come down to collect a ballistics report like she had asked him to.

"Ok let me lay it out for you. Are you listening to me?" Abby grabbed McGee's broad shoulders and turned him to face her and looking deep into his eyes.

"Wow McGee how much sex are you having?"

Abby stared in surprise at Tim's beautiful green eyes which appeared to have turned completely liquid. If she didn't know any better the color would slosh around in his eyes if she shook him. Tim blinked and then nervously started to back away from her.

"Oh no you don't, young man. Now you can't hide from me. You're not the only one flying the freak flag around here remember? Dream Walker? Ring any bells? I felt you _both._ _Every_ night. _All _night. The reason you were sleeping during the day wasn't because of the mild medication you were on, it was because YOU Timothy McGee were physically exhausted from having wild hot sex with your totally hot vampire lover wasn't it McGee?"

Tim shuffled his feet nervously while Abby started him down with a smirk.

"Yes?" Tim squeaked

"Atta boy Timmy!" Abby laughed and leapt across to McGee giving him a big hug. Tim found himself blushing under Abby enthusiasm.

"I bet he's really good huh?" Abby whispered into his ear leering as she thought of the tall, so handsome he was beautiful immortal who leeched sex appeal like a pheromone.

"Abby! I'm not going to tell you that!" Tim was scandalized

"Oh don't go all prim Timmy! It's been so long since I've had sex I've forgotten who gets tied up anymore! I have to live vicariously through you and your wild adventures."

Abby begged and clasped her hands in front of her pleading for juicy details and Tim found himself laughing.

"Besides I thought you insisted vampires don't have sex?"

Abby tried another tack hoping to draw McGee out. McGee loved nothing better than explaining things so if she could perhaps get him started?

Tim chewed on his lip wondering how to explain without…well explaining.

"We found a loop hole"

Abby just looked at him.

"A loop hole? That's all you going to give me? A loop hole? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Tim smiled, picked up the report and waived farewell with his fingers.

Abby growled at him frustrated and then a big grin broke out across her face as she looked behind his shoulder.

"Tony! Make Timmy tell me all the good bits"

Tim backed around slowly to find Tony strolling into the lab.

"Hey Abbs! You got that report ready yet and I'm sorry but McGee doesn't have any good bits?"

Tony grinned his cheeky smile and then he looked at McGee closely who was backing slowly away and around Tony in an attempt for the door.

"Did you have sex McGee?" Tony asked suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes and studied his partner.

Abby crowed loudly "Yes! You see you can tell. It's written all over you. Your eyes they go all soft and mushy but I have never seen them like this. They're like ….like Caf Pow….but green."

Tim pulled a face at her description "What are you talking about? My eyes don't look like green Caf Pow. Do they? Tony?"

Tony looked at Tim intently sweeping him with his gaze up and down.

"Oh yeah you've had sex all right. And more than once if my expert eye does not deceive me. Which it never does" Tony smirked at his friend.

"Pheph" Tim made a disparaging sound "You cannot tell I have had sex just by looking at me"

"Oh yes I can. I don't know what methods Abby uses but I can tell from the way you are all loosy goosy. Your shoulders are all relaxed and even when you walk your all heyyyyyyy therrrrrrreeee instead of excuse me, out of my way, geek coming through."

Tony flopped his arms around as if he was the Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz.

Tim narrowed his eyes at his two friends and folded his hands across his chest.

"Are you two done? Finished? Can we all get back to work now?"

Abby ignored him and sniggered to Tony

"It's his eyes. Once we spent an entire long weekend trying to figure out when Timmy's 'optimal' performance time was. Sex all different times, different positions. We even wrote up a program for it."

Tim blushed while Tony grinned "Really so that's what you mad scientists get up to when you're out of the lab?"

Tim tried to interrupt "Abby please don't say anything more. That was a long time ago. And its private I don't want Tony knowing…."

Abby continued blithely along ignoring Tim's anxious plea.

"Anyway if you're curious it's between 2.00-3.30am. But even after the entire three days his eyes were soft almost sloppy like unset jello. But now? Liquid. Completely liquid. You could pour them into a martini glass. So I'm telling you Tony there has been someone in the room having some serious sex and unfortunately its not me"

Tony sighed dramatically "And for the first time EVER it's not me either. So what's her name Probie?"

Tim squirmed and found a blush creeping up his neck while Abby nudged Tony hard in the ribs.

Tony's eyes grew wide "Oh no you're not saying you and the eternal undead did the horizontal mambo are you McGee??"

Abby grinned "Yup. At first all I could hear were Timmy's nightmares about the attack and the pain and…." She trailed off and looked at him sadly.

"Sorry about that by the way. I was about to come over and see if you needed some company as I could tell you weren't sleeping. Figured you might need someone to talk to. Someone who is accustomed to being a little _different_."

Abby let the comment hang in the air and Tim smiled softly at her. Abby would understand what it felt like to wonder just what was happening and what it meant to be different.

Then Tim's kindly feelings towards Abby vanished as she returned to Tony with a grin.

"And then I felt a different sort of crying out…if you know what I mean"

Tony screwed up his nose trying to imagine the fierce winged clawed creature he had first met on the roof and his gentle friend and partner having sex. Together. How did they even….??? Wait he didn't really want to know.

"Ok wait I thought you said that vampires couldn't have sex?" Tony looked at McGee curiously while he blushed and attempted a sentence.

"They found a loop hole!" Abby proclaimed delightedly.

"Right that's it! I'm leaving this lab and I will not continue to listen to you two discussing my sex life" Tim frowned and picking up the ballistics report headed out of the lab.

"Hey wait McGee! I forgot the real reason I asked you down here. I wanted to ask you and Dante to a party on Saturday night. Its fancy dress and well you know my crazy crowd they will think Dante is cool!"

Tim stopped and turned to look at Abby in surprise.

"You want to ask me and Dante. To a party?"

Abby smiled "Yeah it will be great. We can go as a Vampire Coven. You know three vampires together and then everyone will think Dante just has a really good make up artist or whatever. Please McGee? It would be so awesome. Great music. It's in this great old burlesque club they are going to tear down. Lots of red velvet, gold pillars and chandeliers. I was thinking that we could all wear tight black leather. Like a sort of uniform you know?"

Tim blinked thinking of Abby and Dante together in tight black leather. A handful certainly. Dangerous? Yes. Fun? Definitely.

"I'll think about it" Tim said trying to hide the smirk from his face.

"Oh thank you Timmy. Thank you! You won't regret it. It will be the best night ever!"

Abby gave Tim a big hug ignoring the fact he hadn't definitely said yes and Tim sighed rolling his eyes.

"Please just no more talking about my sex life ok?"

Abby saluted and grinned.

Tim turned and continued to walk out of the lab while Tony trailed along behind him.

"Shesh he doesn't want us to talk about his sex life when he _doesn't_ have one and then he doesn't want us to talk about it when he _does_ have one. What are we to do?"

Tony muttered quietly while Abby giggled. Tim ignored them both and attempted the high moral ground.

"Tony!" Gibbs called as they stepped off the elevator "What did you learn from Abby?"

"That McGee's peak sexual performance time is between 2.00-3.30am Boss."

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow and looked at Tony who grinned.

"Well you did ask Boss"

Tim continued to his desk and ground his teeth together until his jaw hurt.


	28. Chapter 28

Tim huffed in frustration at his reflection. What had seemed like a great idea suddenly depressed him. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Maybe he just wasn't cut out for this sort of stuff.

He turned to his sister hopefully

'Do you think I look sexy?'

Sarah burst out laughing as she stared at her brother standing before his bathroom mirror in boxer shorts, his favourite battered MIT t-shirt and socks.

"You are kidding right?'

Tim frowned again and sunk a little deeper into his depression.

"You know I don't think I will go tonight, everyone's going to be super cool and stunning and I look like …..well me."

Sarah smiled "Hey its not that you're ugly or anything Tim. I didn't mean it like that. I mean you're my dorky _big_ _brother _and I just don't think of you like that."

Tim nodded acknowledging the truth of what she said. It was hard for him to be impartial regarding his sister either. Although he knew she was pretty enough that he wanted to keep her as far away from Tony as he possibly could. Or lock her in a nunnery.

Sarah tried to lighten the mood as she perched on her brother's bed with books strewn about in piles.

"So what are you going to tonight that's got you all worried?"

"You know Abby? Well she invited me and a ….friend to a fancy dress party tonight. She wants the three of us to go as a group of leather clad vampires. Now you've seen Abby?"

Sarah nodded "Yup legs up to here, tatts, dog collar. Wow she's going to look stunning"

Tim sighed "I know. And my friend….well he's even worse."

"Worse?"

"More gorgeous"

"Really? Like how gorgeous?"

Tim thought carefully "You know those Calvin Klein cologne ads for men? Those models shot in black and white with the sculpted abs and full lips wearing just a pair of jeans or whatever?"

"Oh yeah." Sarah grinned

"He's like that. But better."

"Oh" Sarah could suddenly see the reason for her brother's indecision.

"Well I mean you shouldn't miss out on what's going to be a great party. They invited you and they want you to be there so you should definitely go. I mean I could help you if you like? You know do something a bit wild with your hair?"

Tim's eyes brightened considerably.

"Do you think you could make me look _dangerous?_"

Sarah chewed her lip and studied her brother and Tim sighed again as she didn't respond.

'Sorry Tim. I don't think anyone could make you look dangerous. But I could help make you look a bit mysterious? You know never really quite sure what you're going to do."

Tim considered this for a moment attempting to look wild and interesting as he studied himself in the mirror.

"Ok Mysterious. I can live with that"

Sarah grinned "Ok cool! But you're going to have to come back to my dorm so I can get some stuff. And I think we should upgrade your outfit a bit too. Stop in at this great place I know on the way."

Tim suddenly realised he had handed his appearance over to his baby sister. And he turned and looked at her nervously.

'What sort of stuff?"

"Oh you know gel, mousse, eyeliner…"

"Eyeliner??" Tim started to feel panicked.

"Oh don't worry Tim. Its fancy dress and you want to look a little different don't you? Mysterious vampire with crazy powers and all that? Look trust me"

Tim bit his lip considered his rather average looking reflection and sighed knowing his fate was sealed.

"Alright. Lets do it"

*****************************************************************

Tony let out a low whistle as Abby appeared off the elevator and sauntered towards his desk.

"Holy cow Abby! That is some outfit. You are going to clean up at this party tonight."

"Thanks Tony"

Abby grinned as she perched on the edge of Tony's desk wearing a skin tight scarlet red lace up shiny PVC corset over a tiny black leather mini skirt with cuts up the sides to reveal even more of her legs. Completing the outfit was a pair of battered black fishnets stockings and knee high lace up black leather boots with a thick chunky sole. With her hair down and brushed until it gleamed and scarlet red lipstick she looked literally dressed to kill. With her already pale skin and a pair of fangs peeping out when she smiled it was obvious that she was going dressed as a vampire. Nestling just between her pale pushed up breasts was the crucifix that Tony had given her as a gift when he returned from the security conference in Germany.

Tony smiled at it pleased that she still wore it.

Abby noticed and smiled back "I was going for a bit of irony with it you know? By the way Tony I would have invited you to the party too……but I think Ziva has plans for you tonight"

Tony perked up "Really? Like what?"

Abby looked thoughtful "I don't actually know the details ...her dreams kept changing but I'm pretty sure you will enjoy it"

Abby grinned at him and Tony twisted uncomfortably in his seat.

"She didn't mention anything to me?"

Abby just gave him an exasperated look "Well duh it's supposed to be a surprise?"

Tony frowned at Abby not sure if he should start a conversation questioning the 'surprise' when she had already told him but then the elevator dinged again and they both turned to see who stepped off.

"McGee?" They both asked in surprise their eyes widening.

Abby had never really considered what McGee would look like in leather but this was way beyond her expectations. Tony's jaw dropped and he actually stood up from his desk to get a better look.

The mild mannered sweet Timothy McGee was gone completely leaving someone else in his place completely.

He was wearing soft worn black leather pants that fit like a second skin and showed off his long legs. The pants were belted with a silver studded black leather belt. He had chunky black leather boots on with plenty of metal buckles that came up to mid calf and seemed to add an extra couple of inches to his height.

The faded black leather jacket he wore was an old motorbike rider's jacket. It was slightly padded increasing the breadth of his already broad shoulders and wrapped in tight around his trim waist. The jacket was worked with thick double reinforced stitching giving it shape and movement of its own. Across the top of the shoulders there were several small silver metal studs worked into the leather. The jacket was zipped half way up with a button up flap that reached across to secure to the other side to keep out inclement weather. The flap was folded partway back creating a sort of collar and revealing a section of pale bare chest which showed that Tim wasn't wearing anything under the jacket.

Thickly climbing up from where his collar bone became visible from beneath the edge of the jacket and working its way around and up one side of his neck before getting smaller and disappearing into his hairline was an intricate tattoo.

The tattoo was completely black and made up of increasingly smaller interwoven geometric curved slicing blades and scrolls that reminded Abby of a cross between the artwork of the Celts and the warrior tattoos of the Pacific Islanders.

But even that wasn't what had the two of them staring in amazement at their friend.

It was his eyes.

His eyes always rather large in his face now seemed to consume it. Completely edged in thick sooty smudged black eyeliner and surrounded by long thick curled mascara thick lashes his green eyes seemed to draw their gaze.

His silky hair was full of gel and mousse and stood in soft hazardous spikes adding even more to the illusion of height and danger. Every inch of exposed skin that they could see was overly pale only adding to the effect of the intensity of the black leather and makeup. Two sharp white fangs protruded against his full bottom lip.

Tim licked his full sheer glossed lips and twitched his hands with their black polished finger nails and studied his friends nervously.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Wow" That was all Abby could come up with as she studied her friend and tried to take in all the little details.

"Yeah. Wow" Tony was a little flabbergasted as he trailed around McGee studying him from different angles. There was diving eagle with outstretched claws stitched into the back of the jacket. And damn those pants seemed _tight_.

Tim breathed out a sigh of relief. Then frowned.

"Is that like Wow …great? Or Wow …as in that's so bad I don't have the words?"

"Oh Timmy! How could you doubt that it was Wow as in you look so amazing that we don't know what to say. Oh my god we are so going to WIN the costume prize. I mean seriously. You look fantastic and Dante is going to flip!"

Abby threw herself into Tim arms in her excitement and Tim grinned happily.

"Oh well that's good. I kind of asked Sarah for some help and she took me back to her dorm. Her room mate does graphic design and started doodling with some pen then she brought out this ink….. Then she invites more girlfriends over and they pull out goo for my hair and some sort of sparkle powder. It got a bit out of control and the next thing you know there are like seven girls painting my nails and yelling at me to stop blinking when they come at me with eyelash curlers."

Tony blanched in sympathy before smiling at Tim.

"I got to say McGee. You look like a cross between Mad Max, (although more like the young first Mad Max than the post apocalyptic Tina Turner Mad Max Three version) and My Chemical Romance with all the eye make up and leather. Sort of a dangerous Road Warrior…. only Emo"

"Thanks Tony" Tim replied sarcastically but he was too happy with the way Abby was obviously delighted with his outfit to really care. AND Tony had called him dangerous. Perhaps this night was going to be great after all.

Abby just shook her head and licked her lips.

"I am loving that tattoo McGee……you just want to see where it goes and peek down further …maybe slide that jacket off….."

Tim smirked "I gather that was the idea. Well shall we go? You look amazing too by the way Abby. I'm glad Dante will be with us to keep the ravaging hordes off you and keep you safe."

Abby preened for a minute and then at the mention of Dante name she looked around for her other guest.

"Where is Dante by the way?"

Tim shuffled his feet a little embarrassed.

"Well he is going to meet us there. If he's going to spend a night being scrutinized by humans he wanted to make sure he was able to…hunt first. It makes him seem more human afterwards. Not so pale or cold"

"Oh" Abby considered this for a moment.

"Well I suppose it makes sense. The humans are trying to look _less _human and the vampire is trying to look _more_ human. We should meet in the middle."

Abby finished enthusiastically before grabbing Tim's arm and starting to tow him to the elevator.

"Ok bye Tony have a good night! Now McGee I want to get there early to scope out the competition. The judging isn't done until late in the evening so the costumes have to stand up to a hard nights partying and I think that's where we will do well……"

Tim managed to waive farewell to a grinning Tony over Abby's shoulder before the elevator doors shut.


	29. Chapter 29

_(Ok this is another one of those edited chapters. If you want to read the entire chapter complete with the sex go to the M section and this chapter is under the story Companion - the missing sections. Otherwise this is the same story just minus the suggestive bits. Thanks for reading Precious)_

Tim walked up to the dilapidated club with Abby by his side and couldn't help smirking as everyone stared as they walked past.

"McGee…this is going to be so cool! This place was an old bordello dance hall but they are tearing it down to put some eco friendly multi level car park in. Can you imagine the stories this old place could tell? It's probably seen more sex and disgrace than the White House"

Abby enthusiastically chatted as she waived to friends in passing as they got closer.

Tim could also feel Dante's eyes burning into him from where he stood concealed in the darkness. The outfit he had chosen had obviously got Dante's seal of approval as he was currently filling his head with searing lustful images consisting mostly of tearing his clothes off and having his wicked way with his Companion in the street.

Tim swallowed and tried to clear his head of the images that were making it difficult for him to control his straining erection. And in the fitted pants he was wearing _that _was making it difficult for him to walk.

"Hey there beautiful people" Dante growled as he stepped in between the two of them and slid a cool arm around both Tim and Abby's waist. Abby jumped in surprise.

"Oh hey. Wow. Seriously you look HOT! Oh we are so going to clean up tonight I can just feel it"

Dante grinned and stepping in front of them, did a slow twirl with his arms out.

"Do I look nice and human?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Tim's eyes hungered for him and eagerly took in his bright cobalt blue silk shirt that he wore completely open showing off his glorious pale chest. He had the sleeves rolled up as well and he had paired the shirt with shiny black leather pants and sharp black ankle boots.

With his pale skin, bright searing blue eyes and prominent fangs he needed no other adornment than his beauty to draw the attention of the growing crowds lining up to enter the club.

"How about we make a real entrance tonight? What do you think Abby?" Dante turned to her with a grin.

"Ok what do you have in mind?"

"Do you trust me?" Dante smirked and Abby looked over his shoulder at Tim who was trying not to laugh at Dante's theatrics.

"Ok"

"Then hold tight to me"

Abby felt a whooshing sound in her ears and suddenly everything went black and then she found herself standing on top of the mirrored bar _inside_ the club. There was a moment's hesitation and then she struck a snarling pose flashing her fangs at the startled audience.

Dante snapped his black leather wings out behind Abby and Tim and his voice carried to the far corners of the club even though it was only soft.

"We have arrived" He hissed and he held out a hand to first Abby and then Tim and the three of them stood on top of the bar as the center of attention as patrons crowded around. White smoke curled around their feet and fell in a continuous sheet to the floor. Their reflections showing black, red and white bounced off the many mirrors in the room throwing the effect further.

"We are poets of the flesh. Be warned" Tim declared ominously with a flash of his fangs.

Spontaneous applause broke out from the crowd as Dante and Tim jumped down and then helped Abby down off the bar.

"We are poets of the flesh? Be warned?" Abby raised an eyebrow at Tim who blushed slightly.

"Sorry I got a bit carried away. But it seemed appropriate."

Dante smiled "No it was perfect."

Abby turned to Dante who appeared completely normal now that his wings had once again vanished.

"Aren't you worried about being discovered doing things like that?" Abby enquired and Dante shrugged.

"The more obvious it is the less people seem to notice. If anyone asks I'm the next Chris Angel. I put a suggestion in the mind of the manager that I was here this afternoon scouting around for somewhere to do some effects. Its all smoke and mirrors. Besides I thought you might like to make an impression. It sounds like you're here to win?"

Abby smiled "Oh yes definitely"

*******************************************************************

Abby had danced and disappeared into the crowd at times to say hello to friends before returning eagerly to their side and Dante had terrified several people when he had suddenly turned up at the bar to get them drinks. Tim had watched Dante and Abby dance in perfect synchronization to several songs together, enthusiastically refusing their entreaties for him to join them preferring to watch from the sidelines.

The three of them had scored an old long wooden chaise lounge. It was scratched and chipped but its gold paint and faded red velvet attested to its former glory. From their prime spot in a corner of the large room they could check out all of the other party goers.

The music pounded through the club and Tim watched in amazement as a parade of different outfits clamored for his attention. There were black fairies, hunch backs, mad scientists and weird and wonderful monsters and freaks of all kinds. One guy was dressed completely normally except for a woman's heeled shoe tied on top of his head.

That fascinated Tim more than some of the more complex outfits.

Tim looked across the large room with its crystal chandeliers, exposed wiring, molding plaster walls, mirrored pillars, sagging velvet curtains and various alcoves and stages to see who Abby was pointing at.

"See? The Minotaur? I think he's our main competition."

Tim squinted to see a man in bare feet with torn jeans wearing a large horned bulls head. He was completely shirtless and the shining strobeing lights picked up the sheen of sweat on his sculpted chest and broad muscular shoulders.

"Would you like me to take him out for you Abby?" Dante grinned evilly and Abby laughed.

"Oh no thanks. I think I can live with a bit of competition."

Dante nodded then he sat up, turned to Abby and gave her a little bow.

"By the way Mistress Abigail I must thank you personally for the invitation tonight. I have been to many parties over the decades but it has been many lifetimes since I was actually _invited_ to one"

Abby inclined her head formally in return.

"Well Dante I hope to see that rectified in the future. I'm hoping you can drag McGee out for a bit more fun. He was in danger of becoming a real stick in the mud."

Dante laughed as he sprawled back between Abby and Tim across the couch. Tim couldn't help notice the number of people looking towards them admiringly. He knew they must make quite an interesting trio and Dante couldn't help but draw stares as he radiated sex appeal and masculine energy. What was surprising Tim though was the number of stares HE was getting from women passing through the crowd.

"_You should not be surprised Companion at your own beauty. Just remember who it was that you came with tonight"_

Dante smirked at Tim and placed a possessive hand on his warm thigh and squeezed.

Tim tried to look thoughtful

"_Abby?"_ he questioned innocently and Dante growled at him playfully.

"What's up?" Abby asked feeling that she had missed something.

"Oh it appears that my Companion is feeling mischievous tonight, that's all"

"Really?" Abby grinned "Well let's get him down to dance then. As punishment"

Dante laughed again as Tim's smile fell "I like the way you think Dream Walker."

The two of them turned to a protesting Tim and pulled him down off the couch and onto the dance floor. Before Tim could argue that he really wasn't that great a dancer he found himself sandwiched between Dante and a laughing Abby on the crowded dance floor.

After the initial clumsiness it didn't actually take that much for him to fall into a sort of rhythm with the music as Dante and Abby swayed and ground against him. Tim felt the couple of drinks he had drunk lightening his concerns as Dante stroked his ass through the soft leather of his pants and wove his hands around his waist and slid his fingertips up under his jacket to touch his bare flesh. Abby had wedged one thigh either side of Tim's and was slowly working the zip on Tim's jacket down trying to get a better look at the ink work of the tattoo as she swayed against him.

Tim lolled his head back against Dante's shoulder as he felt the hands running all over him and the music seemed to be pounding as fast as his heart beat. He felt so hot with them pressed against him and Dante's hands felt so cool against his skin. Touching him……

Tim's eyes snapped open.

"Uh guys would you mind…uh backing off a bit?" Tim's voice was a bit strangled as he struggled to fight his arousal. How embarrassing!

Abby ignored him and simply pushed the jacket open wider baring more of his pale chest to her gaze and what felt like half the dance floor who were watching the charismatic threesome.

Dante reached deeper for his companion's thoughts to see what was bothering him and gasped as he felt his heart pound and the blood rushing and his breath hitching. Dante moaned in Tim's ear as he felt his companion's mortal lust over run him and he hardened in response.

"Abby!" Tim squeaked "we need to get off the dance floor right NOW"

"What? Why? I thought you were enjoying it?" Abby suddenly registered the heat straining against her hip and the hungry predatory look in Dante's eyes from over Tim's shoulder.

"Oh. Ok" Abby grinned and turning pushed her way through the heaving crowd until they made it back to 'their' lounge in the dark far corner. It was a mark of their presence that it had been left untouched for them to return to.

************edited section***************************

Abby attempted to nonchalantly check her nails as she waited for Tim to recover. She heard him struggle to sit up and then his zipper being pulled back up.

"Thank you Abby" Dante whispered into her ear "I needed that"

Abby giggled and she turned to look at McGee again who was flushing bright red under her scrutiny.

She grinned "You are looking a little flushed there Timmy. I might go and get us all some cold drinks what do you think?"

Tim stammered overcome with embarrassment

"Abby…I'm sorry I shouldn't have ….we shouldn't have…"

Abby just raised her hand and cut him off "Don't worry about it. I would have done it if I was in the same situation. Besides I don't think you had much of a choice in the matter really."

Dante grinned as Abby headed towards the bar and Tim banged his head repeatedly against the back of the couch.

"You know Timothy. I think I really like her"

******************************************************************

"And the winner is….. Dante's Coven!"

The crowd cheered as Dante strutted up to the podium followed by Abby and Tim. Dante bowed before waiving Abby forward to accept the large trophy. She stood in front of the crowd grinning looking magnificent in her tight scarlet red PVC corset, black mini skirt and boots. There were several hoots and whistles at her and Dante stepped forward and arced sparks between his fingers and Tim attempted to look menacing or at least mysterious on her other side.

Abby threw back her head and laughed before linking arms with Dante and Tim and making her way back to the dance floor.

The announcer stepped back in front of the microphone "Thank you everyone for your efforts tonight. I hope you stay on and continue to party with us. You don't even have to worry about wrecking the place as the demolition crew will be here tomorrow anyway to tear this place down."

The crowd roared and the music started up again in full swing.

***********************************************************

"Yeah" Abby punched the night air and whirled to find her guys as she pulled herself away from a congratulatory crowd.

She took a few steps and peered down the side alley that ran the length of the club and smiled.

Dante had Tim pushed up against the side of the building and he seemed to have his head buried in his neck. Tim's eyes were shut and he had a look of ecstasy on his face as he clung limply to Dante.

Abby smile faded away as she stood alone in the car park with her trophy in her hand. It had been a great night but ultimately at the end of it she was alone again.

Abby had always hoped that when the time came for her to settle down into a more secure sort of relationship that she would be able to return to McGee. He was someone who didn't judge her for being different and didn't insist on answers when she cried out frightened in the night by the things she had seen. He would just hold her and soothe her until she fell asleep in his arms once more. He understood how committed she was to NCIS and her work and didn't begrudge the hours she put in. He was someone who was caring and intelligent and gentle.

Now as Abby watched her friend wrapped around Dante as they whispered to each other she could feel their intimacy and she knew that that path was forever closed to her. She could never go back to Tim now. He had already found someone else who surprised and challenged him.

The pain hit her harder than she realized and Abby felt tremendously alone. Why couldn't she find someone like Dante? Someone who would understand that she was different and love her anyway. Someone who could keep up with her bursts of energy and frantic razor sharp mind? She had been at that party too when McGee and Dante had met for the first time. Why hadn't he picked her?

*******************************************************************

Dante groaned as he healed the puncture wounds in Tim's neck.

"Do you know what you smell like to me? Like sex, sweat, blood and leather." Dante whispered burying his head back into his Companions neck and drowning himself in Timothy's intoxicating scent.

*************edited section*********************************

Tim swallowed

"Let's go."

Dante laughed as Tim grabbed his hand and staggered off the wall, his knees still weak from where Dante had drunk from him.

"Farewell Abby" Dante bowed politely while Tim waived and tugged Dante around the corner at the same time.

"Yeah bye Abby! Thanks for inviting us. I had a great time" Tim smiled and Abby smiled sadly back as she watched him weaving slightly as if drunk his mind already far way on whatever Dante had promised him.

"Bye guys!" Abby waived and a minute later she saw a slight flash light up the edge of the street and she knew they were gone.

Abby stood alone again and sighed. Well she should try and get hold of a cab. She hoisted the large trophy under her arm and started to trudge back towards the entrance to the club. Maybe she could find someone to share a ride home?

*******************************************************************

Lyric smiled his lips pulling back in an unfamiliar grimace. It was ridiculous really. Dante hadn't just got himself a human Companion, how he had human's _friends_, he was going to human _parties._

Lyric had felt the Dream Walkers yearning and deep loneliness and he found himself changing his plans. Oh yes this would be so much better. The ultimate betrayal would come from someone he trusted. The sweetness of it appealed to Lyric.

He would have to be careful. She was a Dream Walker and powerful in her own way but still it would be worth the risk. He could find out so much this way and have not just the Companion but Dante himself destroyed.

Lyric smiled again as he watched her standing alone and vulnerable in the dark.

*******************************************************************

Monday morning was the very first time the white roses were delivered to Abby's lab.

_(Uh no. Please review and let me know you are still reading this story. :) Thanks Precious)_


	30. Chapter 30

_(This is one of those edited chapters. This time because of some of the violence I thought I should be careful. Again most of the chapter is here but the full chapter is in the M I needed to give you a bit more information on Lyric. Hope you enjoy and please review if you do. Thanks Precious)_

Lyric carefully pulled out his battered parchment charts and gently weighted them with the crystals. When did the stars decree would be a good time for misinformation? For sleight of hand? How much longer did he have to play with the Dream Walker before she would become his?

Lyric studied the numbers and worked through his calculations, systematically repositioning the worn brass model of the major star system as he went. Lifetimes had passed and he knew that the charts had to be corrected so many times to correlate to today's time frames that they were near useless but still he could not bare to throw them away or source his information from the internet. No. This was important and had little to do with today's science.

As he sat back and considered the answer, next Friday his eyes as they always did drifted to the dark smear on the edge of one of the scrolls.

Myra.

Lyric scowled as he considered all that he had and still he wasn't free of her. When he had been human he had been an astrologer in Venice. At that time Venice was the powerhouse of the modern world and everything in the world eventually passed through its ports on its way to the Royal Courts and houses of Europe. The ruling classes were educated, wealthy and would dabble in everything illicit if there was a profit in it. Lyric had been rich and trusted by the most powerful merchant families. They would come to him and ask when would be the best time to launch their new ship? Or should their fourth daughter marry the silk trader or the spice trader? Which match was the most advantageous?

He had sumptuous apartments, several servants and wore nothing but the best silk, velvet and brocade. He was handsome, rich and in the prime of his life. He had spent years scrabbling to the top of a dangerous and cut throat pile of money hungry thieves and nobles. Finally he could afford to indulge in some of his darker past times and luxurious desires including keeping two mistresses.

The first mistress Clarissa was tall, pale and elegant with a beauty that would dazzle the eye. She was clever and witty and would accompany him to plays and to the opera. She irritated him with her intelligence and he knew that she considered him impotent. The thought that he was so repulsed by her he was physically unable to be aroused around her would never cross her mind. He cared nothing for her except that she wore clothes well and she allowed him certain connections. She was like a sharp edged pebble in his shoe that he must constantly ignore and continue on with.

Lyric would fall asleep at night sometimes and fantasize about how he would kill her.

***********edited section **************************

Oh he would look devastated of course. Oh I couldn't stop them. How could this have happened? Oh my darling Clarissa! He would tear his hair out in grief and run through the city in near madness…until the death was deemed accidental.

And then others would come to him with plans to soothe him and offer him information in exchange for gold and a place in his bed.

When his dark thoughts got too much and threatened to ruin the position he had created for himself he would go where he always went. To his other mistress Myra. The one no one knew about. Myra was the daughter of a pig farmer. She was tiny, big breasted and as plain as a piece of paper.

Lyric would come to her enraged over his fate that he must kneel and scrape to those that considered themselves better than he. And he would beat her.

He would beat her until the fear started to rise in her eyes that perhaps this would be the time that he went too far and he killed her. Then she would break free and run. He could chase her crashing through her tiny apartment and capture her pinning her small body beneath his, hearing her heart fluttering desperately like a tiny bird and her frightened gasps. It was then he felt his power over her. She was helpless with her life in his hands.

********************edited section******************************

Everything had been perfect.

That is until the night Lyric was at the top of his tower above his rooms taking readings for a nobles chart. The night was dark but clear and the stars sparkled brightly over head when he heard the lightest footstep behind him. He whirled in alarm the key to the only door still securely in his pocket. It was then that he saw her.

She was as beautiful as a rising dawn with flaming red hair and a strange green satin dress the likes of which he had never seen. The color matched her eyes as she studied him.

"I have been watching you. You have ambition and ruthlessness. That is something I would like beside me. I have decided to give you a gift so that you can join me. Together we can rule the city and destroy all those in our path"

Lyric backed away until he felt the edge of the stone tower behind him. He had his own plans. He didn't want anything to do with this woman who looked at him with contempt. How dare she? She knew nothing of him.

"No. I don't want whatever it is you wish to give me"

She had smiled then and it had made his blood run cold.

"You refuse a mighty gift. Perhaps I didn't make it clear that you didn't have a choice in the matter."

Before he could think of an answer, faster than he could blink she was at his throat and he screamed as he was flooded with a burning white hot pain. He felt his heart stop and he screamed into the darkness……..

It was days later before he could collect himself enough to escape out of the underground room he seemed to have been placed in. Everything looked strange as if he was looking at things through foreign eyes, everything felt different although he knew he had walked these streets a thousand times before.

It was night and he had returned to his apartments only to find a crowd clustered around the bottom of the building. Something made him hesitate and he hid in the shadows. He found he could easily overhear the whispered conversations.

"Who is she?"

"What a terrible way to die"

"Do you think she was pushed?"

"She looks in a terrible state but she was dressed fine enough. She must belong to someone? Fancy two tragedies in so short a time…"

Lyric made his way to the edge of the milling crowd. And a screaming madness overcame him.

Myra.

She had leapt from the tower to crush her tiny body against the hard curved cobblestone bridge below. In desperation she had declared her love ultimately when she had heard of his death. It had been presumed that he had fallen from the tower into the canal below. His equipment was there, the remains of a half eaten meal, a cry was heard and the only exit or entrance was still locked from the tower side when the city guards were asked to investigate.

Lyric stared at her crushed body. She was the only one that understood him. She was the only one who would never betray him.

He had turned then and with the crazed blood lust of the newly formed vampire he had hunted down the one who made him and torn her to pieces. He had barely heard her screams as her blood filled his mouth.

Clarissa had been next and Lyric had torn into her tall thin body feeling her bones snap like frail twigs beneath his strength. He had enjoyed the screaming, her panic as she realized who it was at her window. There had been others too. So many it was thought the plague had returned to Venice that summer.

Lyric had barely heard the screams of others as he hunted through the centuries and the countries slowly acquiring power and wealth again.

He had been lost. And then he had seen Dante.

Dante had swept through the night sky like a vision, his wings rippling like a monarch's cloak. Dante with the strength of a life even centuries longer than his own. A solitary vampire who could have ruled those around him and chose not to.

Lyric had followed and studied him trying to understand this creature that was so different from him. The more he learned the more disgusted he became.

A lowly Roman foot solder who now only killed those that asked for death. Dante who wanted to feel again. A vampire who searched for a human Companion. A vampire who was _happy_.

How could one such as this weald the power he had? It was a waste.

Lyric found he had a purpose and that was to make sure that Dante understood that those with power needed to fight to keep it or be destroyed by those who wanted it. There was no middle ground.

Next Friday. Lyric felt relief. It was difficult to visit the Dream Walker in her dreams and shield his true intentions from her. She was strong and he found he had to be brief. He had never romanced anyone in his life and he was finding it a challenge.

Still. When he was done it would be a magnificent victory. Dante dead and hopefully the sweet Companion could be kept alive enough to act as his personal blood slave. Lyric delighted over the idea that every time he drank from the Boy he would be able to relive his triumph and Dante's destruction.

And Abigail. The Dream walker. Lyric felt nothing but revulsion for the woman who reminded him of Clarissa with her quick mind and tall slim build. He would enjoy killing her when he didn't need her anymore. Lyric smiled as he imagined her face as she watched her friends betrayed and then brutally slaughtered one by one. Perhaps he would leave her until last so she could enjoy it too. It would make her pain all the sweeter.

Lyric shook his head. Too soon. Don't get ahead of your self. There is much to be done first. She needs to trust you. Trust you enough to betray those she held dear. What was her greatest weakness? Her friends. He couldn't involve the Companion. In fact he was trying to keep him as far away from his plans as possible. There was another though……..What was his name? Tony.

Lyric smiled and called to Antonia.

A moment later she appeared at his door and bowed though she found it hard to keep the sneer from her face. She had been an Irish whore taken by 18th century slavers and she found Lyrics imposed rule difficult to accept.

No matter. She was beautiful and deadly.

_Could you seduce this man?_

Lyric sent her an image of the handsome dark haired man with a laughing smile and sparkling eyes.

_Of course!_

Antonia replied with contempt. Human men hadn't been able to keep their hands off her when she had been filthy and had a heart beat let alone when she was immortal and as beautiful that men fell to their knees at the sight of her.

_I will need your services next Friday. Make yourself available_

Antonia just bowed and left him to return to her torturing of the old man in her basement. He had caught her eye. There was something about the grizzled beard he had that reminded her of one of the slavers. A particularly nasty one. Antonia grinned as she trailed a fingernail down the corridor gouging a deep line in the brick and trailing dust on Lyrics fine expensive carpets. She was going to have some fun tonight.

Lyric shielded his thoughts until Antonia was too busy laughing over the mans screams. She had had her uses but now it was time for her to die.

What better way to gain Abigail's trust than to save a friend from a vampires clutches? He would get there just in time to save Tony from a violent death at Antonia's hands. Now how would he kill her? Slice her open first and let her scream?

No then Abigail would think him cruel.

Lyric sighed. He would probably simply stab her through the heart. Antonia wouldn't understand the threat and wouldn't resist until it was too late.

Still it would be nice to kill her. Her red hair reminded him too much of _her_. The one who made him and destroyed his perfect life.

The scroll laid spread out beside him, the ancient faded bloodstain just visible on the edge from the one woman he would ever care anything for. With a snarl Lyric rolled up the scrolls and prepared another delivery of perfect white roses.

He would make them all suffer as he had.


	31. Chapter 31

"So Probie what are you up too this weekend? Anything interesting?" Tony enquired filling in time as he sat in the back seat of the car, the miles whipping past as Gibbs drove at his usual breakneck speed.

"Actually Dante and I are going to go to lecture on Physinomics"

Tony screwed up his nose "A lecture? Geez McGee couldn't you come up with anything better to do than sit and listen to some genius go on? Why don't you two live it up? Go to……well anywhere rather than a lecture hall on a weekend"

Tim frowned "Actually we are both looking forward to it. It's going to be really interesting. I'm hoping we will have enough time to attend the discussion on Chaos Theory afterward. Dante is particularly intrigued by that."

Tony smirked as he considered the vampire and the chaos he seemed to be able to bring with him. "I bet he is"

Gibbs flicked his eyes up to the rear vision mirror and watched Tony and McGee banter as they drove out to Norfolk.

McGee seemed happy and he seemed to refer to this Dante person a lot. It sounded like they were spending much of their spare time together. Dante? The name rang a bell. Wasn't that a name of a poet or writer or someone?

"So who is this Dante person McGee?"

Tim snapped his head around to the front and almost gasped at Gibbs's simple question. He had forgotten that Gibbs and Ziva were even there. Normally he was more circumspect about talking about Dante and their activities around people to avoid this very situation. He looked back at Tony who was suddenly very interested in the rubber seal in the windscreen.

"He's…he's a friend" Tim managed to stutter out.

Gibbs looked at McGee again in the mirror and their eyes met.

And McGee blushed.

Gibbs studied the road for a moment as he considered McGee's behavior lately. This Dante was a _man_? Why was McGee blushing if he was just a friend?

Tim felt nervous as the silence stretched on and he squirmed in the seat. What was Gibbs thinking? Was he thinking anything at all? Was he suspicious of anything? Was this what Tony called Rock the Cradle? Where Gibbs would wait until the suspect in Interrogation had worked themselves into a sweat before bursting into the room?

"So McGee what does Dante do?" Gibbs made his voice friendly, casual. He was just enquiring as a friend would. Not really curious. Just filling in time while they drove. That's all…….

"Do?" Tim replied bemused as his heart somersaulted in his chest.

"Yes McGee. It isn't a trick question" Gibbs frowned slightly

Was McGee stalling? Or did he honestly NOT know what his friend did? Or did he know and was too embarrassed or ashamed to admit it to Gibbs? What on earth could the man do to make McGee do that? Clean sewers?

Tim turned to Tony trying to think furiously. Think. Think. Think. What did Dante do?

Well he slept during the day in a coffin and killed people by draining their blood at night. He was thousands of years old and was intrigued by the world around him. He had read nearly every book Tim had even heard of, you could do that when you could speed read and had lonely countless hours to fill. He could make objects move with his mind and could talk to him directly through the link they had forged when he had drunk Tim's blood. He flew through the night on his own wings exploring or he would come to Tim and spend the night in his bed and they would…..

Arrgghhh NONE of that he could tell Gibbs.

Tony's face was looking strained and he was making furious hurry up motions with his hands knowing that the longer it went on the more suspicious Gibbs would get.

Gibbs flicked a look at Tony and Tony instantly went dead still and calmly looked out the window feigning disinterest. Gibbs's eyes narrowed. So Tony knew about it.

"McGee?" Gibbs enquired still keeping the tone light and friendly although now he really wanted to know what McGee and Tony where hiding from him.

"Uh uh he's a Pathologist" Tim stumbled out.

Tony snorted loudly and tried to cover it up with a cough that just sounded more suspicious.

"A Pathologist huh? What hospital is he attached to?"

Tim's eyes flicked around wildly in the car as he tried to think "Uh Georgetown University Hospital?"

Gibbs studied the road as he considered what was so bad that his young team mate would consider lying to him about it. Badly. Then again McGee never really was a good liar. Tim was practically panicking. And why Tony wasn't calling him out on it either?

"Sounds like you're spending a bit of time together lately"

Tim started to relax a little. Ok moving to safer ground here.

"Uh yeah you know he's a smart guy. Nice to talk about things that aren't work you know? Abby likes him too. She invited us both to a fancy dress party the other week. That was pretty cool. We won the costume prize. "

Gibbs considered this for a minute. So Abby had met this guy too. Knew him well enough to invite McGee and him out together. As a _couple_? Was this what McGee was hiding? The new relationship Gibbs had wondered about was with a _man_? Was that why McGee was so nervous? Was he worried about what Gibbs would think?

The streets flew by as Gibbs considered what he wasn't being told. Not that he really cared if McGee was gay or Bi or whatever. He was a good agent and a good man. He had created Rule Twelve to make sure that Agents on his team kept their private lives away from work. McGee did that. In fact he wished DiNozzo was a little more like McGee when it came to that department.

What he didn't want was Tim thinking that Gibbs would consider less of him as a person because of who he chose to spend his private time with.

"What was the costume you wore? It must have been good if you won." Gibbs decided to keep talking and try and draw McGee out a little more.

"We went as Vampires. With uh fangs and in uh black leather, boots you know….."

Tim's voice almost broke and he cleared his throat as he imagined the end of the evening as Dante peeled off the leather he was wearing, his eyes burning with lust and…

Gibbs flicked another quick look at McGee who looked like he was burning up the blush was so deep. What was he so embarrassed about? Sex was about the only thing McGee really blushed about anymore. He was always very private about his personal life. Interesting. Black leather and a gay boyfriend all of a sudden. No wonder quiet McGee was blushing.

"Well since it seems everyone else has already met him when are you going to bring him over? I would like to meet this Dante. Make sure he's not leading my agent into any mischief."

Tony and Tim looked at each other and Tim started to panic. Dante meets Gibbs? Gibbs meets Dante? No no no no

"How about tomorrow night after work? You could bring him along to drinks at Clancy's." Gibbs smiled easily which started to freak Tim out.

"Oh yes. Than I could meet him too" Ziva smiled and turned in her seat her eyes assessing McGee curiously.

Tim shrunk back into his seat and stammered as he felt the cars occupants watching him "uh ok…I will see what I can do."

Tony just shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand. Oh no bad idea.

Later when Gibbs and Ziva had disappeared off to continue collecting witness statements Tim grabbed Tony's arm.

"Do you think he guessed? Gibbs I mean. Do you think he knows that well Dante and I ..are more than friends? Not the vampire thing. I don't think even he would figure that bit out"

Tony slapped McGee on the shoulder "Oh yeah he figured it out alright. That why he wants to meet him. He wants to check him out. He's playing Protective Dad and I wouldn't be surprised if he has a shot gun loaded under the table just in case. Face it Probie with the look you had on your face you as good as came out of your closet to Gibbs then."

Tim groaned and Tony grinned and threw an arm around him.

"Cheer up McGee. Just think what you have to look forward to. You get to introduce your human, Pathologist _boyfriend_ to Gibbs after work tomorrow."

Tim almost wept while Tony whistled cheerfully dragging his friend into the administration buildings.


	32. Chapter 32

He was so beautiful. His eyes were warm and such a rich dark brown they almost seemed golden like molasses running off a spoon. His face was rather angular with high cheekbones and strong even features but it was softened by the fall of thick wavy deep brown hair. Abby wanted to run her fingers through his hair. It was the color of a beautiful worn mahogany banister rail that had been run smooth by a thousand hands. With shots of gold, red and different shades of brown Abby knew his hair would shine wondrously if he ever went out into the sun.

Which she knew he would never do.

Lyric.

Abby sighed. Even his name was marvelous. He was pale and tall and perfect with skin like porcelain, perfect teeth and puppy dog eyes. Abby smiled as she looked at her white roses. They had turned up in her lab as they always had. At first she had been frightened. Who the hell was getting through security and leaving them on her bench before she even came into work? Her history with men hadn't been great and she didn't particularly like people messing with her lab.

When security had claimed no one had delivered them with their knowledge she became even more worried. She set to work on the flowers wanting an answer to the mystery. The blooms were large and seemed to slowly open during the day releasing a rich old world fragrance reminding her of both roses and expensive masculine spices. The petals were perfect ice white without a hint of another color. They were the most exquisite roses she had ever seen. The stems though were covered in large thick sharp curved thorns. Where the stems would normally be tied together with ribbon they were wrapped around with thin silver wire making a sort of interwoven pattern.

Knowing forensics had answered many of her questions she set to work with a vengeance taking samples of everything for her babies to test.

But after running every test she could think of she had nothing. Not a fingerprint, not a squashed bug, no sprays or fertilizers were used on the blooms. There was no card to check for writing or water print marks, no security camera footage. It was as if the roses had simply been created out of thin air and appeared on her bench top.

That night he had come to her in her sleep. He had simply watched her from a distance. The first time she had been frightened. He was a vampire, just like with Dante she knew instantly. This was no dream or nightmare of someone else's she was feeling. This was someone wide awake seeking her out. Visiting her in the one place she considered completely private. Her mind.

"Who are you?' She had whispered afraid of the answer but knowing she must have it. She had a feeling she had see him before. Had he been watching her?

_Do not be afraid. You called for me_

And then he had faded from her sight with a smile that made her stomach flip. She had seen that look of delight and desire on Dante's perfect face but it had never been directed at her. It was a powerful thing and she wondered how Tim didn't just buckle at the knees from it

Abby had sat bolt upright in the dark blinking as she wondered what he had meant. She had called for him? What the hell was he talking about? Abby thought back and remembered her questioning as she stood alone in the car park watching Dante and Tim leave her after the fancy dress party.

_Why couldn't she find someone like Dante? Someone who would understand that she was different and love her anyway. Someone who could keep up with her bursts of energy and frantic razor sharp mind? She had been at that party too when McGee and Dante had met for the first time. Why hadn't he picked her?_

Abby lay back on her bed, her mind racing. Is that what he meant? She had called for him? She couldn't have Dante but there was another who would wish to make her his companion?

Abby tried to deny the excitement she had felt as she considered his handsome face and teasing smile. Could she be as happy as Tim was? Could she have a partner who challenged her mind and satisfied her body?

The next night after spending the day trying not to look at the perfect roses and trying not to imagine his scent in the spices she had gone to bed early in the hope that he might contact her again.

_You called my Lady?_

His handsome face appeared before her with a soft mischievous smile. She wanted to push his hair back so she could see his warm soft eyes.

"What is your name?"

_Lyric _

His voice burned in her ear and she felt a thrill of desire. Why was it she always wanted what she couldn't have? What was dangerous?

"Why haven't you come to me in person?"

_I wasn't sure if you would want me….._

There was hurt deep beneath his words that spoke of a great pain and Abby's generous heart wanted to sooth him.

"How could you doubt that anyone wouldn't want you? You are perfect."

She could feel his smile playing against her throat and he kissed her gently, a whisper in her mind. And then he was gone.

The next day more roses turned up and she found her head swimming with the scent. The scent of roses for her and his scent of fresh masculine spices for him all mixed together in a perfect luscious blend that had her toes tingling. Abby found herself comparing the roses pure paleness to Lyrics chiseled perfection and found the roses lacking. She rushed home as soon as work was done and climbed into bed and tried to make herself fall asleep. She tossed and turned both excited and impatient.

"Come to me! Lyric? Please"

_I am here_

And again he touched her with a tiny gentle kiss as if he couldn't help himself and Abby sighed in pleasure.

"Will you come and see me? In person I mean"

Abby could feel his hesitation and his…fear?

_Soon. My precious one. It is dangerous for me when you are so close to The Other._

"The Other? Do you mean Dante? He is my friend. He wouldn't hurt you"

There was silence and Abby couldn't help but feel her mind fill with the image of Dante. Not as he was at the party, human and laughing and in love. But as he was on the roof of the building all those weeks ago cold, angry and powerful. A creature of snapping blue eyes and incredible strength and power that called down the storm in his desperation. Tony had nearly been killed, as he had rushed to defend McGee against Dante's rage. _That_ Dante had frightened her with his claws and bloodied fangs.

Abby felt Lyric soothing her and stroking her hair.

_He is stronger than I am. We are predators by nature and defend what is ours without question. I must be careful if I wish to take what he would consider his. I mean him no harm but he might consider me his enemy, a threat to him and those he cares for so until we can meet under even terms then I wait in the shadows. Soon though I will come to you. Until then you must tell no one of me. Not if you wish to see me again._

And so she hadn't out of fear for her new friend. The time would come when they would meet. Lyric had told her it would be soon. Even then Lyric had advised her she must be careful. She would have to scrub herself down afterwards so Dante didn't pick up his scent.

Perhaps she should try and find out where Dante and Tim would be so that Lyric would be able to avoid them? Where did Dante live anyway?

Abby shuddered as she waited eagerly for the day to finish so she could again visit her dream lover. Just his smile was enough to make her stomach flutter. Soon everything would be perfect. Her and McGee would both have partners they cared for. And they wouldn't have to hide anything from each other. Lyric and Dante would become friends and they could soar through the night together watching over their human Companions. Dante could teach Lyric all the things he knew about Vampires and Lyric wouldn't have to be so lonely and sad anymore. Dante could teach Lyric how to bind them together the way he and McGee were.

Everything was going to be just perfect.

Tim walked into the lab and interrupted her pleasant day dreaming with a panicked look and agitated hands.

"Oh my God Abby. Gibbs wants to meet Dante. He wants me to bring him to drinks after work."

Abby smiled. She had her own reasons for being happy that Gibbs was being so accepting. How could he accept Dante and not Lyric?

"Oh McGee that's great" Abby jumped off her stool and clapped her hands in delight.

Tim found himself distracted and turned to stare at the large bunch of white roses on Abby's bench. He felt his face pale and he reeled as a vision slammed into him full force.

_White scattered all over the ground. Snow._

_Not snow. Rose petals. Snow white rose petals. Blood. Red blood. Huge puddles of blood spreading, rushing across the ground._

_Abby. Abby peering down at him with panicked eyes? Hands. His hands above his face covered in bright red blood. His blood…..????_

_Dante was screaming his name in anguish and pain……._

"McGee!"

"I was talking to you" Abby snapped her fingers in front of his face wondering what on earth had zoned him out like that.

"Where did you get those roses Abby?" Tim found himself panting and confused, sweat breaking out on his brow. What on earth was that? He had seen things before but never like that.

"Just a friend. A secret admirer." Abby hedged not wanting to lie to her friend. What was up with him today?

"Who Abby? Don't play games with me" Tim couldn't explain it but he was worried and he spoke to her harshly out of fear.

"I don't know. Not really I have never even met him. Why?" Abby felt herself becoming defensive. McGee never yelled at her.

"I just" Tim swallowed "I have a bad feeling about them"

He couldn't explain it and with every minute that passed his concerns seemed more stupid. It was like waking from a vivid dream and not being able to remember why you were screaming.

Abby frowned and found herself becoming angry.

"That's not fair. You turn all weird every time someone sends me flowers. It's not fair. You have someone now and I have never judged you or _your_ choices. You have someone who _drinks blood_ holding you every night. In the meantime I'm alone every night and then I get flowers at work and you assume he's a psycho or something."

Tim could feel the loneliness beneath her hurt and he remembered the long cold nights he would lie awake in his small apartment and wonder when his life would get better. Abby always seemed so strong and enthusiastic he had forgotten that she might get lonely too. He dropped his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Abby….I just…Please whoever he is just be careful Ok. I care about you too much to want to see you get hurt again."

Tim looked at her with his big eyes and Abby sighed. It was really hard to stay mad at McGee when he looked at her like that. Abby thought of Lyrics laughing eyes. Perhaps McGee was right and she should be careful with her heart. She had been burnt before. Several times. Perhaps it was time she learnt from the lesson and just took things slowly for once.

Abby pulled McGee into a hug and whispered into his shoulder.

"Don't worry Tim. I will be careful. I promise"


	33. Chapter 33

Tim coughed and twitched as he stood outside Clancy's. He REALLY didn't want to do this. But if he bailed? Gibbs would want to know why and would just make another time to meet Dante. It would all be very friendly of course but eventually Gibbs would get his way. Tim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He might as well get this torture over and done with. If he kept putting it off he would probably get a stomach ulcer.

Dante stepped out of the shadows looking as ordinary as Tim had ever seen him and Tim smiled.

_Thank you_

Dante was wearing expensive dark blue dress jeans, a smart white shirt that wasn't tucked in and a soft rich beige suede jacket. The blindingly white shirt had the effect of making Dante's pale skin appear slightly richer in color than normal. He looked smart but relaxed. Tim wished he looked as calm as a trickle of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Dante leaned into him and wiped it away with his thumb before he sucked it off with a smirk.

Tim frowned at the teasing affection.

"Dante, please this is really serious. This is Gibbs. He's my Boss and this is really important to me. We need to make this short and _normal. _Hello, how are you, I'm fine and then we are out of there Ok? Gibbs can smell fear and the longer we are in there the more suspicious he is going to get."

Dante smiled affectionately at his Companion as he flushed in anxiety.

_You are beautiful when you are nervous. Do you know that?_

Tim glared at the handsome vampire and poked his finger firmly into his chest.

"And that's another thing. No kissing, no touching, no _smirking_ even. I don't want anything setting off Gibbs's spidy sense anymore than it already is."

Dante backed away and put his hands in the air, grinning.

"Okay okay I understand. Human. Normal. No touching. It feels like I'm walking into the Spanish Inquisition. And trust me I know. They were a really bad crowd."

Tim rolled his eyes and prepared himself to enter the bar straightening his jacket and smoothing his immaculate hair nervously.

"And watch the bizarre historical references too."

Dante leaned forward and quickly pinched Tim on the ass as he followed him into Clancy's making Tim squeak furiously.

*******************************************************************

Tony couldn't help grinning as he watched McGee and Dante walk into the bar. Oh seriously this was going to be good. It was like a terrible car crash you know you shouldn't but you just had to turn and watch.

Gibbs turned from where he was leaning on the bar to watch McGee walk in followed by a tall handsome dark haired man. Dante presumably. Gibbs wasn't really a good judge of male attractiveness but even he could see that the man would be considered extraordinarily handsome. Huh. Score one for McGee.

A lecture attending Pathologist for some reason had conjured up a vision of someone rather bland with glasses. And a hell of a lot smaller. How tall was this guy? Six foot three? Four?

Gibbs noticed McGee looked cross at something and anxious while Dante seemed very relaxed as he followed behind a slight smirk on his face. Gibbs looked across at Tony who was doing a bad job of hiding his smile behind the beer he was drinking.

Tim stopped in front of Gibbs awkwardly and indicated Dante with a waive of his hand.

"Um Boss this is Dante. Dante this is my Boss Special Agent Gibbs"

Gibbs stood up and reached out to shake Dante's cool dry hand. No sweating palms there. Bright blue eyes met bright blue eyes as they considered each other. Dante's eyes seemed much older than the rest of him. There was also cold hard steel under that initial warmth that told Gibbs if someone was to shove this man he would seriously shove back. Gibbs estimation of this pathologist went up another notch as the man didn't even flinch from the dead stare that had been known to drop men screaming to their knees. Dante just tightened his grip on his hand slightly before pulling back to stand at McGee's side.

No fear. Gibbs grinned. This was going to be interesting.

"Would you like a drink?" Gibbs offered

"Uh no…we won't be here long…" McGee tried to jump in

"Actually a nice cold beer would be nice"

Dante's rich voice complete with some sort of light European accent overrode McGee's and Gibbs smirked. No guesses who wore the pants in that relationship. Gibbs could practically hear McGee grinding his teeth together in frustration.

Dante stepped in beside Gibbs and leaned casually back against the bar matching Gibbs relaxed body language as they studied each other.

Gibbs slowly took a swig of his own beer and turned his blue eyes back to study Dante.

"So Dante? That's an interesting name. Is it short for anything or is that your first name?"

Dante smiled with dazzling perfect teeth and pretended equal nonchalance.

"Well _Leroy _I have several names actually. The name I was born with was Claudius Dantesourisus. Since I don't like my name shortened to Claude and the full version of my surname makes me sound like a dinosaur I go by Dante."

Gibbs watched him with narrowed eyes. So Dante was calling him out on his own slightly unusual name? And who the hell was called Claudius these days?

"So what other names do you have then?" Gibbs handed Dante the cold beer the bartender had brought over and he took a deep swig.

"Well I'm actually a hereditary Prince of the country now known as Bulgaria. By marriage of course. A distant…..relative helped wipe out some dark blood plague being visited on some helpless villagers and they gave him their princess's hand in marriage. I don't use it though. It tends to put people off or give them great expectations if they have to say Hello Prince of the Shield of Justice."

"Uh huh" Gibbs wondered if the man was lying but he didn't seem to be giving out any of the tell tale signals. McGee on the other hand was being slapped hard on the back by Tony as he coughed and choked on his drink staring wide eyed at Dante.

"You're a Prince of Bulgaria?" He wheezed out as his eyes watered

Dante shrugged "Only by marriage though. Not really a big deal"

Dante turned to Gibbs with a grin and pulled himself up to his full height and looked down at Gibbs with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"You can call me the Prince of Darkness if you like?"

Dante laughed as if he found that terribly amusing. Gibbs looked across at Tony with a raised eyebrow who was again smacking McGee on the back while he experienced another choking fit and was making muttered distressed sounds.

Gibbs decided to continue his interrogation before McGee whisked Dante out of the bar never to be seen again.

"So do you enjoy being a pathologist?"

Dante grinned with grim humor at the job his Companion had given him. Timothy would probably never forgive him but it was too much fun to stir Gibbs up. He liked Gibbs. He could see why Timothy had such faith in him. There was a steely eyed certainty in his eyes that reminded Dante of his old Centurion Commander. Now there had been a man of blood and steel who held his men's allegiance strong in his heart.

Dante returned to Gibbs's question "Yes I do. You can tell almost everything about a person from their blood. Are they sick, anxious, stressed, pregnant, healthy, bitter or sweet? It's amazing what you can learn about a person from a single drop of their blood."

Gibbs watched as for some reason Dante's eyes slid across to McGee's and caressed his face while McGee seemed to frown at him crossly. Dante shook himself and returned to Gibbs's watchful stare. Gibbs continued to look at Dante and take in his fit muscled form, the smooth balance he had as he moved and he watched as Dante unconsciously straightened to attention.

Gibbs smirked "Have you got a military background of any sort Dante?"

Dante considered "Well I have spent some time in the Air Force"

Tim looked at Tony in horror before he whispered harshly. "The Air Force? Is he saying that because he can fly?"

Tony shrugged and returned to watching the battle of wills over ownership of McGee that seemed to be taking place beside him.

"The Air force Hummm?" Gibbs took another swig of his beer. He would have picked the army for some reason.

Tim was making frantic getting out of here motions to Dante and Dante tried to sooth him through their bond sending him calming thoughts but Tim was having none of it.

_What are you doing??? Stop talking to Gibbs now!_

Dante continued "Yes you see…my Great Grandfather was a World War II bomber pilot. He was an expert on the night bombing raids they took over Germany. Excellent night vision. So I decided to continue in the same vein."

Gibbs nodded. That made sense. You tended to go for something that had a family connection when joining the services. Well that was good. It wasn't the Navy but at least he wasn't some crack smoking psychopath or anything. He was a little odd but most of Abby's friends seemed to be worse.

If one of his boys was going to be dating a guy it might as well be a tall handsome ex Air Force Doctor from some very old European family.

Gibbs looked across at McGee who seemed to have given up trying to leave and was sagged on a bar stool his hands on his knees and his head sagging. Tony had a paper bag handy in case he started hyperventilating.

Gibbs took another swig of his beer and watched as Dante did the same. Ok time for the nitty gritty.

"Look Dante I have to tell you. I don't particularly care what my people get up to in their spare time. As long as they turn up on time and they are ready to work that's all that matters to me. Now McGee is an excellent field agent and he means a lot to this team. You seem like a decent person. You're smart and I can tell you care about him. But if you do anything to hurt him or screw him over I won't be happy about it. You got that?"

Dante smiled and stood at attention giving Gibbs a slight bow of the head.

"Loud and clear Sir. His ass belongs to you at work and I shouldn't screw with that"

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at the unspoken sentiment that OUT of work McGee's ass definitely belonged to Dante. And that Gibbs shouldn't screw with that.

He nodded his head to Dante in acknowledgment. So a Détente had been reached in what potentially could have been a cold war.

"Oh hello again!"

Gibbs and Tony turned in surprise as Ziva smiled and stepped forward to welcome Dante, placing the tray of snacks she had been bringing over down onto the bar.

Dante stepped forward with a smile and kissed Ziva on the cheek

"Hello again my mysterious beauty"

Tony frowned and elbowed McGee hard in the ribs.

"Why didn't you tell me Dante knew Ziva?"

"I DIDN"T know" Tim hissed back. Oh he was so having words with Dante after this. He was a PRINCE! He had been MARRIED! He was a World War Two bomber pilot? Why hadn't he mentioned these things to him before?

Ziva looked up to see Dante smiling at McGee who looked like he was rather upset about something. Suddenly their conversation in the Chinese Restaurant fell into place for Ziva.

"Oh when you said you were in love with a Timothy….I didn't realize you meant McGee. You are the Dante Gibbs wanted to meet yes?" Ziva whispered to Dante eagerly.

Dante nodded an acknowledgment and then pulled a face at Ziva as he felt his Companion shout his angry thoughts silently across to him.

"I don't think he's in love with me much at the moment. How about you? Any luck so far with …you know who?" Dante whispered back conspiratorially

Ziva rolled her eyes and flicked a look at Tony who was pretending to ignore the two of them and was swiftly finishing his beer. He sat rigid on his stool and looked like he was going to crush the beer bottle in his hand as he held it in his white knuckled hands.

Ziva shrugged "Ah you know day by day. But you shouldn't worry about McGee. Whatever you have done he will forgive you. He is very generous like that."

Dante smiled and his eyes were warm as he studied his adorably cross Companion over her head.

"Yes he is isn't he? I feel like I can be myself around him and for me that is very rare."

Tim sighed as he felt a wave of affection and care wash over him from Dante and Tim shot him a dirty look. Dante knew it was hard to stay mad at him when he was feeling like that. Frustrating vampire.

Ziva smiled as she saw the open affection on Dante's face and she patted his arm.

"That is true. I wish you both the best. Have you already had the Gibbs talk?"

Dante smiled and nodded "Yes. Sorry you missed it. I am under notice that if I hurt Timothy in any way Gibbs will be very _put out_."

Ziva nodded "That is true. I also will come for your head if you hurt him. There are few decent generous men in the world that we should hurt the ones we have. And believe me you should be more afraid of me than even Gibbs."

Ziva grinned at Dante dangerously and Dante felt a flash of her past. He gave Ziva a small bow.

"I consider myself well warned. But know that I do care for him and will see no harm come to him my Lady"

Gibbs watched as Ziva whispered into Dante's ear and laughed with him. They seemed like friends. Well that was good. Ziva didn't just idly chat to anyone. Tony on the other hand seemed VERY put out that Ziva was talking to McGee's boyfriend.

Gibbs sighed and wondered how long it would take for Tony to get his act together with Ziva. He always figured that Tony would be the one to cause him trouble but so far it had been McGee that had surprised him. He had the feeling that Dante could be a handful at times. Hopefully McGee didn't turn up with another tatt. McGee in love seemed to be fond of grand gestures.

"I think it is time we should go." Dante looked across at his Companion who was still shooting him dirty looks and consequently making him hot under the color for him. Timothy when he was mad with his flashing eyes and locked jaw made Dante think of nothing but lustful ways to please him.

Tim breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally. "Bye Gibbs, Tony, Ziva. Uh have a good weekend."

Tim instinctively grabbed Dante's hand and towed him quickly towards the door. Dante's eyes were hooded and he seemed to be unable to peel his eyes from McGee's ass as he trailed behind him.

Gibbs smirked. Huh maybe McGee was a handful for Dante in his own way. Well good for him.

*******************************************************************

Tim groaned as Dante licked his way down his shaft before pulling it into his cool mouth.

"Don't think this means we aren't going to talk about you being married and not telling me" Tim ground out through his clenched teeth.

Dante pulled off and looked up at Timothy as he sagged against the wall.

"I have lived a VERY long time Timothy. I have seen and done a lot of things. Besides it was an arranged marriage and she NEVER pleased me the way you do."

This made Tim smile but then he hid it away determined to be mad at Dante for just a little while longer.

"Well then I plan on being around for a long time so you might as well start at the beginning. _Claudius_"

"All right then your wish is my command" Dante made to stand up and Tim whimpered in disappointment as the pleasurable sensations ceased.

"How about AFTER you finish with me? I'm still mad at you" Tim huffed and then groaned as Dante resumed his eager work with a smile.

If this was the way Dante stopped him from being mad he was going to need to get angry with Dante a lot more often.


	34. Chapter 34

Tim rested his head against Dante's cool chest and relaxed, sighing out his day. At first it had seemed strange not to hear a heartbeat from his partner but now there was a sense of timelessness about it. Dante was immortal. Buildings may crumble and fall but Dante wasn't shackled to mortal decay the way the rest of the world was. It comforted Tim to know that whatever happened Dante would always be there for him, looking out for him.

Tim closed his eyes and listened to Dante's rich distinctive voice weaving around his bare body in the velvet darkness as he told him (as requested) about the upheaval of the events surrounding the Boston Tea Party. The creak of the ships in the docks, the running feet, the scandalised gossip on the street.

It was better than a movie, better than any book. The two lay together in Timothy's vast bed at Dante's house. Tim had drawn the thick drapes around the bed and it felt like they were the only two people left in the world. There was no distant wail of sirens to interrupt them or people laughing in the street. There was only the touch of silk sheets on bare skin and the soft pulse of one heartbeat.

Dante gently ran his hand up and down Tim's back as he spoke feeling the interplay of muscle move responsively under his touch. It was so soothing and Tim blinked not wanting to fall asleep and miss the end of the story. Listening to Dante's tales had become one of Tim's favourite activities as his endless curiosity demanded to know more.

Dante might have developed a fascination for human toys and gadgets, (not to mention the home shopping network) but Tim couldn't get enough of learning about the world as it was. The real history of the world not as it was in books but from someone who was actually there and knew the truth. Someone who had smelt the ink drying on the trade agreements with the New World, heard the vicious screams of the common people around the guillotine and watched the last slave ship sail up the Thames.

And so on some evenings Dante had become his own personal Scheherazade and just like in the Tales of the 1001 Arabian Nights Tim would lie back on his vast pillowed and draped bed and Dante could tell him of the world and his adventures.

Who needed cable when you had that?

Dante peeked down to see if his Companion had fallen asleep yet. He couldn't see if Timothy's big eyes were still open and watching or closed softly in repose. He was so beautiful when he was asleep, especially when his hair was all tousled.

"And so the Dragon waved goodbye to the Companion and flew off to live in the basement of the Hoover building. A select few people were chosen to protect its existence from the general public and they were known as NCIS…"

Tim poked Dante hard in the ribs and Dante smirked. Ok so he was still awake.

"I may be human but I'm not stupid. I don't really think that happened Dante. I'm pretty sure Fornell would notice if there was a dragon in his basement"

Tim's voice was both slightly sleepy and sarcastic at the same time and Dante clutched his beloved Companion to his chest tightly unwilling to let him go. Sometimes it frightened him how much he cared for him. He dropped a kiss onto his hair.

Timothy snuggled further into Dante arms and tried to smoother a yawn. Sometimes it was difficult after a long day at work to stay awake even though he wanted too. Dante had the luxury of being able to rest all day.

"Why don't you tell me a story this time Companion? Tell me something about your own past."

Tim snorted "Well I don't really think the time I fell over and cut my knee when playing Jedi Knights with Brian Jackson really competes with being on the docks when the survivors of the Titanic were brought in."

Dante smiled "Still I would like to know. You would have been a beautiful child Timothy. I wish I had known you were coming into my life and I would have watched over you. The games you played, the trouble I'm sure you would have got up to. I would like to know what your life was like as a child. My own human childhood was rather short and ….harsh. As soon as I was strong enough I was sold into the army. Although I proved to be luckier than some. I was trained well and I proved to have an aptitude for it. I made many friends and I was being promoted through the ranks and might have even had a career when I……."

"Wait…sold like a slave?" Tim was horrified and he sat up looking at Dante.

Dante paused considering his words carefully.

"No it was more like an apprenticship. It was the way things were done in those days. I was scrawny and barely thirteen when I taken from my family and sent to the training camps. The Roman Empire was a mighty machine for a reason. They survived off the strength of her armies. And they were the best trained, best equipped and well disciplined force of the time."

Dante smiled and tried to re direct the conversation unwilling to spoil the evening with the truth of the beatings and humiliation he received from those who thought themselves his superior. There was part of him that would never forget what that felt like and he had no desire to subject others to it.

"So tell me about your childhood"

Tim frowned as he could sense Dante's unwillingness to examine that part of his life further. Tim concentrated. It wasn't that Dante was lying to him about it just that there were parts of his early life that were painful and he had no wish to remember.

Tim settled back down against his chest again. Well he couldn't blame him. There were aspects of his own past he would prefer to leave forgotten. Kate's death for example.

"Well I suppose I had a normal sort of childhood. I was a big brother to Sarah, still am when she lets me. I had friends but was pretty quiet at school. Some teasing but nothing out of the ordinary. It was hard at times when I was accelerated through my classes as I was always so much younger and smaller than everybody else. I was so glad when I finally got a bit taller. I was a bit awkward around girls. They always seemed to laughing about something I had no idea about. Bit of a mystery really.

But essentially I grew up with the idea that eventually I would find someone I cared for, get married and have a couple of kids. We would have Christmas's and birthday parties and bad school recitals. The white picket fence house, bikes in the garage, shoes on the stairs, Grandma's spice cookies in the kitchen and boxes of baby albums in the attic…."

Tim trailed off surprised at himself as he realised what he was revealing.

"You would like to be a Father and have children of your own."

Dante's voice was simple and quiet. He wasn't accusing simply making a statement.

Tim ducked his head as he felt tears prickling at his eyes. He had never actually told anyone that before. Not outright. It had always been simply something that would hopefully happen one day.

Tim concentrated and opened himself up to Dante.

_But please understand I would not trade the chance of a child for the certainty of the loss of you. I have made my decision and I am happy with it. It was one of the reasons I tried to leave you. I knew that I could never introduce a child into the world we have together. But now I am at peace as long as I have you._

Dante smiled down at his Companion as he felt Timothy's love and affection flow through their bond. What had he done to deserve one such as this to care for him? It wasn't as if he had been particularly 'good'. In fact there had been many years when he had been very, very bad as he responded to only his blood lust and anger.

Dante looked up at ceiling, not able to look at Timothy shining eyes.

'I understand Dear one. There was a time when I ……….had a child."

Tim blinked in surprise. This wasn't something he had expected. Dante had a child?

Dante paused as he felt the shock register in his Companions body and he rushed to explain as he realised how it could be interpreted.

"It wasn't a human child. I realise now that I was lonely. I thought perhaps if I had someone with me of my own kind then we could spend eternity together. I thought on it a long time before I made my decision. Even then I waited as I did not want to simply take someone who had a life of their own."

Dante dared a look at Tim whose face was rather blank as he tried to absorb what Dante was saying and he decided that he should continue.

"One night I was in London and I was in a rather bleak area that I frequented on occasion and I stumbled upon her. Her name was Jane, she used to be a serving wench in one of the rougher taverns in the area. She had been beaten and raped and I watched as her blood poured out into the dirty gutter. She recognised me and she reached out her hand and asked me to help her.

I could feel her heart failing and I knew that I could not save her. She was a sweet girl with a mild temper who was orphaned and sent to the work house as a child. I knew no one would mourn her death or even notice she was missing. It seemed to be perfect. And so I changed her to become my childe"

Tim noticed that Dante's voice had become bitter with regret

"How did you change her? And what happened? Where is she now?"

Dante held up his hand to halt the questions then he took a deep shuddering breath and Tim fell silent.

"I cut open my wrist and let the blood flow into her mouth. Then I carried her away to somewhere safe while the…..transition happened. I listened to her endless screaming in pain as she died, as her heart stopped and everything mortal about her was stripped away. She cursed her God for abandoning her and cursed every moment she ever drew breath.

Finally when she was silent I took her and showed her how to feed. She was so hungry and wild at first it was like having a young child. I had to teach her the rules, and how to stay safe and remain undetected. How to clean up after herself and where she could sleep. I had to show her the limits of her powers and explain why I could do things she couldn't. I was so happy at first. I thought that this was the start of a new life for me, that perhaps I too could have a family."

"What went wrong?" Tim asked quietly.

"I was foolish. I didn't understand what happens….. When I said everything mortal about her was stripped away I meant it. As a human she was sweet and gentle but as a vampire she was different. She was vicious and delighted in her strength. I should have realised. For so many years she was too little or weak to fight back those that hurt her. She had no choice but to cope however she could.

As a vampire she could tear their flesh from their limbs. It was the Jane I knew but she was twisted around into something else. I hoped that as the initial blood lust receded she would listen to me. She started to kill not just to feed her hunger but to inflict pain and death on those weaker than herself for fun. Even then I didn't want that. I couldn't share in that.

I tried to show her that it didn't need to be that way but she couldn't understand me. We would argue and rage at each other for days. Still I loved her….I created her and I knew that there must be something of the human Jane still left inside her. Eventually we parted ways and I have never seen her again."

"How long were you together?"

Dante smiled "It will seem a long time for you but it passed quickly for us. She would often disappear for years at a time before returning to see if I had changed my opinions. Jane was my childe for 120 years and when she finally left cursing my name I swore I would never create another Vampire again. I do not know if she still lives. I do not think so. She was too full of her own power and rage to be cautious. The last thing I heard of her was that she was in Europe heading towards Venice."

Tim lay still in Dante's arms trying to absorb another being a part of Dante's life. One hundred and twenty years? What was he compared to that? A fleeting second in time. He suddenly felt insignificant and was swamped with sadness.

Dante held his Companion tightly in his arms and opened himself to his thoughts trying to show him just how much he meant to him.

_Know that I love you more then anyone Timothy. More than my own existence. You are my perfect Companion and will want for no other. I had to wait long lonely endless lifetimes until you were ready for me. Every second with you is precious to me in a way that you may not understand. _

_But know this. Even though it is in my power I will NEVER turn you into a vampire. I could not stand by and watch all that I love torn asunder and ruined. You would not be the Companion that I love. I do not know what you might be only that you wouldn't be Timothy any longer. Even if you wanted it, eventually you would curse my name and I would rather die than hear that coming from your lips._

The two of them held each other in the darkness, clinging to each other lost in their own thoughts. There was a sense of the inevitable, of death approaching on the horizon. An Immortal and a mortal bound together for a single short lifetime.

Dante kissed Timothy's silky hair again and wiped away his silent tears.

"Do not cry Little One. You are young and we have many years together before you should be crying tears for us."

Tim nodded his head against Dante's chest not wanting to look at him. Death was coming for him and there was nothing he could do about it. His emotions felt raw and scattered and he didn't know if he was going to laugh or cry.

All he had was right now, each minute was precious and he finally understood Dante's excitement over his watch. It was something he had always understood before, that life was short. Being a Federal Agent there was always a risk that something might happen, simply living an ordinary life might mean he could get hit by a bus. But here and now in Dante's arms he felt overwhelmed with a sense of loss. Only now did he understand how wonderful living truly could be and to contemplate it ending seemed inconceivable.

The minutes stretched out into a silence as each of them drew comfort from the touch of the other.

"What did Jane look like?" Tim finally asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

Dante opened up his mind again to show his Companion Jane as he had last seen her.

"She had beautiful red hair and green eyes ……"

*****************************************************************

Abby entered her lab and felt her heart stop. There on her bench were her roses but this time Lyrics fragrant white roses were joined by her own perfect black roses in a magnificent display. The lab was filled with the scent of gunpowder and masculine spices as the unique blooms mingled together.

Finally they would meet. Abby rushed to read the small white card pierced and hanging from the silver wire that bound the roses together.

_Friday_

Abby couldn't keep the smile off her face. Finally she would meet him in person. Abby felt a thrill of both fear and desire surge through her. What if he didn't really want her once he had seen her in person? What if she did something to scare him away? Would he want to bite her and claim her straight away? Would it hurt or would it be pleasant the way it seemed to be between Dante and McGee?

Her heart started to pound as she considered what she was actually contemplating. Binding herself to an Immortal. Was she mad?

Abby closed her eyes and she could feel Lyrics sweet whispered kisses against her heated skin. No it was going to be perfect.

Now if she could just find a way to make sure McGee and Dante stayed away from her for the night.


	35. Chapter 35

Abby threw more clothes across her room as she became increasingly frustrated. What on earth did you wear to seduce a vampire? She didn't want to look too easy but then again she didn't want to seem like she wasn't interested. This wasn't like a little coffee date this was…well it was important. It was massive. It was potentially the biggest night of her life.

Where were her chains? Boots. Ok. But which ones? The platforms or the platforms with the flames down the sides? Pants? A skirt? Pants AND a tiny skirt over top? Leather? Tartan? Pleats?

It wasn't like her to be so indecisive but Lyric wasn't like anyone she had ever met before. Those deep dark brown eyes, that lop sided smile and his glorious hair which flopped over his forehead making her fingers itch to push it back. The fact that he was also a powerful immortal only added to his attraction.

Did Lyric have wings in his true shape like Dante did? Should she ask him to show her? Or would that be considered rude on their first 'date'? What was vampire/human dating etiquette anyway? She wished she was able to talk to McGee about some of her concerns. Soon. Soon she would be able to laugh with McGee over the funny ways of vampires. It would be their little secret that they got to share together.

Abby's mind danced around whirling through endless questions as she poured over her wardrobe, discarding item after item rapidly over her shoulder.

She had already checked that McGee and Dante would be occupied for the evening so they should be safe from prying eyes. Although thinking about it she should have stuck a tracking device in McGee's shoe or something. Just to be safe.

Abby paused and looked thoughtful as she considered how she could do it. Ok maybe she should try that Monday if everything went well.

Abby tried to remember what Lyric had been wearing when she had seen him in her dreams but all she could remember were his sweet teasing eyes. She looked up at the clock and muttered a curse. She was running out of TIME!

*****************************************************************

Lyric slowly twisted the thin silver wire between his fingertips. Hopefully he wouldn't have to produce any more of those ridiculous roses anymore. This _romance_ was starting to get on his nerves. All the smiling and trying to pretend he was fond of her was making him want to gag.

Lyric pulled on the wire and felt it bite into his flesh and imagined it working its way into the dream walker's pale and elegant throat while she twisted and screamed in anguish.

Much better.

Oh yes soon his playtime would be over and the real games could begin.

*******************************************************************

_What are you doing? _Tim hissed at Dante in his mind and Dante flicked his pale hand impatiently at him as he seemed to disappear into the shadows of the dark corridor.

_Are you stealing? From the Museum?_

Dante turned and frowned at him.

_I do not know how it could be considered stealing. It is practically my sword and I'm simply borrowing it back for a while. They can have it back when I'm dead. I'll put it in my will._

_But you're not going to die!_

_Well that is their problem isn't it? Now stop following me. You are going to get caught and how is that going to look to Gibbs?_

Tim huffed and stopped in the shadows beside a suit of armor, feeling trapped. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Dante had been so eager to see the new Roman Exhibition at the Museum he had been almost bubbling with excitement. He had eagerly got them tickets to the premiere and had been going on about it for days.

Tim could understand his excitement. To see so many items that reminded him of the last time he had been human and to be able to explain them to his Companion was a dream come true to Dante.

And then he had seen the sword.

"Gladius" Dante had whispered reverently and Tim had turned to look at him, surprised at his change in tone.

It was in a glass case on the third floor. Tim had felt Dante's excitement through their bond. It wasn't just any old roman sword. It was a sword from Dante's own legion. The ornate scrolled brass and timber scabbard showed its owners allegiance from the numbers and dragons head it featured. The hilt was cracked and worn smooth from use. A Centurions sword. It had even been found in an area that Dante himself had once patrolled.

And Dante wanted it.

_It's not actually your sword Dante! _

Tim called out to Dante silently hoping to somehow convince him not to break the law and who knows how many security procedures. Getting arrested for Art Theft was not how he had planned to spend his Friday night.

_It might be! Now go away and meet me down stairs. I can not be seen on security cameras but you can and you look suspicious! Go down and meet back up with the rest of the tour so they don't come looking for us._

Tim sighed and peered down the hallway wondering what he could do to stop Dante. It was too late. The Vampire had already vanished into the dark. Not good. This was NOT good. Tim stuck his hands in his pockets and tried to look nonchalant as he walked back towards the rear stairs and towards the tour group. How did you look like you weren't up to something when you plainly were?

******************************************************************

Tony sighed and flicked another peanut into his… was it third empty glass? Life sucked. It really wasn't fair. Here he was alone again on another Friday night.

Well he didn't have to be alone. Ziva had asked him if he wanted to come over to her place later but THAT just lead him right back to sitting on this stupid bar stool in this stupid bar on this stupid Friday night with the stupid peanuts.

And where was McGee? Was McGee being a buddy and consoling him and making him feel better about his crappy lonely life? No he wasn't. McGee was with his super freaky blood sucking boyfriend having a great time and probably lots of sex.

It really wasn't fair. He had always worried about the whole Rule Twelve thing and about taking risks with relationships and exposing the carefully balanced Jenga blocks that made up the intricacies of Anthony DiNozzo. And where had it got him?

Alone.

And Mister throw caution to the wind, fall in love with anything that moved and yet didn't have a heartbeat McGee had come out as essentially GAY to GIBBS and what had happened?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. There were no big exploding cars, no bullpen shouting matches, no crazed mob carrying pitchforks and flaming torches. No one had really noticed.

McGee was deliriously happy, Gibbs seemed happy for him and even Abby seemed to have some secret admirer thing going on. And where did this leave him?

Alone.

Tony angrily flicked another peanut and considered that perhaps he had had more then the three drinks. Maybe it was closer to five. And the beers before that.

Ziva.

Tony sighed as he considered the way her hair would curl around his fingers when she leaned into him. She had a beautiful smile and she would watch him like he was her prey hypnotizing him with her big dark eyes. Tony grinned dreamily. He loved it when she pounced on him.

Why couldn't he be the one who was happy for a change? Gibbs thought McGee was _gay_ how bad could it be if he found out about him and Ziva? Maybe Gibbs would be fine with it? Ok so there might be the whole elevator talk and the make sure it doesn't affect work bit. But really compared to getting drunk and talking to peanuts in a bar how bad could it be?

Tony thought carefully as he balanced blearily on his stool. He had a thought…yup just give it a second……..Oh yeah.

Rule Twelve had been created to make sure the team was focused and they didn't have to worry about the distraction of a relationship between team members and the eventual fallout of the relationship breaking down.

BUT if he was _already _being 'distracted' by his NON relationship with Ziva then he owed it to Gibbs to get together with Ziva and get his mind back in the game and on work.

Tony nodded proud of his logic. Gibbs might even thank him for being so responsible?

His decision made Tony felt immediately happier. He should have done this a long time ago. Right peanut he was going to go to Ziva's and he was going to tell her he loved her and that he didn't mind if anyone knew about it.

Maybe he should stand outside her window like in Streetcar Named Desire and just shout out her name until she came to the window? Maybe tear his shirt off in anguish?

'Ziva!'

"Ziva!'

Excellent movie. Tony smiled. AND that made him Marlon Brando. The young buff version not the old fat one…although he was excellent as the Godfather. Tony grinned again as he said goodbye to his remaining peanut friends and tried to get his jacket on over his arm.

"Hello sailor"

Tony looked up to see the most beautiful red headed woman he had ever seen caressing him with burning eyes. He blinked and swayed for a minute.

"Ah hi "

"I've been watching you and I'm very interested in getting to know you better"

Tony grinned fuzzily. Yup he still had it. He was so hot. Ziva was one lucky girl.

"Look you are an amazing looking woman but…… not tonight. I have just made an important decision. Tonight I have to go and see someone I …"

The red headed woman put a finger against his lips and shushed him leaning in closer and Tony halted mesmerized. He was going to do…something….It was important. It was…..

Tony couldn't remember as the woman stared at him intensely with a smirk. Were her eyes spinning? Or was it the room?

"Hey Baby. How about you come with me? I will keep you warm and stop you from getting lonely"

Tony found himself following after her even though he didn't remember asking his legs to move. She would warm him? That didn't make sense. Her fingers felt as cold as ice. He had been going somewhere warm. Before.

What was he thinking about? Oh yeah The Godfather.

Tony snickered. Perhaps the red head had made him an offer he couldn't refuse?


	36. Chapter 36

Lyric sliced through the girls flesh and listened to the screaming change pitch, soaring ever higher. The terror now had a pretty silver wash of raw pain in it with just a dash of desperate hope. She reminded him of Wagner. That final terrible crescendo. The clash of imagined steel, the bruin Hilde soprano clawing out her lovers eyes in payment to the merciless Gods.

He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. That was so much better. He should have thought of this earlier. In order to face the simpering Dream Walker he had decided he needed some release. If he had taken the girl earlier he could have tortured her a little. Watched the lash kiss her pale skin and leave scorch marks. He would have sat patiently, entirely at her disposal and listened to her compose a simple sonnet just for him made up of muffled gasps and panicked moans. He would have applauded her as she built the delicious tension of the First Act (entitled Desperation) before finishing with this marvelous dramatic operatic final death.

Still. You took pleasure where you found it. He shouldn't be greedy. The girl drummed her feet desperately against the brick wall as she struggled, her scarlet blood gushing glistening down her body.

Lyric smiled and leaning forward whispered lovingly into her ear "You would have done wonderfully on the stage my dear"

With a twist of the knife and a strangled cry she died. Lyric watched her body slowly grow cold and arranged her silky soft hair prettily into soft waves around her shoulders. Why were women so much more attractive when they were dead?

Lyric tugged at his sleeve and sharpened his collar, checking carefully to make sure there wasn't a single drop of blood on his clothes. And now he was ready.

******************************************************************

Abby tried to be confident as she swept through the night in her black velvet gown. She was possibly a bit over dressed but she wanted to make the right impression. The dress hugged her curves and swirled around her feet as she walked showing the scarlet pieces that were worked into the skirt and sleeves of the dress. Intricate embroidery in scarlet thread was worked throughout the dress catching the eye in the most unexpected places.

She felt the cool evening breeze through the ancient trees above her and she shivered as the moonlight touched her with its harsh cold light. It shouldn't be unusual that Lyric wanted to meet in a graveyard. Graveyards were fine. Normally she had no problem with them. In fact she had taken Tony and McGee with her to that party they had in a graveyard…..Abby trailed of as she realized that night was the night McGee had met Dante and changed both of their lives forever.

Would she look back on tonight the same way?

"My lady love" His perfect voice crooned longingly through the chill still night and Abby halted in surprise. She turned and looked in every direction only to find she was alone.

"I know how much you love to play. Come and find me my perfect one"

Abby laughed and picking up her skirts, she ran through the gravestones under the moonlight, her heart racing she frantically searched for him. Stone winged angels and Celtic crosses cast strange dark shadows across the ground as he teased her as she laughed and ran. Suddenly she found herself swept up in strong arms and whirled around, her velvet skirts tangling around her legs. Panting, her heart pounding she found herself in Lyrics strong arms as he laughed delighted down at her.

He was so beautiful, his eyes soft and warm. Abby felt her heart almost stop in anticipation of the moment as they started at each other face to face for the first time.

_I have waited so long._

Lyric slid his hand around behind her head through her long hair and she could feel his incredible strength as he pulled her closer. He leaned in and kissed her softly at first and then with a longing born of ages.

Abby closed her eyes and succumbed to the fierce desire that scorched her veins as he possessed her mouth with his cool lips and exploring tongue. She felt herself go limp in his arms and he simply held her tighter.

_You are my everything _he whispered into her mind as her blood sang its completion.

Finally she pulled away simply to gasp for air and she flushed red and panting in his arms. She didn't.. she couldn't…he was… Abby couldn't put a single thought together in her mind as he smiled down at her and swept her hair back over her shoulders.

"You have such pretty hair" He whispered gently to her, nuzzling her sensitive neck and Abby shuddered in his arms. She looked over his shoulder and paused for a second before looking down. Suddenly she panicked and grabbed Lyric tightly.

She was up in the air! Lyric was holding her ten feet up in the air! And she hadn't even noticed!

Lyric smiled his eyes warm and his handsome angular face pale and perfect in the moonlight.

"Oh I'm sorry my sweet. It is simply how you make me feel."

Abby looked into Lyrics dark eyes as he slowly lowered them to the ground and she felt the slight crunch of gravel beneath her feet again.

"That's ok. I just..was… surprised that's all" Abby whispered breathless

Lyric slowly stroked her hair with an almost absent minded look.

"And so we meet. Is it all you would hope for?"

Abby nodded, her heart still pounding out of her chest and adrenaline singing in her veins.

Suddenly Lyric sniffed the hair and stepped away from her. The move was so sudden Abby almost collapsed to her knees.

"What's wrong?"

Lyric turned to her a look of concern and worry etched into his marble features.

"A friend of yours is in danger. The one known as Tony. Another vampire has him. I have been watching what belongs to you to keep you safe. We must be quick to save him. Will you allow it?"

Abby's mind scrambled at this rapid change of events as she stared at beautiful Lyric in the white moonlight.

"What? Tony? Another Vampire? Will they kill him? Go to him! Of course I don't mind"

"Come with me"

Suddenly Abby found herself swept up in a dark dizzying vertigo and an instant later she was gone from the graveyard and instead she found herself in dimly lit car park near some of the more popular bars and nightclubs.

"Stay here my perfect one. For your own safety." Lyric gave her a worried look and then kissed her again, urgently so that Abby almost swooned at the loss of his touch.

And then Lyric strode off into the darkness, smiling to himself. She would trust him with everything after this. She cared for her friends too much. It was her weakness. He on the other hand cared for no one.

Abby strained her eyes to see what he saw. A shout, a voice answering and then she saw the other vampire. For some reason she had been expecting a man but when she saw the creatures exquisite beauty and hard porcelain features she understood why the vampire would have had no trouble enticing Tony from the packed bar. Her red hair flamed even under the dim light and the green slinky satin dress she wore stopped at mid thigh. She stood straight and tall while Tony stood slightly drunk and seemingly confused at her side.

Lyric strode towards the waiting Antonia who was exactly where he had told her she must be. She was a blunt tool but a tool none the less. He was going to enjoy killing her. She always was too sure of herself and her beauty. Besides she reminded him of Jane the red headed vampire that had made him into the empty creature he was. Jane he had killed too quickly in an all devouring rage after seeing the cold body of Myra splattered across the cold cobblestones. Myra his perfect and only love had thrown herself off his high stone tower when she had heard of his death

Only he hadn't died. Not quite. He had simply shifted into a living hell.

Well tonight Antonia's foolish obedience to him would be answered. It was a shame really that he wouldn't be able to take his time with her death. He couldn't appear too blood thirsty. But still it would serve a purpose.

Lyric smiled as he grew his razor sharp claws and flexed them in the dark as he walked towards her.

"What are you doing here? Let him go"

Lyric shouted angrily and started running towards Antonia making sure his words carried to the waiting, anxious Dream Walker.

Antonia's beautiful eyes narrowed appraisingly and she took a quick step back before dropping into a perfectly balanced predatory crouch.

She waited, her eyes afire like hard green emeralds, watching to see her Masters plan.

*******************************************************************

Tony knocked on the door and waited. He felt freezing cold and numb like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head. Numb was good. Numb was better than terrified. He sucked in a deep breath and held it until his lungs started to hurt. He was going to do this. He tried not to think about exactly what he was going to say. He was just going to do it. If he thought about it too much he was going to turn on his heel and practically run back to his car.

Not this time.

Ziva opened the door and her eyes opened wide with surprise and alarm.

"Tony! You…."

"Ziva. Please. Don't say anything. I'm going to tell you something very important and if you interrupt then I don't know if I will be able to keep telling you. And I need to. It has been eating away at me for years and every time someone gets close to the truth I just leave because I'm afraid. But you mean more to me than that. Or you could mean more. And I want you to. Ok?"

Ziva opened her mouth to respond and Tony just held up his hand.

"Please Ziva. Just stand there and listen."

Ziva looked at him with worry in her rich brown eyes and simply nodded. She was barefoot, her dark hair spilling down around her shoulders as she stood in the bright puddle of light. Tony thought she looked beautiful wearing her soft pink yoga pants and a rather stretched white t-shirt as she stood in the open doorway.

"When I was nine I was…..repeatedly sexually molested by my Fathers Assistant. My Father did a lot of work from home when he could and HE was around a lot. HE would stay with me when my Father went away. I tried to act out to get my Fathers attention and later when I got older I started to run away. HE told me that if I told anyone no one would believe me over him. The flaky spoiled single child over the trusted right hand man. I believed him and I never told anyone. When I was older I used to run and try and get strong so that no one could ever do that to me again. I would stay outside and practice shooting hoops over and over again because I didn't want to go into the house and see HIM looking at me. I made it onto the basketball team and I was happy not because of the team but because it meant I had practice after school and wouldn't be home until after HE had gone."

Tony sucked in a deep breath and tried to still the trembling that was threatening to overwhelm him before launching into it again. He couldn't stop, not now. He reached out and gripped the railing beside him, wishing it would lend him strength.

"I admit I screwed around with a lot of girls growing up, mostly to try and wash him off me somehow. As if I could re write my history so I never had to think about what HE did to me. I have got very good at not letting people close to me in case they figure it out."

Tony looked up at Ziva, tears starting to sting his eyes and he blinked them back.

"But I'm tired of being ashamed Ziva. I'm tired of being alone. I… I don't know what you're going to say and frankly I'm scared shitless that you're going to slam that door in my face. But I just want you to know that if you're willing to help me with this I would like to try for a real relationship with you. To hell with Gibbs, your Father, everyone. I'll get some counseling, I'll do whatever you think I should do. Just please don't shut me out now. I know I haven't treated you the best at times but I …..I don't have an excuse, not really."

Tony studied the pavement for a moment, feeling the tremors starting to shake his hands again. The numbness was starting to wear off and it was being replaced with a sort of violent pins and needles that prickled at his head. He looked up.

"Ziva? What do you say? I know I'm not a great choice and I'm pretty bit messed up but could you love me? "

Ziva looked at him with confusion and consternation in her eyes.

"Tony, please you are covered in blood!"

Tony heard the rushing in his ears just before the nauseating blackness overwhelmed him and he passed out.

The last thing he saw was Ziva desperately reaching for him trying to catch him as he fell.

_(Thank you for your patience and I hope someones still reading. I had a 19 chapter McGiva challenge fic to finish but Im back on board and this story is starting to get interesting. Please comment and let me what what you think. Precious Pup)_


	37. Chapter 37

"Oh God be careful!" Abby whispered under her breath as she watched Lyric approach the beautiful woman.

The strange vampire seemed so dangerous and powerful. Lyric has said Dante was much stronger than he was. Was this new vampire stronger too? Would she find him only to loose him on the same night?

She wanted to get closer to see what was happening but she knew she would only endanger Lyric by shifting his concentration.

Abby smothered her scream by covering her mouth as she saw the blood spray out as Lyric slashed at her neck. The vampire made a vicious bubbling hiss and launched herself at him. She attacked Lyric with sharp claws and glowing eyes but it seemed within horrific seconds it was over and she disintegrated with a screech into a pile of ashes.

"Oh"

Abby picked up her skirts and ran to Tony, hugging him frantically.

"What have I told you about strange women in bars Tony? I thought I had lost you for a moment there"

Abby pulled back from her excited hug and looked at Tony warily.

He seemed woozy and sort of vacant eyed. He smiled at her and waved his fingers.

"Hello Abby"

Abby turned to Lyric with panic in her green eyes.

"What's wrong with him? There is something wrong with Tony!"

Lyric soothed her and slid his strong cool hands down over her own, releasing Tony from her grip with ease.

"She must have put a compulsion on him to come with her. It will wear off soon enough and then he will return to doing whatever he was doing before she turned up. In some ways it is good. He probably won't remember any of this in the morning and the alcohol he has drunk will help confuse him."

Abby nodded distracted. Ok right. Explaining to Tony about Lyric wasn't quite in her plans yet. Suddenly she threw herself into his arms and Lyric smiled and held her close.

"Oh thank you! I was so worried. I thought for a minute that I might loose him. Or you. And I have only just found you after waiting so long. And you killed her right? She's not going to come back seeking vengeance or anything is she?"

Lyric leaned back looking down at Abby and smiled wryly.

"She was a vampire Abby not a zombie. She will not rise again to come and hurt you. Besides I will protect you."

Abby smiled as Lyric pulled her into his arms and held her tight and she was lost in his comforting embrace. She sighed and grinned at herself. She had never been a romance novel kind of girl dreaming of dashing heroes and pathetic maidens but right now she could understand the desire to be swept away just once by something magical.

Finally she turned around and stepped back trying to wipe the foolish grin off her face. In some ways tonight had been perfect. It was so nice to have someone she could trust to keep her safe instead of these endless wack jobs who seemed intent of trying to knock her off or frame her friends.

"Tony?" Abby suddenly remembered her friend and whirled looking in every direction peering through the murky darkness. The car park was empty. He had gone.

"TONY!!!"

******************************************************************

"Ziva? Have you seen Tony? I'm really worried about him. One minute he was here and the next…"

Ziva tried to convince her friend through the phone that Tony was alright.

"Abby! Calm down. He is here Abby. With me. It is alright. What happened though? He was covered in blood. I thought he had been hurt but he seems ok. Groggy though. He collapsed on my doorway."

Abby bit her lip. She couldn't say that her Vampire date had killed another vampire that had been looking to make Tony her next tasty meal. Not yet anyway.

"Um I bumped into him leaving a bar and there was a fight outside in the uhhhh car park. It got a bit rough and Tony stepped in. Someone got uhhhh stabbed. Yeah. Stabbed. So it's not his blood. It got pretty nasty. I think he got knocked on the head at some point. Police turned up and several people got arrested. It got confusing and we got separated and I was worried for him and then I couldn't find him…"

"Ok ok. Abby. He is ok. I will keep an eye on him tonight in case he has concussion. He can stay here."

Abby breathed out a sigh of relief. Ziva would look after him. He would be safe with her.

"That's great Ziva. Thanks. Um well I will call you in the morning then. Make sure Tony doesn't give you too much grief"

Ziva smiled and looked across at Tony who was collapsed across her bed snoring softly. She had stripped him of his clothes looking for any injuries and found none. He had made some joke about her going gentle with him and then had passed out.

"Don't worry I wont"

Ziva hung up the phone before she slipped into bed beside him, wriggling until she made a spot for herself. Softly in the dark she stroked his hair and thought about what he had said to her. Tony might in the morning claim it was all just from the knock to his head or from the drink but she knew it was all true and her heart broke for him. It all made so much sense to her now she wasn't sure why she hadn't seen it earlier. How could someone do that to him? To Tony? It seemed inconceivable to her to hurt someone like that, especially a child.

She dropped a kiss into his sweet smelling hair. He loved her. He was afraid, even terrified but he loved her enough to tell her the one thing that could destroy him. She smiled into the darkness. She wouldn't let him down. He was hers now in a way he had been no one else's. And no one would take that away from her.

Ziva fell asleep holding Tony's hand while he murmured about strange things about Vampires. He really shouldn't watch so many movies.

She awoke later that night to find Tony under the covers beside her and sliding his hand up Ziva's firm warm thigh. She smiled as she watched him, her eyes warm and pulled him closer into her arms, then rolled on top of him. She kissed him and felt him respond eagerly to her touch, his hands cupping her buttocks. She learned down and whispered into his ear.

"I love you Tony"

*******************************************************************

Tim sat naked in the gentle warming sun and frowned at his old typewriter on the little portable table in front of him. He had set himself up in this high walled courtyard at Dante's house so he could again share the mild warm sun with his slumbering lover who was currently asleep in his coffin. Cooler weather was coming and it might be the last of the warm days. He had thought it might provide him some inspiration being so daring but it wasn't working out as he planned.

Dante was happily curled around his 'borrowed' roman sword and his sun soaked dreams were currently filled with the desire to nip and suckle on his Companions nipple. This was proving rather distracting to Tim as he attempted to write an action filled sequence as Tibbs confronted….

Tim groaned as the ghost of Dante's mouth moved from his nipple to his warm sweat salty sensitive neck. Ok maybe he should try and write that steamy little sequence he needed between Lisa and Tommy. He always found it difficult to write them in bed without considering himself a bit of a pervert for thinking of his two friends writhing and naked together. As much as he denied that Tony and Ziva were his inspiration for the characters they certainly looked a lot like them.

_Tommy slid his hand up Lisa's firm thigh as she watched him with that secret smile she kept just for him….._

Tim sighed and shook his head, giving up and sagged back into his chair. Closing his eyes he concentrated on smelling the fragrant ancient honeysuckle that wound over the deep crumbling warm stone walls. He could hear the hum of a bee and feel the warmth of the sun on his bare flesh. Water splashed playfully out of a gargoyles fanged mouth into a broken and cracked bird bath while a dragon fly flitted around the ancient sundial. Somewhere in the real world a radio was playing snatches of recognizable songs. It was exciting and exposing to be here naked, even though he knew no one could see him.

Tim shivered as Dante contemplated doing unspeakable things to him in his sleep. He had discovered the vampire had a rather voracious natural appetite for his flesh. Not that he minded. It was nice to be desired as much for his body as for his mind.

Tim opened his eyes when he heard a soft cooing and he watched apprehensively as a beautiful pure white dove looked at him from the edge of the table. Tim leaned back slowly not wanting to startle it but the bird seemed unafraid. In fact it cocked its head and seemed to be looking at him. Tim looked back at it for a moment wondering if perhaps it was a tame bird that had escaped? It seemed too attractive to be wild with its perfectly clean flared snow white plumage and glossy black eyes.

He held out his finger and the bird after a second's hesitation hopped on and he could feel its tiny claws wrapping around his finger. He found himself smiling as the bird and he considered each other.

"Hello" Tim smiled and then he shook his head at himself as he realized he was talking to a bird. While sitting naked in a vampire's forgotten garden.

The bird cocked it head again

"Hello" it greeted Tim softly and blinked its dark eye it had trained on Tim's face.

Tim froze.

_Dante!!!_


	38. Chapter 38

Dante pinned his Beloved to the bed and slid his hands…..

_Dante!_

The panic and alarm in his Companions inner voice telegraphed to Dante instantly and he awoke immediately from his pleasant dreams, sitting up ready to come to his defense.

"Owwww"

Dante slammed his head into the top of his coffin even as Tim apologized and assured him that he was ok.

_What is it? What is wrong and then not wrong Little One?_

Tim was already on his way down to see him pounding down the stairs. A moment later he burst into the underground room and carefully shut the door. This room had no windows and was several floors underground. No natural light could enter this inner sanctum but Tim still wanted to make sure.

He knocked politely but urgently on the coffin and Dante opened the lid sleepily looking out at Tim with curiosity. Dante smirked as he realized that Tim was naked and Tim blushed.

"I was just thinking about you" Dante licked his lips

"Yes yes I know. Look a bird spoke to me"

"So?"

Tim frowned and spoke carefully

"I said a BIRD SPOKE to ME. Outside in the old courtyard garden. A Dove to be precise."

"And what did it say dearest Companion" Dante asked as his eyes roamed over Tim's body.

"Well it said Hello"

"And did you say hello back?"

"Well no. I kind of freaked out and it flew away"

"Well that seems a bit rude of you don't you think?"

Tim huffed and climbed into the large coffin next to Dante. Dante sighed in pleasure and moved over to give him more room. Tim pulled the lid down over the two of them. It made him nervous somehow to have Dante awake and potentially exposed during the day. Tim slapped Dante's hand away that was creeping up the back of his bare thigh.

"Look. This is not normal. Birds have never spoken to me before and you are acting like its all normal. Do birds speak to you?"

"Of course. It isn't exactly like listening to Shakespeare but yes birds have on occasion spoken to me"

"Why haven't you told me birds can speak to you?"

Dante shrugged and pulled a face that Tim could see even in the darkness.

"Well they _can_ talk to me. But generally they choose not to. I forget they even exist most of the time as I almost never see them. They are afraid of me."

"Afraid of you?"

Tim was slightly offended that anything could not like his magnificent Vampire and Dante smiled in the darkness and pulled Tim closer.

"Haven't you ever noticed there are never any birds around when I am? They consider me a giant, flying, blood sucking predator. Which I am. Grrrr"

Dante worried his teeth playfully into Tim's shoulder and then began salivating at the taste of his Companion in his mouth. Tim nudged him with his elbow to try and keep him on track. Dante pulled back and licked his lips hungrily before continuing.

"I don't really miss out on much though. Their brains are so small all I have ever got from them is Go Away, Don't eat me or some such thing. Sometimes they are helpful with the weather though as they know when a big storm is going to blow in almost before I do."

"But why did it speak to ME?"

Dante shrugged "Maybe you have picked up the ability through your link with me but they do not fear you because…well you have very little, blunt teeth and no wings to speak of"

Dante pouted and tried to look sad as he carefully inspected Tim's shoulder blades for non existent wings and then rubbed the pad of his thumb on the bottom of Tim's incisor tooth. Tim swatted his hands away trying not to laugh as Dante tut tutted over his blunt, unfortunate teeth.

"Poor Companion. Even little birdies are not afraid of you. Do not fear though I shall protect you from seagulls and all manner of dangerous beasties"

Tim twisted around so he could see Dante better and ended up rolling on top of him. Dante started unbuttoning his shirt so he could feel Tim's bare skin against his own. They hadn't had sex actually inside the coffin in a while and Dante decided that was an oversight he wanted to rectify.

"Be serious Dante. Could that be it?" Tim looked thoughtful as he ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Dante's neck.

Dante was already working on his pants. The fact that his adorable Companion was wriggling around naked on top of him with his little furrowed brow while still feeling and tasting sun warmed and sweet was proving more then distracting to him. He was only human after all. Or was.

Dante attempted to look thoughtful as he wriggled out of his pants.

"Consider it the Snow White affect if you like? Perhaps you could call the birds down from the sky? If you got lost little Companion in the forest they could make you a blanket of leaves to keep you warm. Leave you some bread to eat. Then again maybe they wished to warn you?"

"Warn me of what?"

"Me silly. I am VERY dangerous you know"

Dante decided he needed to prove to his delightful beautiful boy that he was in fact very dangerous. Especially to silly, naked, bird talking, Companions who climbed into powerful Vampires coffins during the day.

"Uh huh" Tim was distracted by what Dante was doing with his hands that was creating such pleasurable sensations. So a bird talked to him. That wasn't a big deal right?

Tim felt what Dante wanted to do to him.

_Yes_

Tim was rolled onto his side and Dante buried his fangs into Tim's long neck. Tim moaned and Dante felt that tingle sweep through him like a burning flood as Tim's blood joined with his own essence. He crept his hand around and grabbed Tim's erect cock in his hand moaning and thrusting into Tim's warmth at the explosion of sensation he felt as he drank from him.

Tim didn't know what felt better. Dante joined with him by magic and blood or through sensation and lust. Dante drank deeply from him, hunger flaring bright for his Companion while he stroked Tim hard in his steely fist. Each time they joined it was like their first as Tim's emotions and love threatened to shatter Dante's time ravaged consciousness. And each time he survived renewed and reinvigorated to face the new world.

Tim came with a deep groan thrusting strongly into Dante's hand and Dante's mind whirled at his Companions pleasure. Tim bucked and writhed against Dante's naked body as he was wrapped in his arms and Dante shuddered through Tim's reflected orgasm. As Tim sagged against him exhausted Dante slowly withdrew his fangs and licked his wounds closed as they panted, sated and relaxed in their adoration of each other.

Slowly they sank into a restful sleep together wrapped in each other arms.

Hours later the sun had set and Dante idly stroked Tim's hair letting his mind wander. Why did a bird chose to speak to his Companion? Did the bird itself not expect Tim to be able to understand it? Dante drifted his hand down Tim's ribs and Tim shivered. Dante teased him.

"Now if you happen to see a large black raven sitting at you window staring at you, perhaps when you trying to get changed or about to hop into the shower, then that might be me."

Tim sat up and stared at Dante.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have seen me in different shapes and forms. Did it ever occur to you I could choose to be a raven so I can take a peek at your ass? Although I would prefer not as sustaining something so small is difficult. Something larger is much better"

"Larger? Would you show me?"

Dante pushed open the lid of the coffin, stood and then suddenly he leapt and there was a shimmering in the air. Tim stood and stared in astonishment at the large black jaguar that now lay sprawled across the top of his bed.

Dante looked at him with familiar bright blue eyes and started to lick his paws, grooming his sleek shining black fur.

"Oh you are so beautiful" Tim whispered as he hesitatingly came towards the bed.

The cat stopped licking its massive paw and looked up at Tim

_Thank you Companion_

Tim wanted so much to reach out and touch and feel if the Jaguar, well if Dante….well he didn't know what he wanted exactly other than to touch all that beauty.

"Can I touch you?" Tim breathed and Dante looked at him, twitching his whiskers in amusement

_Always_

Tim sat on the bed and ran his hand down the thick shining pelt all the way down to his tail. He felt so soft and yet strong and Tim wanted to bury his face in the soft fur. Tim lay down beside the great cat and began petting him in earnest. His shining coat seemed like thick silk under his hands.

Dante made a sort of humming grunting noise and flopped completely onto his side. Tim laughed and rubbed his belly and Dante stretched out his massive paws in enjoyment. Tim reached up and began stroking Dante's large velvety ears and then moved down and scratched under his neck. Dante licked Tim's hand with his large rough tongue, flashing his sharp white teeth and Tim shivered as the licking continued on his chest.

_There are things I much prefer to do in my other forms though…. _

Suddenly with a shimmer Dante was back and he pinned Tim to the bed with a grin and licked his nipple. Tim smiled and made a purring noise, kneading his fingers into Dante's shoulder and Dante laughed.

"So my little wild cat…..

*******************************************************************

"How was your weekend Tony? You look a little distracted"

Tony opened his mouth to say something funny to deflect McGee's attention but then he decided not to. This was the new Tony and he was going to try and learn to deal with situations instead of running away.

"Actually Probie, Ziva and I had a pretty big talk over the weekend. I told her that I wanted to get a bit more serious with her, make a go at an actual relationship. And I also told her about ..well parts of my childhood that I didn't like. It got pretty heavy and we kind of bashed things out. Talked for hours. Spent the weekend at her place. I think we are going to give this thing a try."

Tim smiled at his friend, understanding how much it took for him to make that little speech.

"That's great Tony really. I'm happy for you both. Wow a red letter weekend then"

"So how was your weekend? You seem a bit distracted yourself."

"Well Dante stole a sword from the Roman Exhibition at the museum that he's convinced is his. He turned into a jaguar. And a bird spoke to me"

Tony frowned for a second and then laughed and clapped Tim on the shoulder "Look McGee I know I hassle you but you're not really that bad looking. Of course women are going to talk to you eventually, even if you have that freaky thing going on with Dante."

"No Tony. Not a woman. A BIRD spoke to me. A dove to be more precise. It said hello to me. It seems I might be able to speak to birds now as well."

Tony looked a bit stunned for a minute

"Ok Wow So you can talk to birds now? Wow red letter weekend for both of us then."

The two men stood for a second in silence and then the elevators doors opened onto the bullpen.

"Well uh have a good day then." Tony cursed himself for saying something as stupid as have a good day but he honestly couldn't think of anything else to say. Birds could talk? What was McGee now Dr Doolittle?

"Yeah uh you too Tony. You know good luck with uh… well you know" Tim flicked a look across to Ziva's desk and Tony looked briefly nervous. Working all day, every day with your partner was supposed to be difficult. Working with your partner who could literally kill you if she saw you checking out another woman's ass was dangerous.

Both men sat down at their desk to begin their weeks with a slightly worried sigh.


	39. Chapter 39

Ducky rolled his eyes as Gibbs strode into autopsy followed eagerly by Tony, Ziva and McGee.

"What have you got for me Duck?"

"Gibbs really, I have only had the poor unfortunate for a short time. I haven't even started the autopsy yet. I have been documenting some rather strange marks on our murder victim's body"

"Marks?" Gibbs questioned

"Yes. Obviously there is the bruising around the neck and the rope burn marks around the wrists but there are also these strange marks around the man's nipples. Look"

Ducky pointed out the slightly swollen tiny puncture marks as Gibbs frowned.

"Do you think he was tortured Ducky?"

"Possibly"

"There also seems to some sort of clear substance smeared over his chest. I have sent that up to Abby's lab for identification"

Tim leaned forward and studied the body lying naked on the steel table. Something didn't seem right. Ok a body found dumped with no wallet, watch, phone or keys. The only thing he had been wearing when the body was found were his military dog tags and combat boots.

Tim sniffed. And then sniffed again. Now that he thought about it the smell was extremely strong to him. Strawberries. Why would a dead body smell of Strawberries?

"Does anyone smell that?"

Ducky looked curiously at him and then leaned over and sniffed deeply.

"Why yes. Its rather faint but it does remind me off something familiar"

"Strawberries?"

Ducky smiled at Tim "Why well done Timothy. I wonder how I missed that?"

Tim grinned happy to pick up something new while Tony poked his tongue out at him behind his back. Tim began to consider the marks on the dead lieutenant's chest. They reminded him of when Dante got a bit carried away licking and tasting him when he was hungry and bit his nipples a bit too hard. It had healed quickly as it always seemed to do with Dante and sometimes gave him a bit of a thrill but…

A light bulb went off in Tim's head and he stepped back for a second and considered the body again.

"Gibbs? What if this wasn't a murder?"

The entire team suddenly turned to look at him. Palmer pushed his glasses up his nose curiously while Gibbs gave him his Well? Look.

"Well McGee?"

"I mean what if it was an accidental death made to look like a murder?"

Tony snorted "McGee he has choke marks around his neck and rope burn marks on his wrists. I would hardly say an accidental death"

Ziva agreed "Besides who would want to make an accidental death look like a murder? If it was accidental they would simply report it, not dump the body in a used car yard."

"Ah ha that's just it Ziva. Someone who would be more shamed by the accidental death than if they HAD intentionally killed someone."

"Mind letting us in on what you're thinking Sherlock?" Gibbs was trying not to smile at his bright eyed young team mate.

"Nipple clamps" Tim stated factually

Tony raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry? Did you just say nipple clamps?"

Tim stepped back up beside the body and pointed at the small puncture marks.

"Nipple clamps used on the body. I suspect that the substance you found smeared on his chest Ducky will prove to be Strawberry flavored lubricant. That's what made me suspect that this was actually a sex act rather than torture. His wrists were bound but I believe it could be voluntary."

Tim frowned and studied the body carefully snapping on some latex gloves

"Look here"

"Ewwww McGee I'm sorry but I'm not checking out the dead guy's dick"

Tim frowned at him and Gibbs gave Tony a head slap

"Sorry Boss" Tony continued to pull faces as Tim poked at the body's sexual organ and then picked it up between his latexed fingers.

Tony made a gagging sound 'McGee seriously that is so gross" and even Gibbs gave a warning "McGee…"

"Look! The ultimate in Body Mod. I knew the Lieutenant wasn't the choir boy his record was saying he was."

Everyone leaned over the table to see what McGee was so excited about.

"What am I looking at McGee?" Gibbs asked

"Except a dead mans dick?" whispered Tony with a snicker and Ziva elbowed him in the stomach.

Tim sighed and moved the skin slightly and there was a responding "ewww what's that?"

"That is small beads placed under the skin of the penis, a small stitch applied, and once it's healed up then the beads move up and down stimulating the muscle during intercourse. It's what's called Body Modification. Some people put silicone under the skin to create shapes or even horns. Now the Lieutenant here may not have obvious tattoos or piercings but I would consider beading pretty hard core so perhaps he is into this sort of scene a lot more than everyone else around him thought? He just didn't have anything obvious that would raise any questions? I suspect that the poor Lieutenant wasn't murdered but it was a case of auto erotic asphyxiation gone wrong"

Gibbs stared at Tim "I'm sorry auto what?"

Tim was nodding to himself now as he worked it through in his head examining the science for flaws.

"Auto erotic asphyxiation? You know where you limit your intake of oxygen during orgasm to heighten your sexual experience?"

Tony's mouth was hanging open while Gibbs blinked. Tim paused and then flushed but decided to continue on.

"It's a kink. Generally people stuff their face into a pillow during sex to make breathing more difficult but sometimes S & M practitioners take it to extremes. The bruising around the neck could be due to a choke strap tied around his neck. He could control just how much airflow he received by pulling on the strap. That's why he was naked when we found him. He was playing out a sexual scene with someone and it went too far and he suffocated himself. The other person panicked, did not want to be identified as being involved so they dumped the body and made it seem like murder."

"And what on earth are nipple clamps used for?" Gibbs asked an eyebrow up near his hairline and Tim found himself blushing a deep red as he tried to explain.

"Well uh Gibbs…I believe as the nipples are extremely sensitive on both sexes they are used as a pleasure/pain toy to overly stimulate certain areas or used as punishment in a sadomasochism scene."

Tim stopped and looked at his team as they stared at him with various forms of curiosity or interest. Tim found himself faltering.

"It's just a theory. I might be wrong and it could be murder. But I thought it might be worth considering. As rather than a murderer we might be looking for the Lieutenants possibly distressed partner"

Gibbs studied Tim deeply for a moment before he nodded "Alright then. We should consider all angles."

Tony meanwhile was studying the body, his face twisted into a grimace.

"He cut open his…..and put little beads inside?? Ok NOW I have seen everything"

Tim laughed quietly "Oh trust me Tony you haven't seen anything yet"

*****************************************************************

"You are most welcome to stay and listen to our marvelous choir. The rehearsal will be finishing soon and you will be able to speak to Lieutenant Jackson's friends. He was a wondrous Tenor. Unfortunately his service in the Navy meant he wasn't always able to attend but we tried to include him where we could. It was such a terrible thing when we heard about his death. The choir of course will be singing at his service. They are rehearsing a piece for that purpose at the moment. Now please excuse me."

The Cathedral Administrator gave them a pleasant smile and left them to return to her tiny office

Tim sat in the large timber cathedral pews with Ziva and waited.

Ziva leaned over and whispered "So I will take the Sopranos and the tenors and you should speak to the altos and the bass's"

Tim frowned "Why can't I speak to the tenors? They are more likely to know the lieutenant well."

"I called them first McGee. Besides I think one of the altos is checking you out"

Tim peeked up to find half the choir checking him out and the other half eyeing Ziva off.

"Well it's not surprising they are looking at us as we are the only people in the entire church Ziva." Tim whispered

"So…do we just ask if they had heard anything about Jackson's sexual preferences? If he kept it so quiet I do not think anyone here will know"

"Don't judge a book by its cover Ziva. One of these people might know exactly what went on behind closed doors. Now shush."

Ziva sat back slightly affronted that she had been shushed.

Tim listened in rapture as the choir started to sing. It was a familiar song somehow and yet he didn't know how he knew it. It was an ancient Latin chorus to summon an angel down from heaven to save a woman from her mortal plight and terrible pain. To ease her grief in her time of need with the angels power of light and goodness.

He could feel the growing swell of music as the different parts complimented each other and built to a growing crescendo. The strength and the power made Tim think of Dante, in all his magnificence and beauty. Tim remembered the story Dante had told him all those months ago of the man who begged him to kill him and ease his pain. He had christened Dante his own Dark Angel even as he died with a smile on his face.

Suddenly the music stopped, the last notes floating through the air and the soloist stepped out from the front row and began to sing.

The soprano's voice soared with need, pleading with the gods to do her justice and Tim found himself being almost pulled towards her. He blinked back the tears that suddenly filled his eyes at her immense sorrow. His heart rushed and fluttered to take up arms to defend her even as he shook his head at his own response. What was he thinking? It was a choir rehearsal not a battle cry. Ziva leaned forward and gave him an odd look as he tried to settle his breathing down.

The soloist threw one last mighty cry out into the cavernous cathedral and it rang clear and true, bouncing off the stone walls and marble floors and filling the space with sound. Then she stepped back and the entire choir joined in softly at first and then built into a swelling joyous rapture that announced the glorious angels approach.

Tim swallowed hard and tried not to let tears spill down his cheeks as the music tugged at his soul. There was such longing, sadness and grief that seemed to be calling to him somehow. A mortal's wail of ultimate sorrow pleading with an all powerful being for endless bitter revenge.

The final note rolled out consuming the cathedral and left ringing silence in its wake.

Tim took a deep breath and clapped loudly, followed by Ziva. The choir Mistress turned around with a pleased smile and acknowledged them with a nod before dismissing the choir to their break.

"Come on McGee we need to start speaking to….are you alright?" Ziva asked with concern.

Tim smiled. Now that the choir had finished everything seemed fine again. He shook his head wondering why he had felt so affected by it. He missed Dante so much it felt like an actual ache in his chest even though part of him could sense him safe asleep in his coffin far below his house.

"I'm fine. Really. Let's go before they start wandering off" Tim gave her a reassuring smile and stood to follow her.

***************************************************************

"I was not crying Ziva"

"Yes you were! The soloist started singing and it was like she was calling out to you. You got this strange look on your face and you were leaning forward. I thought you might be feeling sick, even your breathing changed."

"Ziva, please stop you are making a big deal out of nothing."

"What's up Probie?"

"Nothing Tony"

"The choir was so beautiful it made McGee cry!"

"Ziva. I did not cry. The music was very beautiful I admit. Can we get back to work please? The choir _Mistress_ I suspect takes her title rather seriously. When I asked her how well she knew the lieutenant she said not well but she was definitely lying. I think we should bring her in for questioning."

"Ohhhhh so you think she's into a little after rehearsal slap and tickle then?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows eagerly.

"More like tie me up and spank me" Tim responded confidently

"McGee! And you used to be such a nice boy. What happened to you?" Ziva admonished pretending to be scandalized.

"Tony. He corrupted me. I could only stand so many years of dirty jokes and sex talk before I succumbed" Tim hung his head sadly and peeked out sideways at Ziva with a cheeky smile continuing the game.

"Hey don't you go blaming your kinkiness on me" Tony threw his hands up in the air and objected.

Gibbs looked around his team fondly shaking his head at their antics and teasing as they heckled their way through the bullpen throwing wads of paper and paper clips at each other.

Tony and Ziva seemed to be managing their relationship well and keeping it out of work. He figured they would come and tell him soon enough but for now he liked to keep them on their toes by pretending he didn't know. Although how DiNozzo thought he hadn't figured it out yet when he kept catching Tony patting Ziva's bottom at the photocopier he would never know.

McGee seemed happy and seemed to be more confident and self assured than he had been which was in fact making him a better agent. Gibbs figured it was due to his increasingly settled relationship with Dante. It seemed a little strange to him still but it seemed healthy enough and if it made Tim happy then who was he to argue with it?

Most evenings when he was free McGee seemed to be heading off with Dante to a museum or a lecture or an astrological event or some such thing so they seemed to suit each other intellectually. Sometimes he would join the team for drinks after work and Gibbs would catch him laughing his sweet boyish laugh, his eyes twinkling as he relaxed with his friends

Even Abby seemed happy. She was playing her music and practically skipping around her lab with a little smile permanently on her face. She was being particularly secretive for the last few weeks which probably meant she was seeing someone again. She had become a bit hesitant about introducing her boyfriends to Gibbs after the last few bad examples so Gibbs wasn't too worried yet.

It was rare to have every member of his team happy and content all at the same time without some drama complicating their lives.

Gibbs found he would look back on this happy moment and remember it as something bitter sweet. It would be the last time his team, who had become like a family to him would be that relaxed and happy.

It was the last time that he had every member of his team alive.


	40. Chapter 40

_(Thank you so VERY MUCH to all those that have slogged out 40 chapters with me and this story. Thank you for your support and comments. Don't worry there will be more to come so I haven't finished yet. In fact its just getting interesting. I will try and spead up on the updates again as well. Thanks Precious)_

Lyric nibbled and kissed down Abby's pale neck making her shiver with delight from his cool touch. He secretly grinned over her shoulder as she leaned into his touch. Foolish girl. The time had come. Everything was in place.

Weeks had passed and finally he had asked if he could meet her friends, Tim especially. He had read Abby's mind and discovered where Tim now spent most of his time and where Dante lived. She had innocently answered all his questions, dazed with a sort of lust and desire he was able to induce in her with his touch.

Abby of course had been delighted at Lyric asking to meet her friends. There was a part of her that hated having to hide their relationship. Hated having to scrub herself clean after every visit in case Tim could smell him on her. A soft moan escaped her mouth as Lyric dragged his teeth across the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. Part of her wished Lyric would bite down into her neck and join them together. He had promised her it would be soon but he wanted to be certain she was fully prepared as becoming a Companion to a Vampire was a lifetime commitment.

Abby never thought she would ever yearn for a lifetime commitment. Normally it was something that sent her screaming for the hills but the excitement and thrill that coursed through her veins whenever Lyric even looked at her assured her that their relationship would never be conventional.

"So you remember what I said about tomorrow?" Lyric pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes trying to impress on her the importance of it.

"Yes of course" Abby smiled and stroked his strong cool hand.

"The timing must be perfect. I would like to meet your friends but it would be best if I could do it at a time when I appear most human."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Gibbs has already met Dante."

"Yes my dearest but he is centuries older than I am and far stronger in his powers. I would not wish to frighten them"

Lyric attempted to be humble and concerned even as his lip twitched into a snarl. Dante would not be stronger than him for long.

Abby sighed not really listening as her heart thrummed with the excitement Lyric always seemed to induce in her.

"Tomorrow. Don't worry. I will invite them down to my lab after work so it's nice and private. Then you can come in afterwards and met them. All very friendly and casual. I'm just warning you though Gibbs will want to give you the third degree. He's very protective of me and I haven't been very successful at picking men in the past. I seem to be attracted to the crazies"

Lyric smiled, flashing his fangs and making his dark stormy eyes burn.

"Really? I never would have guessed"

Abby laughed. "Oh but you're crazy in just the right way!"

Lyric pulled Abby delightedly into his arms and contemplated draining the blood from her until he could taste her death on his lips. He would feel so free when he threw her lifeless frail corpse aside and walked away.

Soon.

*******************************************************************

Abby looked around nervously as Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva stood standing in her lab, curiously waiting to see what she had called them down for.

"Um well ok guys. You have probably noticed that I have been kind of quiet lately, not coming to drinks after work and that sort of thing. There is someone that has become quite important to me lately and I would really like for you to meet him."

Gibbs smiled indulgently. He _knew_ she had been seeing someone. It was kind of sweet that she was so nervous, eager for the approval of the team that meant so much to her.

Three men wearing standard issue NCIS cleaner's uniforms efficiently trundled into the lab and shut the door behind them. Abby initially frowned and then returned to her happy and polite personality.

"I'm sorry, you must be new around here. The cleaners don't normally start until after hours and I'm trying to have a bit of a personal meeting here. Could you come back later?"

One of the men looked at Tim, his eyes strained.

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to stop it"

Tim smiled in a sort of confusion "Stop what?"

The man reached down into the large hamper of towels and cleaning products they had brought with them and pulled out a semi automatic rifle.

Gibbs's eyes flew open and he was already moving quickly across the room in an effort to stop them.

"No!"

Tim stood frozen in shock as round after round of bullets decimated his soft flesh. The reverberation of the multiple gunshots off the hard surfaces of the room was deafening. It could be heard even above Abby's screaming.

The other men swung their guns around and faced Abby, Tony, Gibbs and Ziva calmly, their faces blank and free of emotion.

Tim, his eyes wide in shock threw back his head and screamed in pain as he staggered back and then crumpled to the floor. His clothes were shredded with dozens of tiny tears and rapidly becoming stained with bright blood as he lay staring at the ceiling, clutching uselessly at his chest. He gasped, already struggling for breath and blood bubbled out of his mouth staining his cheeks and chin in rich scarlet.

"No! Tim No!" Abby screamed, tears already running down her face in distress as she tried to reach towards Tim and was restrained by one of the intruders.

"You will have to stay here."

"No. He needs help. We have to get him to a hospital." Gibbs was furious, his eyes ablaze with anger. How dare they hurt one of his team?

"I'm sorry but he needs to die." The man seemed somehow vacant. Polite but blank eyed.

Tony stepped up next to Gibbs, alarmed at the rapidly growing pool of red blood spreading across the white floor from Tim's body. What the hell was going on? The three armed men seemed to form a wall between them and where Tim lay, twitching and groaning as he struggled to breathe through his own blood.

"No! Are you crazy? You are in NCIS headquarters! What do you want? Are you taking us hostage? Do you want some sort of trade? Whatever it is you need to let us know and you need to let us help him!"

"I told you what we needed to do. He needs to die"

His voice was quiet but firm and it created a sort of horror in its certainty.

Gibbs stepped towards them again and the man smiled kindly and pointed his rifle at him.

"I really am sorry about this. We don't seem to have a choice. Please don't make us kill you as well."

****************************************************************

The foreman looked at his watch. The instructions had been very specific. They had to be fast and they had to be finished and through to the basement with ten minutes before sundown.

"Ok boys"

The foreman gave the nod and the jackhammers and sledgehammers started pounding through the ancient bricks and mortar quickly digging deep through the old mansions foundations. Others stood ready and waiting with the specially constructed wide mirrored pipes to shove down deep into the basement.

"Strange job huh Boss?"

"Yeah. Some old eccentric I suppose wants to have a greenhouse in his basement. Still with the amount he's paying I don't particularly care what he wants to do down there."

*******************************************************************

Dante's eyes flew open at the rumble of destructive sound above him. What on earth was that?

Suddenly pain the like of which he had never even imagined ripped through him and he heard the scream of his Beloved tear through his mind.

_Timothy?_

_NO!_

An image of Timothy on the floor in Abby's lab came unbidden to his mind. Pain. Overwhelming pain. Men. Strange men. Guns. Help Abby. Others. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva.

_Help me! Please Dante! I can't…I can't breathe!_

Blood red washed over his vision and Dante could feel himself, no Timothy draining out onto the cold floor. His beloved was dying.

_NO! I am coming!_

With several small crashes, large piles of dust and rubble fell into Dante's beautiful basement lair and then with a loud metallic shriek the pipes were shoved forcefully down the holes. Suddenly the intimate darkness of the underground basement was shattered with bright reflected sunlight flooding the room.

Dante quickly pushed open the lid of his coffin and then screamed in rage as the sunlight burned into him. He slammed the heavy lid back down as the horrible realization became apparent. He was trapped. Trapped and forced to listen to Timothy cry for him and die slowly, helplessly.

Raking his claws along the inside of his coffin as he twisted, transformed and raged, tiny slivers of sunlight burning him as he tried to resist the impulse to throw open the lid of his coffin and fly to Timothy's side.

He couldn't help him if he was ashes.

But still the pain inside of him burned more than the destructive kiss of the sun on his pale flesh. He could feel the slowing beat of Timothy's heart as it gallantly continued to pump his blood out of the dozens of holes piercing his body. He could feel his Beloved's panic and pain as he writhed on the cold blood slick floor of Abby's lab.

_Dante? Please help me? PLEASE!_

Dante poured every ounce of strength he could through their bond to try and sustain his Companion but it achieved little when strength alone couldn't continue to oxygenate his blood. He screamed out his pain and frustration and shredded the stone and timber surrounding him.

_TIMOTHY!!!!_

Dante's screams of anguish and pain rippled out across the cool evening air. Ancients stirred in their forgotten lairs for the first time in centuries as they felt the echo of his rage. Somewhere a powerful vampire was experiencing the slow death of their bonded mortal companion. He was being slowly tortured and driven to near insanity as he felt trapped in the pain and terror of impending final death.

Lyric smiled, safe in his own personal darkness as he listened to Dante's weak human loving soul tearing itself into a thousand tattered pieces. Really this was even better than he imagined. By the time he confronted Dante the once almost invincible Vampire would be pathetic in his own defense. Hopefully even half mad. He could then take what strength and powers Dante had left to him and he would show the world what a vampire with a real motivation for destruction could do.

Slowly the sun sank in the sky and quietly withdrew her rays as a chorus of voices raised themselves in anguished despair.


	41. Chapter 41

Pain.

It consumed him.

Tim threw his pride away and screamed out as fire lanced through his body.

_Dante!_

He staggered back as movement exploded around him. Gibbs was running, Abby was screaming and Tony seemed to be trying to wrestle with someone. Then all he could see was the ceiling and his own blood soaked hands.

He tried to project what he had seen to Dante so he would know the others were in danger as well, even as his mind screamed its panic. He clutched tightly to the bond that linked him to Dante for support and suddenly Tim threw back his head and screamed his terror.

Dante was burning. Dante was trapped. Dante couldn't help him.

_No! Please No!_

Tim was being torn apart from the inside as he could feel Dante's rage, fear, panic and desperation over his own as Dante called for him. Tim gasped as he felt Dante send what felt like golden light, flooding him with strength through their bond. The warmth seemed to fade as quickly as he received it though as his blood continued to flood out across the cold hard floor.

Something deep inside of him sparked and he shuddered in pain. White light flared across his eyes and every muscle tensed in anguish. He felt like his cells were exploding and separating, tearing themselves apart. Something was happening. Was this what dying felt like? Shouldn't he already be dead? There was so much pain. He couldn't breathe. Everything was growing black. If he just closed his eyes….

That strange sensation he had felt unfurling deep in his gut the day he was jumped by the four men down in the docks started to glow until it burned white hot.

No. He had to FIGHT!

Tim didn't know if the thought was his own or Dante's. He couldn't seem to distinguish between them as they grabbed tightly onto each other and held on, each writhing through their own suffering.

"Please! Please you must let us help him" Abby begged as she watched Tim twitch and writhe and choke slowly on his own blood.

The man who shot Tim looked past her shoulder silently and then cocked his head, considering. Outside the last of the sun's fiery rays sank below the horizon with a hiss of displeasure.

"There is nothing you can do for him now. You may go"

Abby was released and with a sob she ran to Tim's side followed a split second later by Tony who barged past the men angrily.

Abby carefully knelt beside Tim and he lolled his head to the side and looked at her, his green eyes anguished. He was covered in so much blood from so many wounds she didn't know where she needed to compress down on.

"Oh Tim. Please hang on!"

Tim smiled at her as his eyes fluttered shut.

Dante…he whispered

Suddenly Abby heard it. It was a distant screech of sheer rage.

And it was growing louder.

Abby looked up at Tony who like herself was trying to frantically stem the flow of blood still gushing out of Tim's body.

"Tony? I think we need to leave Tim for a minute."

"What? Are you crazy?" Tony glared at her, Tim's blood soaking his shirt up to the elbows.

"Dante's coming" Abby hissed in growing alarm.

Tony jerked his head up and looked at the man with his gun trained on them and the other two armed men facing down a furious Gibbs and Ziva. Then he looked at Tim's face as he lay helpless on the floor. Tim was smiling softly even as fresh bright blood bubbled up through his lips and his eyes seemed to be focusing on thin air. Tony felt a fine tremor through the floor he was kneeling on and then the glass vials in the fridges started to rattle in their holders. The air seemed to be filled with static electricity and he felt his scalp prickle. Tony cocked his head and frowned as he too heard the strange and yet distressing sound. Abby's voice was soft over the distant growing cry.

"Dante's coming. And he's angry. VERY angry. And I don't think it would be a very good idea that there should be _anyone_ between him and Tim"

Abby flicked her eyes at the three intruders and Tony slowly nodded. They both stood and carefully walked backwards away from Tim.

"We're just going to uhhhh discuss his condition over here" Tony grimaced awkwardly to the gunmen.

Tony and Abby started heading towards the distant corner of the lab and with vigorous head flicking they indicated that Ziva and Gibbs should join them. The vacant eyed men remained where they stood but followed their progress with their guns.

Gibbs frowned but he had seen Tony and Abby whispering and figured they must have a plan.

"What's going on?" Gibbs ducked his head and whispered into Tony's ear.

"We're just going to duck down behind this lab bench……"

Gibbs glared "That's your plan? Hide?"

"Trust me Gibbs it is a very good plan" Tony reached up and pulled Gibbs down behind the large solid lab bench.

Dante…

Tim's soft whisper could be heard through the lab and suddenly the wall closest to the intruders exploded violently outward showering the lab with debris and mortar dust.

Gibbs started to look over the bench and Tony and Abby both pulled him back down as a howl of inhuman tormented rage tore through the air. It was a sound that stood up every hair on their bodies.

Suddenly there was a very loud human shriek and a wall of thickened air seemed to pulse around them followed by the distressing sound of bodies exploding outward with a thick wet splatter.

Abby screwed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around her long legs, blinking back her tears. Tony pulled Ziva tightly into his arms while Gibbs balanced on the balls of his feet waiting to move and defend his team in an instant.

A deep wail started up followed by a dragging sound and then there was a metallic clatter as something hit the floor.

"Timothy! I am here"

Abby hearing Dante's human voice, soft and anguished lifted her head up. Slowly she uncurled herself and looked over the blood stained workbench.

What she saw broke her heart.

Dante still partially transformed between his human and vampire form was crouching down carefully gathering Tim's broken body tenderly in his strong arms. Bloody tears poured down his pale beautiful face as he looked down into his Companions increasingly glazed eyes. His mighty leather wings had made the scraping sound as they trailed through the pools of blood leaving strange drag marks through the scarlet. An ancient short sword lay abandoned in the pool of Tim's blood beside him, its sharp silver blade shining eerily under the industrial lights of the lab. Tim reached up and stroked Dante's face lovingly as his bloodied hand trembled. Then as Dante watched Tim's eyes rolled back into his head and his arm dropped down to hang limply his side.

Dante threw back his head and roared at the loss of his Companions touch as Tim slipped into unconsciousness.

NO! There had to be another way. It couldn't end like this. Thousands of years he had waited and he would not lose his one Companion now.

He had to take the chance.

His decision made Dante stood with Tim cradled in his arm and reaching down picked up his bloodied sword with his other hand. Closing his eyes Dante quested out far and wide gathering up his power until it shimmered around them both like crystal glass.

"Dante?"

Dante quickly turned his head and looked at the tear stained face of his Companions dream walker friend. He was not the only one to love his sweet Timothy. She didn't even need to say anything for Dante to know what she asked.

"I will keep him mortal if I can"

There was a rush of air that blew papers swirling through the lab from Abby's office and with blinding flash of light Dante was gone leaving an absence that seemed to swallow them all whole.

The sudden silence screamed and pounded in their ears as the remains of Gibbs's team slowly, cautiously stood up and looked around. A few short minutes had past since they walked in to see Abby and yet everything had changed.

Tim was gone.

Gibbs stared. He walked out from behind the large solid bench currently dripping in gore and blood and turned around slowly, taking in the huge smoking hole in the wall that seemed to lead to nowhere, the blood and body parts of the intruders splattered across the lab like some gruesome water balloon and the complete disappearance of his young team member. Bits of scattered singed furniture and equipment still smoked from where it had been burnt while computer discs and caf pow containers lay melted to tables like twisted modern art.

"What the FUCK was that???" Gibbs turned to Abby demanding an answer.

Abby bit her lip and flicked a glance at Tony. There wasn't much chance of hiding it now.

"Well Gibbs THAT was Dante. He's a vampire"

"Dante is a what?"

"A V A M P I R E. You know drinks blood, magical powers, mythical being that sort of thing?" Abby cringed. This wasn't exactly the conversation she had been hoping to have with Gibbs today.

With a crackle of power Lyric suddenly appeared in the center of the room and surveyed the bloody carnage with delight as the four humans stared at him in surprise.

"You called dearest?" Lyric smirked evilly as Abby's initial smile of delight and relief faded into one of horror. Wearing a blood red silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black tailored trousers his pale skin gleamed under the lights and he flashed his fangs savagely at her.

His eyes. Those weren't the warm brown eyes she had fallen in love with. They were hard and bitter and he sneered contemptuously at her as he walked carelessly through the pools of blood towards them, splashes of scarlet covering his expensive leather shoes and dribbling off.

"What no welcome for me my darling?"

Lyric tilted his head.

"Oh shit"

Tony swore as he found himself slammed into Gibbs, Ziva and Abby and somehow restrained. They struggled but seemed to be unable to free themselves from whatever was binding them together.

Lyric flicked his hand and they found themselves dumped on the blood splattered floor together.

"I thought I would make you more comfortable. There is someone I am waiting for. And when he gets back I don't think he's going to be very happy. Such a shame. Losing part of your soul like that"

Abby shook her head, tears she thought she had exhausted springing again to her eyes. Terrible thoughts started to constrict her already pained heart. Oh my God! What had she done?

"No Lyric no! Please tell me it wasn't you? Why?"

Gibbs squirmed furiously, trying to free himself from this madness.

"Can somebody Please tell me what the HELL is going on?"


	42. Chapter 42

(_To my faithful readers, Im sorry I have taken so long to update but I have had house guests which has cut down on my internet time dramatically. But to make up for the wait this chapter is twice as long as a standard one. I do hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Precious)_

Tim smiled as his coffee and large chocolate cupcake was brought to him. He really should remember this bookstore. He couldn't remember being here before and yet parts of it seemed familiar.

The sun shone in through large windows onto inviting looking soft worn leather armchairs. Large shelves of every book he had ever wanted to read, lined the walls while the smell of coffee, timber, type writer ribbon and paper filled the air.

There was an excellent café in the middle of the bookstore serving everything he ever liked to eat. Soft bean bags and pillows lay scattered across thick rugs on the richly polished timber floor. A woman laughed softly in the distance sounding like tinkling silver bells and Tim could swear he could smell his Grandmothers perfume. A friendly old Labrador came up for a pat and wagged his tail at Tim before wandering off to make a bed among the sun warmed bean bags with a snuffle of contentment.

An attractive woman smiled at him and offered him a manicure from the table where she sat buffing her nails, in front of an assortment of hand creams, cuticle pushers, nail clippers and files. Tim declined with a friendly nod before looking around the extremely large room.

Scrolled timber ladders leaned up against the large shelves to assist in getting to the higher placed items. In the distance a massive fireplace burned in a dark corner and several teenagers laughed and toasted marshmallows over the flames while telling ghost stories.

A large bright chalk board on the wall advised on free lectures that were to be held during the day on various topics like Leonardo DaVinci, String Theory, Scouts and how they have changed America, Advanced Computer Metaphysics and an open forum on the book Moonstone and its place as the first detective novel.

A dozen scattered crystal prisms hanging in the windows caught the sunlight and splashed bright colors across the walls. Inside each prism seemed to be small moving figures that again seemed familiar. Tim wanted to look closer to see what the figures were doing but a sense of dread prevented him from taking the step.

It seemed a rather strange bookstore now that Tim thought about it

Somewhere he could feel something tugging at him and he closed his eyes and started to concentrate on it. It was somewhere else. It was cold. Dark. Dante was there…..and there was someone..something else. Tim pushed deeper, his curiosity encouraging him further. Excruciating pain suddenly washed over him and he nearly buckled to his knees, breathless. He felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder and suddenly he was back in the bookstore and friendly eyes were looking down at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tim gasped and shivered as he tried to stay calm from the flood of emotions that had just surged through him. Pain. Anger. Loss. Frustration. Terror. Fear.

"What was that?" Tim burst out as he felt himself shudder trying to rid himself of the sensation and return to the rather happy numbness he had been experiencing previously.

Chris Pacci smiled down at the young agent and shrugged sadly.

"That my young friend is you dying very slowly and in agonizing pain. I wouldn't recommend it."

Tim stared as his brain slowly started to recover itself.

"Agent Pacci? But…you're dead! I saw you down in autopsy…..I took the photos of the elevator where you were all sliced open."

Pacci interrupted with a grimace and held up his hands. "Ok ok I really don't need that image in my head. Look I know this is a bit of a shock but .."

Tim paled "I'm dead? This is it? But I'm in a bookstore? Aren't I?"

Pacci smiled and sat down at the table next to Tim, quickly turning and ordering a latte from one of the ever present helpful waiters.

He smiled "Sorry about that, I thought I might be here a while and I haven't had a decent coffee in years, minutes, whatever. Bit hard to tell the passing of time up here."

Tim nearly reached over and strangled the long dead NCIS Agent himself.

"And where is here exactly?"

"Well this is like a waiting room. You are waiting to be judged. Good, bad, immediate re birth, waiting for your soul mate that sort of thing. I must say the place you created is great. Nice detail, very relaxing."

Pacci's perfect latte arrived and he took an appreciative sip

"Ahh that hits the spot. Perfect. My waiting place was my favorite old bar back in DC. But what I found relaxing after a long week at work kind of got on my nerves when I was there all the time. It's dark and smoky and the juke box is broken and the bar food is simple and pretty terrible. Yours is great. Clean and bright, nice food, books, conversation, nice people."

Pacci looked around thoughtfully "My place has strippers though. Feel free to come over whenever you like. It would be nice to have a visitor. I didn't really have a lot of friends and family when I was alive, too much into the job you know? But it means I don't have many people to visit up here. As soon as I heard an NCIS Agent had turned up, I knew I had to come over. Must admit I figured it would be Gibbs or that DiNozzo the way they always seem to get into trouble though."

Pacci took another sip of his coffee and continued his pleased ramble while Tim tried to process being not dead but not apparently being alive either.

"By the way thanks for getting that red headed bitch that killed me. I bet you guys were as surprised as I was to find out she was a man. Wow. Thought I had seen some things but I did _not_ see that one coming. Actually this will be great, you could come and have a few drinks with me. There is this six foot blonde that would love you. Seriously she is a sucker for nice guys like you. The best bit about being up here is you can drink as much as you like and you never get any hangovers."

Pacci laughed good naturedly and ordered a toasted foccacia and a fluffy blueberry muffin while Tim looked devastated.

"Kate?" he asked hesitantly

Pacci smiled "Sorry kid. She barely waited. Straight to Catholic Heaven for her. Although I think she was wrangling for a re birth. Wanted to be where the action was. Not much of a sitting around kind of girl. And I would imagine she got it too. When she wanted to she could really argue."

Tim struggled to wrap his mind around everything while the door bell chimed and people came in and books were brought and the sun shone in the windows and everything seemed so normal. But something was wrong. Seriously wrong and when he realized what it was he was shocked he hadn't felt it earlier.

Dante was gone. The connection that Tim had in one way or another felt in his mind since the night that they had joined was gone. Tim felt overwhelmed with loneliness and it frightened him more than the idea that he was essentially dead. He was alone.

"So this is it? I'm dead? But I didn't even have a chance to say good bye."

Pacci shook his head, wiping the muffin crumbs from his mouth.

"Oh you're not dead. Not yet. You're dying. You are currently in the middle of the process. The most painful bit unfortunately for you. No swift quiet death for you. For some reason you seem to be taking a lot longer to die than is normal. But that's ok just stay here and you won't feel most of it."

Tim's eyes sparked with hope.

"So there is still a chance? I'm not dead yet?"

Pacci shook his head "Oh no don't start getting any crazy ideas. You have been shot multiple times. You are as good as dead. You might as well get used to it. The only thing to go back for is pain. Lots of it. And then you will simply end up back here anyway. Take this place as a blessing."

Tim stood up and shook his head. "No no I want to fight, I want to say goodbye. Dante….he will be going insane. He might do something stupid. Abby and the others in the lab, something was going on. The men who shot me were still there. They weren't safe. I have to help them"

Pacci looked at him sadly "I'm sorry kid but your rescuing days are over. I know it's hard but you are going to have to leave it to the others now."

Tim refused adamantly "No. This can't be the way it all ends. I have seen too many things I thought impossible happen. This is NOT going to be my fate"

At his words an earthquake seem to hit the bookstore and there were shouts of alarm as a tremor made the books start to fall from the shelves, cups fell to the floor shattering loudly and the floor seemed to heave. The air was filled with a loud wave of creaking, tearing, rattling sounds as objects battled against themselves to stay upright. A small table fell over and slid unnaturally across the floor while a chandelier tossed and tinkled against the ceiling. Bright beams of light seemed to pierce the crystal prisms in the front windows and they exploded outwards shattering images and tiny sharp shards into the room.

Pacci stood up from the table, clamped his hands over his ears and tried to keep his balance.

"It's wait for your fate or experience the full pain of your death McGee. You're human. I'm sorry, there can be no other choice." Pacci shouted over the chaos while Tim shook his head defiantly.

"If it means I might have a chance to say goodbye then I choose the pain."

Tim closed his eyes and shut out Pacci and the smell of the books and bright sunlight and searched out the dark connection he had felt earlier and burrowed deeper inside it. Deeper inside himself. In a split second Dante's reassuring golden presence was back in his mind and Tim could feel Dante's own pain, terror and shame at not being able to protect his precious Companion.

"Beloved?"

Dante cried out joyfully as his beautiful boy returned to him and the link between them burned like molten silver and gold.

Suddenly Tim threw back his head and screamed in pain as the darkness washed over him once again. It was too much. Again and again he screamed as he writhed in Dante's arms. His entire body felt like it was being ripped apart piece by piece and every last molecule in his body was being re written into some foreign code. Searing white light flooded his mind until he lost all sense of who he was and who he had been. He was being forged into something new and with that came a new name.

He was Angelus.

*******************************************************************

"I will keep him mortal if I can"

Dante gathered his powers and flashed them out of the smoking lab to the only other being he had ever met in his long history that was more powerful than himself.

He had stumbled on Scyrus the first time when he was still young and full of blood lust. With his predatory senses screaming at him to attack this other dangerous creature he had paused knowing that whatever he did would mean his death. Scyrus had bowed and complimented him on his control and asked him his name. When Dante had hesitatingly given it Scyrus had vanished.

They stumbled into each other in their travels around the world over the long centuries several times. Although they rarely spoke to each other there was a sort of mutual respect. Scyrus had complimented him last time on surviving to live for long enough to develop and control his powers.

Dante had eventually learned that Scyrus was a demi god and that no one knew how old or powerful he was. He could appear in many shapes and forms but he seemed to prefer to appear as an old man with flowing beard and bright intelligent eyes. He had appeared throughout human history where a deal was struck and the almost impossible happened. A battle was won where it should have been lost, a flood was re directed around a town, a famine was turned into a bountiful harvest, an impossible child was born.

Scyrus made deals in the most precious of commodities. Your soul.

Dante was determined. He would bargain whatever he had to keep his Timothy alive. He would live in happiness until Timothy's final mortal day and then Scyrus could take what was left of his soul and his immortal powers and do what he would wanted them.

With Timothy dead, Dante wouldn't care anyway. Without his companion's regular touch of mind, body and soul he would only return to his natural ancient state of cold vampiric unfeelingness as he again became increasingly distant from mortals and their modern world. Eventually there would come the day when he simply grew tired of existing and went through the process of unbecoming.

Scyrus had to help him. How could he not when offered such a rare and powerful gift? Vampires rarely cared enough about anything to offer up their powers to anyone. If Scyrus would not or could not save Timothy from death then Dante had only the choice he had said he would never make. To make his beloved mortal companion a vampire.

Could he face the look of revulsion on his beautiful boy's face as he realized what he had done and what he had taken away from him? Could he stand and watch his sweet Timothy, mad with blood lust feeding on innocents? Tearing the flesh from the bones of a young terrified girl? Defenseless children? Destroying the very qualities that Dante adored in his gentle wide eyed companion? Would he be able to face his adored companion snarling and raging against him? Could he wait and hope that eventually over time Timothy, like he had done would be able to return to a semblance of human nature? Or would Timothy become like his once gentle Jane before him and have his sweet and tender nature become twisted through his new abilities, creating a revenge driven power hungry force for destruction?

Could he choose that agonizing fate for both of them over death?

No. Scyrus first. His own soul he could trade freely. Timothy's he could not.

"SCYRUS! I, Dante demand an immediate audience"

Dante screamed out his request into the dark cold stone cavern as terror made him heartless and his Timothy lay still and bloody in his arms. Dante couldn't feel the connection that had always been between them and it horrified him. He knew that Timothy lived and his heart still beat against all odds but it was faint and growing fainter with every second.

There was a flash and massive tarnished metal doorway appeared in the solid rock, worked through with runes and protective incantations in still bright flashing gold.

"FILTH!" Cried a small blue and green gatekeeper demon and he spat and danced angrily in front of Dante, blocking his path.

"I demand you take me to Scyrus immediately. There is a soul debt to be bargained and I.."

"VILE REFUSE" screeched the demon, warding the large iron door further with muttered incantations and baring his rows of needle sharp teeth at Dante in disgust.

Dante nearly exploded the demon in frustration.

"What are you taking about? I am Dante. Scyrus knows who I am. I demand entrance NOW"

"ABOMINATION!" Sneered the demon and he jabbed at Tim's arm with his long spear.

"What are you talking about?" Dante effortlessly hurled the demons spear away into the darkness with the barest flick of his mind.

"ANGEL FILTH!" The demon screamed and saliva sprayed over his scabbed and rough skin.

Dante picked the skinny, knobbly demon up by the neck and shook him hard.

"Answer me!"

The small demon gurgled in rage and his eyes bulged as he rasped.

"You cannot bargain for an angel's soul, stupid blood sucker. Take him away, he is polluting our caves. Even you stink of his filth. You have been drinking his blood haven't you? He has made you crazed."

"What are you taking about? Timothy is human, you demented hell spawn and he is dying."

"Good. One less of the.. " spat the demon and Dante roared and his black leathery wings spread in anger as he choked the demon in one hand while cradling Tim's limp form against his body with the other.

Suddenly the demon laughed nastily and Dante flung him with disgust to the rock floor.

"You honestly don't understand what he is, do you? Surely you could taste it when you took him? He doesn't taste like other humans does he? That because he's angel touched."

"Angel touched?" Dante thought furiously, wondering if this was some strange stalling tactic on behalf of the gatekeeper demon. Gatekeeper demons were useless except for one thing, defending the doorways they were bound to. In this one task they were exceptional and had been known to create traps, mazes, riddles and complex tasks to prevent someone they didn't want to proceed to pass through their gates.

The demon sighed dramatically and looked up at Dante with a look of great suffering.

"Angels. Throughout history there is always one or two that screw up so badly they get banished out of Heaven and sent to live as mortals in the world. They are essentially human and they get born and they die and feel pain and blah, blah, everything else but their blood is angelic. It flows through their bloodlines into their descendants. It's rare but it is there, scattered throughout the human gene pool over thousands of years and endless generations. Once in a generation two separate angel bloodlines converge into one and the pure blood line is stronger within that person. Essentially though the actual person doesn't know anything about it. It is dormant. It takes magic to awaken the bloodlines."

Dante's eyes widened as he remembered the first time he had drunk from Timothy and the euphoria he had felt at the taste of him. He had felt the fizz and the thrill of his blood, the surge of emotions that had almost over whelmed him, the shock of impact between them unlike anything he had ever felt before as his magic had entered Timothy's body and his blood.

Was this why? All this time his precious companion who dreamed of angels at night and worked to bring justice to the helpless during the day was actual a descendant of fallen angels?

More and more things seemed to become clear. Timothy's rapid healing when he was hurt, his unexpected strength, his speed, even the white dove talking to him. All those things that Dante hadn't been able to explain and had not been present in the Companions lore.

Dante was shocked but suddenly euphorically hopeful. Perhaps his Timothy might still live?

The demon again tried to jab at Tim with another spear muttering curses under his breath.

"Take him away! I don't want some angel hatchling at my gate. I will never live it down. My gates seals with be soiled forever with his scent and I will have to leave these caverns. Take him away!"

Suddenly Tim opened his eyes and Dante felt Tim's awareness once again surge through his own. He delighted in the sensation and cried out in joy.

"Beloved!"

Tim who had been limp and unresponsive arched his back and screamed out in pain. With their connection reestablished Dante could feel the pain his Little One was suffering and he anguished.

"What is wrong? What is happening? If he's an angel then why is he in so much pain?" Dante gently lay Tim down on the ground and watched in helpless distress as Tim mindlessly started to tear and claw at the bloody remaining scraps of his shirt and once he had removed that, started to claw his nails into his own skin.

The gatekeeper demon sneered.

"Do you know nothing for living thousands of years, blood sucker? He is a human whose angel bloodline has been awoken through your magic and now that he is dying the final transition is happening. He will suffer like few others before him. He will be part human, part angel and since he is bonded to you a small part vampire as well. His flesh was not made to hold such opposing forces together. He is being torn apart from the inside"

Dante knelt beside Tim on the ground and gathered him into his arms as he watched in horror as Tim's flesh seemed to bubble and move as if pulled from beneath his own flesh. The many bullet holes across Tim's chest rapidly healed up and expelled their bullets to fall to the ground with a metallic clatter. Large welts formed on his shoulders and then burst into strange rapidly growing buds. Dante threw back his head and keened his fear and pain into the echoing rock caverns while the gatekeeper demon sulked and moaned.

Dante closed his eyes and flooded Tim with strength and love and hope through their bond. He could feel Tim changing and writhing in his arms but he could also feel him changing in his mind. Mortal fears and pain burned away to be replaced with silver white light. He could feel part of Timothy dying and slipping away from him and he mourned.

_Timothy? My Beloved Companion? Please stay strong. I cannot live without you._

Dante clutched Tim to his chest and wept red tears of blood which fell and stained the snow white feathers sprouting from the now bony growths coming from Tim's shoulders.

Tim's screams slowly died away into silence and Dante waited anxiously, clinging tightly to their bond as if it were an actual rope which might pull Tim out of the darkness. Even if he survived this transition would this new Timothy be his Companion still?

_Oh my Dark Angel…how could you fear such a thing? _

Dante felt a flush of warmth and love wash over him and he opened his eyes to see his beloved but pale Companion smiling up at him, his eyes now bright grass green. Instead of laying on a rough cold stone floor Tim was surrounded by a mass of soft white feathers. In the dim light of the stone caverns he seemed to glow with a soft white light.

Tim reached up a trembling hand and cupped Dante's cheek with his hand. The transition and pain had left him as weak as a new born kitten and Dante pulled him in even closer into his embrace and flooded him with strength as he kissed his Timothy's soft lips once again.

The two mythical beings lay together wrapped in an embrace, black clawed leather wings arched protectively over soft feathered wings while the gatekeeper demon moaned and complained bitterly about the disgusting angel smell.

Tim pulled back, his head spinning at the love and desire in Dante's kiss. He felt strange. Good. But strange. Not really like himself but somehow right. The strength that Dante fed him was starting to take affect and he was feeling less shaky and stronger, more alert. His stomach was starting to settle down after being clenched tight from the pain of dying….Wait? He had died? Part of him had. He had felt it. Pacci? He had seen Agent Pacci somewhere in all that to. Was he in a cavern? Or a bookstore? What the hell was going on?

He blinked and moved and felt a pull at his shoulders. Hesitatingly he reached down beside him and stroked the soft feathers while Dante smiled adoringly down at him.

"Wings? I have …wings?"

Dante suddenly laughed joyfully at the confusion on his companions face. Once again his companion had surprised him. An angel. He had been drinking angel's blood all these months. No wonder Timothy had seemed like a drug to his senses.

Dante placed his hands on either side of Tim's face and kissed him again hard, the sense of loss still sharp in his heart.

"And what is wrong with wings? All the best creatures have wings Timothy"

Tim sat up and blushing, preened and stroked his new wings, smoothing the feathers instinctively into place, pleased with how they seemed to obey his touch before he suddenly stopped and turned to Dante with a worried, anxious look on his face.

"I'm part angel? What does that mean? Do I have powers like you do? Can I still die or am I immortal like you? It's just …..I mean…… I'm not sure what to think about first. Or in fact if I want to think about any of it. I think I died and yet here I am talking to you? How is that even possible?"

Dante squeezed him reassuringly and kissed Tim's sweet smelling hair.

"I want to take you home and just lay down with you in your bed and try to answer all your questions. But I fear we do not have the luxury of time. If you think you are feeling well enough then I think we should go to your friends. Something was happening. I destroyed the people who shot you but it was too easy. Someone planned to trap me in my coffin so I could not help you. There must be a reason for it and I fear your friends might be in danger"

Tim's head suddenly shot up and all the clamoring thoughts in his head cleared as one image stood clear. Abby screaming and Tony trying to reach him and Gibbs and Ziva being restrained by the gun men.

Tim scrambled to his head urgently "yes , yes we must go.."

Dante caught Tim as he stumbled, tripping over the great weight of the snowy white wings he now sported from his shoulders.

"Ok well that is going to take a bit of getting used to"

Tim frowned embarrassed over his own new awkwardness. He had only just got used to his old body and now it seemed he had a new one to get used to.

"Are you ready?" Dante quickly pulled Tim into his arms and collecting up his sword in one hand gathered his power to flash them back to the lab.

"Considering they are about to have a vampire and an angel suddenly appear in the lab I hope THEY are ready"

Tim bit his lip anxiously as questions whirled through his brain. Would his friends be fine or had they already been hurt? How much time had passed since they had left the lab? Would they still accept him as Timothy McGee, their friend or consider him a freak? How much of him was angel and how much was still human? Would he still be able to work with NCIS or was he doomed to idle away his daylight hours waiting for Dante to wake? Who tried to kill him in the first place and why? Was it Dante they were really trying to hurt?

Tim felt the lurch in his stomach that told him he was moving and knew that what ever happened all his questions where going to be answered soon.


	43. Chapter 43

Abby stared at the vampire she thought she loved. Gone was the warm eyed, adoring wonder she had yearned to be joined with. In his place was a chill, arrogant and dangerous creature that definitely wasn't human.

Lyric smiled at Abby with storm dark eyes and she felt her blood chill as she imagined the feel of his cold powerful fingers wrapping around her neck, squeezing deeply into her delicate pale throat and choking the life out of her.

"Abby? ABBY?" hissed Tony who was wriggling behind her and trying to get her attention.

"You know that....that thing?"

Abby nodded as warm tears welled up and rolled down her pale face. He hadn't wanted her. He had wanted to get to Dante and now Tim was....A small mournful cry was torn from her throat as she saw the immense pool of scarlet blood that had once belonged inside Timothy McGee now staining her lab floor. She had trusted him and now one of her dearest friends was probably dead or at best becoming one of the undead. How could she have been so stupid?

"His name is Lyric" Abby whispered sadly.

"He's a vampire. We have been kind of...dating for the last couple of months." Abby trailed off into silence and felt her eyes fill with hot guilty tears. All those times Lyric checked to make sure she was careful to wash his scent off her. The perfect white roses. The poison sweet kisses. All those questions he had asked about her job, about her friends, about Tim, about Dante. He wasn't protecting her. He wasn't interested in her. She was nothing.

Gibbs twisted over his shoulder and glared at her with his fierce blue eyes as he tried to understand the many threats his team seemed to be currently facing.

"THAT'S who you have been seeing? A vampire? Wait is he a friend of that other one? The one that took McGee through the wall or wherever?"

Tony interrupted in Dante's defence as he continued twisting and wriggling trying to free himself from the invisible cords that seem to entwine them.

"The 'other one' you are referring to Gibbs is a Good Guy. Or a Good Vampire. Whatever. And he might not have looked like it when you saw him just then with the wings and fangs and everything but that WAS Dante. And ok so he isn't an ex Air force Pathologist but I do know he cares about McGee. A lot. So wherever he has taken him I'm sure it is to try and get help."

Gibbs twisted his head around to the other side and glared at Tony

"So you knew about all this?"

Tony suddenly stilled and Ziva turned and narrowed her eyes at him from his other side. Tony opened his mouth and then decided he should select his words very carefully. How to explain?

"Months ago when we had that sudden weird storm I stumbled on Dante in full demonic form on the roof trying to..well eat McGee. I pulled a gun on him and he nearly threw me off the roof until Abby intervened. Turned out he wasn't going to hurt McGee really, just some sort of twisted lovers spat or something. I mean he did have his fangs buried in his neck....Ok bad example. You know McGee doesn't seem to mind it? I mean if anyone tried to stick something in my neck I wouldn't be happy. I think he even finds it a bit of a turn on somehow? But then again I always suspected McGee was a bit kinky under that Boy Scout uniform. Not that I ever saw McGee under his uniform Boss. "

Tony stuttered to a halt and knew he was beginning to ramble and attempted to get back on track.

"Ok Dante's the reason McGee's been really happy and Dante even came to meet you Boss. He only wanted to do that because he knows how much you and the team mean to McGee. Well that and it was fun to watch Timmy sweat when he introduced his Boyfriend to you. I'm sure he thought you would use your spidey senses and notice something was off with Dante. That's why he hustled him out of the bar so quickly. Besides you must have noticed a few things Hinky about McGee lately? He's been developing some abilities and.........Look it's weird I know but.."

"Tony?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Shut up"

Gibbs swung his attention back to Abby.

"Do you know what's going on here? If Dante and Lyric are both vampires and Dante has a thing for McGee then why was McGee specifically targeted? Those gunmen went straight for him. Are these vampires in on something together and then it went wrong? The cleaning crew who were they with? In fact what do vampires want with NCIS anyway?"

Abby shook her head and blinked, fresh tears spilling over her cheeks.

"No. I don't think they are friends. In fact I don't think this has anything to do with NCIS. Dante is older and the more powerful vampire. I think this is all about Dante. Lyric couldn't beat him directly so he is trying to weaken Dante by killing Tim. They are bonded together somehow and if something happens to one the other can feel it."

Lyric suddenly joined in the conversation and leaned over Abby with a sneer. His voice was like ice water dashed into their faces and they knew that however strange these events were, the threat to their lives was very real.

"Oh so you have finally put it together have you? Well done stupid little mortal girl. For someone who is so intelligent you were surprisingly easy to fool. So needy and lonely. Boo hoo poor me. Couldn't be satisfied with an ordinary man could you? No you had to be special. You wanted to be The One. '

Lyric leaned down and slowly, sensuously licked up the side of Abby's neck as she cringed away from his cold touch and tightly shut her eyes, trying to block him out.

"Well you were. You were the one that has enabled me to get close enough and do enough damage that I'm going to be able to steal Dante's powers. And then ...well there isn't much point telling you what I'm going to do with them as you and the rest of your friends will be dead. I will tear the flesh from your bones while you scream as punishment for your foolishness. "

Lyric smiled and stepped in front of Ziva and eyed her dark beauty with cool interest.

"In fact I will kill each of your fiends one by one and you will be able to watch them die slowly and painfully. In fact my beautiful Abigail if you ask me _very_ nicely I will kill them and end their misery. But only if you ask me very nicely. Only if you _beg _for their deaths."

Lyrics eyes glowed with smug glee as Abby glared at him with undisguised hatred.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted furious as he tried to get Lyrics attention.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Gibbs raged under his restraints, furious that this _thing _was threatening his people. Where were the alarms? Why wasn't security already down here battering down the doors? Surely somebody heard the gunshots? The wall exploding?

Lyric simply brought up his knee and smashed it into Gibbs face, whipping it to the side and slamming his head into Ziva's. He stood back and watched a trickle of blood drip down Gibbs's face and his nostrils flared eagerly at the scent of fresh human blood. He was getting hungry. But he would wait. He wanted to be ready for the real prize. He eyed Gibbs contemptuously and sneered at him.

"Oh I think you're out of your league here _Gunny_. And I would advise you not to tell me what to do"

Lyric carefully, slowly walked around the bound group, eyeing off the pathetic little humans as they watched him anxiously, their bodies tight with tension. Suddenly he stopped in front of Tony and stepped forcefully on his leg. Tony shrieked in pain as the bone snapped and he threw himself back against the others, bound behind him. He writhed against them, the tendons in his neck distended as he tried to control the pain and his breathing. Ziva cried out his name as she tried again to free herself and Gibbs cursed and struggled as Abby wept loud, angry, helpless tears.

Lyric continued to walk slowly around them, ignoring their cries of pain allowing his mind to wander pleasantly into what punishments he would make them endure before their deaths.

And so he waited.

Deep in the darkness Scyrus waited. He had been called for a soul trade and once woken he could not be denied. It was written in the laws that built the rocks and the stars.

But no one came. The silence was loud in the empty caverns. The only noise came from one of his gate demons scrubbing his doorway and complaining bitterly about the sweet cloying smell.

Sniffing deeply of the stale air of his ancient rock lair Scyrus smiled in surprise. A scent he recognised and a second one he would never expect to come to his door. Dante. The vampire child he had let live and had seen grow in strength. And another. A sweet pure scent full of white light and hope. An angel? But not pure? A something then. A mix. How marvellous for his collection. A soul so pure. A sacrifice offered. A love broken?

A frail old man with a grey white beard appeared on the steps of NCIS and proceeded carefully, hobbling through the security procedures with a dangerous smile on his face. This could prove to be interesting.

**********************************************************************************

Suddenly a blinding flash scorched the lab, flooding it with white light and Lyric turned from tormenting his battered hostages, grinning ready to face his next victim. Finally his time had come.

"NO!" Lyric screeched at the sight before him. It was impossible. The Companion was ALIVE!

Dante stood poised ready to fight as soon as the lab appeared once more around them. He released his hold on Tim reluctantly and drew his sword protectively across in front of his young Companion. Quickly assessing the situation he glared at the strange dark eyed Vampire standing threateningly over Timothy's friends. The vampire's extreme shock at Timothy's appearance told him all he needed to know.

This soon to be miserable creature had tried to kill his Beloved Boy and then waited here for his return. Dante could read the hunger and power lust in his fierce eyes and twitching fingertips. The creature was old, in control of his desires and bloodlust but still he wanted more. He wanted Dante.

He wanted to rip Dante apart until he was nothing more than dust and ashes and take every shred of power he held with his ancient corpse. This was the creature that had smashed into his own private retreat and tried to burn him while he listened to his sweet Timothy cry out him for help. This creature had watched and waited and planned his demise with hunger and boundless glee.

Well he was about to get a lot more Dante than he could handle. Dante felt a feral snarl curl his perfect lip and he drew them back to bare his sharp fangs. His fingernails curved into razor sharp claws as his muscles rippled across his chest in preparation. There would be no mercy killing for this long dead creature.

Dante angled his sword and it flashed deadly silver in the light, its short blade still sharp and he swore he could hear it singing for the creatures head. He watched as the other vampire narrowed his eyes in hate and prepared to leap across and try and tear his throat out.

Dante grinned and gathered his powers to him, rolling his shoulders and shifting his stance as he prepared to fight as the gladiators his people admired once had.

To the death.

********************************************************************************

Tim stood shocked at the sight before him. The once sterile and pleasant lab where he had spent many hours was now bathed in blood and shreds of human debris. His friends were on the floor seemingly tied together, all bleeding or hurt in some manner. Tony was trembling and bathed in sweat, his face pale and his leg seemed to be at a strangle angle on the floor. Gibbs had his head lolling forward and his eyes shut and Tim hoped he was simply unconscious. He couldn't fully see Ziva's face but Abby was looking up at him with shocked shining green eyes, one side of her face red and slightly swollen as if she had been slapped hard. Her pigtails were a mess as if they had been pulled and yanked repeatedly and her face was pale with grief and despair, dark trails of mascara scarring her delicate face.

Tim felt a rage flood through him the likes of which he had never felt. His innocent friends had been hurt. They had suffered pain for no reason other than some stranger's perverted pleasure. He suddenly understood the biblical stories of the Old Testament as he felt a righteous anger burn hot through his veins. Angels might gently save a lost traveller from the wrong path with their guiding light but they were also the foot soldiers in the mighty battle of good versus evil. When their time came they fought not with gentle peaceful words but with action.

The urge to fight and right this wrong unfurled deep in the pit of his belly. He wanted to smite something. He wanted to crush it to dust in his hands and deny it any existence. He wanted to call down the thunder from the heavens and strike deep into the heart of those that would cause such misery.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Tim thundered in a voice so deep and loud it seemed to have been dragged up from earth's very bedrock. His fists clenched, his shoulders flexed instinctively and his wings unfolded from their position slightly, appearing larger. He felt adrenaline surge through his system and suddenly the lab seemed lighter as if someone had switched on another set of lights.

Abby's mouth fell open as she watched Tim glow with a white light and huge white feathered wings started to unfold behind him. His eyes flashed bright green as he glared furiously at Lyric. He stood tall and beautiful before her, the torn and blood soaked clothes covering him in nightmarish contrast to the perfection of the immense soft snowy white wings behind him. His hair was lighter than it had been, streaked with light blonde and gold while his angrily flashing teeth were perfectly white.

Abby started to weep as the realisation hit her. Tim was an angel. That meant that he had died. Tim was dead and now she was seeing visions of him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Tim. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I swear I didn't know." Abby hung her head and sobbed inconsolably.

The sound of Abby's heartbroken weeping snapped something inside of him and Tim suddenly lunged, wrenched the sword from Dante's hand and raised it into a swing to cut off the foreign Vampires head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a soft voice said.

"NO!" Dante cried out horror struck as Scyrus appeared between Lyric and Tim's upraised hand. Tim froze more from the alarm in Dante's voice that from the words of the little wizened old man.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Dante was aghast. All of his burning rage at the other vampire was quickly smothered with suffocating fear. First Tim had surprised him by his sudden move for the sword and then to have the most powerful being he had ever met standing inches away from the person he cared for most was causing him rare panic.

"You called for a soul trade. I waited and you didn't come. So I have come to you" Scyrus explained matter of factly, his eyes boring into Dante's striking blue eyes.

"No. No. NO!"

Tim could feel the rising horror in Dante that the strange old man seemed to create in him and couldn't understand it. Dante was afraid of nothing.

"Timothy! Come to me!" Dante reached for Tim and again stood in front of him protectively.

"I called for you only because I thought there was no other way. He was dying. But I did not know...I did not understand..."

"That he was angel touched?" Scyrus looked at Timothy with interest. It had been a long time since he had seen one of such purity and yet still contain so many of his own human characteristics. Even now confused by the turn of events and newly changed he looked beautiful with his large green eyes and expressive gentle face.

Dante nodded and gripped his Companion to him tighter, fearful of the appraising looks Timothy was receiving. He could not loose him now. He battled with himself about throwing up a shield of his powers but knew that against Scyrus they would mean nothing. Better to save his strength for what might come.

Lyric sneered to see the mighty Dante trembling at the frail old man. Was this who he had been so in awe of all this time? It was pathetic. Lyric stepped forward and Scyrus suddenly looked at him and Lyric faltered to a standstill at the ancient gaze before he returned his look to Dante.

"Still you called for a soul trade. And so there must be one. It is written in the laws and I must abide by them"

"No" Dante whispered terrified. Tim reached for Dante's mind to try and understand what had passed between these creatures as he died. What he found only terrified him more. Dante had been willing to bargain away his soul for a single human lifetime with him? His life for Dante's immortality?

"Please? There must be another way? We have only just found each other again. There isn't anything we want apart from each other. You have nothing to offer us for the trade." Tim begged hopelessly, leaning over Dante's shoulder to try and somehow make the ancient understand.

Scyrus looked thoughtful, as he considered how he could escape the rules that bound him as surely as gravity bound the world and stopped it from flying off into chaos. He truly did not want to take Dante's soul. Not like this. The Companion and he were too bound up together, it wouldn't be a fair deal. Taking one would mean taking part of the other and leaving a shell behind. And he was nothing if not fair.

Besides as the Companion had said they already had everything they wanted in each other. What could he offer them to compensate for that? It had to be a trade. A soul was traded for something the person valued above everything. It was the first rule.

Scyrus looked around the room taking in the huddled, frightened humans bound to the floor, the Vampire and Companion locked together and turned finally to Lyric standing alone behind him. Carefully he studied the pain bound creature before him and reached back into his past trying to find the moment he had experienced some form of happiness. He wanted to be sure of what he saw in his eyes before he offered him the deal.

"What about you then? I can offer you whatever you want most in the world. In exchange I ask for nothing but your soul. "

Dante realised what was being offered "No! He wants to destroy me and take my powers. That is what this has all been about. Please no"

Lyric licked his lips and stared at the old man who looked deep into his dark eyes.

"Anything? You can offer me anything I want?" Lyric hesitated, uncertain.

Scyrus smiled and stepped closer feeling a deal about to be made.

"Think of what you want most and I will give it to you"

Lyric looked across at Dante for a moment and considered the thrill of having his immense powers added to his own. It would be a thrill and a glory to stalk the earth and watch as other ancients buckled before him. Finally he would make them all see who was the true master. There would be no more begging and sleight of hand for him. He would be offered all he could take.

Lyric closed his eyes and Scyrus smiled and nodded as he felt the change in the creature's thoughts.

But then what? Would he still be empty and vengeful? When he had chained blood slaves by the thousands to torture and slake his thirst what pursuits would satisfy him? Would he seek out another challenge to fill his endless cold nights? Lyric looked down as he felt a tiny hand slip into his. His hand was empty.

"What is this trickery?" Lyric snarled at Scyrus who simply shrugged, unaffected by the vampire's venom.

"I simply wish to show you what I am capable of. It is only fair. It is you who must choose."

Scyrus's voice was hypnotic and Lyric faltered as he stared into empty space. In his mind's eye he saw her plain and battered face smiling down into his as she sat perched like a tiny fragile bird on his lap and offered to pour him a cup of tea into a china cup.

"Tea my Lord?" Her voice was a soft lisp through her bruised lips and Lyric blinked to see her face again. For centuries he had seen her face only as he had last seen it, shattered against the hard cobblestones and covered in blood after she had leapt from his stone tower on hearing the news of his so called 'death'.

"Myra?" he whispered and he felt her smile and softly stroke his face.

"I have missed you my Lord. I waited for you. But you did not come to me as you once said you would. "

Lyric gasped as he remembered the muttered words he had whispered into her ear on a dark night centuries ago. He had beaten her in a vicious rage after again being refused a position in the Royal Court and then had thrown her onto the bed and buried himself inside her in frantic ecstasy as she cried out her forbidden passion for him. Afterwards as he lay exhausted, still inside her she had soothed him with gentle words, running her tiny hands up and down his broad back telling him that the day would come when the entire world would bow down to him as they should. He in turn had whispered his love to her and promised that even death would not keep them apart.

Lyric blinked and Myra vanished and he was once again standing alone in the cold blood soaked whiteness. An empty eternity stretched out before him where he had power over everything except what he wanted most.

"Do we have a deal then? " Scyrus enquired and Lyric simply nodded. For centuries he had been unable to find rest while she haunted him. He smiled as he realised that Scyrus had made a bad bargain with him. For how could he give him his soul when it seemed that Myra had had it with her all these many eons? A fair trade for the many beatings she endured at his hand.

"Farewell Dante. I hope to not see you for many years." Scyrus smiled and then Lyric and he both vanished, leaving the gaping nothingness of empty space.

Everyone remained frozen in tableau, uncertain what had happened, the only sound uneven breathing from the mortals on the floor.

Tim blinked and Dante felt the tension slowly drain away from his shoulders. Scyrus had found a way to meet all the rules and still leave him and his Beloved Companion alive. Could it be true? Were they safe?

"What happened? Is he going to take you? Is he going to come back?"

Dante just stared at the empty space where the other vampire had been. He had never seen a face so full of pain and hate. But there had been in instant, a split second when he had seen what kind of man the vampire might have been. When he had whispered a treasured name under his breath and his face had flushed with wonder. Was that miserable creature what he himself might have been? What he had been in the years before his sweet Timothy?

_Never! _Came the reply as Tim reached into Dante's thoughts as he stood frozen in dark contemplation. _You would NEVER have been like him, even when you were young and out of control. He took joy from others pain and even his love is twisted._

Dante found himself fiercely embraced by his Companion and he felt himself flooded with joy as he came to realise that for the first time in what seemed like many hours neither his life nor that of his Companion was under threat.

It was a sweet bliss as they held each other. It was Timothy who reluctantly pulled away with whispered promises of later and soon and turned to face his friends still on the floor. At Lyrics disappearance the invisible bonds were released and all four had slipped and sagged to the floor with a chorus of painful moans and relieved whimpers.

Ziva scurried across to Tony and cradled his head in her lap, while Gibbs groaned and grabbed his head, blinking rapidly to clear his sight. There seemed to be something impossible in the corner of his eye that he couldn't get rid of. It had bright blue eyes and black wings

Tim hunched down in front of Abby who was still sobbing desperately, her head hanging down and her eyes screwed shut.

"Abby? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Tim reached out and tucked some loose hair behind her ear tenderly and started running his hands over her carefully trying to check for injuries.

"Oh I'm so sorry McGee. I'm so sorry you're dead. I didn't mean to keep him a secret from you. There were so many times I wanted to say something to you."

"Abby? It's ok. I'm here now" Tim soothed and tried to lift her chin up so she would see him. Abby blinked up at him with red and swollen tears stained eyes.

"Oh you make such a beautiful angel."

Tim smiled, pleased that his friend's first response was positive and not raving hysterics.

"Thanks Abby"

Abby sniffed and patted his face softly with longing in her touch. "It's such a pity you're dead. I didn't mean to kill you Timmy really. But if you want to haunt me to punish me I understand. Maybe I won't be so lonely if I can still see you sometimes."

Tim frowned for a moment, considering her words.

"Abby? I'm not dead. I'm not here to haunt you. Well actually I did kind of die but not all of me. Just a bit of me. You know all that strange stuff that was happening to me before? Well it wasn't just because I was Dante's Companion. It seems that I had Angel Bloodlines and then when I died...well its complicated but I need you to believe me."

Tim looked hopefully at Abby and smiled and waved his hand at her. He had been hoping to have Abby on his side to try and help work it all through with the others. She had a unique way of making the strange seem mundane.

Abby narrowed her eyes and stared back at Tim thoughtfully "You're rambling like McGee does sometimes. But you have angel wings and you smell like fresh cookies and the Styrofoam packaging that comes around new lab equipment. And McGee doesn't smell like cookies and packaging. He smells like.....well McGee. Soap and fabric softener and type writer ribbon and cologne that reminds me of leather and freshly chopped parsley.

Tim pouted as he considered the smell of his cologne from Abby's perspective and then he shook his head. He really had much bigger things to consider now.

"Abby look you are just going to have to believe me. I'm going to try and help Tony now ok? You can stay there if you want but it would be better if you could help us."

Abby's eyes widened "Going to help Tony is JUST what McGee would do! McGee! It is you!"

McGee suddenly found himself flat on his back as Abby launched herself at him and hugged him tightly, pinching him repeatedly as she did so just to check he wasn't some strange vision.

"Ow ow OW! Abby stop that you're hurting me. You are meant to pinch YOURSELF if you don't think something is true not me"

Abby stopped pinching him and suddenly started kissing him all over breathlessly with his head firmly held between both of her hands. "Oh McGee, McGee don't you EVER die on me again you hear? Oh I was so worried about you."

Tim squirmed on the floor under a wild onslaught of kisses unsure how to get the long limbed and very enthusiastic lab tech off of him without hurting her. Dante looked over to find the Dream Walker participating in the very activity he was currently denying himself. He growled and suddenly Abby found herself floating a few meters above Tim in mid air. She froze and when Dante saw she was braced he shifted her upright and released her to stand once again on the floor.

Abby smiled brightly, slight dazed and she bobbed her head respectfully in Dante's direction before she rushed over to Tim's side where he was now crouched beside Tony. Ziva was wiping his face tenderly and she looked up at Tim with a bright yet fierce smile.

"It is good to have you back with us McGee. We were all very worried about you."

"Thank you Ziva"

Ziva paused for a second before her eyes drifted to Dante standing tall behind Tim and to the great wings that even folded could be seen high over Tim's head.

"It looks like you have had adventures of your own you will need to tell us about."

Tim smiled "Understatement of the year I think Ziva. But first let's see if there is anything we can do for Tony. Can we get hold of the paramedics and get them down here? Why hasn't anyone else come down to see what's happening?"

Gibbs staggered back into the little group on the floor from where he had been studying the sealed door panels.

'The biohazard alarm has been triggered. Everything's been sealed from the inside and the doors are all on negative pressure. They will be trying to figure out what is down here before they can send the right team with the right equipment down here."

Tim looked across to Gibbs whose face bore the results of what looked like several blows to the head.

"Are you alright Boss?" Tim asked in concern

"Don't worry about me McGee it will take more than a few knocks to the head to do me in."

Tony snickered quietly and then moaned as the movement pained him.

"Serves you right DiNozzo" Gibbs chastised him but then he looked down at the awkward angle Tony's leg bent and Tim knew he was worried. Who knew how long they might be stuck down here?

"Is there anything that you can do to help him? His leg looks so painful" Tim looked up at Dante and Dante shook his head.

"I'm sorry Little One but that is something I cannot do."

"But you have leant me strength and you can heal things when we touch?"

Dante smiled indulgently "That is because we are linked and you are my Companion Timothy. Tony has no such link to me. I am a creature designed more on destruction than creation. You on the other hand?"

Tim turned back to look at Tony where he lay pale, sweaty and almost unconscious from the pain. Then he remembered how Tony had held his hand and covered for him during his own swift and very painful healing after the beating he had received. He bit his lip and then asked the question he didn't really want to hear the answer to.

"Tony? If you had a choice would you go A, a painful and a very slow awkward healing or B, a very, very quick healing and lots of pain for a short period?"

Tony blinked up at him "McGee is that you? You look like crap."

Tim smiled "Yeah well right now you're not looking so great either. So what would you prefer? Slow and slightly painful or very quick and very painful?"

Tony lolled his head back for a moment and thought carefully.

"Quick. I hate the idea of having a cast for weeks and weeks. Crutches? Showering with a bag over my leg? Doing all your paperwork for you? No thank you."

Tim sighed "I knew you were going to say that. Now no promises. I haven't tried this on anyone but myself. Actually that happened without me even asking for it so who knows."

"What are you going to do McGee?" Ziva asked worriedly

"I'm going to try and heal him Ziva. If I can"

Tim frowned in concentration and his full bottom lip curved into a full pout as he stared at his hands and lowered them carefully onto Tony's leg. He could feel the 'wrongness' in the shape and he reached deeper, feeling the way the blood couldn't flow where it needed to. He took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly as his hands started to glow brightly.

Tony shrieked and twitched under Tim's hands and Ziva tried to push him away but Tim held firm, feeling the ends of the bone met and then mesh together under his touch. Tony bucked in pain again and Tim hesitated for a second but then it was done and Tim sat back tired, the glow gone from his hands. Tony trembled and panted on the floor and they all stared down at Tony's leg which now lay resting on the floor at a natural angle.

Tim blinked in shock and stared at his hands.

"Oh my God I did it?"

Tony carefully levered himself up into a sitting position, still trembling and he tried to get a good look at his leg before he looked across at McGee.

"Next time you ask me that question, remind me to say slow McGee. SLOW."

Tony's joke broke the tension and they laughed, relieved as they saw the colour immediately start to come back into his face as he was freed of the pain that had terrorised his every movement.

Tony cocked his head and looked closer at McGee. Then he blinked and narrowed his eyes before opening them really wide.

"Am I on drugs or are you looking very much like an angel McGee?"

Tim nodded hesitantly and Tony looked thoughtful, screwing up his face.

"Like a real angel? Not a costume or anything?"

Tim shook his head as he watched Tony's brain attempting to process his Probie as an essentially mythical creature.

"Not animatronics then? The wings? They are real? No movie magic tricks or anything?"

Tim rolled his eyes "No Tony. No tricks"

Tony frowned and then he slowly smiled the smile he had when he had discovered some new joke or prank he could play on him. Tim stared at Tony suspiciously.

"You're not going to give me crap about my wings are you Tony?'

Tony grinned "Now why would I do that Angel boy? Man I knew you were a goody two shoes but _come on. _The Boy Scout uniform was asking for it but actual wings?_ "_

"Hey this 'Angel Boy' just healed your leg. A thank you might be polite"

Tim managed to look indignant and relieved all at once, a soft inner glow suffusing his face as Tony reached out and tugged curiously at his feathers.

"Owww that hurts Tony! They are actually attached to me DiNozzo. Do you want me to yank your hair for you?"

"You know I don't think I believe in Angels."

"Well tough. I'm not going to disappear just because you don't believe in me"

Gibbs tried to hide a smile as he watched the two men fall into their familiar big brother/little brother roles and he shook his head. After the last few strange hours it was a relief to hear them bickering again amongst themselves. He sat down next to Abby and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, sensing she was still distressed about McGee's 'death'.

"Oh Gibbs.." Was all she managed before her bottom lip trembled and she burrowed into his shoulder for another little cry. Gibbs held her tight and patted her back as he softly rocked back and forwards in the time honoured fashion fathers made their own.

Abby felt the pain and the shame again overwhelm her. When they had first met Dante had specifically asked her to watch out for McGee when he couldn't. He had told her that Tim might be at risk because of their involvement together.

And what had she done? Instead of watching out for him as she had said she would, she had been the very instrument that had allowed McGee to be gunned down and actually die. The fact that he had come back didn't erase the fact that he had died painfully as a result of her thoughtlessness.

Abby's anger at herself slowly drowned in tears leaving just the shame and regret behind.

Tony turned from examining Tim's feathers and caught Gibbs eye for a moment. Tony gave him a sad smile as he continued to rock Abby in his arms. He turned back to give them some privacy and squeezed Ziva's hand reassuringly. Ziva shook her head at Tony.

"Why did you have to provoke the power hungry vampire like that Tony? He had already broken your leg and you had to draw more attention to yourself?"

Tony lifted her hand and seeing that everyone else was briefly occupied with their own thoughts, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you, Ziva. I couldn't risk you being hurt more"

Tony's voice was a mere whisper but Ziva heard every word and squeezed his hand tightly in her own.

"_Agent Gibbs? This is Agent Lawrence. Are you alright?"_

Everyone jumped at the voice suddenly coming through the speakers. Abby sat up from Gibbs's embrace, blinked up at the disembodied voice and wiped her face again smearing her mascara further across her cheeks.

"_We received a bio hazard warning and the lab has sealed itself. We are not reading any contaminants through the sensors and have only just been able to get communications on line. We are hoping it is a malfunction. Can you confirm that you are safe?"_

"Yes Lawrence. Tell the others that we are fine. Agent DiNozzo, Agent David, Ms Scutio and I have been waiting down here for you guys to figure out how to open the door and blame the budget cuts on this damn malfunction"

There was an audible sigh of relief on the other side.

"_And Agent McGee? Is he down there with you?"_

Gibbs looked across at McGee still kneeling on the floor, exhaustion written plainly across his face while Dante hovered protectively behind him, like a perfectly chiselled blue eyed bodyguard. How on earth could he explain that McGee appeared to be glowing with white light? That his eyes were a different colour green? The wings? The blood? McGee was now practically a blonde?

Gibbs realised that McGee had already left the lab once and returned with Dante's help. He was probably only here to reassure himself his friends would be all right.

"Uhh McGee was here but he wasn't feeling well. I sent him home just before this happened. He's probably at home in bed sick by now and doesn't even know anything about this yet."

"_Oh that's good. Everyone has been accounted for then. Wow never thought I would say it but it's good to hear your voice Gibbs. You had us worried for a while there. Sorry but it might be a little while longer until we figure out how to get the damn doors to open. Everything went a bit crazy up here for a while. Lights out and everything. Computers surging. Still got three people stuck in elevators"_

"That's ok Lawrence. We are safe and sound and happy to wait down here till your ready to come and get us."

"_Ok Gibbs I will let you know when we get through the outer doors. See you soon"_

Lawrence signed off and Tim mouthed a silent Thank you to Gibbs before sagging back against Dante. Abby give Gibbs two big enthusiastic thumbs up at his quick thinking before she stood awkwardly and disappeared into her office looking for some tissues she had stashed there.

Tim was idly smoothing down the layer of feathers that Tony had rumpled when Dante reached down and softly stroked the folded edge of one of Tim's wings. His fingers nestled into the layer of white feathers and Tim shivered, leaning back into his touch.

_Well I don't care what Anthony says, I think your wings are beautiful Companion._

Tim looked up at Dante, his eyes questioning and slightly pained.

_Part of me wanted to kill him you know. That Vampire, Lyric. I was so angry. I don't know if I have ever felt that angry before. It was overwhelming to feel like that. Like I couldn't think. I could only feel. It was frightening._

Dante opened himself up completely to Tim so he could feel the truth in his words.

_I am glad you were not given the chance to kill him my Beautiful Boy. I would not want your first act as an angel to be to take a life, regardless of what he did to deserve such a punishment or how pitiful and grotesque that life was._

Tim nodded and chewed his lip thoughtfully

_Is that what it is always going to be like for me though? Emotional overload? I seem to be swinging from utter rage to complete calm._

Dante continued to stroke soothingly through Tim's feathers as he looked down at him with mild reproach_. _

_You have just experienced Death Timothy. You have undergone a complete mental and physical transformation and you are worried about experiencing some mood swings?_

_You must give yourself some time to adjust to your new body. Everything will feel different and strange for a time. Mere moments ago you were tearing at your own flesh as you screamed in pain and I had to watch you, unable to help. I rejoice with every fibre of my being that you even live to question yourself._

Tim felt himself flooded with warm love and adoration as Dante smiled down at him and he felt the strange tension in his stomach ease and his wings drooped slightly as he relaxed. Dante would be with him and they would learn about his new life together. He shouldn't be afraid.

Gibbs averted his eyes from whatever personal thing seemed to be passing between McGee and Dante judging from the joy in Tim's face. There was something so intimate about them, he felt tempted to cough and turn away even though he couldn't see they were doing anything more daring then Dante standing beside McGee.

Tony trailed off from his sweet teasing of Ziva, blushing as Dante idly stroked Tim's cheek and Tim closed his eyes and silently told Dante exactly what he would like to be doing to him right now if they were alone.

Tony turned away with a pronounced cough and addressed the rest of the group still gathered around him. "Ok well. It's seems like there has been a lot going on that we need to catch up on. But first I think we need to come up with a cover story for when those bio hazard guys finally get down here. Currently we have a large hole in an internal wall, the bodily remains of four armed gunmen scattered over the lab, we are all sporting some sort of injury, the security camera footage will show at least two vampires, an angel and some old man. Who was he by the way? "

Dante smiled as Tim practically purred as he stroked his cheek. His voice was rich and low like golden honey pouring over Tim's skin

"He is Scyrus. He is an ancient Demi god who trades in souls. He has meddled in human affairs since the dawn of time"

Tony paused for a moment, digesting this information "Really? You know I always figured a Demi god would be bigger? Ok right, so throw in a Demi god as well and as you can see its going to be difficult to write up our reports without being carted off in white jackets with lots and lots of buckles on them. Ideas anyone on how we can possibly explain any of this and still keep our jobs?"

There was a long pause before Dante shook himself free of the euphoria his Companion was currently feeling and washing over him.

"You will not have to. Timothy can free you of your visible minor cuts and bruises and I will take care of the lab"

Tony laughed "Oh you will just take care of the lab will you?"

Dante stared down at him, already drawing on his power and Tony felt the electrical current in the air stand his hair on end. He tried to smile winningly at the powerful vampire standing far above him.

"Ok right well then. Dante ...will be taking care of the lab"

The group instinctively huddled together as suddenly papers swirled through the air and bricks crashed and tables scraped across the floor. Gibbs threw up his arms to shield Ziva as the blood and shreds of tissue from the intruders rose up onto a massive wet pile of waste, hovered in the air for a moment and then vanished with a wet sucking sound. Caf pows containers flew through the air, waste bins righted themselves, and keyboards aligned themselves in from of their computers once more. Everything was a swirling vortex of chaos made up of Government requested stationary and scientific samples. Within a minute everything had been returned to its original place and the lab looked like nothing had been touched.

Dante lowered his arms with a pleased smirk and Abby clapped her hands in delight.

"Oh Dante! It's perfect. Everything is back the way it was. Oh I was so worried they wouldn't be able to clean it."

Abby immediately started trailing her fingers across the surfaces of her most precious laboratory, claiming it again as her own. Dante looked down at Tim with some concern.

_Come Little One, I know you are tired, I can feel your weariness but if you help heal your friends I will return us to my home. You will be able to sleep there and I will keep you safe. It would be unwise for anyone else to see you when it would be so difficult to explain your condition._

The idea of stripping off his ruined clothes, having a clean shower and being able to sleep in his huge bed with Dante watching over him seemed like the best idea Tim had ever heard. With new found enthusiasm Tim stood and curiously flexed his fingers.

"Boss? Would you mind?"

Tim stood and went to place his hands on Gibbs face. Gibbs blanched back for a second uncertain what he was going to do and then he looked at McGee and trustingly allowed Tim to place his hands on both sides of his face. Gibbs closed his eyes and then grit his teeth at the flash of pain before Tim stepped back and released him with a smile.

"There you go Boss. Good as new"

Next Tim moved across to Ziva and healed a small cut visible on her neck before he went and stood in front of Abby. Tim reached out and placed one palm over the red slap mark she wore across one cheek. Abby leaned into his touch as Tim cupped her face. Tim thumbed away a tear that threatened to do further damage to her mascara and smiled at her.

"It is ok Abby. You did not know what he was planning to do. I don't blame you for anything."

Abby protested "But Tim what if you can't.."

Tim cut her off "Abby. Please. I'm alive. That's all I am thinking about at the moment and trust me that's enough"

Abby nodded, not trusting herself to speak as her closest friend smiled again, very much alive and turned to walk again. Suddenly Tim sneezed and everyone jumped as one of the overhead lights exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Uh McGee? Your wings disappeared and then came back again when you sneezed." Abby looked at Tim's wings uncertainly, waiting to see if they would disappear again.

"You also blew up the light McGee. That was you wasn't it?" Tony looked at the still sparking light nervously.

_Come my Timothy. I think it is time we left. You are too weary to control any of your gifts and it might become dangerous until we know more about what you can do._

Dante collected and sheathed his sword and suddenly everyone realised that it was time for them to go.

"Gibbs. Ahhh I 'm going to go with Dante It's probably best if I take a few days to figure some things out. Do you think I can call in sick? Or well stay sick since I'm supposed to be there already? Just until I can work out ...well everything really"

Tim blinked as he found himself almost swaying on his feet as his body started to feel the effects of its exhausting day. The soft glow he had been throwing out dimmed and flickered and his wings felt unbelievably heavy on his shoulders.

Gibbs smiled and responded softly "I think that would be a good idea McGee."

Dante smiled as he gathered Tim into his arms again, ready to return them home.

"Before we go" Dante stilled and then stared into the security camera on the ceiling before he turned to address the rest of the team.

"You all played scrabble while you waited to be rescued. Ziva won. Abby playfully threw a tile and she caught Tony in the eye with it. Tony claimed all of Abby's treats as penalty for rough scrabble play. There was no one else in the lab during that time. Does that sound suitable?"

Abby smiled as a game of scrabble suddenly landed with a rattle onto the table. "Dante that sounds perfect"

Before she had even finished her sentence Dante has disappeared with the now visibly sagging McGee.

Agent Lawrence's voice came again through the speakers.

"_Ok Gibbs? We are now through the outer door and opening the inner door. "_

"That's great Lawrence."

"Get me out Lawrence! I don't think we can handle another game of scrabble. Abby plays rough"

Tony shouted up to the ceiling and grinned, eager to play along with their provided alibi while Gibbs rolled his eyes. Abby picked up a couple of scrabble tiles and juggled them in her hands threateningly while Tony ducked to hide protectively behind Ziva.

Agent Lawrence walked eagerly into the immaculate lab without a questioning glance.

"Man you should be glad you were nice and safe down here. There was something weird going on upstairs. I told them they needed to turn the magnets off as we had more than enough crazy to deal with."

Gibbs smiled and shook his head, grateful that McGee had been able to heal not just his cuts but his headache as well with his touch.

"Yeah? Well sounds like we were the lucky ones then."

Abby threw her hands into the air and announced with gusto "Amen to that brother"


	44. Chapter 44

Dante released his beloved burden onto the bed and leaning down swept Timothy's now silky blonde hair back across his forehead. His Little One was so exhausted he didn't even stir as he lay half curled on his side.

With a scowl Dante turned and assessed the damage to his private and most intimate domain. The fact that it had been breeched so crudely, offended him deeply. The dark velvet night pierced through the walls and ceiling and sharp metal pipes glimmered with reflected moonlight. Piles of dust and broken rubble surrounded his coffin and littered the room that could so easily have been his burning flame filled crematorium.

Dante felt sour and bitter that his favourite retreat had been used against him. He had lived in and owned many, many houses over the centuries but this was the only one he truly considered a home. This room was where he felt most comfortable and it had many wonderful memories attached to it. Most of which were associated with his still slumbering Companion.

When he turned around to glance watchfully at the other occupant of the room he stopped at the glorious sight before him. Timothy had slowly relaxed forward, deeper into the covers of his large bed and his white angel wings instead of being folded tight behind him now swept outstretched across the scarlet silk covers. His sweet face was the picture of innocence as he slept clutching a pillow, his lashes curled along his soft cheek, his breaths gentle and deep and his dreams free of the horror and pain he had recently faced.

It was an image that was so glorious that the immortal felt petty and ungrateful. How could he be angry at his fate when not only was his Beautiful Boy alive but he had been given gifts which they had not even begun to explore?

Since the very first time Timothy had walked through the dancing, surging crowd at the graveyard to speak to him he had known that his young man was different. If only he had understood then how special he was.

Feeling like he had been personally blessed Dante turned back to face the destruction of his bedroom. He closed his eyes and taking a deep breath allowed a small smile to play across his perfect lips. If it was to be a new era for his Companion then he deserved a new bedroom to suit his magnificence.

With a huge metallic squeal the invading hostile pipes were shot up and outside while whirlwinds of dust and rubble swirled up off the floor and the starry night sky quickly disappeared. The huge underground room was now a blank canvas ready for Dante's artistry and imagination, fuelled by passion and a long life of impossibilities.

Dante trailed his clawed fingers across the flat heavy stonework of the walls and glorious murals of beautiful dashing angels, preening doves, fierce handsome vampires and flashing swords followed in their wake. The ancient dull stones became etched in visions of sunlight soaked endless wheat fields rippling in the wind, moonlit star filled lakes and mysterious magical forests.

With an elegant wave of his hand, bountiful blooming vines crawled up marble pillars and jewelled butterflies and clawed bats soared playfully together across the ceilings. The stars that had brought them together that first night appeared in the ceiling above Timothy's bed to watch over them once more. In a forest of wonders a blue eyed black jaguar lay stretched across a massive tree branch and watched over a small boy playing amongst the thick grasses far below. On the far wall an old rickety typewriter appeared to billow pages of stories that turned into books lying in tumbled stacked heaps like magical staircases while a tall timber sailing ship with billowing sails raced invisible winds across the domed ceiling towards new adventures.

It was a love letter from an immortal to his nearly lost Companion. Timothy's NCIS shield kept a protective watch over the arch of the door and all who entered there while grotesque fierce gargoyles guarded each of the four corners of the room. A fountain of plenty flowed warm rugs and soft pillows across the hard cold floor while a starry nights worth of candles glittered amongst crystal goblets and shining silver battle helms.

When he was finished, Dante stood back to survey his work with a pleased smile. Now finally he too could rest, safe in the knowledge that he would be protected from the sun's rays when he woke. With a deep sigh he turned and sat beside Timothy on the large bed. He lovingly took off the remaining bloody shreds of clothing that had survived both the shooting and the desperate clawing transformation after Timothy's death. Each tug and roll as he freed Tim from his entrapments was earned with a small wince as Dante tried not to wake his Companion but soon he realised he could have immersed the young angel in freezing cold water and he would not awaken from his deep slumber.

For the first time in the flickering candle light he preferred, Dante studied the naked form of his now changed Companion. He felt an anger burning deep at the sight and smell of dried blood which covered the pale perfection before him in dried dark almost black smears.

With a soft leap Dante curled up beside his deeply slumbering Companion in his black jaguar form and began to gently lick his Beautiful Boy clean. As his large wet tongue rasped across Tim's tender flesh and cleaned away the detritus of his death Dante hoped that he could wipe away the memories of the anguish and pain as easily.

From the souls of his feet to the tips of his ears Dante compulsively cleansed his Companion, becoming accustomed to the altered taste and scent that Timothy now wore. The flavour was the same but somehow intensified and Dante trembled at the strength the sensation awoke in him. He hungered for the taste of Tim and the feel of him running through his dried veins like golden honey. Emitting a grumbling purr of satisfaction Dante placed his massive paws on Tim's stomach and rubbed his silky head against his chest, scent marking this boy child as his own once more. Then with a final yawn and dawn once more approaching he returned to his human form and slept exhausted with his arms around Tim, warm under a soft blanket of Angel wings.

Tim woke disoriented from a deep sleep, his body feeling heavy and stiff while his shoulders ached. He groaned and the pleasant coolness along his side moved and he realised that it was Dante lying naked next to him.

"Good morning Companion" Dante smiled softly down into Tim's slightly blurred vision and Tim blinked rapidly trying to clear away the cobwebs.

"Urrhhhh" Was about all Tim seemed to be able to muster and he frowned at how stiff and sore he felt all over.

_You have slept for nearly two days without moving Beloved. You were exhausted. It is not surprising you are stiff and sore from your misadventures. Perhaps I can help? _

Dante rolled Tim over so he was fully on his back, with his wings tucked behind him and began massaging his arms and shoulders.

Tim hummed happily and then winced as Dante probed a particularly sore spot. It appeared that having wings growing out of your shoulders played havoc with shoulder and neck tension. With his strong cool hands rubbing and working over his increasingly firm chest, sides and stomach Tim began to enjoy being more fully awake. Dante then started on Tim's feet and calf muscles and by the time Dante's hands were drifting up over his strong thighs Tim found himself beginning to consider other forms of activity which might also stretch out his muscles and prove to be very pleasurable.

_Now that sounds like a marvellous idea Timothy...._

Dante lay down on top of Tim and took his face in his hands and kissed him, softly at first but quickly building into a passionate...

"Arggggh" Tim yelped and wriggled sideways from beneath Dante who looked up surprised and hurt by the removal of Tim's mouth from his own.

"What is it?"

"Wing cramp!"

Dante couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his most adorable Companion hopping up and down beside the bed clutching his neck and shoulders as he rolled his shoulders and awkwardly stretched and flapped his new wings.

"Stop laughing! It isn't funny Dante. Its hurts" Tim pouted, frowning angrily while Dante tried to unsuccessfully hide his smile.

"I am sorry my Timothy but it would appear that we have some new things we need to learn about you now."

Dante tried to be calming and soothing even as he wished to pull Tim into his arms but it seemed to only make Tim more indignant.

"Well right now I wish the stupid wings would just disappear. My shoulders hurt and I was enjoying being able to finally ... "

"TIMOTHY!"

Tim turned to Dante and the shock in his voice "What?"

"Your wings! They have disappeared!"

Tim turned around not fully realising the ridiculous concept of turning around on oneself. He slapped his hands to the back of his neck, between his shoulder blades to find only his own bare familiar shoulders.

"They're gone!"

Tim gaped at Dante still sitting on the bed honestly unsure whether he was pleased or not. He had actually been extremely pleased with his beautiful wings and perhaps the possibility that he like Dante, might be able to fly. To soar unhindered through the sky seemed a marvellous, impossible thing. What child had not wished to be able to fly like Superman?

But the lure of a normal life without wings beckoned him as well. Without wings he would be able to return to his job with NCIS and his friends as well as the obvious advantages of being able to move about unnoticed in the human world.

"I...I only wished they were gone Dante...I didn't really mean it"

Tim blinked rapidly suddenly feeling overwhelmed with a sense of loss. He hadn't even really explored what he could do with them. He had barely had a chance to remember the feel of the silky feathers beneath his hands and now inexplicably they were gone.

Dante watched alarmed as his Companions face looked like it was about to crumple in despair and his large eyes pleaded for answers while large white feathered wings soared over his shoulders.

Dante blinked.

"Timothy? Your wings......they are back again?"

Tim reached up again and felt the heavy soft weight once again pressing down against his shoulders. He grinned in delight and then frowned thinking back over the last few moments. He turned back to Dante with a smile that rivalled the first dawn breaking over the ocean. Tim stood joyfully before Dante naked, stretched his arms wide and extended his wings to their fullest extent so they curved up above him and out far beyond his fingertips in glimmering sweeping white perfection.

"Do you know what this means? I can WISH my wings away."

It was a sight of such beauty it took Dante's breath away as his Companion seemed to almost glow from an internal light and his green eyes sparkled. Tim swept Dante up into a large exuberant hug, squeezing him tight and managing to jump up and down at the same time in his excitement.

"I can have my wings and eat them too! I mean I can work too! I can have my wings around you and then when I need to work I can wish them away. This is perfect!"

Dante laughed at the joy in his Boy and was grateful he didn't need to breathe as Tim clutched him tight and began smothering him in scorching kisses, before pushing him backwards onto the bed and straddling his pale bare thighs. Tim's bright grass green eyes glinted mischievously.

_Now where were we......_

Dante gasped at the wash of desire he felt from his Companion and it was enough to set him alight.

_Yes _was all Tim said as he bent down over Dante and exposed his warm neck, sliding his hands into Dante thick black hair and cradling his head in his arms. With a growl of possession Dante reared up, bared his sharp fangs and sunk them deep into the pulsing artery beneath the warm flesh. Warm salty blood filled Dante's mouth in time with Tim's racing heartbeat and he thirsted and swallowed deeply for more. Pleasure so sharp it was almost agony seared through them both as Dante felt the taste and power of Tim's full angel tainted blood for the first time. Tim moaned and shuddered as he clutched Dante tight, white light exploding outward behind his eyelids as he felt Dante joined with him both physically and emotionally.

The terror and pain he had felt at his own death made his heart race while the joy at feeling Dante in his mind once more made his blood sing. The feel of the cold stone floor of the caverns beneath him, the tear stained eyes of Abby as she mourned for him, the feel of dozen bullets tearing into his flesh, the heat in his hands as he healed Tony's leg. His body tingled unbearably with the power that lived within him and he felt shudders of ecstasy rippling uncontrollably through him.

A thousand overwhelming emotions flooded through his blood and Dante keened for more, sucking harder and drawing more of the rich red fluid than he had ever dared before as Tim cried out his name and clutched him closer.

His Companion LIVED! Timothy was in his arms, in his mind and in his dreams.

Dante felt Tim race through his veins, scouring his long dead flesh with fresh new life until Dante swore he could feel his heart beat once more within his cold chest. With his blue eyes glowing and whirling with the thrill he wrenched himself away from the pulsing life source of Tim's delicious flesh and screamed out his completion.

Several heartbeats passed before Dante remembered and with a passionate mouth still stained and hot with Tim's blood he kissed and healed his Companion who sagged bonelessly lax on top of him, breathing heavily, his delicious sweat covered body shining in the flickering candle light.

There were no words to be said between them and they simply looked deep into each other eyes and held each other tight long into the kiss filled night.

Monday morning was too soon upon him and Tim nervously stepped out of the elevator, smoothing down his jacket with a reflex movement as he checked once again that he looked 'normal'. A week had passed since he had got the terrible bout of the 'flu' and Tim found himself anxiously rolling his shoulders, checking that his wings were still safely invisible.

He had found it had taken some practise to keep his wings hidden. When he wasn't concentrating they tended to dissolve back into view. Tim had spent much of the week practising long stretches without them and he hoped that it would be enough to keep him safe from prying eyes.

He was very nervous though.

Gibbs looked up and gave Tim a welcoming smile and a nod before returning to his work. Tim had spent some time on the phone with Gibbs discussing his transition and it had been decided that after Tim's 'illness' he would be unofficially on desk duty until Gibbs and Tim could both be assured that he would be safe out in the field.

Tim had met with the team just the once in Gibbs's basement to reassure them that he was in fact ok. Gibbs had told himself that it was mostly for Abby's benefit as she was still suffering from guilt and concern over her dear friend and her part in his attack. But when Gibbs found himself pulling Tim into a firm hug and giving him a few solid comforting thumps on the back he realised that he too had been relieved that he hadn't lost yet another friend under his watch.

Dante had watched warily from the stairs as Tim attempted to answer all the teams' questions. Gibbs figured that it was a subtle way of showing that if they accepted this new Tim back into their lives that they accepted Dante's place in it too.

It had been rather awe inspiring to see Tim, complete with wings and even Gibbs hadn't been able to stop himself from reaching out to touch the soft feathers and reassure himself that they were in fact real.

They were more than real, in fact they were a part of Tim. It soon became apparent as the team spent time with him that you could almost read Tim's moods through his wings. He was comfortable when they were smooth and tucked neatly behind him. When he was feeling threatened or anxious they would spread slightly and bristle and they would even droop when he was tired. Gibbs suspected that McGee if pushed into feeling real anger would be a terrifying sight as his large wings would powerfully extend ready to fight. They also seemed to get quite ruffled when Tim was around Tony too long.

It had been a long evening in the basement that had started with some very nervous chuckles and awkward smiles as everyone tried to get comfortable with the concept of their friend as part angel. Before long the team realised that essentially Timothy McGee was exactly the same person he had been the previous week. Sweet, intelligent and still apparently owed $50 bucks from DiNozzo for last week's lunches.

By the time pizza had been delivered and beer had been drunk and consequently peanuts thrown at McGee and DiNozzo's head respectively everyone seemed to be getting comfortable with the idea. Tony had even thoughtfully offered Dante some pizza but he had responded with a smirk that he had just recently eaten. Tim had blushed red enough to set something alight and Tony had spent the next several minutes choking on pizza crust much to Abby's delight.

The long night and many questions had ended only when Dante had asked to be excused as the sun was soon to be rising. Tim had been leaning comfortably into the vampires strong shoulder while Abby was snuggled happily into his. Tim had spent several hours stroking her hair soothingly, letting her know with his touch more than his words that everything was alright between them.

Gibbs thought it made quite a picture with the stunningly beautiful vampire on one side of Tim and the adoring tall pale Goth girl on his other. It truly seemed that opposites did attract and Tim was destined to feel at home with the mysteries of the dark.

Tim gratefully headed for his desk reassured that he was wanted and welcomed in the bullpen

"McGee you're back!" Tony greeted him brightly, his eyes curiously sweeping over Tim, checking for any strange halos or forked tails or anything not standard Federal Agent issue.

Before Tim could respond to Tony's greeting, Debra from Accounting stopped in her tracks in front of him and gave him a very thorough looking over.

"Wow McGee.....You look great. Have you done something with your hair?"

Tim smiled and automatically ran his hands through his distinctly blonder locks.

"Ah yeah. After being sick I felt like a change"

"Well it suits you. Seriously. You look great"

Debra leered appreciatively at the previously unnoticed mild mannered agent while Tony raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Uh thanks" Tim made a move to continue to his desk when Debra called over several female colleagues to get their opinion on why exactly Agent McGee appeared so 'different' today.

"Tim I have to say you are looking really great. Have you lost weight again?"

Courtney from Legal eyed Tim's trim waist and lingered a little on the curve of his ass while Julie got lost in the deep green of his expressive eyes. A heated discussion broke out over whether McGee had had his teeth whitened or been working out with a personal trainer or had his lips always been just that lush? And surely he had never been that tall or broad shouldered? Had he?

Tony was starting to become alarmed at the growing noisy throng of women forming around McGee to the point of him being seriously out numbered. Tim, ever the gentleman was reluctant to simply barge through but he wasn't used to being the subject of such open admiration. He found himself flushing, pleased that it appeared that he was now considered attractive to woman rather than simply being in the Sweet Geek position he had previously occupied.

"Ok Ladies, break it up. Let the poor man get to his desk and do his job" Tony clapped his hands and started cutting a swathe through the anxious bodies in order to pull McGee free.

Tim sighed in relief as the women started to disperse back to their work with some lingering and amorous glances still being thrown his way.

Dante smirked in his sleep and rolled over. His Timothy was feeling pleased about something. That was good. He knew he had been worried about returning to work even though he had assured him it would turn out to be fine. He had experienced many times how humans chose to see only what they wanted to see. If people didn't expect to see an angel sitting behind a desk or at the photocopier then an angel they wouldn't see.

By the time the day was winding to an end an unexpected development seemed to be building amongst most of the single and even not so single women at NCIS.

They wanted Timothy McGee.

Some of them weren't even quite sure why they wanted to be near him except that he smelled better than any man alive. Others had always thought he was mildly attractive but for some reason currently wanted to rip his shirt from his back and have their wicked way with him on the floor. Several women simply found themselves totally distracted by him and his soft pout and big eyes.

Even Gibbs had noticed the increased attention and the vast numbers of women who seemed to be finding their way to McGee's desk. Several times he had looked up to speak to McGee only to find women's rear ends in his way. Not that he generally minded the view but when it interfered with his ability to get his job done it became unwanted. He had sent packs of women scurrying away only to find new ones materialising on his return.

Tim bit his lip and shrugged "Sorry Boss' but Gibbs waved it away, knowing that McGee wasn't doing anything on purpose.

When Tim stepped outside into the early evening after a very long day Tony, Gibbs, Abby and Ziva accompanied him almost as protective guard. More than a dozen women waited, each eyeing the other off to see who would step forward first and ask if Tim was doing anything for dinner.

Tim stood nervously unsure how to proceed. Suddenly the smooth purr of Tim's Porsche preceded the silver gleaming sleek machine pulling up to the kerb. Dante stepped out to a sigh of female appreciation and he strode across to Tim with a delicious smile, oozing sex appeal in his tight designer jeans and black leather jacket.

"Hey Baby. Missed you today" Dante leaned in and whispered into Tim's ear while he wrapped his arms around Tim's waist.

Several curses were heard along with a frustrated mutter of "THATs why he seems so hot all of a sudden. He's gay"

Tim blushed but still felt comforted with Dante beside him and he smiled up at the tall vampire.

"Missed you too. Are you hungry? Fancy some dinner?" Tim smirked as Dante's eyes sparked bright blue at what Tim was really offering and he followed tight on Tim's heels hopping eagerly into the passenger seat of the Porsche.

Gibbs watched with a smile as the two men, obviously pleased with the others company drove off to the rather frustrated gaze of several women.

"Well I suppose Dante has solved at least one problem for us." Gibbs mused as he watched the women disappear off into disappointed groups to bitch about all the best men being either married or gay.

"Yeah well I figure Dante was going to need to STAKE his claim sooner or later" Tony joked while Ziva rolled her eyes at him and Gibbs gave a small grin.

"Now how long have you been waiting to be able to use that one DiNozzo?" Gibbs queried and Tony looked thoughtful.

"Oh since the time I discovered McGee was seeing a vampire"

"And was it worth it?"

"Oh yeah" Tony grinned "definitely. And I have a few more saved up for special occasions too"

Gibbs sighed.


	45. Chapter 45

Lyric screamed into the darkness as Clarissa, his one time pale mistress snapped the deadly whip across his flesh once more and her eyes gleamed eagerly in the firelight.

"You Bastard. You laughed as I screamed for my life. You tore me to pieces and made sure I felt every slice as I bled out across the floor."

The Vampire hissed violent curses and struggled in his heavy chains, his eyes flashing with anger.

Scyrus tutted tutted sadly "People never ask to see the fine print. You see in order to bring Myra back I had to bring back ALL the people you had killed. You affected their fates you see, just as you impacted on hers. There is a price to be paid for everything."

Lyric writhed as he hung suspended in the centre of the public gallery surrounded by the many hundreds of people he had brutalised, killed and tortured. Each waited their turn to exact their own personal revenge, while eagerly watching the punishment handed out by each individual.

With a scream of agony Lyric felt his mortal wounds magically heal up once more and he sagged in his chains. He looked up to see a small dark haired girl step down and face him. He felt his muscles clench in painful anticipation. Once he had made this tiny girl child his blood slave. He had kept her captive in the dark and slowly used her body, sapping her of nutrients and life until she was more ghost than girl. He had starved and brutalised her as the rats gnawed at flesh, extending her life over painful torturous months.

The girl pushed her long fine hair back from her face so Lyric could see her fully.

"Do you remember me? Do you remember what you did to me?" Her voice was quiet and held a controlled rage far beyond her once human years.

Lyric's eyes bulged as the girl slowly reached into the fire and pulled out a white hot branding iron from the coals.

"I have spent two hundred years thinking about what I would do to you to make you understand how I suffered at your hands. I do hope you enjoy it. This is going to take a while"

Lyric threw back his head and screamed into the cavernous stony darkness as the metal seared deep into his thigh and the room was filled with the stench of burning, long dead flesh .

Scyrus closed the thick timber and metal door behind him, abruptly cutting out the terrible sound as he walked back to his personal den. There were other matters that needed attending to.

So much to do. So little time.

*********************************************************************

**6 Months Later**

"McGeek seriously could you throw a little more light on the situation here?"

"I am not your personal glow bug Tony" Tim sniped at Tony's back as he carefully followed Tony through the cramped maze of dark rocky tunnels.

"Yeah, yeah just do it will you Glow boy"

Tim huffed but he concentrated a little harder and tried to think pleasant thoughts. A wash of soft white light filled the dark gloomy caverns.

"Thank you McGee. Geez you are so snarky lately. I know we are stuck down a labyrinth at the moment but seriously you have been a real jerk all week. What is with you?'

Tim sighed loudly "I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just that....well it's embarrassing"

"Oh well if it's embarrassing then I DEFINATELY want to know" Tony grinned into the darkness as he scratched the wall to his right with a rock, marking their path in case they needed to make their way back to the original rock fall.

"Well I'm moulting. It's making me very irritable"

Tony stopped suddenly and Tim walked into him from behind with a surprised oomph.

"Moulting? Like shedding?"

Tony started laughing loudly and continued until he had to clutch his sides and wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Oh thank you McGee. Seriously here I was worried about being trapped down here and no one being able to find us and you have managed to make me laugh"

"It's not funny Tony" Tim glared at his friend who disagreed happily.

"Oh yes it is."

Tim sighed, dropped his head and allowed his angel wings to come into view.

Tony immediately stopped laughing

"Oh McGee, that looks.....wow actually that looks pretty painful"

Tony winced a little at the sight of Tim's once magnificent wings which now seemed dull and grey. The feathers themselves looked battered and rumpled while painfully red irritated bald patches of skin were scattered across both large wings. There were a few sections of strong bright white feathers showing but they just managed to show how awful the rest of Tim's wings were in comparison.

Even as Tony watched a large feather came free and dropped softly to the ground.

"It's like thousands of sharp little needles are trying to force their way through the skin. I can't sleep, I can't stand to be touched. My skin is dry and super sensitive. I don't want to eat anything and when I do it tastes like dust. Dante is at his wits end trying to find a way to somehow make it better. He can feel how uncomfortable I am all the time. It's even giving me headaches but it appears that aspirin doesn't work on angels."

Tim sighed and ran his hand across the feathers on his right wing anxiously, trying to smooth them but succeeding only in several smaller feathers falling free and landing on the ground.

"What are you doing still working? You should have tried to take some time off sick?" Tony frowned at his generally cautious and considerate friend.

"And sit around home thinking about it all day? How painful it is? How terrible it looks?" Tim snapped angrily, before he scrubbed his face with his hand tiredly and apologised again.

"I'm sorry Tony. I just don't know what to do. It has to finish sometime. The new feathers that are growing through seem to be longer and stronger so perhaps it's like baby teeth? You know a small set and then an adult set? "

Tony looked thoughtful "So you're going through a sort of Angel puberty?"

Tim shrugged "I suppose that's one way to look at it. Whatever it is, it sucks. My first puberty was bad enough. And I am definitely NOT enjoying this one. Although at least I'm not being shoved into a locker this time round."

Tony moved to put a hand on Tim's shoulder in fellowship but stopped as Tim winced away, remembering that he had just told him he didn't like to be touched. Tony tried for a grin instead.

"Well I for one am grateful you are here with me. Wandering around in these caves in the dark by myself wouldn't be much fun"

Tim mustered a weak smile in return "At least you know I can get word out to Gibbs to tell him where we are. Dante is just waiting for dark to fall before he goes to Gibbs and leads him down here to us. I don't need mobile reception for that. Hell Dante will probably move the damn rock fall that got us stuck down here in the first place."

"Actually it was that little rat Davidson that led us down here in the first place"

"Do you think he got out? That he was on the other side of the rock fall?"

"Right now I actually hope he got flattened by it" Tony muttered as he stood staring at three passageways, trying to decide which one to take.

The sound of a gun firing from one of the tunnels shrieked loudly in their ears and the two men dove to the side, sheltering behind the rocks.

Tony cursed "Well that answers your question McGee. Davidson it appears, is very much alive and apparently he is not happy that we are too."

Tony turned to look at his partner as the soft glow that lit the tunnels suddenly dimmed considerably.

"McGee? MCGEE!"

A groan was all he received for his troubles and Tony reached for his friend only to have his hand impatiently slapped away.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Oww. He just shot me. That's all. Owwww. Right in the chest. Great. I was having such a great day, this just TOPS it off. Damn it. Dante is going to be so pissed. He hates it when I get hurt"

Tony laughed shakily, relief flooding through him at the aggrieved tone of Tim's voice. "You've been shot and you're worried about Dante? Man I still have to get used to this angel stuff."

"Count yourself lucky. Otherwise you would be dragging my wounded butt through the dark, with no idea of how to get back to the surface and..."

Tim trailed off, wincing as his self healing finished and the bullet fell to the floor with a tinny ring. Tony watched as Tim glowed far more brightly again and smiled to himself, his pale face flooding with warm colour.

"Let me guess? Dante up and about?" Tony asked and Tim smirked.

"Yup. He sent me some strength as after a healing like that I get a little weak and wobbly."

Tony nodded knowledgeably and sagged back against the cold rock walls, banging the back of his head at the weirdness of it all. Would he ever get used to it?

"Right. Of course. Silly me"

"Hey Davidson! You missed me you jerk! I'm going to come and find you and beat the crap out of you for that stunt. And then we are going to arrest you. And if you're VERY lucky I might be able to stop my boyfriend from eating you. You hear me you slimy little weasel?"

Tim shouted angrily down the passageway into the darkness. The only answer he got was a scatter of small falling rocks as Davidson ran further into the tunnels.

Tim sighed "I think it would be a good idea if I go first Tony. If he tries to shoot again I can shield you. It hurts like hell but it won't kill me. You might not be so lucky."

Tony nodded and stood, held out a hand and pulled Tim up from the ground.

"You got an ETA on when the cavalry arrives?"

"Well Gibbs might drive like a bat out of hell but Dante is still faster. Not long now. Of course they will have to make it look legit, like they just stumbled on us so that will slow them down a bit. Let's get Davidson so at least we have something to show for it when they get to us."

*********************************************************************

Dante was already waiting at the entrance to the tunnels as Gibbs pulled up in a cloud of dust.

Gibbs nodded to the vampire who looked furious about something as he waited impatiently.

"Dante? You ok?" Gibbs was well aware that Dante would know what was happening with Tim and consequently Tony too. What had happened to make the vampire so furious?

"He got shot. AGAIN! Seriously I know he's an angel but every time he gets hurt I feel it too you know. I went hundreds of years without being shot. And lately it feels like every week. Did you know he's not eating? He's not sleeping? I swear he needs an immortal just to look after him. Did he always get into this much trouble when he was with your team?"

Gibbs smirked at the frustration and concern Dante was expressing over his 'Timmy'

"Actually no. He was no trouble at all. Tony was generally the one I had to worry about."

Dante was muttering to himself and then he vanished.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted into thin air "Where the hell are they?"

Dante appeared before him looking almost sheepish.

"Sorry. One mile down the tunnels, first left then next two rights. Be careful it's a little unstable. I will go meet them and guide them up towards you. They have someone else with them too."

Gibbs nodded "Davidson. Good."

Dante vanished just as several trucks pulled up and local rangers started piling out and setting up a search pattern.

"I'm pretty sure they got lured into the tunnels." Gibbs hedged as lights and equipment were pulled out and handed around.

"Don't worry Sir. We will make sure your boys come out safe."

Gibbs smirked "Oh I think they are in good hands"

**********************************************************************************************************

It was nearly morning as Dante waited for Tim outside headquarters to finish up his statement when he felt Abby attempt to sidle up to him.

"Abigail" He greeted her with a pleased grin before turning around. The Dream Walker seemed very pleased with herself in the darkness.

"Hey Dante" She whispered loudly before she beckoned him over to show him the large glass jar she held carefully cradled in her hands.

"I heard from Tony that McGee is having some issues with his feathers. I thought you might like to try this. I pulled a few strings with some eco warriors I know. They use it on birds that have been caught in oil slicks after they have got most of the crude oil off. It promotes new feather growth, balances out the natural oils and helps sooth the irritated skin. I figure if it works on penguins and seagulls it might work on McGee?"

Dante smiled at Abby and she felt her toes curl at the beauty of it. He leaned in and softly kissed her cheek with his cool dry lips.

_Thank you Abigail. You are a good friend._

Abby bit her lip and hoped that the salve worked as well as she hoped. A grouchy McGee was NOT fun to work with. She had begun to wonder if it was something she had done to McGee to make him so short tempered and she had been relieved when Tony had explained the moulting situation to her.

"Just make him better ok?"

The vampire nodded and then instinctively turned towards the glass doors.

"He is coming. Do you wish for us to escort you home?"

Abby shook her head. "No thank you. Gibbs is nearly finished interrogating Davidson and explaining why he did NOT see an angel in the tunnels. Tony and Ziva should be finished with their statements soon and then we are all going to get some early breakfast before hitting the sack."

Tim appeared beside Dante and looked curiously at the large jar of white goo he held in his hands.

"Hey Abby. What's that?"

"Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the angel?" Dante winked at Abby playfully and tucked the jar behind him.

Tim frowned theatrically and tapped his finger on his chin "I'm quite sure that it was a cat and not an angel that was killed by curiosity"

Dante shook his head "No no I am quite sure it was an angel. Besides when was the last time you saw Curiosity coming at you in a dark alley? Now young man it is late and you should be tucked up safe and sound in my bed where I can keep an eye on you."

Tim nodded yawning. That sounded like heaven right now. It had been a big day BEFORE he got trapped in the tunnels with Tony and then shot. And now hours later he was exhausted.

"Night Abby"

"Night McGee, Dante" Abby waved as the two men vanished into the darkness.

****************************************************************************************************************

Tim moaned happily as Dante scooped up another thick handful of salve and rubbed it into Tim's out stretched wings, working it gently down into the dry inflamed skin as he lay across the bed.

"Oh that feels so good. Yeah just there. Ohhh. That itchy bit just there...ohhh"

Dante beamed as his Little One wiggled happily beneath his touch again. He was so proud of his Beautiful Boy. Surely no vampire had ever had so perfect a Companion.

"Your new feathers are going to be so beautiful Timothy. I can see that already. Some of the largest one's have a tiny stripe of gold in them that will catch in the sun. You will be dazzling."

"Uh huh. Dazzling. There. To the right. More. Yes. There. Ahhhh. Oh that feels Sooooo good."

Tim groaned as the cool silky thick lotion soaked into his parched skin and the constant irritating pain began to ease beneath Dante's careful ministrations.

"You really must remember to thank Abby for this. I never would have thought of it. You have some very good friends Companion"

Dante flexed his long fingers and began working the salve into the rest of his Companions naked body as he lay before him.

Tim nodded, his eyes closed shut in ecstasy. "Yes, yes I do. Good friends. Great friends. Now stop talking about them and get into bed with me."

Dante pretended to be shocked "Why Companion, I thought you didn't want to be touched?"

Tim raised his head off the bed and screwed up his face before replying sarcastically.

"Don't pretend to be surprised at what I'm thinking _Claudius _because I know you can read my mind. Now are you coming to bed with me or are you planning on waiting for the sun to come up?"

Dante laughed as he sealed their room and pulled the velvet drapes around the bed closed. He prowled across the bed and watched as Timothy's eyes dilated and drank him in eagerly. He had missed the touch and feel of his Boy and he was hungry for many things tonight. He dropped his voice to a slow growl as he captured his flightless prey in his arms and began to nibble on his delicious ear.

"And to think you used to be such a nice sweet boy."

Fini

_(A big thank you to those who have read this far through 45 chapters and reviewed, keeping me inspired. This has been a labour of love over nearly 11 months to finish and I must admit I was thinking at times what am I doing writing a vampire fic??_

_For those who have enjoyed there will be a sequal to this story but i will be taking a break from this universe for a while to finish off some of my other stories. Again Thank you. Precious) _


	46. Chapter 46

Hello again!

Thank you to all of those who read and commented and favourite'd my McGee/Vampire fic Companion. It took me 11 months to work my way through the 40+ chapters so thanks for sharing in my universe.

This is to let you know that I am starting another story that follows on from Companion called Souls Companion. It has plenty of McGee, Dante and Abby and of course Tony and Ziva and Gibbs. The first chapter will be up soon.

Thanks again

Precious Pup


End file.
